El Regreso de Trigon
by Yaten Driretlan The Wicked
Summary: Trigon no esta muerto, regresa de tal manera en que obligara a los Titanes a hacer algo que jamas imaginaron. Pero mientras eso ocurre, pasaran otras cosas. Terra regresa al equipo ¿Tendrá algo que ver con una nueva profecía? RaexTerra Cap 18 por fin, alabado sea el señor!
1. Prologo

**EL REGRESO DE TRIGON

* * *

**

**Notas del Autor: **Bueno pues antes de empezar con este fanfic quisiera decirles que es mi primer intento de fanfic acerca de Teen Titans. Esta fue una idea que me surgio despues de ver como derrotaron a Trigon a finales de la 4° termporada, la verdad es que Trigon fue uno de mis villanos favoritos y pues me hubiera gustado que hubiera vuelto a aparecer en la serie nuevamente antes de que esta se acabara pero no se me hiso ToT asi que de ahi viene que haya por fin decicido escribir un fanfic sobre esta serie que logro apasionarme. Yo creo que a este punto ya saben que la serie de Teen Titans y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Warner Brothers, aparte no me demanden que soy muy joven para defenderme en un juicio xD. Sin embargo la idea principal de esta historia si fue mia y solo estoy tomando a los personajes para divertirnos un poco. Sus reviews seran bienvenidos asi que sientanse libres de escribir, no sean buenos, sean honestos porfavor. Antes de empezar quisiera aclarar que este fanfic sera Yuri ya que la pareja principal sera Raven y Terra, asi que todos aquellos a los que no les agrade u odien esta idea son libres de retirarse y no leerla, asi que homofobicos ya los e advertido. Por ultimo aclaro que esta historia ocurre despues del final de la 5° temporada, sin mas que decir me retiro, espero les guste.

* * *

**Prologo**

Era un hermoso día de verano, el cielo estaba despejado, salvo por unas pocas nubes, dejando al sol brillar en todo su esplendor. La vida silvestre se dejaba dar a conocer entonando sus cotidianos ruidos, los pájaros cantaban alegremente, el aire soplaba cálidamente hacia todas direcciones brindando un poco de frescura y haciendo que las ramas de los árboles parecieran como si estuviesen bailando por pequeños lapsos de tiempo. La ciudad estaba tan tranquila como ella misma se lo permitía. Los autos fluyendo tranquilamente por las carreteras y varias personas caminando de un lugar a otro sin parar.

Un poco lejos de la ciudad, en una isla que se encontraba situada medio de un gran lago, se encontraba formada una enorme torre en forma de "T", hogar de los conocidos Jóvenes Titanes, los héroes locales de la ciudad que defendían el bien, el orden y la paz de los ciudadanos y demás habitantes, quienes después de mucho tiempo, por mas imposible que pareciese... estaban viviendo en paz.

Así es, Paz. Habían pasado ya varios meses desde aquella impresionable batalla contra la hermandad del mal, cuya destrucción y derrota necesito de la mas grande unión que la tierra a podido haber visto de superhéroes. Ahora podría decirse que la ciudad vivían en paz, salvo algunos días en que un poco de crimen se dejaba aparecer pero nada de mucha importancia para los jóvenes titanes ya que en tiempos pasados habían derrotado a sus mas grandes y problemáticos enemigos.

El Hermano Sangre había sido destruido junto con su escuela y algunos de sus aprendices y alumnos, eran muy pocos los villanos provenientes de esa escuela que aun seguían sueltos en la ciudad. Slade, desde aquella batalla del fin del mundo nunca jamás se le volvió a ver por lo que todos suponían que, o estaba muerto, o decidió marcharse a otro lugar. Trigon, aquel endemoniado ser que quiso destruir y apoderarse de la tierra también había sido destruido por su propia hija.

Estaba claro que los jóvenes héroes ya no tenían grandes rivales y ahora podían vivir como querían y hacer mas de las cosas que querían como los típicos adolescentes.

Chico Bestia les había contado a sus compañeros sobre aquel encuentro que tubo con Terra, la ex titán, cuya vida fue sacrificada en uno de los locos intentos de Slade por apoderarse de la ciudad al detener una erupción volcánica que amenazaba con destruir la ciudad y fue transformada en piedra, quien ahora se hacia llamar Tara y asistía a la escuela como una joven normal. También les dijo que ella no recordaba nada de su vida pasada y que jamás fue una Titán.

Los jóvenes al darse cuenta de esto trataron de hablar con la ahora llamada Tara, para ver si lo que decía Chico Bestia era verdad y para tratar de convencerla de unirse al equipo nuevamente, salvo que algunos integrantes, entiéndase Raven, estaban en desacuerdo. Pero todo fue en vano, ella admitía no recordar nada de lo ocurrido y no tenia sus antiguos poderes. Después de este y otros pocos intentos mas de tratar de saber como había regresado a la normalidad, los chicos decidieron que lo mejor seria dejarla vivir una vida normal de adolescente y dejarla en paz. Obviamente Chico Bestia se decepciono ante esto y secretamente la espiaba en algunas ocasiones.

Raven, la hija de Trigon, había podido por fin aprender a controlar un poco más sus poderes. Gracias a la derrota de su padre ahora era más libre de expresar sus sentimientos, sin embargo ya estaba impuesta a no mostrarlos por lo que seguía casi igual a antes en su forma de ser, además no sabia porque pero aun seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento de que si no se controlaba sus poderes podían causar daño. Al enterarse de que Terra había regresado su desconfianza hacia ella había aumentado mas que la ves anterior.

Cyborg seguía actualizando y reparando todo lo referente a equipos eléctricos, mecánicos y robóticos de la torre y de el mismo. Gracias a el la torre ahora tenia un nuevo sistema de seguridad al igual que un par de carros "T" como lo suelen llamar.

La relación entre Starfire y Robin progresaba muy, pero muy lentamente, sin embargo ahora ambos se llevaban mejor que antes y aunque no era oficial ambos sentían un gran cariño mutuo.

Chico Bestia a pesar de la montaña rusa de emociones que sintió por lo del asunto de Terra estaba como siempre, cabe mencionar que seguía causando dolores de cabeza de ves en cuando y todas las mañanas peleaba contra Cyborg para tratar de incluir un desayuno puro en tofu.

En la torre había un inusual silencio que era tan raro que Raven decidió salir de su habitación y se dirigió a la gran sala para ver si alguno de sus compañeros se encontraba por ahí. Al llegar miro hacia la cocina y solo encontró a un sediento Cyborg que tomaba lo que parecía ser jugo de naranja.

"Hola ¿no gustas un poco Raven?" Dijo un sonriente Cyborg quien limpiaba el rastro de jugo en su rostro.

"No, gracias" Respondió monótonamente como de costumbre "¿No has visto a los demás? Hoy esta demasiado tranquilo a comparación de otros días"

"Estamos entrenando, ya conoces a Robin, el chico creo otro sistema de entrenamiento y lo estamos probando" Sonrió nuevamente.

"Que novedad" Dijo la joven titán de manera sarcástica.

Pronto el silencio invadió nuevamente la torre y Cyborg decidió marcharse para regresar con los demás antes de que Robin lo regañara, pero antes de salir las alarmas de la torre comenzaron a sonar como pocas veces lo hacían ahora.

"Titanes, problemas en la ciudad" Se escuchó la voz de Robin por los transmisores de Cyborg y Raven quien voltearon a verse y asintieron mutuamente para ir corriendo hacia la salida de la torre y detener cualquier crimen que estuvieran realizando. Tal parece que por fin la diversión había tocado otra ves a sus puertas.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	2. Capitulo 1 Sueños

**EL REGRESO DE TRIGON

* * *

**

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno primero que nada quisiera agradecerle a los que se tomaron la molestia para mandarme reviews, muchas gracias me alientan a seguir, y recuerden lo que les dije, no sean buenos, sean honestos asi que no me molestare por algunas cuantas cosas que me tengan que decir, simplemente yo sabre cuando ignorar las cosas que en realidad no vale la pena leer. Bueno pedire una disculpaatrasada porque olvide mensionar que mi ortografia es pesima (en especial con los acentos xD) pero pues espero que valla mejorando conforme la historia va avanzando. Bueno nuevamente reitero que este fanfic sera un Yuri donde se involucrara Terra y Raven asi que a todas las personas que no esten de acuerdo con esa pareja o con ese genero, pues son libres de no leer la historia porque no cambiare el generoni la pareja. Les recuerdo que espero que me sigan mandando reviews porfavor, son libres de mandarlos w. Ahora sin mas que decir, espero que les guste este capitulo asi que aqui se los dejo...

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1.- "Sueños" **

El día marchaba tan tranquilo como podía. La tarde comenzaba a apoderarse de la ciudad envolviéndola en un color naranja. En la torre de los titanes, como ya era costumbre, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se encontraban jugando su famoso juego de carreras frente al gran televisor mientras que Raven, en la misma habitación, se encontraba meditando.

"¿Que¿Cómo es posible que me hayas ganado por octava vez?" Dijo el joven verde un poco irritado.

"¡Booyah!" Cyborg comenzó a hacer su baile de la victoria frente a su contrincante derrotado "Eso es porque yo soy mejor que tu bestita"

"Claro que no"

"Claro que si"

"Claro que no"

"Claro que si"

"Porque no se callan y vuelven a jugar" Dijo Raven, quien estaba harta de escuchar la misma conversación por octava vez.

"Entonces te reto a otra revancha" Se defendió el chico bestia

"Bien" Dijo el hombre mitad robot y enseguida comenzaron otra carrera de nuevo.

Starfire salió de su habitación después de una siesta que se había tomado y se unió al sofá junto con los chicos para ver como estos jugaban. Mientras tanto Raven decidió salir de ahí antes de que la sacaran mas de quicio con otra absurda pelea y se dirigió a la cocina a prepararse un poco de su té preferido.

Una vez en la cocina, Raven saco una bolsita de hojas de té y puso a calentar un poco de agua. Después de esperar un poco de tiempo, de la alacena saco una taza en la cual vertió un poco de agua caliente y después abrió la bolsa de té de la comenzó a disolver sus contenidos en la taza.

Una vez disuelto, observó detenidamente la taza, como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa. Se podía apreciar como un pequeño vapor seguía emanando del té caliente. Tan concentrada se encontraba Raven que no se percato de la presencia que se acercaba a la cocina.

"Jamás podré entender como los terrícolas pueden divertirse tanto haciendo el mismo ritual de jugar videojuegos una y otra vez" Dijo la tamaraneana que se dirigía hacia el refrigerador "Hola amiga Raven" Observo que miraba detenidamente la taza "¿Es algún modo de entretenimiento lo que haces al observar la taza de té?"

"Hola Star" Respondió la joven híbrida con su monótona voz "No, es un habito al cual me acostumbraron" Bebió un poco de té.

"¿Y porque te enseñaron ese extraño habito?" Pregunto la alienígena mientras se acercaba a su compañera comiendo lo que parecía ser un pedazo de pastel con mostaza.

"Hace mucho me enseñaron que hay algunas señales que indican que algo malo puede llegar a ocurrir" Raven dejo su taza en la mesa para que Starfire la pudiera ver "Se dice que al mezclar el té, todo su contenido se queda abajo, pero si alguno de los ingredientes llegase a quedar a flote significa un mal presagio. Es por eso que antes de beberlo me espero un poco"

La joven pelirroja observaba con asombro la taza "¿Mal presagio?" Dirigió su mirada a su amiga "Disculpa compañera Raven pero me podrías explicar en otras palabras el significado de mal presagio"

Raven asintió "Significa una mala señal"

"Algunas de tus costumbres las encuentro fascinantes" Sonrió y después comenzó a devorar su extraña comida.

"Oigan titanes, hace un poco de hambre, que les parece si vamos a comer un poco de pizza" Grito su joven líder desde la sala.

"Fantástica idea Robin" Dijo Starfire muy entusiasmada mientras flotaba hacia su líder.

"¡Si! Comamos pizza" Dijo Cyborg muy feliz mientras apagaba la consola de juegos.

"Bien" Respondió Robin "Entonces vallamos antes de que algo mas ocurra"

Los chicos se dirigieron a la salida mientras que Raven dejaba su taza de té en la mesa de la cocina y fue la ultima en salir detrás de los demás. En cuando cerro la puerta no se percató que una hoja de té subía a flotar en la superficie de la bebida...

--------------------------------------

"Ah llegado el momento decisivo" Dijo Cyborg con seriedad "¡Veamos para quien será el ultimo pedazo de pizza!" Dijo eufórico mientras hacia el ya típico juego de girar la pizza para ver quien debería comerla.

"Genial" Dijo el cambiante al ver que la pizza era para el "Viejo la pizza es toda mía" Agarro el trozo de pizza restante y lo comenzó a comer.

"¿Cuándo será el día en que me toque a mí?" Pregunto a nadie en particular el mitad hombre.

"Algún día de estos Cyborg" Respondió sonriente el líder del equipo

"Eso estuvo delicioso" Dijo Chico Bestia seguido de un eructo "Viejo, hay que repetirlo después"

"Me sorprende cada vez mas tus malos modales" Dijo Raven un poco molesta de que Chico Bestia le eructara en la cara.

"Se oye mal, pero descansa el animal, en este caso los animales" Respondió Chico Bestia sonriente.

Justo en ese momento un grupo de chicas entró al restaurante y se sentaron a unas cuantas mesas alejadas de donde se encontraban los jóvenes titanes. En cuanto se pusieron a hablar Chico Bestia pudo reconocer una de las voces.

"Terra" Dijo dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente hacia la joven de rubia cabellera.

Robin coloco su mano en el hombro de su compañero y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. "No la forzaremos, recuerda que dijimos que la íbamos a dejar en paz Chico Bestia" Trato de consolar a su compañero de equipo.

"Lo sé" Chico Bestia asintió lentamente y regresó su atención a sus compañeros.

Los chicos decidieron quedarse un rato mas y después de una corta charla decidieron que lo mejor seria regresar a la torre. Al salir de la pizzería pasaron por la mesa en donde Terra, o más bien, Tara y sus amigas se habían sentado.

Al pasar por ahí Tara dirigió su mirada a cada uno de los conocidos titanes que salían del restaurante. Miro uno por uno salir, hasta que de pronto algo extraño paso.

Raven al sentir una mirada fuerte sobre ella decidió dirigir su mirada a la fuente de esta solo para toparse con los celestes ojos de Tara. Al momento en que su mirada choco con la de la ex-titán Raven se sintió un poco intimidada y provoco la explosión de uno de los focos de por ahí cerca.

Starfire dejo escapar un corto grito con el susto que le dio la repentina explosión. Los demás titanes juntos con algunas personas dirigieron su mirada a Raven, quien ahora tenia expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"Disculpen" Fue lo único que dijo la joven bruja y salió del restaurante. Todos sus compañeros la miraron con una expresión llena de asombro mientras que Raven trataba de ignorar lo sucedido hasta que su líder decidió hablar.

"Raven ¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Robin un poco preocupado

"Si fue solo un pequeño descuido de mi parte"

"¿De veras? Ya tenias mucho tiempo de que tus poderes no hacían eso" Dijo Chico Bestia mientras seguía viendo a Raven raro.

"Estoy bien" Repitió Raven un poco mas fuerte y en tono molesto "Ya dije que fue un pequeño descuido" Volvió a mentir. La verdad es que ni ella sabia en este punto que había sido lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

Sabia que por alguna extraña razón, sintió la mirada de la ex-titán como amenaza hacia ella, pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué se sintió intimidada? Y ¿Por qué ahora que ya no tenia poderes algunos?

Decidió que lo mas seguro seria regresar a meditar en su habitación y hablar después con sus emociones, así que no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y se concentro en regresar a la torre junto con sus demás amigos.

El regreso a la torre fue tranquilo, excepto por algunas cuantas discusiones que tuvieron Cyborg y Chico Bestia, pero nada del otro mundo.

Una vez en la torre, Robin se apodero del control de la televisión y le cambio hasta que por fin decidió dejarle en una película de acción y violencia que estaban pasando en el cable y pronto todo el equipo, excepto Raven, se dispuso a verla.

Raven se encontraba en su habitación meditando como normalmente lo hacia. Así estuvo durante el pasar de las horas hasta que anocheció y se hizo tarde. Se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo meditando y mejor se preparo para dormir.

--------------------------------------

_Raven se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de una enorme y obscura cueva extraña, pero a la vez parecía saber hacia donde se dirigía. La cueva parecía algo familiar pero sin embargo no podía sacar en donde la había visto antes o no lograba reconocer si ya había estado en ella antes._

_A medida que caminaba por el largo pasillo mas luz se dejaba asomar por la enorme cueva. Después de tanto caminar, el pasillo termino y le dio comienzo a un enorme hueco la cual conformaba la cueva._

_Raven comenzó a flotar a partir de este momento y miro a todas direcciones hasta que por fin logró reconocer el lugar. Era la cueva en donde casi nace el volcán que por poco y destruye la ciudad que ellos tanto habían estado defendiendo. Era el ultimo lugar en donde pelearon una fuerte batalla contra Slade, mismo lugar que también era la tumba de Terra._

_Raven se confundió al ver que se encontraba en este lugar. No pensó en regresar desde que supo que Terra había regresado a la normalidad y que este sitio ya no tenia nada mas de su interés._

_Al ver que ya no encontraba la salida de la cueva decidió tocar suelo y caminar pero al momento en que sus pies tocaron el piso un fuerte y agudo dolor de cabeza se comenzó a apoderar de ella. Era tanto el dolor que callo arrodillada llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza para intentar anular un poco el dolor pero era imposible._

_Acto seguido rayos de diferentes colores comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo y comenzaron a formar unas siluetas muy parecidas a ellas. Cuando los rayos dejaron de salir, las figuras comenzaron a solidificarse dando un cuerpo sólido a todas y cada una de las emociones de Raven._

_Una ves que todas las emociones ya estaban formadas, Raven alzo su mirada solo para toparse con la peor de sus emociones, Ira, quien le estaba regresando una mirada malévola con esos 4 ojos rojos llenos de maldad pura._

_Raven abrió sus ojos lo máximo que su anatomía facial le dejo hacerle. Se había asustado, pero no por la mirada de Ira, sino que ahora tenia 2 cuernos iguales a los de su padre._

_"Vengo de regreso por ti Raven" Dijo Ira mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Raven trato de retroceder pero solo se aventó hacia el piso pues aun estaba hincada._

"¡Noooo!" Fue el grito desesperado de la híbrida mientras se sentaba de golpe en su cama. Se dio cuenta que estaba soñando y dio un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo su sueño se había sentido muy real que estaba sudando frió. Se llevo una mano a su cabeza para quitar un poco de sudor.

Se levanto rápidamente de su cama y camino hasta el baño. Abrio el grifo y comenzó a limpiarse la cara, agarro la toalla y la seco. Después fijo su mirada en el espejo viéndose a ella misma con seriedad. "Trigon" Fue lo ultimo que dijo.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	3. Capitulo 2 Preocupaciones

**El Regreso de Trigon**

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno gracias por el review xD y por el consejo, me motiva a continuar. Perdon por la larga espera pero de ahora en adelante los capitulos se tardaran un poco mas en actualizarse ya que ya entre a la facultad y eso junto con los entrenamientos de soccer me quitan tiempo por lo que tal ves tadre entre 1 y 3 semanas en subir cada capitulo, pero no se preocupen pienso seguir con la historia hasta el final. De avanzado les pido tambien perdon si hay errores de gramatica o de escritura jeje. Por cierto si hay algun valiente que quiera ser mi beta-lector para ayudarme con la gramatica bienbenida sera su ayuda, solo mandenme un review disiendome eso o si gustan mandarme un mail a mi direccion Bueno sin mas que decir los dejo y espero que el capitulo les guste.

**Capitulo 2.- Preocupaciones**

El astro llamado Sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte del océano llenando este hemisferio de luz y calor lentamente. Mientras el sol se dejaba ver cada vez mas al estar amaneciendo, una chica de cabellos cortos y de color azul se encontraba en el techo de la torre de los titanes, observando el panorama frente de ella, pero sin prestarle atención realmente.

La mirada de Raven estaba perdida en el océano, despertó en la madrugada a causa de una mala pesadilla que le heló la sangre y no la dejo regresar a dormir, al menos sabia que si dormía no estaría tranquila y tendría aquel horrible sueño nuevamente, y eso era lo menos que quería hacer.

Había pasado ya algunas horas en la terraza tratando de descifrar algo sobre su inquietante sueño pero no logro dar con algo concluyente, tal vez aun seguía asustada por lo de su enfrentamiento con su padre pero... ¿Por qué empezar con las pesadillas después de tanto tiempo? Esa, era la pregunta que rondaba por su cabeza.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no escucho la puerta de atrás deslizarse para abrirse, y unos pasos que le siguieron a aquel sonido.

"Raven" Dijo el Robin un poco asombrado al encontrársela a estas horas de la mañana "Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí" Camino hasta quedar al lado de Raven viendo el bello amanecer que estaba ocurriendo.

"Las sorpresas suelen ocurrir" Dijo Raven aun pensativa "¿Aun te gusta despertar para ver el amanecer?" Pregunto para tratar de quitar el tema de su sueño de su cabeza

"Así es" Sonrió Robin al saber que Raven aun recordaba lo que una ves en una situación semejante le dijo "¿A que se debe que estés por aquí a esta hora?" Volteo a ver a Raven quien tenia sus ojos cerrados

La joven bruja suspiró y abrió sus ojos "No lo sé, insomnio, no podía dormir, supongo" Agudizo sus ojos transformando su expresión a una de melancolía lo que preocupo al chico acróbata.

"¿Te sientes bien Raven?" Robin coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga un tanto preocupado por el extraño comportamiento que tenia.

"Si no te preocupes" Dirigió su mirada hacia su líder y lo miro de frente "Solo estoy preocupada es todo"

"¿Preocupada por que?" Levanto una ceja cuestionante ante la preocupación de Raven ya que era algo que no admitía todos los días.

La híbrida suspiro y dirigió su mirada hacia la ciudad "De aquella calma que viene después de la tormenta" Hizo una pausa "Hay demasiada paz en estos momentos"

Robin sonrió "Me alegra saber que no soy el único loco que piensa lo mismo" Dio unos cuantos pasos para quedar en el barandal viendo hacia la ciudad

"¿Entonces tu también piensas que algo anda mal?"

"Sí. Creo que esta gran calma es porque algo grave se avecina, pero no podemos hacer nada por el momento ya que no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que es" Hizo una pausa "Sin embargo concuerdo contigo en que algo macabro asecha por ahí y esta esperando el momento preciso en el cual nosotros menos esperemos para salir"

Raven asintió con la cabeza y siguió observando la ciudad nuevamente hundiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. El silencio reinó por un rato en la atmósfera siendo solamente el aire y las pequeñas olas los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban.

"Pero no te preocupes Raven, estaremos preparados para lo que sea que se aproxime, como siempre nos las arreglaremos para salirnos con la nuestra" Dijo el líder lleno de entusiasmo mientras sonreía hacia su amiga

"Si, supongo" Dijo Raven saliendo de sus pensamientos.

En ese preciso momento la puerta hacia la terraza se volvió a abrir revelando a una joven tamaraniana con cara de preocupación.

"Buenos días mis queridos amigos" Dijo Starfire mientras flotaba hacia Robin y Raven

"Buenos días Star" Saludaron en coro Raven y Robin

"Será mejor que se apresuren a ir hacia la cocina, Cyborg y Chico Bestia están discutiendo nuevamente por el desayuno del día de hoy" Starfire dijo inocente mientras jalaba a Robin de regreso

"Nunca cambian" Dijo Robin con una gota recorriendo su nuca "Será mejor que regrese¿No vienes Raven?" Pregunto Robin en la puerta junto a Starfire mientras ambos miraban a la joven híbrida

"Entrare después, quiero meditar un poco aquí afuera" Respondió Raven mientras que se cruzaba de piernas y flotaba en el aire

"Esta bien" Dijo Robin y después entro a la torre

"Que no se te olvide acompañarnos al desayuno amiga Raven" Fue lo ultimo que dijo la pelirroja antes de seguir el mismo camino que su joven líder.

"No lo are" Raven cerro sus ojos y comenzó a concentrarse "Azarath, metrion, zinthos..."

----------------------------------

Raven se dirigía hacia su habitación caminando a paso lento sin prestarle mucha atención al camino hasta que por accidente se choco con Cyborg, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

"Lo siento" Dijo Raven alzando su vista hacia el frente para encontrarse a Cyborg sentado en el piso en una posición casi igual a la de ella.

"No te preocupes no hay problema" Dijo el mitad hombre mientras se levantaba. Le extendió su mano a Raven quien acepto para ayudarse a pararse nuevamente

"Gracias" Respondió la joven bruja

"La próxima ves fíjate por donde caminas Raven tal ves no sea yo con quien te topes"

"Si lo tendré en mente gracias de todos modos" Raven comenzó a caminar otra ves pero fue detenida por la voz de Cyborg

"Oye los demás titanes y yo estaremos en la terraza jugando voleibol ¿No quieres acompañarnos?" Pregunto Cyborg mientras enseñaba el balón de voleibol que traía en una de sus manos.

Raven volteo hacia Cyborg y movió su cabeza horizontalmente de un lado a otro "Gracias por la invitación pero tendré que pasar, no me siento muy bien"

Cyborg suspiro derrotado y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la chica "Bueno entonces espero que te mejores" Sonrió una ves y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la terraza de la torre.

Raven continuo su camino hasta que por fin llego a la puerta enfrente de su cuarto. Presionó algunos botones en el panel electrónico y la puerta se abrió rápidamente, entró y con un panel similar dentro de su cuarto cerro la puerta.

Se recargo en la ahora puerta cerrada mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Dejo soltar un leve suspiro y abrió sus ojos dirigiéndolos hacia su librero "¿Dónde esta?" Se pregunto a sí misma mientras se dirigía hacia su enorme librero.

Una ves enfrente, comenzó a quitar los libros de una sección en especifico hasta que descubrió una caja la cual aparto del librero y abrió. Saco su espejo mágico de ahí y pronuncio el ya conocido encanto de siempre.

----------------------------------

Raven caminaba por el rocoso terreno de su mente hasta llegar a la sección en que dos enormes columnas de roca se elevaban al aire y formaban algo parecido a la entrada de una cueva.

Al pasar por las columnas la atmósfera se transformo radicalmente tornándose esta como si se tratase de un enorme parque con árboles y algunas otras plantas coloridas.

"¡Raven!" Grito Felicidad desde la lejanía al ver a Raven de visita en su mente. Felicidad se lanzo corriendo hacia Raven a una velocidad increíble haciendo parecer que su rosada capa volaba en el aire. "¡Que bien que vienes por aquí!" Felicidad abrazo, o más bien estrujo fuertemente a su otro yo.

"Eh... si... gracias... Felicidad me estas cortando el aire" Dijo Raven con un poco de esfuerzo de tan tremendo apretón de una de sus emociones. Felicidad la dejo de abrazar y luego dio media vuelta.

"¡Oigan todas miren quien esta por aquí¡Raven ya llego!" Grito Felicidad nuevamente pero a una escala mayor aturdiendo inclusive hasta la propia naturaleza del lugar.

En cuestión de segundos, ocho sombras comenzaron a aparecer cerca del lugar solidificándose cada quien en una emoción diferente siendo representada por un color.

"Valla Raven ¿A qué debemos tu visita?" Pregunto Orgullo, quien estaba representada por una capa de color púrpura.

"En realidad no es mucho, quiero hablar con inteligencia y con valentía, las demás pueden regresar a lo que estaban haciendo" Respondió fríamente Raven mientras observaba a cada una de las emociones presentes.

"¡Entonces para que rayos me hicieron venir hasta acá!" Dijo Ira muy molesta, quien ahora poseía un aspecto mas parecido a Raven que a Trigon, con tan solo 2 ojos pero con aquel mismo color rojo. Se dio la media vuelta y desapareció transformada en sombra.

Las demás emociones, excepto las mencionadas por Raven, comenzaron a desaparecer o a alejarse rápidamente del lugar una por una hasta que por fin solamente quedo Raven con Valentía e Inteligencia.

"Supongo que ya saben por que estoy aquí" Raven dirigió su mirada a su otra yo con capa de color amarilla.

"Elemental mi querida Raven" Dijo Inteligencia acomodándose los lentes "Tu calma ha sido perturbada por una pesadilla que tuviste recientemente... ¿O me equivoco?" Raven tan solo asintió y dejo a Inteligencia continuar "Has venido hasta tu subconsciente para ver si puedes encontrar las respuestas a eso"

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto Valentía un poco confundida por no saber mucho del tema.

"Me temo que no siempre tendré todas las respuestas que buscas Raven" Respondió Inteligencia seriamente "Vi tu sueño, y se como te sientes. Asustada. Tal vez es un efecto secundario que fue activado recientemente y como estamos en una época donde no hay muchos problemas tu imaginación te esta jugando una broma y es por eso que te hizo ver esa pesadilla"

"Ohhh" Respondió atontada Valentía con tanta información al escuchar las palabras sabias de Inteligencia.

Raven suspiró y cerró sus ojos "Tal ves" Abrió sus ojos nuevamente y su expresión se torno preocupada "Pero mientras me aseguro de que esto será o no real les pediré un favor" Se acerco mas a Inteligencia y a Valentía "Quiero que estén al pendiente de todos los movimientos de Ira, si notan algo extraño en ella solo avísenme y vendré lo mas rápido posible"

Inteligencia y Valentía asintieron lentamente y después se alejaron un poco de Raven.

"Otra cosa mas..." Raven fue interrumpida por Inteligencia

"Quieres saber que paso con tus poderes ayer en el restaurante con Terra" Interrumpió Inteligencia

Raven le dirigió una mirada asesina y puso cara de molesta "Odio cuando haces eso ¿Sabes?"

"Lo sé, por eso lo hago" Dijo sonriente su parte inteligente "Y también sé que yo no soy la adecuada para responder eso" Hizo una pausa y dio media vuelta "¡Timidez!"

Una sombra de color gris apareció rápidamente y dejo mostrar a Timidez quien estaba un poco encorvada y con expresión de miedo total "¿Me llamaron?" Pregunto con una voz quebradiza y al borde de las lagrimas.

"Tranquila no voy a hacerte nada malo, solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas" Dijo Raven lo mas amigable posible para no hacer llorar a tan frágil emoción "Quisiera saber si tu tuviste algo que ver con lo que me ocurrió ayer"

"¿Te refieres a la explosión del foco?" Dijo Tímida un poco encorvada mientras llevaba ambas manos a su pecho y se alejaba un poco. Raven tan solo asintió y dejo que continuara "Terra" Fue lo único que dijo mientras que otra ves sus ojos se humedecían.

"¿Qué ocurre con Terra¿Por qué le tienes miedo si ella ya ni siquiera tiene sus poderes?" Pregunto confundida Raven deseando saber las respuestas

"Lo siento pero no puedo decirlo" Tímida retrocedió un poco mas y se transformo en sombra desapareciendo frente a Raven y a las otras dos emociones presentes

"¡Espera!" Trato de detenerla pero fue inútil pues ya se había ido. Raven dirigió una mirada seria hacia Inteligencia "Supongo que tu sabes algo ¿No?" Agudizo su mirada mostrando molestia

"Así es, pero eso es algo que no se te puede decir" Inteligencia la miro con la misma seriedad sin mostrar timidez por la hostilidad de su yo original. "Es algo que vas a tener que darte cuenta tu sola Raven, ni yo ni las demás te vamos a responder eso"

"Entonces ¿Para que la mandaste llamar?" Dijo molesta

"Para que te diera pistas" Dijo Valiente entrando en la conversación

Raven la miro interrogante y después de eso dejo escapar un suspiro. Sabia que no iba a ganarle a sus emociones y dio la media vuelta. "Vigilen a Ira" Fue lo ultimo que dijo y comenzó su caminata de regreso a la realidad del mundo.


	4. Capitulo 3 Coincidencias

**Capitulo 3.- Coincidencias**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, primero que nada otra gran disculpa por la tardanza, se que no meresco el perdon de dios xD, pero pues la facultad ya se puso mas loca y mas dicifil, ademas de que tantos numeros y formulas te quitan gran tiempo de tu vida... y que decir de los laboratorios de matematicas... pero bueno que se le va a hacer. Sin mas palabrerios aqui esta otro capitulo mas, ya tengo tambien terminado el capitulo 4, si no lo puedo subir esta misma noche lo subire mañana llegando de la facultad a mas tardar. Muchas gracias por el veintiunico review que recivi D Almenos se que mi historia sigue siendo leida por alguien, me alegra mucho. Bueno ahora si, mejor me callo para que disfruten del capitulo espero les agrade, nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

* * *

Raven se encontraba recostada en su cama con su cabeza recargada en ambos brazos y con su mirada hacia el techo de su oscuro cuarto pero sin prestarle mucha atención a este.

Llevaba ya un buen tiempo de esa manera, salvo por unos cuantos movimientos que realizaba de ves en cuando tratándose de acomodar en otra posición pero sin embargo, a pesar de esos intentos, aquel sentimiento de ansiedad y preocupación no la abandonaban.

Desde que había regresado de su mente se había puesto en un estado mas pensativa de lo que antes era. Odiaba que sus sentimientos le hablaran con acertijos y adivinanzas pero sabia que jamás podría hacerlas cambiar.

Duró unos cuantos minutos de la misma manera hasta que desespero. Se sentó sobre su cama y miró hacia la ventana a la cual fue caminando como si esta la llamase. Dio un leve suspiro y observo las luces que se movían por las calles de la ciudad a la que protegía junto a sus amigos y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era ya.

"¿Qué es lo que me pasa?" Se dijo a si misma mientras observaba el reflejo que le regresaba la ventana.

Se dio cuenta de que su actitud había cambiado desde hace unos cuantos días. Ahora Raven parecía estar asustada, su mirada no era la misma mirada segura de antes, si no todo lo contrario. Su mirada ahora estaba llena de preocupación e inseguridad.

Frunció el ceño ante tal imagen y se dio la media vuelta "Voy a averiguarlo aunque sea lo ultimo que haga" Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta no sin antes agarrar su capucha y ponérsela.

Al salir de su cuarto se dio cuenta que no había nadie en el pasillo, lo que la calmo, y agradeció secretamente su suerte, si este era su problema ella sola lo resolvería y no involucraría a nadie mas con el.

Al llegar a la sala se dio cuenta que Cyborg y Chico Bestia se encontraban jugando con la consola de videojuegos pero al parecer estaban tan concentrados en el televisor que no se percataron de la presencia de Raven, quien pudo llegar fácilmente hasta la puerta de salida.

"Muy bien Raven¿Y ahora que?" Dijo molesta una ves fuera de la torre. Miro hacia el piso y trato de recordar su sueño para ver si de ahí podía sacar algo productivo.

Después de repasar su sueño sonrió para si misma y alzo su mirada al cielo mientras unas enormes sombras de magia la envolvían transformándola en un enorme cuervo de ojos blancos que alzó el vuelo hacia la larga noche que caía en la ciudad.

En tan solo cuestión de segundos el cuervo negro cruzo la ciudad llegando hasta su destino, un sector abandonado de la ciudad donde una ruinas permanecían desde hace tiempo cuando un volcán amenazó la existencia de la ciudad entera. Raven supuso que lo mejor para librarse de su ansiedad seria tratando de descifrar su sueño, y la mejor manera de hacerlo era tratar de vivirlo en la realidad y tratar de descubrir algo.

Una ves que toco suelo, Raven regreso a su forma normal y miro a sus alrededores para percatarse de que nadie estuviese cerca del área y una ves que aseguro el perímetro se adentro en la cueva subterránea para llegar hasta el fondo de ella.

Caminaba lentamente por el largo pasillo para tratar de descifrar que era lo que exactamente venia a buscar hasta este lugar. No sabia exactamente a que venia pero esperaba ansiosamente no regresar con las manos vacías.

Cuando concluyo con la caminata del largo pasillo y llego a la parte en donde la cueva comenzaba a hacerse mas grande, se paro repentinamente para observar la cueva. La iluminación era buena, aunque no la mejor, para ser una cueva subterránea, gracias a que había luna llena y sus rayos que se colaban por los algunos orificios en el techo de la cueva.

Retorno a su caminata hasta llegar a la base de lo que era la estatua de Terra y miro la inscripción que aun se encontraba en la placa que le habían colocado aquel dia en que arriesgo su vida y evito una gran catástrofe.

"Terra, una joven titán, una verdadera amiga" Leyó mientras se hincaba para quedar frente a la placa y quedársele viendo. "¿Qué tiene este lugar de especial?"

Frunció el ceño nuevamente ante su propia ignorancia e ineptitud en la situación presente. Se paró lentamente sin quitar su vista de la placa y se llevo su mano a su mentón para ver si eso le ayudaba a pensar en algo claro.

"Vengo de regreso por ti Raven" Se escucho una vos dentro de su mente. Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda en cuanto recordó aquella escena. "Maldita sea Raven no encontraras algo útil si sigues viendo la maldita placa en vez de ir a buscar algo por la cueva" Se regaño a si misma. 

Justo en ese preciso momento, el ruido de una roca golpeando a otra roca la hizo ponerse atenta. Dio la media vuelta rápidamente para ver si lograba ver la presencia causante del ruido y a lo lejos pudo visualizar una silueta de alguien que se aproximaba.

Como no pudo saber de quien se trataba decidió primero esconderse hasta reconocer a aquella figura y después vería si sola podía encargarse de aquella persona o si lo mejor seria escapar.

Rápidamente su cuerpo fue cubierto por sombras y desapareció de el lugar en donde estaba solo para ser trasladada y aparecer detrás de una roca de gran tamaño que la escondía perfectamente de quien sea que viniera hacia su dirección.

Reapareció detrás de una roca del tamaño suficiente como para esconderla perfectamente ante quien sea que fuera el sujeto que se avecinaba y se recargo en ella. Se puso alerta y agudizo sus ojos para ver si así podía conocer a quien viniera pero el sujeto aun estaba un poco lejos.

Espero pacientemente a que la presencia estuviera mas cerca y pudiera ser vista mejor. Al cabo de unos segundos la silueta estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ser vista pero las sombras del lugar no ayudaban mucho en la tarea.

Raven se molesto ante esto pero de igual manera se quedo silenciosa en su lugar esperando una buena oportunidad para verle el rostro a aquella extraña figura. Comenzó a observarla detenidamente y rápidamente pudo distinguir que se trataba de una mujer de una estatura mas o menos como ella y de larga cabellera. Poseía también una esbelta figura con algunas buenas curvas por lo que en definitiva se trataba de una mujer.

Raven estaba sorprendida al descubrir que se trataba de alguna chica que venia hasta tan peligroso lugar por si misma, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando su identidad fue revelada.

Cuando la figura se hinco frente a la misma placa en la que Raven hizo similares acciones, uno de los rayos de luz choco contra la figura, dejando ver su rubia cabellera y unos grandes ojos celestes.

"Tara" Murmuro sorprendida. En cuanto termino de murmurar su nombre, no pudo controlar un destello de su magia en una de las rocas que se encontraban por su alrededor, la cual salió disparada hacia su lado contrario, lo que provoco un ruido delatador.

"¿Quién esta ahí?" Pregunto Tara aun hincada cerca de la placa. Solo giro su cabeza y miro asustada hacia la dirección en que escucho el ruido.

Raven se dijo algunas cuantas malas palabras para si misma antes de suspirar y cerrar sus ojos. Fue cubierta por sombras nuevamente para desaparecer detrás de la roca y aparecer frente a una asustada Tara.

Cuando Raven se termino de materializar dirigió una mirada fría y seria hacia Tara quien solo le regresaba una mirada de miedo y duda y ahora se encontraba sentada en el piso. Duraron en esta posición viéndose una a la otra por un largo tiempo hasta que después Raven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sacudió su cabeza levemente de un lado a otro para salir del transe.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Tara?" Dijo frívolamente la joven híbrida

"Lo... lo mismo te pregunto a ti" Dijo la joven rubia un poco molesta después de tremendo susto

"Yo soy una heroína se supone que investigo cosas" Dijo Raven regresándole una mirada molesta, mientras arqueaba su ceja de manera impaciente "¿Y bien?"

"Es un asunto personal" Dijo Tara levantándose por fin del suelo "No te incumbe" Le mando una mirada de enojo

"Claro que me incumbe" Las palabras salieron de su boca por si solas, Raven no supo de donde había provenido eso pero era ya tarde para arreglarlo.

"¿Ah si?" Pregunto la joven de manera desafiante "¿Porque?" Fue su turno de arquear una de sus rubias cejas.

"Porque no es el tiempo adecuado para que una chica como tu este sola en un lugar como este" Fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente que sonara razonable.

"Pues lamento decepcionarte pero esta chica se sabe cuidar sola" Se dio la media vuelta y le dio la espalda a Raven. Raven por el contrario se dio cuenta que aquel sentimiento del restaurante regreso con ella y unas rocas se movieron a causa de su descontrol, obviamente Tara no se dio cuenta de la causa.

Al ver como las rocas se movían por si solas Tara lo único que hizo fue gritar como una niña de corta edad asustada y se fue a esconder tras Raven, quien tras el contacto con la chica no pudo hacer nada mas que observar como una nueva onda de energía hacia explotar una roca enorme tras otro de sus descontroles de poder.

Raven se alejo un poco de Tara para lograr calmarse y una ves que lo logró se dio la media vuelta hacia Tara "Pero que bien te defiendes escondiéndote detrás de los demás" Trato de sonar lo mas monótona posible para esconder unos extraños nervios que ni ella misma sabia de donde venían.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Pregunto Tara un poco asustada y apenada por lo sucedido, lo que atrajo un tono leve de rojo a sus mejillas y que Raven considero ¿Lindo?

Sacudió su cabeza levemente para quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y respondió "No tiene importancia"

"¿Tu lo causaste?" Pregunto un poco preocupada la joven rubia

"Dije que no tiene importancia" Dijo en tono de molesta.

"Oye yo solo trato de ser amigable contigo, no es mi culpa que estés amargada" Respondió de igual manera ante la joven híbrida quien solo dio un suspiro y recordó como antiguamente se la pasaba peleando con esta misma chica, quien por mas imposible que parezca, era otra persona diferente. "¿Que?" Pregunto confusa.

"Nada" Raven camino hacia ella "Será mejor que nos marchemos, ya es tarde, anda te escoltare hasta tu casa"

"Pero aun no termino a lo que vine" Trato de defenderse Tara

"Podrás terminarlo después, ya te dije que es tarde y es muy peligroso que estés sola, hazme caso" Raven observó como Tara asintió con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que hizo un puchero de derrota.

Salieron de la cueva rápidamente y después la caminata se torno lenta. Durante todo el transcurso ninguna de las chicas hablo con la otra por lo que hizo ver el recorrido un poco mas largo de lo que en realidad era, pero después de varios minutos por fin lograron llegar a lo que ahora era el nuevo hogar de Tara.

No era una casa lujosa ni grande, pero era lo suficiente para la ex-titán. Era una casa simple de un piso y bien cuidada por lo que Raven supuso que estaba viviendo felizmente y tenia una buena estancia.

"Gracias Raven" Dijo la rubia mientras hizo una amigable sonrisa la cual le dio a Raven.

"Ni lo menciones, recuerda no siempre estaremos para proteger a los inocentes, será mejor que de ahora en adelante tengas mas cuidado, no sabemos que villanos aun circulan por la ciudad"

La ex-titán sonrió nuevamente y asintió. Después de eso camino hasta la puerta de su casa mientras Raven la miraba caminar. Una ves que la chica entro a su casa, otra onda de energía hizo explotar un bote de basura que estaba por ahí cerca.

"¡Maldición!" Raven intento patear una lata que estaba cerca pero esta salió volando con su energía antes de que su pie hiciera contacto. Al ver eso dejo salir un suspiro de enojo y solo se dijo algunas palabras no muy lindas a su persona y se retiro de la calle.

"¿Qué me esta pasando?" Dijo observando sus manos por un momento, después cerro los ojos y espero a que su energía la envolviera para desaparecer del lugar y regresar a la torre.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	5. Capitulo 4 Dos emociones faltantes

**Capitulo 4.- ¿Dos emociones faltantes?**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno bueno, lo prometido es deuda y como mis padres no me han encontrado todavia en la computadora (xD) tengo oportunidad de subirles otro capitulo mas como lo dije, espero que con esto haya valido su pena esperar por los demas capitulos, espero no tardarme demasiado con los siguientes, ya empeze el siguiente capitulo, asi que esperenlo pronto. Recuerden que la paciencia es una virtud P. Bueno.. ahora sin mas que decir que disfruten del capitulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

* * *

_Estaba oscuro y una atmósfera húmeda se dejaba sentir por donde Raven iba caminando con cautela para no tropezar con algún objeto a causa de la falta de luz. Al cabo de unos pasos la forma de un pasillo enorme se dejo apreciar con una pequeña cantidad de luz conforme Raven caminaba mas a fondo._

_Otra ves el conocido recorrido... mismo pasillo, misma caminata. A medida que la joven titán caminaba por el largo pasillo mas luz se dejaba asomar por la enorme cueva hasta que llego al final del pasillo donde comenzaba la gran apertura de la enorme cueva donde una figura a lo lejos se podía observar._

_Raven miro a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que estuviera sola y que no hubiera peligro de que alguna sorpresa no agradable fuera a aparecer y una ves asegurada floto hasta quedar frente a la estatua de quien una vez fue una titán._

_Raven se confundió al ver que sin haberlo planeado ni deseado, involuntariamente se acerco hasta Terra y la miro con delicadeza. Observo de esta forma la figura inerte de su excompañera y alzo una de sus manos para tocar la estatua._

_Coloco su mano en la mejilla fría de la estatua y en el mismo momento en que su mano hizo contacto con la roca, un fuerte y agudo dolor de cabeza se comenzó a apoderar de ella. Era tanto el dolor que se vio forzada a retirar su mano de la estatua que callo arrodillada y con inercia se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza para intentar anular un poco el dolor... pero era imposible._

_El dolor aumento mas y en el momento en que lo hizo, unos extraños rayos de diferentes colores comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de la híbrida y comenzaron a formar unas siluetas muy parecidas a ella. Cuando los rayos dejaron de salir, las figuras comenzaron a solidificarse dando un cuerpo sólido a todas y cada una de las emociones de Raven._

_Diez distintos colores y emociones se formaron al terminar el espectáculo de rayos. Raven alzo su mirada para ver a todas sus emociones, y esta ves noto algo raro... había 10 emociones de las cuales solo conocía a 8 de ellas._

_La joven híbrida observo a las emociones y noto que las dos que no conocía estaban representadas por el color celeste y negro respectivamente. La Raven celeste tenia una mirada que Raven jamás había visto en si misma, pero se notaba que era algún sentimiento digno y noble que no lograba reconocer. Por otro lado la Raven de color negro, tenia una mirada llena de malicia y sonreía aterradoramente._

_Una ves que logro reconocer a sus demás emociones, al final pudo ver a la emoción a la que menos deseaba, Ira, quien le estaba regresando una mirada malévola con esos 4 ojos rojos llenos de maldad pura._

_Raven se sorprendió tanto por la malévola mirada que abrió sus ojos, pero lo que la hizo retroceder asustada no fue la mirada perversa de su propia emoción, sino que ahora Ira tenia 2 cuernos iguales a los de Trigon._

"Vengo de regreso por ti Raven" Dijo Ira mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella. Raven trato de retroceder mas pero solo logro retroceder unos cuantos centímetros pues cuando alzo su mirada se dio cuenta que estaba la estatua de Terra.

"¡Aléjate de mi!" Gritó Raven desesperada mientras despertaba de su terrible pesadilla, suspiro y trato de calmarse al darse cuenta que no era mas que otro de sus sueños.

"No, otra ves" Dijo llevándose una mano a su frente para apoyarla. Noto que estaba sudando frió y sin importarle mucho simplemente agarro su capa que estaba cerca de ella y se limpio el sudor con ella.

Volteo a ver el reloj y vio que eran apenas las 4 de la madrugada. Se molesto y se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente para intentar dormir otra ves. Dio varias vueltas en su cama sin lograr conciliar el sueño hasta que se desespero y volteo a ver el reloj nuevamente... 5AM y suspiro.

Decidió levantarse de la cama y retirarse a la azotea a meditar por un rato mientras veía otro amanecer. Últimamente esta pesadilla la estaba volviendo loca y espantaba el sueño de su ser cada ves que la tenia. Esta era la cuarta vez que la tenia y día tras día su pesadilla persistía.

Mientras meditaba en la azotea de la torre se dio cuenta de algo. Cada ves que tenia aquel extraño sueño, algo se agregaba o algo mas detallado ocurría. "Es cierto" Dijo en voz alta mientras miraba hacia el horizonte. Cerro sus ojos y trato de recordar su ultimo sueño.

Al recordarlo y vivirlo nuevamente se dio cuenta que en esta vez, el segmento agregado era al momento de la separación de sus emociones. Había dos figuras... o mas bien dos colores que jamás había visto al visitar su mente. Había una Raven de capucha celeste y otra con capucha negra que al recordar su mirada malvada hizo que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y para cuando Raven decidió entrar a la torre el sol ya se encontraba en el cielo. Trato de regresar silenciosamente a su cuarto pero no sirvió de nada pues en el camino se topo con su líder.

"Raven ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece como si no hubieras podido dormir" Dijo Robin al observar 2 curvas negras debajo de los ojos de su amiga.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes es solo un poco de insomnio"

"¿Estas segura?" Pregunto el chico acróbata aun no muy convencido

"Si" Raven dio unos pasos y le dio la espalda al joven líder "Robin, estaré en mi cuarto meditando, por favor no me molesten estaré ocupada" Raven miro a Robin esperando una respuesta y cuando este asintió Raven camino por el pasillo hasta perderse en su cuarto.

Robin simplemente la miro extrañado al observar el extraño comportamiento de Raven y esa expresión de preocupación en su cara. Sin embargo el astuto líder sabia que mientras Raven no quisiera hablar del tema, no podría sacarle información. El líder solo se llevo una mano a su cabellera para rascarse, esperando que lo que Raven estuviese escondiendo no se tratara de nada malo. Dio la media vuelta y reanudo su camino hacia la televisión, esperando escuchar algunas noticias relevantes para entrar en acción.

Una ves en su habitación Raven introdujo algunos dígitos en el panel de su puerta y la cerro con llave para asegurarse bien de que nadie entrara a interrumpirla mientras viajaba a su mente.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el ya familiar librero y saco de su escondite su preciado portal en forma de espejo y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo el hechizo de siempre y se dirigió a su mente.

"Miren quien vino a visitarnos" Grito Felicidad al ver aparecer a Raven a unos metros de ella.

Todas las emociones dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo respectivamente y voltearon hacia Raven "Necesito hablar con Inteligencia" Dijo mirando a todas partes hasta localizar a la emoción mencionada.

Todas las demás emociones retornaron a sus actividades en la que estaban antes de la interrupción mientras que Inteligencia levito hasta quedar frente de Raven.

"¿Me buscabas?" Inteligencia dijo mientras se ajustaba sus gafas

"Creo que ya sabes a lo que vengo ¿No?" Pregunto Raven con mucha seriedad

"Por la expresión en tu rostro puedo asegurar que los sueños esos te están molestando ¿No es así?"

"Si" Pauso por un momento y miro fijamente a su otro yo "Pero no es solo eso, hay algo dentro de ese sueño que no me da buena espina, se están volviendo tan persistentes como..."

"Como la ves en que Trigon te uso de portal" Interrumpió Inteligencia llevándose una mano a su mentón "Lo se"

"Y tal como esos sueños y las visiones de Slade, este cada ves se extiende" Raven cerro sus ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro en señal de derrota "Pero no puedo descifrarlo"

"Paciencia" Inteligencia llevo una de sus manos hasta el hombro de Raven "Con el tiempo podrás entenderlo, tu misma dices que cada ves se hace mas largo, cuando este completo, lo entenderás"

"Hay algo mas que quiero preguntarte" Raven agudizó sus ojos mientras miraba hacia su alrededor "Aquí solo hay 8 emociones ¿Verdad?" Inteligencia la miro confusa y solamente asintió "En el sueño son 10" Hubo un momento de silencio entre las dos.

"¿Dónde están las otras 2?" Raven pregunto algo desesperada "Las vi claramente en el sueño, eran de capa celeste y capa negra"

"Raven, recuerda que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que Trigon desapareció, debías de controlar tus emociones para controlar el poder en ese entonces, y aun lo sigues haciendo, es por eso que aun no conoces otras nuevas emociones" Dijo Inteligencia un tanto pensativa "De seguro esas dos nuevas emociones no están aquí porque tu no las permites existir"

"Tal vez" Dio media vuelta y miro hacia el horizonte "Entonces Cuándo estas dos emociones existan ¿Mi sueño se volverá realidad?"

"Si es una premonición lo que tienes, ha de ser así" Pausó y miró hacia donde estaba mirando Raven "No debes de preocuparte entonces, pues no pasara nada de eso por el momento"

"Pero" Pausó y dirigió su mirada hacia Inteligencia "¿Cuáles son esas dos emociones?"

"No lo se Raven, mira a tu alrededor" Alzo su mano hacia dirección de las otras emociones "Tienes diversas emociones ya presentes, cualquiera que te haga falta a de ser alguna común entre los seres vivos"

Fue el turno de Raven para mirar pensativa a su emoción y después de eso asintió. Lo que dijo Inteligencia tenia sentido después de todo. "Tienes razón" Dijo seriamente y dio la media vuelta "Gracias" Y con eso desapareció del lugar.

"¿Dos emociones faltantes?" Dijo Inteligencia en voz alta mientras observaba a las demás emociones "Me pregunto cuales serán" Camino hasta llegar a donde había abandonado un libro y se dedico a continuar leyéndolo.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	6. Capitulo 5 Regreso Inesperado

**Capitulo 5.- Regreso inesperado**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno pues aqui esta ya el quinto capitulo de la historia, que bien, almenos ahora no me tarde mucho para ponerlo, asi que sintamonos todos felices... bueno antes de empezar a decir mas cosas sin sentido gracias por los pocos reviews que me han mandado, me alegran mucho el dia y almenos se que hay fans leales a esta historia jeje. Ya saben envienme muchos reviews haber que tal les parece y con sus puntos de vista, si creen que le hace falta algo (ademas de buena ortografia xD) haganmelo saber y vere que puedo hacer al respecto, bueno esto es todo de mi parte, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo, les aseguro que ya contiene un poco mas de accion que los demas y creo que de aqui en adelante las cosas se pondrar muy interesantes, ahora si, hasta el siguiente capitulo!.

* * *

Era el comienzo de un fin de semana agradable en la ciudad con un clima excelente para que los ciudadanos disfrutaran de diversas actividades recreativas fuera de sus hogares, pero este no era el caso de los Jóvenes titanes.

Fuera de la gran torre T, los titanes se disponían a realizar una de las nuevas rutinas de entrenamiento que acababa de crear su joven líder Robin. Cerca de la puerta Robin se encontraba programando la rutina en un gran panel de control mientras que los demás lo veían atento.

"...y con esto queda terminado" Dijo el chico maravilla con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro "Bueno Star creo que es tu turno"

"Apuesto a que Star no podrá superar mi record" Dijo Cyborg mostrando gran autoridad y orgullo al apuntar el tiempo de su recorrido en el panel de Robin.

"Eso esta por verse amigo Cyborg" Star dijo mientras levitaba hacia la marca del comienzo del recorrido.

"¿Lista?" Dijo Robin esperando la respuesta de la chica alienígena, una ves que está asintió, Robin presiono uno de los botones "Comienza"

Starfire se elevo rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a volar a gran velocidad cerca de donde estaba la primera marca. Sin embargo el camino no era fácil pues unos aparatos del suelo soltaban llamaradas aleatoreamente desde abajo impidiéndole llegar rápidamente a su destino. Una ves que esquivo las llamaradas y llego al otro lado de la isla, aterrizo en la marca que estaba del suelo, iluminando sus ojos de un color verde fosforescente indicando que estaba en guardia.

Pronto pequeños robots comenzaron a salir de escondites subterráneos y se dirigieron a atacar a la joven alienígena por montones. En cuanto el primer grupo de robots se lanzo hostilmente a Starfire, esta comenzó a lanzar sus poderosos rayos de energía, pero al ver que los robots seguían viniendo hacia ella, decidió dar un ágil salto hacia atrás y comenzar a atacarlos desde el aire.

Después de unos segundos haciendo lo mismo y lo mismo. Los robots dejaron de salir y la joven pelirroja aprovecho esto para llegar a su objetivo final, una bandera. Antes de que su mano pudiera hacer contacto con la bandera unos filosos discos fueron lanzados de la nada hacia ella repentinamente.

Lo único que la joven alíen fue capaz de hacer en tan cortos segundos fue gritar mientras rápidamente se tiraba al suelo, acción que milagrosamente logro salvarla de los discos que aparecieron y rápidamente cayeron.

Una ves que se aseguro de que ya no había peligro, Starfire agarro felizmente la bandera y se dedico a regresar a la meta de donde había partido, poco sabia que los peligros aun no terminaban. En cuestión de segundos, el lugar de donde fue tomada la bandera se abrió dejando escapar tres esferas flotantes que no tenían buen aspecto.

Starfire emprendió rápidamente el vuelo tras ver a los dichosos objetos y se dirigió lo mas rápido posible a la meta, defendiendo la bandera en el transcurso, cosa que no fue fácil pues las esferas aparte de golpearla le lanzaban descargas eléctricas lo que le dificultaba su vuelo.

Finalmente después de diversas piruetas, fue capas de deshacerse de las molestas esferas y regreso sana y salva a la meta. Un sonido se dejo escuchar afirmando que el entrenamiento había concluido.

"¡Booya¡Sigo siendo el mejor!" Exclamo Cyborg viendo el tiempo de su compañera titán.

"10 minutos y 39 segundos" Dijo Robin mientras comenzaba a presionar nuevamente una serie de botones en su panel "Nada mal Star has mejorado" Dijo el joven líder dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Gracias Robin, pero la próxima ves le ganare a Cyborg" Respondió llena de entusiasmo.

"No lo harás porque yo seré el primero en vencer su record" Dijo chico bestia cruzando sus brazos al ver que Starfire había hecho un mejor tiempo que el.

"Aun no cantes victoria Cyborg" Dijo Raven quien apareció de repente con una sonrisa burlona.

"Bien Raven solo faltas tu" Dijo Robin volteando a ver a la joven híbrida.

"Bien" Dijo caminando y colocándose en la meta "¿Cuál dices que fue tu record Cyborg?"

"7 minutos y 40 segundos" Presumió el hombre mitad robot.

"No será problema" Raven volvió a sonreír, lo que le dio una mala señal a Cyborg y lo único que esté pudo hacer fue pasar un poco de saliva.

"¡Ahora!" Grito el chico acróbata presionando nuevamente uno de los botones.

Acto seguido, Raven creo una pequeña plataforma con su energía y comenzó a flotar apartada de la superficie. Gracias a esa rara plataforma pudo pasar por las llamaradas sin problemas, pues no solo le permitía flotar si no servia como un escudo contra las llamas.

No tardo mucho en llegar al otro lado de la isla y esperar el segundo ataque. Fue complacida al ver que rápidamente los pequeños robots comenzaban a salir por montones de unos orificios del suelo.

Raven al ver esto, pronuncio su ya reconocido hechizo y torció y tapo aquellas salidas de donde provenían los robots, evitando así que estos siguieran saliendo, mientras que con su magia comenzaba a destruir los robots que habían alcanzado a salir.

Una ves que se aseguro que los robots ya no serian problema, rápidamente se dirigió a buscar la bandera, la cual pudo encontrar sin dificultad. Una ves que se acerco para agarrarla, rápidamente invoco un escudo a su alrededor, desviando así los afilados discos.

Una ves que se aseguro que ya no saldrían mas discos, la mitad demonio agarro la bandera, no sin antes aprisionar a las malévolas esferas, dentro de otra esfera de energía, la cual rápidamente comenzó a encoger hasta que las esferas explotaron por dentro.

Una ves hecho esto, Raven simple y sencillamente se dedico a tele transportarse hacia la meta, para después escuchar aquel ruido que fue escuchado en las demás secciones.

"¿¡QUE!?" Fue lo único que pudo exclamar Cyborg después de ver el tiempo de su compañera en el panel de su líder. Marcaba un tiempo de 5 minutos exactos.

"¡Viejo eso fue fenomenal!" Exclamo el joven cambiante al ver por fin a Cyborg derrotado.

"Desde luego" Dijo orgullosamente Raven mientras le dedicaba otra sonrisa burlona a sus amigos.

Sin embargo la sonrisa fue borrada de su rostro cuando un espantoso dolor en la cabeza comenzó a aparecer de la nada, hecho que hizo que se llevara ambas manos a su cabeza y comenzar a gritar de dolor.

Los demás Titanes vieron asustados los primeros segundos, pero después de que Raven cayera de rodillas al suelo, por fin todos reaccionaron y se acercaron a su compañera.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto rápidamente el joven líder para ver si podía descifrar lo que le sucedía a Raven.

Raven, sin embargo, no fue capaz de responder a la pregunta pues su vista se nublo mientras que de sus ojos comenzaba a salir un brillo blanco. De pronto su vista nublada comenzó a cambiar, viendo diferentes imágenes aleatorias, tal ves recuerdos, tal ves premoniciones.

Rápidamente Raven solo observo lo relevante entre tantas imágenes y se dio cuenta de que tal ves venían con un propósito en general. Vio a la ciudad destruida en diferentes ángulos, por diferentes lugares, además de que vio por ciertas áreas el signo malvado de su padre e incluso varias imágenes en donde Trigon se dejaba ver. Pero eso no fue todo, lo que mas le sorprendió fue haber visto a Slade en alguna de esas imágenes.

Después de una eternidad para Raven y unos segundos para los demás titanes, el dolor por fin desapareció, dejando a una agitada Raven viendo hacia el suelo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto preocupada Starfire mientras le extendía una mano a su amiga para que se levantara del suelo.

"La ciudad" Dijo la joven híbrida aun ida y afectada por el evento.

"¿Qué pasa con la ciudad?" Fue el turno de Robin en preocuparse.

"Corre peligro" Exclamo Raven, y como si todo hubiera sido fríamente calculado, la alarma de la torre se dejo escuchar. Los Titanes rápidamente vieron las coordenadas de donde había problema y se dirigieron hacia el lugar.

"¡Vamos Titanes!" Grito Robin haciendo que todos los demás lo siguieran.

En cuestión de minutos, los jóvenes titanes aparecieron frente a lo que parecían ser los escombros de un edificio que había sido atacado. Rápidamente se separaron para ayudar a las personas cerca del lugar y buscar a algún sospechoso.

Una ves que el área estaba sola, una bola de fuego salió disparada de la nada hacia los chicos, la cual fue bloqueada gracias a los reflejos rápidos de Raven, quien invoco un campo de fuerza grande para protegerse tanto ella como a sus amigos.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" Pregunto Robin algo molesto por el ataque sorpresa.

Aquella bola de fuego creo una gran cortina de humo, la cual comenzó a disiparse lentamente. Pero después de unos segundos una figura se dejo asomar del otro lado del humo. Una figura que resulto muy familiar para cierto chico acróbata.

"Es increíble que con el pasar del tiempo aun sigan con su mismo trabajo" Dijo una voz misteriosa que provenía de aquella figura.

Los ojos de todos los titanes se abrieron lo mas que su anatomía los dejaba al escuchar aquella voz, la cual todos lograron reconocer para decir en unísono su nombre. "¡Slade!" Gritaron todos al ver como eran afirmados sus pensamientos al desaparecer el humo que había creado.

Slade se dejo ver tal y como siempre había sido. Al parecer después del tiempo que desapareció su vestimenta seguía siendo la misma. "Es bueno saber que aun me recuerdan"

"¿Qué rayos haces aquí?" Dijo Robin quien fue el primero en reaccionar.

"Vine para no perder la costumbre, además creo que ustedes también estaban igual de aburridos que yo¿No es así?" Respondió Slade con su sarcástico tono de voz dando unos cuantos pasos mas hacia los titanes.

"¡Titanes vamos!" Grito Robin algo enojado por la personalidad molesta de Slade.

Chico Bestia fue el primero en atacar, pues al transformarse en un Tiranosaurio Rex llego mas rápido hasta Slade. En su forma de dinosaurio, Chico Bestia corrió lo mas que podía para embestir a Slade, pero este en una ágil maniobra salto por encima de la cabeza del joven verde cayendo justo detrás de su cola, y aprovechando esto, Slade rápidamente lo agarro y comenzó a darle vueltas hasta que lo lanzo hacia los demás titanes.

Starfire y Raven, quienes poseían la habilidad de volar, esquivaron rápidamente el inmenso cuerpo de su amigo verde y se dirigieron rápidamente al contraataque. En una unión, ambas chicas comenzaron a golpear aleatoreamente a Slade, quien sin trabajo alguno, se cubría o esquivaba los ataques. Luego de unos cortos segundos de esta manera, en uno de los golpes que Starfire intento darle, Slade la agarro de la muñeca y la alzo en el aire, para después lanzarla hacia Raven.

Ambas chicas fueron lanzadas hacia el suelo cayendo bruscamente y haciéndose algunas leves heridas. Después de esto Cyborg fue el siguiente en atacar, quien desde una corta distancia apunto su cañón directo a Slade. El audaz villano vio esta acción y en un rápido movimiento corrió hasta el hombre mitad maquina y agarro su cañón alzándolo al aire, haciendo que el disparo se fuera hacia arriba.

"Que lento eres" Dijo Slade mientras que con un golpe en la cabeza tiró a Cyborg hacia el suelo.

"Es mi turno" Grito Robin acercándose con un puño directo a Slade, quien rápidamente lo atrapo en una de sus manos.

"Lo siento Robin pero debes de ser mas rápido" Y con una extraña maniobra Slade torció el brazo de Robin y después lo mando volando de un golpe hacia el edificio mas cerca.

Chico Bestia quien ya se había recuperado, se transformo en un rinoceronte y corrió a toda prisa hacia Slade. Esté simplemente salto por encima de el nuevamente, esta ves cayendo con una patada para golpear a chico bestia.

"Azarath, Metrion…" Raven fue interrumpida por Slade quien rápidamente le dio una patada al estomago haciéndola callar en el transcurso. Raven callo arrodillada al suelo por la falta de oxigeno pues por andar concentrada en hacer su hechizo no logro cubrirse a tiempo.

Slade camino hacia ella y se hinco a su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de malicia "Raven te tengo un trato, si quieres saber de que se trata, encuéntrame en la entrada al volcán inactivo de la ciudad hoy en la noche" Después se levanto y miro a los demás titanes quienes comenzaban a ir hacia el.

Raven solo lo miró extrañada. Después Slade hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y lanzo una bomba de humo, la cual formo una cortina de humo, y de la misma manera en que había llegado, desapareció del lugar.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	7. Capitulo 6 La conversacion

**Capitulo 6.- La conversación**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno primero que nada una ENORME disculpa por la tardanza, pero esque bueno, el colegio como de costumbre, la facultad en la que estoy si de porsi es considerada como la mas dificil de la UANL... pos imaginense porque S... pero bueno aparte de ese pretexto regrese a mi mundo de los foros RPG y ahi es donde se va mi tiempo, pero bueno, muchas gracias a todos los fans que aun siguen con esta historia, significa mucho para mi, asi que como compensacion este capitulo esta un poco mas largo que los demas y las cosas comensaran a ponerse interesante... espero les agrade, ya estoy comenzando con el otro capitulo asi que espero poderlo subir tan pronto lo termine para que no pase lo mismo que con este. Sin mas que decir por el momento, disfruten. Como siempre manden reviews!!!.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrion…" Raven fue interrumpida por Slade quien rápidamente le dio una patada al estomago haciéndola callar en el transcurso. Raven callo arrodillada al suelo por la falta de oxigeno pues por andar concentrada en hacer su hechizo no logro cubrirse a tiempo.

Slade camino hacia ella y se hinco a su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada llena de malicia "Raven te tengo un trato, si quieres saber de que se trata, encuéntrame en la entrada al volcán inactivo de la ciudad hoy en la noche" Después se levanto y miro a los demás titanes quienes comenzaban a ir hacia el.

Raven solo lo miró extrañada. Después Slade hizo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y lanzo una bomba de humo, la cual formo una cortina de humo, y de la misma manera en que había llegado, desapareció del lugar.

"¡Maldición!" Gritó Robin al caer en el lugar donde Slade había desaparecido. El joven líder corrió lo mas rápido posible para intentar patear al mas odioso de sus rivales pero Slade fue mas rápido.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Starfire al darle la mano a Raven para que esta se levantara.

Raven se levanto llevándose una mano a su estomago y suspiro para recuperar el aire. "Si, solo fue un golpe al estomago" Respondió seria la joven híbrida.

"Viejo, Slade parece que a regresado mas fuerte y mejorado" Dijo chico bestia frotándose el cuello después del ultimo golpe de parte de Slade.

"Creo que bestita tiene razón" Dijo Cyborg observando todos los destrozos que causaron al intentar detener a Slade. "No fuimos capaces de hacerlo sudar"

"Es igual como aquella ves que tenia los poderes de..."

"Trigon" Interrumpió Raven a su líder, Robin afirmó con la cabeza y le dirigió su atención a la híbrida "No puede ser, Trigon esta muerto, yo lo mate" Dijo Raven algo enfadada al recordar a su padre.

"¿Pero que tal si al matarlo provocaste alguna reacción para que Slade aumentara sus poderes de nuevo?" Pregunto Cyborg pensando en las alternativas.

"Puede ser" Respondió Robin llevándose una mano a su mentón. "Vamos, regresemos a la torre, hay muchas cosas por hacer"

Todos los titanes a excepción de Raven asintieron y pronto comenzaron a caminar detrás de Robin de regreso a la torre.

"Raven te tengo un trato, si quieres saber de que se trata, encuéntrame en la entrada al volcán inactivo de la ciudad hoy en la noche" Resonaba la voz de Slade en la cabeza de Raven, quien por alguna extraña razón no se podía quitar esa escena de su cabeza.

"¿Raven?" Dijo Cyborg al ver que Raven aun permanecía sin moverse.

"Lo siento" Dijo Raven "Solo estaba recuperando el aliento" Mintió y comenzó a caminar junto a los demás.

Los titanes al llegar a la torre se reunieron todos en la sala frente al gran televisor. Starfire y Chico bestia fueron los primeros en sentarse en el gran sillón mientras que Cyborg, Robin y Raven decidieron quedarse parados del otro lado del mueble.

Un gran silencio se apodero de la habitación durante algún tiempo mientras que los titanes volteaban para lugares aleatorios. Raven miraba la ciudad por la ventana, Cyborg tenia los ojos cerrados y el joven líder miraba hacia el techo un tanto pensativo, Chico Bestia y Starfire se alternaban mirándose entre ellos mismos y mirando las reacciones de los demás.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna sugerencia?" Pregunto Robin rompiendo el silencio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Si queremos deshacernos de Slade de una ves por todas creo que primero tenemos que averiguar que le paso y porque se hizo tan fuerte" Dijo Cyborg imitando a su líder.

"Cyborg tiene razón Robin" Dijo Starfire parándose del sillón. "Sabemos que Slade no es como los demás villanos, necesitamos los mejores beneficios de nuestro lado si deseamos derrotarlo"

"Lo mas seguro es que ya tenga algo entre manos, el no hace las cosas al azar" Menciono chico bestia uniéndose a la platica.

"Bestita esta en lo correcto, Slade quería obtener nuestra atención para algo" Dijo el chico mitad maquina.

"Lo primordial en este caso será averiguar que es lo que quiere y de donde obtuvo esos poderes, se aceptan ideas equipo" Dijo Robin mirando seriamente a su equipo.

"Yo lo haré" Dijo Raven entrando a la conversación por primera vez. Todo este tiempo había permanecido viendo hacia fuera de la ventana pero justo en este momento decidió darse la media vuelta y caminar hacia donde estaban los demás.

"¿Harás que?" Pregunto el chico verde algo confuso.

"Odio decir esto, pero chico bestia tiene razón Robin, Slade apareció por una razón" Raven se acerco hacia la mesa y se quito la capucha de su cara. "Durante la pelea tal ves no se dieron cuenta pero Slade me dio un mensaje" Volteo su mirada hacia su joven líder "El quiere hablar conmigo"

"¿¡Que!?" Fue el grito al unísono de los demás titanes.

"Se que esto es tan confuso para ustedes como lo es para mi, pero antes de irse el me dio ese mensaje"

"Pero si le haces caso y vas tu sola a hablar con el lo mas seguro es que sea una trampa" Dijo Cyborg en tono de preocupación

"Estoy conciente de que pueda ser una trampa, sin embargo Slade se mostró muy serio cuando me dijo eso, y hay que reconocer que el tipo llega a ser justo en algunos casos." Reafirmo Raven dirigiéndose al hombre maquina.

"¿Pero para que te quiere?" Pregunto Robin intrigado ante el descubrimiento.

"No lo se" Respondio la chica híbrida "Solo dijo que quería hablarme de algo importante, tal ves este relacionado con las visiones que tuve hoy, después de todo lo vi a el en ellas, aunque jamás pensé que era porque en realidad eso iba a suceder" Trato de defenderse al haberles ocultado el haber visto a Slade en las visiones.

"¿Y crees que pueda estar conectado con el lo que paso?" Dijo la joven tamaraniana entrando a la conversación.

"Creo que si, los dos estamos conectados por la misma persona, Trigon" Raven volteo a ver a Cyborg "Y si lo que dice Cyborg es verdad, tal ves esto sean efectos secundarios de la muerte de Trigon" Hizo una leve pausa y le dirigió su agudizada mirada a su lider. "La única manera de que lo averigüe es hablando con Slade"

"Raven ir con Slade cuando el tiene esos poderes estando sola, es demasiado riesgozo" Dijo Robin viendo a Raven. Esta solo agudizo su mirada aun mas como para convencerlo y al ver esa determinación en el rostro de su amiga, supo que era inútil discutir y solo suspiro. "Pero creo que no podre convencerte de que no lo hagas."

Raven sonrio al escuchar las palabras de su líder "No tienes de que preocuparte, solo preguntare lo que quiero saber y me voy lejos de el, no soy tan descuidada como algunos." La joven bruja miro a Chico Bestia por un momento mientras este solo le saco la lengua en su defensa.

"No te hagas la heroína" Dijo Robin al colocarle una de sus manos en el hombro a Raven.

"No lo haré"

El tiempo transcurrió rápidamente llegando asi el anochecer y con ello la hora en que Raven dejaria la torre. Le comunico a su equipo que ya partiría de la torre y rápidamente salió de esta dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad.

No tardo mucho en recorrer la ciudad y llegar hasta aquella zona abandonada del volcán inactivo. Una ves llegando a su meta, Raven descendió y comenzó a caminar hacia por donde estaba la entrada de aquella cueva que aun yacía en pie en semejante lugar.

Conforme mas se acercaba, mas se daba cuenta de lo tenso que la atmósfera se mostraba en el lugar, a pesar de que todo alrededor de un radio de varios metros estaba totalmente deshabitado. Sin importar esto, Raven no se sintió intimidada por el extraño sentir de la atmósfera y prosiguió con su caminata.

Al quedar a unos pasos de la entrada la joven bruja decidió detenerse y esperar fuera de la cueva para ver si Slade llegaba, aunque por ese sentimiento extraño en la atmosfera sabia que estaba demasiado cerca, tal ves escondiéndose esperando a que ella llegara. La híbrida comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes hasta que de pronto una voz se dejo escuchar.

"Me alegra que hayas podido venir y haber seguido mis indicaciones de estar sola Raven, eso habla bien de ti." Dijo Slade saliendo detrás de una de las rocas del lugar.

"Vine tal y como lo pediste, ahora vallamos al grano¿De que quieres hablar?" Dijo en un tono frio y monótono la joven bruja, quien a pesar de estar charlando pacíficamente con uno de sus enemigos, puso todos sus sentidos alerta por si algo tenia entre manos.

Slade dejo salir una pequeña risa y después dirigió su fria mirada hacia Raven. "Esa es una actitud digna de ti Raven, directo al asunto, siempre derecho a lo importante, no se podia esperar menos de un demonio" Dijo Slade con un tono mas frio y duro.

Raven al escuchar esto se enfureció tanto que olvido las palabras de Robin y lanzo unas cuantas rocas hacia Slade quien pudo esquivarlas fácilmente. "¡Yo no soy un demonio!" Grito enfadada la joven híbrida.

"¿Por qué te niegas a la realidad Raven?" Slade apareció detrás de Raven, a quien le produjo un gran escalofrió que recorrió por todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que tan cerca estaba de Slade y que era muy vulnerable en esa situación.

Raven dio rapido un salto hacia su frente y dio media vuelta para quedar mirando hacia Slade nuevamente. "¿Acaso viniste a darme lecciones de identidad¿A que rayos viniste Slade?" Grito en tono desafiante

"Vamos Raven, se que no soy el unico al que le estan ocurriendo cosas extrañas... tu tambien has tenido esas visiones ¿No es asi?" Dijo Slade recargándose en una roca que estaba por ahí.

Raven al escuchar esto no pudo evitar sorprenderse y mirar a Slade, quien aun mantenia una expresión seria en su rostro.

"Tu cara lo dice todo" Sonrió sarcásticamente "¿Crees saber a que se deben estos hechos Raven?"

Raven se quedo sorprendida por un momento mas, tratando de venir con alguna respuesta coherente pero ninguna vino a su cabeza por lo que solo decidió comenzar a hacer preguntas al igual que Slade. "¿Esas habilidades tuyas...?"

"Te diste cuenta" Slade hecho una pequeña carcajada "Claro que si, no eres como los demás." Slade se quito de la piedra de donde estaba y dio un paso mas hacia Raven "No son míos, son los que me dio tu padre..." Raven interrumpió a Slade antes de continuar.

"Ese demonio no es mi padre" Dijo Raven enojada mientras apretaba los dientes. "Además esta muerto ¿Cómo es que aun los conservas?"

"¿Estas segura de que esta muerto?" Pregunto Slade secamente.

La pregunta le callo como un balde de agua helada a Raven puesto que no la esperaba, aun así después de unos momentos de silencio se logro recuperar de la impresión y dirigió su mirada al suelo "Yo lo mate, debe de estar muerto, vi como desapareció al lanzarle mi ataque."

Slade escucho las palabras de Raven y cerro sus ojos dejando la presencia del silencio en el lugar. Dio media vuelta y miro hacia las estrellas que adornaban el cielo oscuro de la noche. "Como sabrás, en esa batalla termine muy lastimado y tuve que huir, pues no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarte a ti y a tus amigos. Cuando regresaste el mundo a la normalidad, sentí una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo." Slade volteo la cabeza para ver a Raven de reojo "Me di cuenta que sane mas rápido de lo normal, y cuando quise saber el porque, me di cuenta de que aun poseía las habilidades que tu padre me dio y quito en tan pronto tiempo."

Raven silenciosa escucho con detalle el relato de Slade mientras seguía observando el suelo del terreno. Slade al darse cuenta de que la chica aun respondía decidió seguir con el relato.

"Y no solo eso, si no que estas nuevas habilidades eran mejores que antes además de dándome mas fuerza física, sin embargo, unas extrañas visiones comenzaron a perturbarme en las noches." En este punto Raven rápidamente cambio su vista y observo a Slade. "Esas visiones me guiaron hacia ti, y hasta esta ciudad nuevamente, ahora solo tengo que esperar de nuevo."

La joven híbrida frunció el ceño al descubrir que Slade ya había descifrado sus propias visiones mientras que ella aun seguía ignorante antes sus propias visiones. Sin embargo, con toda esta información recaudada, llego a la conclusión que las visiones eran un nuevo aumento de su poder, un aumento que se debió a la muerte de Trigon pues Slade, la ultima y tal ves unica, persona que tubo contacto con tan feroz demonio también estaba pasando por lo mismo.

"Sabes Raven" Slade dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Raven "Durante todo este tiempo me e dado cuenta de lo parecido que nos hemos hecho." Se paro frente a Raven para observarla y después comenzar a caminar en circulos alrededor de ella. "Y veo mas un parentesco ahora que pasamos por lo mismo."

Raven arqueo una de sus cejas al ver el repentino cambio de tema de Slade y quedo callada para ver a donde quería llegar.

"Mi propuesta Raven, es que quiero que seas mi aprendiz" Dijo Slade como si fuera de lo mas normal.

Raven abrio sus ojos lo mas que sus párpados le dejaban y después comenzó a reir sarcásticamente. "¿Crees que aceptaría ser tu aprendiz? Por favor Slade, primero prefiero estar muerta."

"Piénsalo bien Raven, ese equipo de Robin no te hace nada bien, ese no es lugar para un demonio con tus poderes" Dijo Slade parándose frente a Raven nuevamente.

Raven nuevamente se enojo tras las palabras de Slade y un brillo negro se apodero de sus ojos. Slade sonrio para si mismo al ver que estaba provocando a la joven híbrida y se acerco aun mas a ella, fue en este momento cuando Raven flexiono su brazo derecho y lo lanzo hacia Slade para propiciarle un golpe en la cara. "Ya te dije que no soy un demonio" Grito enfadada

Slade rapidamente atrapo con una de sus manos el puño de Raven y lo contuvo ahí por un rato, aprovechando la cercanía miro a Raven y se acerco hacia ella para susurrarle al oido "En mis visiones te transformaras en uno" Dijo de manera fria.

Tras escuchar las palabras Raven quedo conmocionada por la información y Slade aprovecho la situación para darse la media vuelta y lanzar a Raven hacia la roca donde se había recargado hace unos momentos. Fue tanta la fuerza que Raven quebró la piedra con el impacto, quedando esta enterrada en los trozos.

"Si te quedas con ellos jamás podrás sacar toda esa fuerza que se esconde en ti Raven, tu verdadero poder aun esta escondido y con ellos jamás lo despertaras" Dijo Slade mientras caminaba hacia los escombros de la roca. Una ves frente a los pedazos este se hinco esperando una señal de vida de la chica híbrida.

"No me importa despertarlos, así estoy bien" Dijo Raven en un ataque de ira lanzando todos los trozos de roca hacia todas direcciones. Slade dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar los pedazos pero fue sorprendido por Raven, quien aparecio detrás de el y le dio una fuerte patada que lo lanzo hacia el piso.

Slade recorrió varios metros abriendo el suelo hasta que por fin se detuvo, y fue aquí cuando Raven se lanzo nuevamente hacia el, esta ves con ambas manos juntas en un gran puño que iba hacia la cabeza de Slade. El villano enmascarado vio las acciones de Raven y con una rápida maniobra, dio una vuelta de carrusel con una sola mano y esquivo a tiempo el golpe de Raven.

Slade con su mano libre golpeo rápidamente a Raven mandándola a volar varios metros hacia atrás y antes de que la joven híbrida pudiera recuperar su equilibrio, Slade la agarro por el cuello y la coloco en el piso, arrastrándola varios metros hasta llegar a una piedra, donde Slade la alzo varios centímetros del piso y la puso en contra de ella.

"Lo ves, eres tan débil que no puedes conmigo, pero si dejaras tu verdadera fuerza libre, llegarías a hacer grandes cosas Raven¿No lo ves? Eres mas fuerte que todos tus amigos juntos¿Por qué te dejas pisotear por personas tan insignificantes como ellos?" Slade apretó mas el cuello de Raven lo que hizo que la chica se llevara ambas manos a la muñeca de Slade. "Eres hija del demonio mas fuerte del universo y… ¿Para que usas tus poderes¿Salvar la vida de personas insignificantes a las cuales podrías matar sin siquiera sudar?, Ahora veo porque Trigon jamás te tomo importancia, eres patética."

Raven comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la falta de oxigeno tanto a su cerebro como a los pulmones y comenzó a sentirse débil ante ello. Slade la tenia tan fuertemente agarrada que había cortado el paso del aire a sus pulmones y había dejado de respirar desde hace un tiempo, a pesar de ser mitad demonio tenia mayor resistencia a situaciones como esta pero ya estaba llegando al limite de ellos por lo que solamente llevo sus dos manos a la muñeca de Slade apretándola con todas las fuerzas restantes, sin lograr que este la soltara.

Estaba escuchando una a una las palabras de Slade y sabia que este tenia razón, era patética y una deshonra, pero Slade era el villano del cuento y se dio cuenta que solo estaba jugando con ella y con su mente y no se iba a dejar perder, pero sabia que todos sus intentos de safarse eran en vano pues con el pasar del tiempo perdía las pocas fuerzas que le restaban.

"Creo que te escuche decir que preferías estar muerta antes de ser mi aprendiz" Slade sonrio maliciosamente y una risa macabra se dejo escuchar. Con la mano libre que tenia, este comenzó a formar una esfera de fuejo del tamaño de su mano. "Asi que como te negaste, tender que cumplir tu petición de matarte"

Justo cuando Slade llevaba su mano al rostro de Raven, esta dejo que las palabras de Slade resonaran en su cabeza y desde lo mas dentro de su ser despertaron aquella ira y furia que solo habia sacado unas escasas veces a la superficie, trayendo consigo aquella apariencia demoníaca pero a la vez poderosa que existia en Raven.

La joven híbrida detuvo en seco con una de sus manos la esfera y mano de Slade con una gran facilidad que sorprendió al mismo villano, lo que hizo que este mirara sorprendido a la joven y fue entonces cuando vio el porque.

Raven ahora poseia 4 ojos con un brillo rojo que asimilaba la sangre y que de su rostro se mostraba una expresión llena de ira y maldad pura. Pero no solo eso habia cambiado en la joven bruja, pues sus delicadas manos se habian transformado a unas manos mas macabras y parecidas a las de su padre biológico, trayendo consigo unas filosas garras. Su piel habia dejado de ser aquel color grisáceo y se habia tornado a un rojo palido.

Raven, o lo que parecia ser Raven, rapidamente apreto la esfera de fuego y la deshiso en su mano sin importarle ni quejarse de las quemaduras que esta hiso en su mano y después prosiguió a apretar el puño de Slade, el cual quebro sin dificultad alguna.

Slade solto un grito de dolor y después salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Raven lo mas pronto posible pero le fue inútil pues Raven rapidamente lo alcanzo y comenzo a darle golpes en todo su cuerpo terminando con un gran golpe al estomago que lo lanzo varios metros hacia el suelo.

"Lo ves… ese es tu verdadero poder, corre por tu sangre la sangre de un demonio que ansia destruirlo todo." Dijo Slade al tratarse de parar con gran dificultad. "Esto se pondrá entretenido" Formo una esfera de fuego en su otra mano y la lanzo hacia Raven.

Raven solamente gruño ante las palabras de Slade y dejo mostrar una dentadura mas temible pues ahora poseía unos colmillos y dientes mas afilados que nunca, los cuales daban miedo de solo verlos. Al acercarse la esfera Raven invoco un escudo de energía la cual bloqueo la esfera efectivamente y después corrió en carrera hacia Slade, quien hizo lo mismo.

Ambos contrincantes se encontraron a la mitad de sus caminos y comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo sin piedad. Defendiéndose y bloqueando golpes en un tiempo y lanzándolos hacia su enemigo cuando podían, era algo que parecía estar parejo, pero sin embargo Raven era quien llevaba las de ganar pues Slade no le había dado tantos golpes como ella a el.

De pronto ambos se detuvieron pues Raven estaba deteniendo el puño y codo de Slade, mientras que este se esforzaba para safarlo de las fuerzas de Raven pero sin resultado alguno. Luego como si se hubieran puesto deacuerdo ambos individuos alzaron la rodilla para intentar darse un golpe mas, lo que ocasiono la colisión de ambas extremidades y que estas se quedaran frente a frente.

"¿No estas disfrutando de estos poderes?" Dijo Slade "Es tu verdadera escencia Raven"

"Solo lo hize para poder derrotarte de una ves por todas Slade" Menciono Raven con una voz mas grave y malvada que la de costumbre, provocándole a Slade un escalofrio en su cuerpo.

"Estas evadiendo mi pregunta querida Raven" Dijo Slade dejando caer mas su cuerpo hacia Raven "Te gusta tener ese sentimiento de fuerza en ti"

"¡Callate!" Grito Raven mostrando nuevamente su endemoniada dentadura y aplicando mas presion en sus manos para apretar el puño y codo de Slade "¡Te matare para que dejes de molestar! Grraaaa" Raven gruño nuevamente mientras elevava mas su enojo para asi elevar mas su fuerza, lo que provoco que los pequeños fragmentos de piedra cerca de ella comenzaran a elevarse varios centímetros el suelo. Cuando reunio la energia que creia necesaria, se iba a dedicar a deshacerse de Slade de una ves por todas pero de repente...

"¿Raven?" Una tercera voz llego al terreno.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	8. Capitulo 7 El regreso de Terra

**Capitulo 7.- El regreso de Terra**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **PERDON!!!!! T.T Ahora si me pase de la raya, me tarde mucho en terminar este capitulo pero me ocurrio un gran y deprimente improviso... mi novia me dejo ToT tube un gran paro de inspiracion y simplemente me cai en un hoyo... fue por eso que este capitulo fue el mas tardado en subir... lo siento, pero bueno aqui esta, no pienso dejar incompleta esta historia, pienso acabarla aunque no se cuanto me tarde, pero eso si, no tengan miedo en que dejare esto incompleto porque no sera asi. Gracias a aquellos fans que aun se acuerdan de la historia y me mandaron algunos reviews, sus suplicas ya fueron escuchadas y aqui esta el capitulo 7, espero subir el siguiente capitulo pronto para reponer el haberme tardado tanto con este, la verdad no se cuanto tardare pero tengan por seguro que no tanto como este, bueno dejare de decir tantas cosas para que asi se pongan de una ves a leer este capitulo, espero les agrade!! Hasta el siguiente cap!.

* * *

"¡Callate!" Grito Raven mostrando nuevamente su endemoniada dentadura y aplicando mas presion en sus manos para apretar el puño y codo de Slade "¡Te matare para que dejes de molestar! Grraaaa" Raven gruño nuevamente mientras elevava mas su enojo para asi elevar mas su fuerza, lo que provoco que los pequeños fragmentos de piedra cerca de ella comenzaran a elevarse varios centímetros el suelo. Cuando reunio la energia que creia necesaria, se iba a dedicar a deshacerse de Slade de una ves por todas pero de repente...

"¿Raven?" Una tercera voz llego al terreno.

Raven rapidamente giro su cara en dirección de aquella voz tan familiar, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a la dueña de ella "¿Tara?". La transformación demoniaca abandono por completo a Raven, regresándola nuevamente a la normalidad antes de que la joven rubia se diera cuenta.

Slade se percato como las fuerzas en Raven se debilitaron y aprovecho esto para que, con la pierna que tenia flexionada contra la de Raven, la extendiera para darle una patada y mandarla volando unos cuantos metros.

"¡Raven!" Grito con preocupación Tara al ver como salia volando hacia atrás para después dar un gran golpe al caer. Tara comenzo a correr en dirección de la joven bruja pero fue detenida por Slade que se interpuso frente a ella.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar Terra" Dijo Slade con una voz amenazante mientras le dedicaba una mirada de enojo y odio a la joven rubia. "¡Deberias de estar muerta!" Grito con enojo Slade mientras la empujaba al suelo.

"Yo no te conosco" Dijo Tara desde el suelo muerta del miedo por la presencia terrorífica de Slade. "No se de que estas hablando" Lagrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

"Mejor para ti, te mandare a donde debes de pertenecer" Slade creoo nuevamente una esfera de fuego en su mano buena que alzo por arriba de el "¡Al infierno!"

Tara cerro los ojos y en un intento desesperado por defenderse cubrio su cabeza con ambos brasos. Se dio cuenta que no estaba sufriendo y no se estaba quemando después de un tiempo y decidio abrir los ojos para toparce con una luz negra que mantenia alzada la mano de Slade, quien estaba forcejeando por poder moverla.

"¡Vete de aqui!" Grito Raven desde lejos. Una de sus manos estaba levantada en dirección a Slade y sus ojos tenian aquel negro brillo característico de sus poderes.

Tara ignorando el grito de Raven, decidio pararce y llegar hasta con la híbrida. "Tu tampoco puedes quedarte aquí, ese tipo es peligroso" La joven rubia le dijo con preocupación y miedo.

Raven seguia esforzándose por mantener a Slade en su lugar pero aun asi pudo responder. "Se que es peligroso pero puedo derrotarlo si tu estas lejos de aquí en un lugar seguro"

"Si puedes derrotarlo ¿Cómo es que estas en estas condiciones?" Pregunto la ex-titán al observar el estado de Raven.

Raven sabia que en sus condiciones actuales no era obstáculo para el poder de Slade y sabia que solo con su nueva transformación descubierta podria ganarle, sin embargo no estaba segura de si podia o no controlarla y no queria arriesgarse a lastimar gente inocente, fue entonces cuando se pregunto que hubiera pasado si la rubia no hubiera llegado en ese momento.

Raven estaba por responderle a su ex-compañera cuando el grito de Slade llamo la atención de ambas chicas que instantáneamente voltearon hacia el villano enmascarado.

Slade agrando la esfera de fuego de su palma y se lanzo en brutal carrera hacia ambas chicas como su blanco. Raven sabia que Slade venia a gran velocidad y no podria ser capas de esquivar aquel ataque pues tenia que salvar a Tara tambien, asi que opto por una opcion mas rapida y fiable.

A tan solo unos instantes antes de que Slade pudiera llegar, Raven tomo el brazo de Tara y la llevo hacia ella, envolviéndola en lo que parecia ser un abrazo, y rapidamente dijo las palabras de su conocido conjuro mágico, el cual hiso que en un instante un cuervo gigantesco de energia negra envolviera a ambas chicas para después desaparecer junto con ellas por el suelo, dando la ilusion de que el enorme cuervo habia sido tragado por la tierra.

Justo en ese momento Slade planto la esfera de fuego en el suelo del mismo lugar de donde las chicas desaparecieron, aboyando gravemente el suelo, dejando un enorme poso como evidencia de su nueva fuerza. Slade se paro del suelo y miro hacia el cielo lanzando una carcajada sarcástica. "Nos volveremos a ver Raven, de eso puedes estar segura." Y dicho esto Slade desaparecio entre las sombras del terreno.

Raven no recordaba estar mas agradecida por poseer esos poderes departe de su padre que hoy, pues gracias a ellos ya se habia salvado un gran numero de veces.

Aquel cuervo de energia reaparecio frente a la casa de Tara, pues Raven a pesar de haber ido una sola ves, logro memorizar su ubicación y decidio que ese seria el mejor sitio para escapar ya que Slade no sabia de este lugar.

Ambas chicas aparecieron en medio del porche de la casa de la joven rubia de la misma manera en que habian desaparecido de Slade, Tara en brazos de Raven, esta ultima con un brazo rodeando defensivamente la cintura de la joven rubia.

Tara, quien tenia su cabeza recostada en el hombro de la joven híbrida, abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba de regreso en su casa. Alzo rapidamente su cabeza para mirar a Raven, quien al parecer estaba mirando a sus alrededores verificando que Slade no las hubiera seguido con algun metodo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto Raven dirigiendo su mirada a Tara. La joven rubia simplemente asintió con la cabeza, fue entonces cuando Raven se percato de la posición en la que estaban, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en sus palidas mejillas y el movimiento del bote de basura que estaba serca de ellas.

Tara volteo un poco asustada hacia el bote mientras que Raven la soltaba rapidamente. La joven híbrida dio un paso hacia atrás, llevándose rapidamente su mano lastimada a su mano libre pues el simple choque de su mano con cualquier otro objeto, en este caso la cintura de la rubia, le provoco un gran dolor.

"¡Ah!" Exclamo Raven al observar su mano, la cual parecia estar quemada y con varias heridas que parecían graves.

"¡Tu mano!" Dijo Tara al percatarse de la fuente del dolor de Raven. "Estas lastimada, vamos adentro, tengo un botiquín de primero auxilios" Tara agarro del brazo bueno a Raven y comenzo a arrastrarla hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su casa.

"No te preocupes, puedo curarme sola, solo necesito algo de meditacion" Dijo Raven tratando de detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, Tara ya se habia introducido a su casa. Después de varios ruidos y segundos, la extitan por fin salio con lo que parecian ser vendas, algodón, gasas y una especie de liquido para desinfectar heridas.

"Si, pero si no te limpio las heridas ahora podrias infectarte de aquí hasta que logres curarlas." Dijo la joven rubia sonriéndole mientras ponia algo del desinfectante en el algodón. "Esto te va a doler un poco asi que resiste" Tara agarro con cuidado la mano de Raven y comenzo a limpiarla con suma delicadeza, procurando lastimar de la menor manera posible a su salvadora.

Raven por otro lado hacia sus muecas de dolor al sentir como su mano se desinfectaba lentamente. Sin embargo procuro tener un ojo abierto todo el tiempo, viendo con bastante atención como Tara hacia la curación con mucho cuidado y delicadeza. De pronto la híbrida se olvido de su dolor y se concentro en el calor irradiado por la cercania de la rubia, en su dulce mirada, en esos ojos tan bellos como el mar... La joven bruja cerro de golpe sus ojos y sacudio su cabeza alejando aquellas extrañas ideas... ¿De donde rayos habian venido?

"Perdon, ya casi termino" Dijo Tara viendo la expresión de Raven mientras le dirigia una sonrisa.

"No..." Dijo Raven tratando de... ¿Calmarse? Por alguna extraña razon la joven híbrida estaba tornandose muy nerviosa y no sabia el porque. ¿Tenia Terra algo que ver en esto? "No fue eso" Respondio evitando mirar a su ex compañera.

Tara noto el comportamiento de Raven y se percato del nerviosismo que de pronto se habia apoderado de ella. "Tranquila" Dijo la rubia, captando la atención de Raven y haciendo que esta volteara a verla. Ambas chicas dirigieron su mirada a la mano de la joven bruja mientras la extitan terminaba de vendarla "Yo no muerdo" Tara sonrio y dejo la mano de Raven.

El comentario pesco totalmente desprevenida a Raven alterando su ritmo cardiaco, acto seguido un descontrol de energia provoco que el bote de basura que estaba cerca explotara. Ambas chicas miraron hacia el bote de basura y notaron que la tapa de este venia en dirección de ellas, y antes de que Raven pudiera hacer algo, la tapa golpeo a Tara en la cabeza tumbándola al suelo.

"Tara" Grito preocupada Raven incandose rapidamente hasta quedar junto a la rubia "¿Estas bien?"

Tara solamente dejo escapar algunos pequeños gemidos de dolor y se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza mientras con la otra se sostenia del suelo "Eso me dolio" Al frotarse el lugar del golpe comenzo a sentir un liquido caliente que recorria su rostro. Se quito la mano de ahí para observarla "Oh oh" Dijo al ver que traia sangre en su mano.

"Estas sangrando" Dijo Raven al agarrar suavemente la mano de Tara para verla. "En un instante lo soluciono" La joven híbrida dirigio su mano buena a la herida de Tara, colocándola suavemente. Comenzo a recitar su ya conocido hechizo y su mano desprendio un brillo blanco, el cual provoco una sensación de calidez tanto en la mano de Raven como en la cabeza de Tara.

Después de unos segundos en la misma posición el brillo de la mano de Raven desaparecio, dejando solo una casi visible cicatriz en el lugar del golpe. Después de la curación Raven fue la primera en pararse, extendiéndole una mano a Tara, quien aun seguia en el suelo, ayudándola a pararse tambien.

"Perdon" Dijo la joven híbrida dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo "No se que me pasa, últimamente mis poderes estan fuera de control y ocurren cosas como esas" Miro sus manos culpablemente y suspiro.

"No es tu culpa" Respondio la rubia aun frotando su cabeza "No te preocupes, almenos ahora estamos a mano" Dijo tratando de calmar la situación, dedicándole otra sonrisa a Raven para indicarle que en verdad no habia problema alguno.

Tras el comentario Raven mostro una debil sonrisa... algo muy extraño en ella, y se percato de esto, llenándose aun de mas dudas, sin embargo toda duda referente al tema desaparecio al notar un gesto de dolor en su excompañera, la cual llevo ambas manos a su cabeza. "Tara ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto la joven híbrida con preocupación al ver que el dolor aun persistia.

"No es por el golpe" Dijo Tara entre dientes. "Es un dolor de cabeza que me da desde hace ya algunas 2 semanas" Observo la preocupación en el rostro de la joven híbrida y sabia que esta se comenzaria a culpar, por lo que decidio decirle lo que le pasaba. Unos segundos después el extraño dolor de cabeza por fin se detuvo y Tara regreso a su compostura normal. "En realidad no es dolor, es una sensacion algo extraña" Le dirigio su mirada a Raven y sonrio "Pero no te preocupes ya estoy mejor"

Raven arqueo su ceja en señal de confusión pero al parecer todo habia regresado a la normalidad por lo que solo asintió con la cabeza sin tomarle mas importancia al asunto. "Sera mejor que ahora si me hagas caso y no regreses a ese lugar" Dijo la joven híbrida con su monótono tono de voz de regreso. "Almenos no hasta que ese sujeto siga libre, tal ves no lo recuerdes pero es peligroso y si te ve querra vengarze de ti"

"¿Vengarse?" Pregunto confundida la joven rubia frunciendo el ceño como señal de eso.

"Es una larga historia, y si quieres seguir con tu vida normal no te conviene enterarte de ella" Raven dio la media vuelta. "Tu misma nos lo dijiste" Hiso una pequeña pausa y giro su cabeza para mirar a Tara de reojo "Ademas no tiene mucha importancia" Dijo la joven bruja tratando de evitar recordar aquel momento en el que Terra habia sacrificado su vida para salvar a la ciudad entera, no sabia el porque, pero cada ves que Raven recordaba aquel momento le provocaba tristesa y creaba otra sensación muy extraña que Raven no sabia definir.

La joven rubia solamente asintió lentamente y dejo salir un suspiro. Sin mas que decir Raven miro hacia el frente y comenzo a caminar para quedar fuera del porche de la casa de su excompañera. "Raven..." Pronuncio levemente la chica terrestre captando la atención de la mencionada.

Raven detubo sus manos en el aire, las cuales tenian agarrada la capucha que estaba dispuesta a colocárse nuevamente para cubrir su rostro. Giro otra ves solamente la cabeza y dirigio su mirada a la chica detrás de ella.

Tara tenia su vista al suelo para cuando Raven volteo, pero después de unos cortos segundos alzo su mirada y la clavo en aquellos morados ojos de la joven bruja "Gracias... por todo" Dijo en una voz muy sincera.

Sin saber porque, Raven sintio la extraña necesidad de sonreir y le regreso una debil sonrisa a la rubia como respuesta al comentario para después asintir con su cabeza. Se coloco su capucha, cubriendo de sombras la mayoria de su rostro y alzo su mano para despedirse de Tara. Acto segido salio del porche y emprendio su vuelo de regreso a la torre de los titanes.

Debido a lo dañada que estaba de la pelea contra Slade, a Raven le estaba costando un poco mas trabajo de lo normal el poder volar como acostumbraba, lo que haria mas lento el viaje, sin embargo no era algo de que preocuparse.

Ya que el viaje de regreso iba a ser un poco mas largo de lo esperado, la mente de Raven ocupo el tiempo tratando de resolver todos los eventos recien ocurridos.

Aquella nueva transformación de Raven... ¿Por qué habia ocurrido¿Estaba relacionada con Slade y lo que ocurria¿Con sus sueños tal ves? Tal parece que regresaria a los antiguos libros que tenia para ver si podia encontrar alguna respuesta.

"_En mis visiones te transformaras en uno"_ Resono de pronto la voz de Slade en la cabeza de Raven. La joven híbrida cerro fuertemente los ojos y sacudio su cabeza para deshacerse de aquella memoria y sacarse eso de la cabeza, lo menos que queria era problemas, que solo conseguiria al pensar en lo ocurrido.

Sin embargo no le duro mucho el gusto, pues tan pronto se quito aquella idea de la cabeza, otro tomo su lugar, o mas bien alguien, una cierta rubia de ojos azules para ser exactos...

¿Qué rayos era todo eso que estaba sucediendo entre Tara y Raven¿Acaso algun lazo de amistad se habia creado entre ellas? Raven sabia que con Terra habia creado una relacion debil, pero almenos se llevo bien con ella por el corto tiempo que duro antes de que fueran todos traicionados, acto que hiso que la joven híbrida le guardara un gran rencor al a rubia, sin embargo esto que estaba experimentando con la nueva versión de la manipuladora de tierra era algo totalmente diferente.

¿Acaso era porque con la perdida de la memoria se trataba de otra persona practicamente... o muy en el fondo Raven habia perdonado a Terra? No, no importaba si aun asi Terra habia sacrificado su vida para salvarlos en aquella ocasión, una traicion era una traicion y eso no se perdonaba.

La joven híbrida llevo su mano sana a su cabeza. Al parecer el pensar en lo ocurrido no era tan buen plan después de todo ya que al final solo se creaban mas preguntas sin respuestas, teniendo como efecto secundario una leve jaqueca. Decidio ya no ocupar su mente en nada por el resto del recorrido y esperar a contarles lo sucedido a su equipo.

111111111111111111111111111111111111

"¡Ya se tardo demasiado!" Exclamo chico bestia alzando sus brazos "Viejo ¿Qué tal si Slade se transformo en un demonio horripilante y se comio a Raven?" Grito despavorido.

Cyborg se llevo su mano a su frente, dándose un leve golpe y dejo salir un suspiro mientras Robin solo movia su cabeza de un lado a otro tras el comentario de chico bestia. "Debemos de confiar en Raven" Dijo en tono de seriedad. "Talves se detuvo a meditar en algun lugar o Slade siga intentando convencerla de ser su aprendiz" El acróbata se llevo una mano a su barbilla mientras comenzaba a analizar sus ideas.

"Tal ves deberíamos de comunicarnos con ella" Sugirió Starfire quien se encontraba sentada en el sillon.

"No, podria ser riesgozo" Dijo el joven maravilla dirigiendo su mirada a la joven pelirroja "Si aun se encuentra con Slade y tratamos de hablarle podria iniciar un ataque en su contra y no seremos capaces de llegar a tiempo"

"¿Entonces que podemos hacer?" Starfire se paro del sillon y se unio a los demas.

"Esperar" Dijo tranquilamente Cyborg.

"Odio esperar" El chico verde se cruzo de brazos e hiso una mueca de disgusto.

"No eres el unico, a nadie le gusta..." Justo antes de que el joven lider pudiera terminar su oración, los ruidos de la puerta abriendose y cerrandose se escucharon, hecho que de inmediato atrajo la atención de todos hacia aquel punto del ruido solo para encontrarse con una sola cosa, o mas bien persona.

"¡Raven!" Exclamaron todos al unísono al ver llegar a su amiga, quien estaba cubierta por su capucha tanto en la cara como de cuerpo. Raven solo camino hasta acercarse a todos ellos y quedar a vista de todos.

"¿Te encuentras bien¿Por qué tardaste tanto¿Descubriste algo importante¿Slade te hiso algo¿Te intento comer?" La joven híbrida fue bombardeada con varias preguntas a la ves que solo le causaba un incremento a su ya molesta jaqueca. Cerro sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro para intentar calmarse y aguardar a que sus compañeros se calmaran, sin embargo eso no sucedió pronto y todo termino en la explosion de una de las tantas bombillas de luz de la sala.

Todos aguardaron silencio después de eso, sabian que habia sido causado por molestia o descontrol de los poderes de Raven y decidieron que lo mejor seria dejar que ella misma hablara. "Bien, mejor dinos todo lo que paso con detalles" Fue lo unico que pudo decir Robin esperando impaciente por saber si la misión habia sido o no un fracaso.

"Bien" Dijo Raven con su monotono tono de voz. Se quito la capucha revelando su rostro y alzo el resto de su capa hacia atrás, revelando tambien su cuerpo, enseñando con el las rasgaduras en su leotardo, las heridas que habia causado la batalla contra Slade y la mano que Tara se habia preocupado por bendar. En fin, las evidencias de batalla.

"¿Qué fue lo que te paso?" Cyborg pregunto preocupado por su amigo al ver el estado de Raven.

La joven híbrida alzo su mano al aire en señal de silenciar a Cyborg y a los demas antes de que comenzaran con mas preguntas, sabia que estaban preocupados y debia de explicarles. "Hubo un pequeño improviso y tuve que pelear contra Slade" Dirigio su mirada hacia Robin "Se que dijiste que no cometiera nada heroico, pero Tara se aparecio por el lugar y debia protegerla" Raven sabia que estaba mintiendo y sabia que debia de decirles de su nueva transformación y que no tenia control sobre ella, pero eso solo preocuparia mas a todos, tal parecia que alguna información seria mejor si se la quedaba solamente para ella.

"Tara..." Murmuro chico bestia "¿Qué estaba haciendo ahi?"

"No lo se, pero Slade no lo tomo de buena manera e intento atacarla. Pero no antes de que pudiera sacarle valiosa informacion"

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto Robin mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

"Por lo que Slade me dijo e podido sacar una sola conclusion" Raven miro seriamente a todos sus compañeros titanes antes de continuar. "Al parecer despues de la muerte de Trigon, parte de sus poderes fueron pasados."

"¿A que te refieres en que fueron pasados?" Pregunto la pelirroja al no entender lo que queria decir su amiga.

"Cuando un demonio muere, parte de sus poderes son pasados a los individuos con los que este tubo ultimo contacto mágico, es decir, con quienes interactuo mágicamente antes de morir" Raven tras ver la confusión en el rostro de algunos de sus amigos hiso otra pausa para explicar mejor.

"Asi como ocurrio cuando la profesia de cumplio, al cuando abri el portal, mi muerte era mas que inminente, al menos eso sabia yo, fue por eso que antes de irme con Slade les lanze aquel ataque mental si es que recuerdan" La joven bruja hizo otra pausa mientras todos asintian, dándole a entender que si recordaban lo ocurrido. "Fue por eso que cuando Trigon los ataco ustedes poseian parte de mis poderes, al morirme mis poderes fueron pasados."

"¿Morirte? No lo entiendo" El joven verde comenzo a rascarse la cabeza en señal de confusión. "Que yo recuerde solo te volviste mas pequeña y usabas color blanco"

"Fue porque no moriste del todo ¿No es asi?" Agrego el joven lider

"Asi es" Continuo la mitad demonio "La profecía estaba destinada a matar al demonio que lo cumpliera para poder abrir el portal con ayuda de Trigon, sin embargo soy solo mitad demonio, la mitad angel que herede gracias a mi madre me salvo, trigon solo habia matado a mi parte demonio. El lo sabia, y Slade lo sabia, fue por eso que Slade te llevo hasta conmigo, el sabia que habia sobrevivido gracias a eso, Trigon por otra parte no se molesto en preocuparse, sabia que un angel jamas lo iba a derrotar."

"¡Pero aun asi lo derrotaste!" Exclamo Cyborg

"Si, por algun extraño milagro, en Azarath me enseñaron que un angel no puede derrotar a un demonio, no se porque, solo se que las cosas son asi"

"Entonces tal ves el que seas solo mitad angel debio de haber influido de alguna manera para que hubieras podido derrotarlo" Agrego el chico acróbata mientras se llevaba su mano a su barbilla mientras digeria toda la información.

"Tal ves" Raven miro a su lider. "De cualquier manera, al morir Trigon su poder fue pasado hacia Slade y hacia mi, recuerden que estubo utilizando a Slade para sus beneficios y le otorgo poderes temporales, a mi me utilizo de portal" La joven híbrida hiso otra pausa "Todo concuerda, los poderes nuevos de Slade son de Trigon, y estoy apostando a que las visiones que tube de el mientras entrenábamos se deben al lazo que ahora tenemos por culpa de Trigon" Tal ves en parte era verdad, almenos estaba segura que esas visiones fueron por esa causa, pero prefirió evitar decir lo que acontecía en sus sueños, almenos por ahora, no tenia caso preocuparlos si ni ella misma entendia lo que querian decir.

"Pero si el tiene poderes nuevos y dices que el demonio Trigon paso sus poderes tanto a Slade como a ti¿Entonces porque tu no tienes poderes nuevos Raven?" Pregunto Starfire imitando la posición de robin y rascarse su barbilla.

"Buen punto" Agrego Cyborg mientras asintia.

"Yo tampoco lo sabia" Afirmo la joven bruja "Pero hoy lo descubri" Sabia que su nueva transformación podia convertirse en un serio peligro y debia de almenos informarle a sus amigos para que estuvieran en alerta por si algo malo ocurria.

"¡Genial!" Grito entusiasmado chico bestia "¿Y que es lo que puedes hacer¿Rayos laser que calcinan¿Puedes invocar un ejercito de demonios a bajo tu control¿Puedes lanzar fuego?" Pregunto emocionado mientras jugaba con sus brazos imitando todo lo que decia.

"Algo peor" Dirigio su vista hacia el joven de verde color "Sufri una nueva transformación, diferente a la que mostre con Doctor Luz" Dirigio su mirada hacia el hombre mitad robot quien era el mas inteligente y tal ves gracias a ese don podria ayudar a Raven con lo que tenia en su cabeza. "Era mucho mas diferente puedo asegurarlo, ahora tubo una manifestacion fisica"

Hubo silencio departe de los presentes quienes solo esperaban a que la joven de azarath siguiera con su historia. "Cyborg me gustaria que me hicieras algunos examenes, no se lo que me pasa, tengo una ligera duda, y si resulta ser verdad, me estoy transformando en un verdadero demonio ¿No es asi?"

Cyborg dejo escapar un suspiro mientras analizaba con cuidado todo lo dicho "No creo que vallas a completar esa transformación, pero si te has hecho mas demonio que antes, almenos con toda la información que has dicho." El joven robot agarro un pedazo de papel y comenzo a dibujar tres graficas circulares. "Es matemática simple" Comenzo a explicar, los tres circulos tenian 3 nombres diferentes, Trigon, Raven y Slade

"Este representa a Trigon" remarco con negro todo el circulo "Este a Slade" Lo dejo en blanco "Y este eres tu" Coloco una linea en medio del circulo de Raven y lo dividio en dos, remarcando una mitad con negro "Del 100 que te representa 50 es parte demonio y el otro 50 es parte angel. Dices que un demonio al morir pasa parte de sus poderes, no todos, asi que por logica y deducción simple, Trigon paso la mitad de sus poderes a ti y a Slade" Marco con una 'x' grande la mitad del circulo de Trigon y la otra mitad fue dividida en dos. Marco los dos cuartos del trozo que restaba de Trigon y remarco de negro un cuarto del circulo de Slade y un cuarto del circulo de Raven.

"Asi que ahora quedaste asi, de todo lo que te conforma, tres cuartas partes ahora son parte demonio debido al traspaso de poderes, eres mas demonio que angel, pero aun asi siges siendo híbrida."

"¿Significa que Slade es bueno y Raven es mala?" Pregunto chico bestia al ver las graficas

"No" Respondio Cyborg "Significa que Raven no es un demonio en su totalidad" Sonrio ante el resultado de su análisis.

"Y que Slade a dejado de ser humano" Agrego Robin "Asi que atraparlo requerira de mas y mejores trucos"

"Mientras el 25 que te resta de angel no sea contaminado no te convertiras en un demonio como tu padre" Dijo el hombre mitad maquina dirigiéndose seriamente a su amiga híbrida. "Aun asi correre algunos examenes para que estemos seguros de que esa nueva transformación no te haya afectado mucho"

Raven dejo salir un suspiro que habia aguantado durante la explicación de Cyborg y asintió con su cabeza. Si lo que habia dicho Slade sobre convertirse en demonio era verdad, almenos no ocurriria pronto, pero fue entonces cuando Raven en realidad comenzo a preocuparse por esa nueva transformación. ¿En realidad tenia algo que ver con la muerte de Trigon y apenas estaba manifestandose¿O acaso era una nueva habilidad a consecuencia del incremento en sus poderes y Slade estaba aprovechándose de eso?

¿Acaso estaba fluyendo su verdadero lado demoniaco? No estaba segura, lo unico que sabia era que esta mutación no habia sido como las anteriores, se sentia mas fuerte, mas aguil, y pudo sentir esta ves los cambios en su cuerpo. Podria tratarse por cualquier razon, pero fuera lo que fuera, sabia que los siguientes dias serian largos, deberia de leer muchos libros para encontrar todas las respuestas que buscaba.

"Bueno equipo hoy hemos hecho un gran avanze, ya es algo tarde" El joven lider miro hacia la ventana y observo el obscuro cielo que ahora cubria a la ciudad "Sera mejor descanzar, Cyborg puedes hacer esos examenes mañana, estoy seguro que Raven necesita meditar y descanzar para sanar sus heridas."

Raven asintió nuevamente. "Si estoy algo cansada, sera mejor que me valla a mi habitacion, estas heridas no sanaran solas" Raven dio media vuelta en dirección al pasillo que daria a su habitación. "Buenas noches"

Los demas chicos asintieron ante la idea y se dijeron las buenas noches, retirándose todos a sus habitaciones respectivamente, sin embargo cuando habian entrado al pasillo que daba a sus habitaciones, una alarma comenzo a sonar, diferente a la de las alertas de siempre, pero aun asi una alarma que llamo la atención de todos los presentes y los reunio en la gran computadora.

"Parece que alguien esta tocando a la puerta" Dijo Starfire

"Veamos quien es y que es lo que quiere" Cyborg presiono el boton de encendido, permitiendo la transmisión de sonido y de imagen desde ahí abajo, dejando a todos totalmente desconcertados y sorprendidos ante lo que se encontraron del otro lado del monitor.

"Chicos, porfavor se que estan ahí adentro... Soy yo, abran... Por fin e recordado todo lo que sucedió" Dijo Terra, vestida con las prendas que usaba cuando fue una joven titan.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	9. Capitulo 8 Comentarios inesperados

Notas de Autor: (PERDON!!!! x 2832)9999 (Si no entiendieron el chiste es muchas veces perdon P) Ahora si que se me paso la mano y los hise esperar mucho, tube varios problemas de distintos tipos y casi no tube tiempo para avanzarle, ademas de que sufri un momento de cero inspiracion y eso no me dejo avanzarle por un buen tiempo a la histororia, pero bueno dejare de hablar para que sigan leyendo lo importante, aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas, espero poder subir rapido los demas para compenzar la tardanza de este. Gracias a los que aun me siguen apoyando en la historia, en verdad significa mucho. Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 8.- Comentarios inesperados**

Los 5 titanes no pudieron hacer nada mas que observar desconcertados y a la vez sorprendidos a aquella persona detras del monitor. Era Tara, o mas bien la chica titan Terra, tocando a sus puertas y suplicando entrar. Las expresiones en los rostros de los jóvenes heroes era la misma, bocabierta, tratando de aceptar el hecho que ocurria, por las confesiones de la joven rubia parecia que esta habia por fin recuperado la memoria.

Luego de semejante revelación, al parecer el joven mitad robot fue el primero en reaccionar "Hmm... Robin creo que deberíamos de dejarla pasar"

"Si tienes razon"

"¿¡Que!?" Gritaron en unísono Chico Bestia y Raven con sorpresa en su voz

"¿Viejo hablas enserio?" Pregunto el chico verde con esperanza mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Por fin después de una larga espera Terra habia recuperado la memoria, habia regresado a ser ella, la felicidad que le broto al joven cambiante era tanta que no pudo ocultarla siquiera un poco.

"No puedes hacer eso" Dijo la joven bruja mientras tenia un debate interno. El hecho de que su excompañera regresara a las andadas y estuviera frente a aquel monitor altero sus sentidos, por alguna extraña razon su corazon comenzo a latir tan rapido que parecia que en cualquier momento se saldria de su cuerpo, sensaciones ajenas a Raven comenzaban a invadirla, sin embargo no era tiempo para pensar en ellas, debia de actuar seria y fria como siempre, ya se preocuparia despues.

"¿Pero porque dices eso amiga Raven¿Es que acaso no te alegra el reingreso de nuestra amiga Terra?" Pregunto la joven pelirroja sorprendida ante el comentario de su compañera.

"Si ¿Por qué estas diciendo eso?" Pregunto molesto el joven verde ante la reaccion mostrada por Raven.

"Si" Dijo Raven respondiendo a la pregunta de la joven tamaraniana, percatándose segundos después de que aquella palabra simplemente salio de su boca sin haberla pensado, llevándose una mano a la frente autogolpeandose ante tal acto, recuperando su postura para después corregir. "Espera no" Hiso una pausa y dirigio su mirada a su lider "¿Qué acaso ya se te olvido lo que nos hiso? Nos traiciono, a todos y cada uno de nosotros, nos engaño"

"Si pero eso a quedado en el pasado Raven, mirala ahora" Dijo Chico Bestia defendiendo a la controladora de tierra, apuntándola en el monitor. "Solo basta mirar su cara para que veas de lo arrepentida que esta ¡A cambiado!" Alzo sus brazos al aire.

"¿Y como estas tu tan seguro¿Acaso has estado espiandola?" La tensión en el ambiente parecia incrementar cada ves mas con la discusión que Chico Bestia y Raven acababan de iniciar.

"Claro que no, pero recuerda que nos la hemos encontrado varias veces, tu misma la has visto, a cambiado es otra persona nueva" Dijo molesto el joven verde ante la actitud de su compañera titan.

"Fue porque habia perdido la memoria Chico Bestia" Una expresión de enojo por fin se dibujo en el rostro de la híbrida "Era una persona totalmente diferente y nueva a causa de eso, ahora que la a recuperado, vuelve a ser la misma persona que nos traiciono... ¡Y tu sabes eso!"

El chico bestia callo ante el ultimo comentario y solo agudizo sus ojos dejando ver una expresión de dolor y tristeza en su rostro. Sabia que Raven estaba en lo correcto en ese punto, Tara... no, la ahora Terra habia cambiado debido a su perdida de memoria, y eso a el mismo le constaba, pues al tratar de hablar con ella le fue quedado en claro que ni siquiera recordaba quien era, algo que daño profundamente al joven verde.

Después de haber terminado con la discusión Raven, aun molesta redirigio su mirada y atención al joven acróbata. "Vamos Robin piensalo bien. Nos lo puede volver a hacer... ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta? Slade tambien esta de regreso¿Qué coincidencia que justo después de mi charla con el, Terra regresara hacia la torre y diciendo esas cosas no?" Los papeles de una mesa cercana salieron volando por diversas partes mientras que la mesa misma habia sido aventada hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban los titanes.

Los demas heroes no le prestaron atención al acto, pues estaban consientes que si en algun momento Raven no controlaba bien sus emociones, un descontrol de poder seguiria en el acto y la situación ameritaba lo ocurrido, sin embargo poco sabian sobre la verdadera razon de aquel descontrol, pues a pesar de que la joven híbrida pareciera decidida en sus palabras, por dentro una gran confusión y un gran debate se estaba llevando a cabo, las emociones de la mitad demonio estaban un poco alteradas y debia de calmarlas lo mas pronto posible.

"Se perfectamente lo que quieres decir Raven" Respondio con autoridad y seriedad el joven lider regresando su mirada hacia la joven maga. "Aun asi tiene derecho a defenderse ella misma, y me interesa saber que es lo que nos tiene que decir, después de eso podre tomar un mejor juicio hacia ella" Robin extendio su brazo hacia uno de los botones de la computadora dejando salir un sonido, mientras que en el monitor se veia como las puertas de la entrada se abrian y Terra ingresaba a la torre. "Vamos a la sala Titanes"

Tras llegar a la sala, Cyborg, Robin y Starfire tomaron asiento en el sofa mas grande de los que tenian, mientras que Raven y Chico bestia permanecian parados en ambos extremos del sillon, todos mirando hacia la puerta, esperando el tan sorprendente reencuentro con su excompañera.

Segundos mas tardes, un ruido comenzo a escucharse y pronto aquella puerta de entrada se abrio, revelando nuevamente a Terra, quien venia caminando a paso lento. Su mirada estaba dirigida al piso y su rostro mostraba una expresión de culpabilidad, tristeza y dolor al mismo tiempo. Mientras tanto todos los titanes dirigieron su mirada hacia la joven rubia estando pendientes de todos sus movimientos a cada momento.

"Terra" Dijo Robin parandose de su lugar. "Puedes tomar aciento" Apunto al sillon que estaba en paralelo al de ellos y era de menor tamaño. Terra alzo su vista para ver a su antiguo lider y asintio levemente con la cabeza para después hacer lo dicho y tomar asiento. "Me arriesgo a decir que por tu expresión recuerdas totalmente todo lo ocurrido antes y después de tu perdida de memoria ¿No es asi?" Dijo de modo serio dirigiendo una expresión de misma indole hacia la recien llegada.

"Si" Dijo débilmente sin cambiar su expresión pero aun soportando la mirada de Robin. "Lo recuerdo todo"

"Bien" Respondio el acróbata cruzandose de brazos y regresando a sentarse. "Estamos todos aquí presentes para escuchar lo que tengas que decir, asi que si quieres decirle algo a alguien en especial sera frente a todos. Quiero ver que tienes que decir antes de que te juzguemos y decidamos que hacer contigo. ¿Alguna duda?" La joven rubia nego con su cabeza aun con su mirada al suelo. "Bueno, puedes comenzar entonces" El joven lider se cruzo de brasos y dio su total atención hacia la joven frente a sus ojos.

"Ok" Dijo Terra mientras un gran nerviosismo se apodero de ella, dejo salir un suspiro y dio un trago de saliva, mirando a todos sus antiguos compañeros antes de comenzar su relato. Robin y Cyborg mantenian sus expresiones sumamente serias, tal y como esperaba Terra, aun seguian siendo los mas imparciales del equipo, esperando a escuchar para poder juzgar. Luego giro su mirada mas hacia un extremo, observando rapidamente los rostros de Starfire, quien mantenia sus manos unidas en sus piernas y aguardaba con nerviosismo y emocion, y de Chico Bestia, quien tenia una debil sonrisa dibujada mientras estaba en una posición similar a Robin, excepto que no estaba sentado. Por ultimo miro hacia el extremo contrario para toparse con la mirada de Raven, quien estaba molesta y enojada de tan solo estar aquí, y no se veia muy a gusto en esta situación. Y asi de rapido como se crusaron sus miradas asi de rapido Terra dirigio su mirada al suelo, sintiendo un gran escalofrio recorrer su espalda causado por la mirada penetrante de la joven hibrida. Trato de calmarse rapidamente y olvidar ese extraño sentimiento de miedo y concentrarse en lo que diria.

"Yo…" Comenzo la joven rubia aun con su mirada al suelo. "¿Por donde empezar?" Agudizo sus ojos y alzo su mirada, quedando a la altura de los presentes que la observaban atenta. "Antes de decir cualquier cosa, chicos, se que es demasiado tarde, pero estoy sumamente avergonzada por lo que les hise." Su rostro cambio a uno de dolor y nostalgia. "Me siento muy mal por haberlos traicionado, pense que podria controlar la situación pero me equivoque, jamas debi de haberme acercado a Slade, ya aprendi la leccion de la peor manera, en verdad, perdon por todo" Hizo una pausa para agarrar aire y valor a lo que diria acontinuacion. "Se que nisiquiera merezco decirlo, pero me preguntaba si podrian darme otra oportunidad, para demostrarles que e cambiado, y no soy la misma." Su tono de voz denotaba una gran sinceridad que no paso desapercivida por los demas.

Los rostros del joven verde y la joven tamarariana se llenaron de felicidad y alegria tras el ultimo comentario de Terra, pues eran los mas volubles de los titanes y sus caras expresaban rapidamente lo que sentian en el momento. Sin embargo los rostros de los otros 3 individuos seguian igual, solo que Raven ahora se encontraba en otra posicion, recargada en el antebrazo del sillon de manera perfilada, mientras sus ojos se mantenian cerrados, su rostro aun era de enojo, pero no solo por estar en la misma habitación con la joven rubia, si no por sus emociones que aun estaban alocadas.

"Sabes que lo que hisiste fue una accion muy grave Terra" Dijo el joven lider frunciendo el ceño al recordar lo ocurrido "Sin embargo antes de poder juzgarte y decidir que hacer contigo queremos que nos digas todo lo que sabes. ¿Cómo pudiste regresar a la normalidad¿Cuando¿Qué fue lo que hiso que tu memoria regresara¿Qué fue lo ultimo que recuerdas antes de ser convertida en piedra?"

"Hay cosas que aun me son muy confusas" Agudizo su mirada como si tratara de recordar. Como si imágenes de sus recuerdos fueran proyectadas hacia la mesa que tenia frente de ella, lugar al que estaba mirando de momento. "Recuerdo que Slade trato de utilizarme a mi y a mi poder para destruirnos a todos, y a la ciudad tambien. Logre escapar de su control por un tiempo y lo lanze hacia un rio de lava que se habia formado por mi culpa. El volcan se salio de control, asi que debia quedarme a detenerlo mientras ustedes escapaban, fue lo ultimo que vi antes de que mi vista se nublara, trate de controlar al volcan utilizando todo mi poder, después de eso una extraña sensación cubrio mi cuerpo y todo se volvio negro"

Hiso una pausa, un escalofrio recorrio nuevamente por su cuerpo al recordar tan aterrador momento y dejo escapar un suspiro. "No se exactamente cuanto tiempo paso, pero tiempo despues, tras haber estado en obscuridad absoluta, un sentimiento calido comenzo a recorrer mi cuerpo. Lentamente lo que era piedra comenzo a regresar a la normalidad, no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, ni porque estaba ahí, o desde cuando, o el porque estaba usando aquel extraño traje."

"Oye es verdad" Dijo Cyborg reaccionando ante el ultimo comentario. "¿Cómo pudiste salir del traje?"

"Tras haber recuperado la vida, sali de la cueva y comenze a vagar por toda la ciudad, habia algo de caos, toda la gente parecia estar confundida, pero no le tome importancia y segui caminando. Al dia siguiente una familia me encontro recostada sobre una banca del parque, lugar en el que pase la noche, se portaron muy amables conmigo y les conte de mi situación, al parecer ellos me reconocieron porque rapidamente me llamaron por Terra, sin embargo yo no recordaba nada. Esa familia me adopto y al ver que mi estado no era optimo fui hospitalizada y ahí me lograron quitar el traje"

Raven abrio sus ojos rapidamente tras el comentario del que Terra habia dicho que no le habia tomado importancia, pues una sensación similar como si un dardo le hubiera pazado por la cabeza cruzo por su mente justo en el momento en el que la rubia habia relatado esas palabras. Raven hiso memoria rapidamente y recordo la ves en que una situación similar se habia vivido en la ciudad… justo cuando habian acabado con Trigon… ¿Habia alguna conexión a lo sucedido¿Acaso era por eso que Terra comenzaba a salir en aquellos sueños que tenia? Seria mejor que guardara la compostura y se esperara a recopilar mas datos de lo ocurrido, no debia dejar que la preocupación la controlara porque si no sus compañeros se darian cuenta.

"Dices que la gente parecia estar confundida y asustada ¿No es asi?" Dijo Cyborg llevandose una mano a su barbilla. "¿De pura casualidad no viste algun periodico en ese dia, o las noticias siquiera?" Raven volvio a cerrar sus ojos ante el comentario y dedico total atención a lo que seria dicho, tal ves la respuesta de porque su sueño que cambiaba con el tiempo ahora mostraba a Terra estaba en lo que se dira, tal vez la respuesta a una conexión de los sucesos ocurridos seria revelada en la conversación, o tal ves algo inesperado podria ser dicho departe de Terra.

"Pues me fueron enseñados varios periodicos" Respondio Terra "Como les dije, la familia al parecer me habia reconocido y comenzo a decirme que yo formaba parte de los Titanes y comenzo a hablarme de ustedes mientras me mostraban las noticias mas relevante y nuevas. En algunas fotos logre salir yo junto a ustedes, pero no recordaba nada." La chica terrestre llevo su mano a su barbilla imitando a Cyborg, tratando de recordar lo que habia pasado ese mismo dia. "Pero ahora que lo dices si me mostraron una noticia actual en ese dia, al parecer la ciudad entera les estaba agradecidos por haberlos salvado de la destruccion inminente. Según recuerdo el titulo hacia referencia a algo de un demonio, pero no crei en nada, no creo que los demonios existan, tal ves fue un mal entendido por algun villano al que derrotaron."

Terra hizo una pausa después de responder la pregunta hecha por el hombre mitad maquina, esperando una explicación de porque queria saber eso. Sin embargo obtubo de regreso el silencio de todos mientras las miradas sorprendidas de los presentes eran dirigidas hacia Raven, quien estaba mas que anonadada por lo dicho, abriendo sus ojos ampliamente y mirando hacia el suelo, sin regresarle la mirada a nadie.

"¡Fuiste tu!" Grito desesperado el joven verde después de apuntar despavoridamente a Raven quien estaba en su extremo contrario. "¡Después de todos los intentos por regresar a Terra a la normalidad, al final resultaste hacerlo!"

Terra se sorprendio ante la revelacion de chico bestia y su rostro copio la expresión de asombro de los demas, sin embargo estaba confundida ante los hechos, no sabia que rayos ocurria pero sabia que era algo serio puesto que los demas titanes aun no salian de su estado sorpresivo. "¿De que rayos estan hablando¿Me perdi de algo?" Dijo arqueando su rubia ceja.

"Lamento tener que romper tu escepticismo con los demonios amiga Terra, pero a sido comprobado que tanto los demonios como los angeles si forman parte del plano de la existencia de las cosas, aunque no en nuestra dimension." Dijo Starfire alzando una de sus manos. "La prueba de esto fue que un poderoso y aterrador demonio llamado Trigon fue capaz de cruzar por los planos dimensionales y atacar nuestro mundo."

Los ojos de la joven rubia se abrieron desmenuzadamente ante la revelacion "¿Fuimos atacados por un demonio¿Quién era ese tal Trigon¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Raven y con mi regreso?" Dijo mas confundida que antes.

"Trigon fue el papa de Raven, tenias que haberlo visto¡Era enorme!" Respondio el cambiante extendiendo sus brazos para tratar de describir que tan grande habia sido Trigon.

"¡Chico Bestia!" Robin se paro de su lugar en un intento por callar al joven verde. El episodio vivido con Trigon habia sido un capitulo muy personal y talves intimo para la joven hibrida y sabia que era decisión de Raven contar los detalles o no, si debia de explicar en que estaban relacionados. Sin embargo la explosividad de Chico Bestia habia hablado antes de pensar.

"Lo siento" Dijo el cambiante apenado y llevandose sus manos rapidamente a su boca, tratando de pasar su mirada atrás de Robin, topandose con lo que parecia ser una Raven mas enojada.

"¿Que?" Dijo Terra totalmente sorprendida, desde hace comentarios atrás parecia que su rostro seguia sin cambio alguno. "¿Trigon fue el padre de Raven?" Dirigio su mirada a Raven quien al parecer trataba de controlar su enojo. "Entonces… ¿Raven es un demonio tambien?" Apunto su mano hacia su excompañera.

Raven tras el comentario no pudo ocultar mas su enojo, que no solo fue revelado por sus acciones, si no por su energia que salio de control, pues el sillon en el cual estaba sentada Terra fue tirado hacia atrás debido a una explosion de energia que aparecio por su frente, sin embargo gracias a los rapidos reflejos de la chica ojiazul pudo caer de pie y salir sin daño alguno.

"¿A que rayos se debio eso?" Dijo en tono muy molesto Terra, frunciendo su ceño en señal de enojo y viendo directamente hacia Raven, quien ahora estaba de frente y regresandole una mirada de igual o tal vez mas enojo.

"Escúchame bien Terra" Dijo Raven dando un paso hacia el frente, la ira se estaba apoderando de ella y sabia que eso no traeria cosas agradables, un sentimiento obscuro comenzo a apoderarse de ella y trataba de detenerlo pero sus intentos fueron inútiles. "Jamas me vuelvas a decir demonio" Los ojos de Raven comenzaron a brillar de color rojo, alertando a todos los titanes.

Terra se sintio atemorizada ante la reaccion de Raven recordando una reaccion similar en su ultimo encuentro antes de ser transformada en roca, no sabia que la pregunta la fuera a ofender tanto, sin embargo no se esperaba este tipo de reaccion departe de la hibrida, aunque el daño estaba hecho sabia que podia arreglar las cosas o almenos intentar, ya que sabia que seria todo un reto gracias a la personalidad fria de Raven y que ahora con lo ocurrido sabia que estaba en la lista de personas no favoritas para ella. Sin embargo, por mas que intento pedir disculpas o hacer algo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, era tanto el miedo y la impresión causada por aquella mirada demoniaca que lo unico que podia hacer era observar paralizada, gotas de sudor frio se formaron en su frente como señal de eso.

Starfire, quien estaba sentada a un lado de Raven, instintivamente se paro a gran velocidad, ella al igual que sus compañeros sabia que el descontrol en las emociones de Raven no eran muy seguidas, no obstante por eso significaba que no fueran dañinas y hostiles. "Raven" Dijo la pelirroja colocando ambas manos en los hombros de su compañera. "Porfavor guarda control, debes de calmarte, si no lastimaras a alguno de los presentes." Dijo de modo amable mientras agitaba levemente a Raven por los hombros.

Al ver que la joven bruja estaba al parecer intentando controlarse, Terra aprovecho el momento y por fin logro que su cuerpo reaccionara "Yo… Raven, no sabia… lo siento, no fue mi intencion" Dijo con una voz quebradiza, denotando el miedo que aun sentia ante lo que acontesia.

"Argh" Fueron los unicos sonidos emanados por Raven. La joven hibrida junto toda su fuerza de voluntad para intentar oprimir al lado demoniaco que estaba tratando de controlarla, accion que hizo que tuviera que cerrar sus ojos fuertemente para concentrarse, llevandose tambien ambas manos a su cabeza.

"Vamos Raven recuerda de lo que hablamos hace unos momentos" Dijo Cyborg haciendo referencia a las tablas que habia explicado, espero a que su grisácea compañera recordara que ahora habia mas personalidad demoniaca en ella y que era fundamental que estubiera siempre al control de todo su ser.

Despues de unos desesperantes segundos de silencio, a excepcion de los quejidos de Raven, la joven tamaraneana dejo de tocarla al sentir que su cuerpo ya no estaba tensionada, y aguardo junto a los otros a que la hibrira diera respuestas. "Rayos" Dijo Raven mientras abria nuevamente sus ojos, esta ves revelando sus moradas pupilas, indicando que ya estaba bajo control, ganandose asi un suspiro de alivio departe de todos los presentes, sin embargo su semblante molesto aun seguia en su rostro. "Gracias Star" Cambio su rostro a uno serio mientras agradecia a su compañera, pero rapidamente regreso su expresión a una molesta, dirigiendo nuevamente la mirada a Terra mientras Starfire regresaba a su lugar.

"El quienes son mis padres es algo que no es de tu incumbencia" Raven miro de reojo a chico bestia mientras dijo esto, haciendo que el joven verde tragara algo de saliva por el miedo. "Sin embargo, ya sabes que provengo de una familia de demonios muy poderosos. Trigon llego a este mundo debido a una profecia y estubo a punto de cumplir su cometido de apoderarse de este mundo pero logre detenerlo, no te diste cuenta pero todos los humanos fueron transformados en roca y el agua cambio por lava. Al derrotar a Trigon todo regreso a la normalidad, las rocas a humanos y la lava a agua, posiblemente debido a tu estado rocoso pudiste regresar a la normalidad junto a los demas. Eso es lo que tiene que ver yo con tu regreso y Trigon en todo esto." Dijo en una voz fria y monotona conservando su semblante serio.

Terra escucho sorprendida el relato de la joven hibrida y al parecer si fue ella después de todo quien la habia curado. No supo porque ni como pero tras saber la noble accion de su excompañera un sentimiento calido comenzo a brotar dentro de ella, no sabia que era pero le causaban ganas de sonreir. "Entonces fuiste tu…" Dijo tratando de asimilarlo.

"Si, como sea, mejor continua con tu historia que no quiero perder mas mi tiempo" Respondio friamente la joven bruja regresando a una posición tranquila y calmada donde no podia mirar directamente a Terra. Se llevo una de sus manos a su frente para frotarla en señal de cansancio mental, sus emociones la estaban volviendo literalmente loca con cada segundo que pasaba y al parecer Terra era causante de ello y no lograba concentrarse para siguiera intentar descubrir el porque.

El desorden interno de Raven no paso desapercivido por Cyborg quien la miro atentamente y decidio actuar antes de que la situación se saliera de control. "Raven sera mejor que te revice ahora, pareces estar algo descontrolada y mientras mas temprano sepamos que ocurre, sera mejor antes de que otra cosa suceda"

Raven lo penso por un momento y dejo escapar un suspiro, sabia que era lo mejor y si habia manera en que pudiera estar lejos de Terra pues que mejor. Dirigio su mirada hacia su joven lider esperando una señal de aprobación, a lo que el joven acróbata asintio con la cabeza dandole luz verde a ambos chicos para retirarse.

Raven se adelanto a paso lento mientras Cyborg se levantaba del sillon y caminaba tras la joven hibrida, alcanzandola para asi dirigirse hacia donde yacia la seccion medica de la torre pero antes de que pudieran avanzar mucho la hechizera de Azarath se detubo tras el llamado de Terra.

"Raven" Dijo un poco timida, logrando aun asi que la hibrida se detubiese y girara un poco su cabeza para mirar a la rubia de reojo "Gracias" Raven arqueo su ceja en señal de confusion a lo que Terra rapidamente trato de aclarar "Por haberme regresado a la normalidad"

"Ja" Una sonrisa sarcastica se dibujo en los labios de la grisácea y regreso su cabeza hacia el frente "Tubiste un poco de suerte, ni siquiera yo sabia que podia hacer eso" Dijo de tono frio y sin tomarle mas importancia siguió caminando hasta alcanzar a Cyborg para después salirse de la vista de todos los restantes.

"Bien ahora que esta resuelto el misterio de tu regreso" Robin se froto la barbilla con su mano derecha y miro hacia el techo tratando de acomodar sus ideas para saber que era lo de mas importancia saber. Segundos después se volvio a cruzar de brazos y miro a Terra quien estaba acomodando el sillon que habia caido a causa de Raven para volverse a sentar "¿Cómo recuperaste tu memoria?"

"Es algo extraño, pero tiene un poco de sentido" Terra se sento en el sillon y regreso a la postura que tenia antes del incidente con Raven. "Veras, a pesar de haber perdido la memoria, ese sitio de donde reencarne me seguia llamando mucho la atención por lo que me escapaba de casa para ir a la cueva e intentar descifrar algo de lo que no recordaba" Dejo escapar un suspiro y coloco sus manos en sus rodillas "Pero cuando hoy fui no me esperaba una calida bienvenida. Raven y Slave estaban luchando de tal manera que daban miedo"

El joven liden asintio con la cabeza dandole a entender que esa parte ya la habian escuchado por parte de Raven "Bien, entonces cuando Raven logro escapar y llevarme con ella aparecimos de regreso en mi casa, ahí tubo un accidente con sus poderes y a causa de eso una tapa de bote de basura golpeo fuertemente mi cabeza, no fue en ese instante, si no momentos después cuando unos dolores fuertísimos de cabeza comenzaron a molestarme, fue tanto el dolor que perdi la conciencia por un tiempo y cuando desperte, simplemente recordaba todo"

"Ya veo" Dijo el joven lider agudizando sus ojos mientras asintia con su cabeza. Starfire y el Chico bestia se encontraban sentados y aguardando silencio sin saber que decir en realidad. Aunque Raven ya no estubiera cerca una tension enorme se podia sentir en la atmosfera, lo que la hacia a su vez pesada.

Pasaron unos eternos segundos que parecian horas los cuales fueron reinados por el silencio. Terra miraba angustiada a quien fuese su antiguo lider en señal de algun tipo de respuesta. Robin se encontraba cruzado de brazos con su mirada agudizada mirando hacia el suelo, al parecer pensando detenidamente lo siguiente que haria. Los tres presentes ademas del joven acróbata aguantaron la respiración al ver que Robin ya habia tomado una decisión.

"Terra" El enmascarado se llevo una de sus manos a su frente y comenzo a frotarla. "Veras hoy tubimos un dia algo agitado" Regreso a la normalidad y dirigio una seria mirada hacia la rubia quien seguia aguardando una respuesta clara. "Como este es un asunto importante necesitamos discutirlo entre todos los titanes ya que nos afectara a todos, pero estamos algo ocupados con lo que paso ante Slade y Raven" Hiso una pausa "Te pedire que te retires por esta noche y que regreses mañana, para ese entonces ya tendremos una respuesta"

La ojiazul dejo salir el suspiro que tanto habia estado aguantando tras escuchar las palabras de Robin, una debil sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, almenos no era un no definitivo, sabia que aun tenia un poco de esperanza para tratar de corregir lo que habia hecho mal, o tal ves iniciar por un nuevo camino pues sabia que ya habia pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel incidente y posiblemente ya era demasiado tarde para corregirlo. "Entonces eso hare" Se levanto del sillon lentamente y miro hacia donde estaban los 3 titanes restantes "Gracias chicos… por… hmmm… escucharme y darme la oportunidad de hablar" Dijo timidamente mientras otra triste sonrisa posaba en sus labios.

Dio la media vuelta y comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia la salida pero antes de llegar a ella se detubo y dirigio su vista nuevamente hacia sus excompañeros "Si ven a Raven diganle que lamento lo de ahorita" Dijo refiriendoce a la pequeña escena donde la joven bruja se habia enojado. "Nos veremos despues" Sin mas que decir preciono el boton del pequeño panel frente a la puerta y se dirigio hacia la salida.

Los tres titanes se quedaron un momento en su mismo lugar ahí en el sillon en absoluto silencio. Robin al parecer estaba meditando pues su rostro era uno serio y sus ojos permanecian cerrados mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados. Starfire y Chicobestia solo se lanzaban miradas cuestionantes debatiendo silenciosamente quien seria el primero que le preguntara algo al joven lider.

"Robin ¿En realidad crees que eso era necesario?" Pregunto la pelirroja timidamente.

"Si Star, no podiamos arriesgarnos a que pasara la noche aquí cuando en realidad no sabemos cuales son sus intensiones y cuando uno de nosotros no esta en su optimo estado" El joven lider se paro del sillon y miro al joven verde y a la tamaraneana. "Vallamos con Cyborg para ver como se encuentra Raven"

Los otros dos titanes asintieron ante las ordenes de su lider y se pararon de inmediato imitandolo y dirigiendose hacia el area medica de la torre.

Al llegar al lugar deseado los 3 titanes se adentraron al cuarto. Raven estaba recostada, con sus ojos cerrados, en la cama con unos sensores pegados en todo su cuerpo mientras que un extraño scanner por la parte de arriba la estaba examinando lentamente viajando de pies a cabeza. Cyborg estaba del otro lado del cuarto verificando las computadoras y lo que el scanner estaba procesando.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto Robin mientras el junto con Starfire y Chico bestia se acercaban a Cyborg. Raven desde la cama simplemente abrio uno de sus ojos al escuchar la voz de su lider y al verlo en el mismo sitio que los demas volvio a cerrarlo mientras el scanner seguia su marcha.

"Es el ultimo examen" Cyborg tenia su mirada fija en los monitores que no volteo al responder. "Con este nuevo scanner sera mas facil detectar las cosas" Se llevo una de sus manos a su menton para frotarlo mientras su mirada se agudizaba al ver el scanner. "Hmmm"

De pronto un sonido que asimilaba una pequeña alarma se dejo escuchar, indicando el fin del escaneo. Pronto el scanner regreso a su lugar estatico dandole oportunidad a Raven de sentarse. "¿Dónde esta Terra?" Fue lo primero que pregunto mientras comenzaba a quitarse los sensores adheridos a su cuerpo.

"Vendra mañana a escuchar si se queda o no" Respondio el joven verde. La verdad es que no entendia nada de lo que estaba en el monitor frente a Cyborg o lo que estaba chocando el hombre mitad maquina en los papeles que salian de esa computadora por lo que mejor prefirio responder algo de lo que si tenia conocimiento.

Raven arqueo su ceja en señal de confusion. "¿Cómo que si se queda o no?"

"Recuerda que pidio si la aceptabamos como miembro del equipo de nuevo o no pero Robin dijo que esa decisión la tomariamos entre todos nosotros y le avizariamos mañana ya que era mas importante saber tu estado de salud ahora" Respondeo la tamaraneana mientras intentaba entender algo de lo que Cyborg estaba analizando.

Raven termino de despegarse los sensores y rapidamente se levanto y camino hacia donde estaban los demas "¿Encerio estan considerando regresarla al equipo¿Después de todo lo que hizo y lo que nos hizo?" El tono de enojo era ahora evidente.

Robin fruncio el ceño y dirijio su mirada a Raven "Discutiremos esto mañana en la mañana, primero debemos enfocarnos en lo importante que eres tu y esa nueva transformación que dices tener"

Hubo un silencio tras el comentario de Robin que reino por unos cuantos segundos en la habitación. Solo algunos ruidos comunes salian de la gran computadora, todos esperando con ansias el resultado.

"Bien" Comenzo Cyborg "Tu actividad cerebral esta mas activa que antes, puede significar un incremento de poder mental o un alboroto ahí adentro" Siguió revizando los demas papeles impresos. "Tu cuerpo sufrio una serie de mutaciones tambien, tu estructura osea cambio a un nivel molecular mucho mas solido que el comun y tus musculos tienen una consistencia mucho mas tensa que no se nota a la simple vista o al tacto pero tus tejidos musculares en realidad estan en un estado de reposo" Hiso una pausa y dirigio su mirada a la hibrida "Se podria decir que fisicamente estas bien pero los cambios se hicieron notorios a un nivel molecular"

"¿Y eso que significa?" Pregunto aturdido el joven verde

"No se mucho de demonios, pero puede significar que tu cuerpo de demonio a madurado, después de todo tienes genes demoniacos en ti, o que esa nueva mutación tuya a la larga te causara serios problemas" Respondio en tono serio

"¿Qué tan serios?" Ya que Raven estaba ocupada tratando de analizar su situación, el joven lider decidió hacer la pregunta importante.

"Como dije, no se mucho acerca de demonios, pero en el peor de los casos podria dañar a Raven internamente"

"Entonces solo evitare transformarme hasta descubrir que tan cierto es esa teoria" Dijo Raven en su tono de voz monotono como de costumbre

"Si creo que sera lo mejor" Asintio el joven lider con la cabeza "Sera mejor que ahora si nos retiremos, hoy fue un dia muy largo, mañana en la mañana quiero a todos despiertos a primera hora, tenemos que discutir el asunto de Terra" Dicho esto Robin fue el primero en retirarse del cuarto medico.

Los demas titanes asintieron y se dieron las buenas noches entre todos, dirigiéndose asi después cada quien a sus respectivos cuartos para dormir y descansar.

Antes de recostarse en su cama, Raven permanecio sentada en ella mirando hacia el exterior de su ventana. La obscura noche se reflejaba con pocas estrellas y al parecer esta era una noche sin luna debido al debil reflejo de luz que se podia ver mas lejos en el pedazo de agua que lograba ser visto desde la ventana de la joven hibrida.

"_En mis visiones te transformaras en uno"_ Se escucho la voz de Slade dentro de su cabeza mientras su mirada seguia perdida en la noche. Si Slade tenia razon entonces esa transformación que habia sufrido era prueba de que las visiones de Slade eran verdaderas pero… ¿Y las visiones que ella misma tenia¿Estarian relacionadas? Tal ves aquella vision de si misma con la personalidad de Ira era la prueba de que en realidad si se transformaria en un demonio después de todo.

Cerro sus ojos y bajo su cabeza. Dejo salir un suspiro y después entreabrio sus ojos y miro su mano lastimada, la cual aun tenia vendajes "¿En realidad sere asi?" Observo su mano y recordo aquel momento de la pelea contra Slade, a pesar del gran poder destructivo del villano enmascarado no fue motivo para preocuparse por si misma o de su cuerpo, en esos momentos lo unico que le importaba era matarlo sin importar el precio, una maldad nunca antes sentida se habia apoderado de su ser y solamente tenia sed de sangre.

Un escalofrio recorrio su espalda, en verdad era algo para temer, después de todo no queria convertirse en esa maquina asesina que solo atacaba sin importar lo demas. Dejo escapar otro suspiro y se acomodo en su cama ahora si dispuesta a dormir. Su mirada se quedo fija al techo por unos minutos y nuevamente alzo su mano lastimada para verla de nuevo.

"Por si fuera poco, esta ese asunto de Terra" Se dijo asi misma en tono molesto, no le agradaba para nada esa chica y ahora desconfiaba de ella mas que nunca. "Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas" Se quito el vendaje de la mano y lo tiro a lado de su cama. Trato de relajarse para asi poder dormir, sabia que necesitaba todo el descanzo posible para poderse recuperar de las heridas que tenia, pero fuera de eso, sabia que el dia de mañana seria otro dia largo, pues aun faltaba ese asunto de Terra y aunque no le agradara sabia que tenia que participar en ese asunto tambien.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	10. Capitulo 9 Dulce Tortura

**Notas de la Autora:** Nuevamente yo y mis retrasos xD... lo siento ToT, esque como ya entre a trabajar ahora pues trabajo y estudio P... pero bueno como quiera aqui ya les pude terminar el capitulo 9 y espero prontamente tenerles el 10 que recien empeze. Gracias por su apoyo (los que aun me apoyan xD) como recompenza aqui ya esta el capitulo nuevo que esta un poco largo (bueno yo lo senti un poco mas largo, igual y ustedes deciden :P) y si eso no es recompenza entonces pues que el momento en que Raven y Terra ya comienzan a estar cerca lo sea ;D. Bueno sin mas preambulo los dejo para que lean.. hasta el siguiente cap!.

* * *

**Capitulo 9.- Dulce Tortura**

Ya era de mañana, el sol estaba alumbrando con gran intensidad mientras calentaba lentamente al planeta y a la ciudad. Otro dia tranquilo al parecer iba a transcurrir para los jóvenes titanes.

Justo y como habian dicho, al levantarse todos se reunieron en la sala, lo que termino en desayunar primero antes de discutir el asunto de importancia. Raven se encontraba ya mejor que antes gracias a la meditacion y a un gran descanzo. Los titanes se reunieron a desayunar como comúnmente lo hacian, Cyborg ganando nuevamente en la eleccion de la comida y un chico bestia un tanto enojado por otra derrota mas que se sumaba a su lista mientras Raven solo observaba aburrida y Starfire y Robin platicaban muy animadamente de ellos mismos.

Varios minutos y platos después, una vez que todos terminaron sus respectivos desayunos, se dedicaron a pasarse nuevamente a la sala frente al gran televisor a discutir lo que habia quedado pendiente. Robin se encontraba de pie frente al televisor, Starfire y Raven se encontraban sentadas en el sillon mediano mientras que Chico bestia en el individual y Cyborg en el sillon grange.

"Ya saben de que se trata esto" Comenzo el chico acrobata mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el mismo segmento de area. "Terra nos pregunto que si podia regresar al equipo, pero debido a sus actos cometidos anteriormente y que este asunto nos afectara a todos como equipo es por eso debemos discutirlo entre todos" Finalmente su caminata uniforme se vio culminada terminando en el centro de su camino. "Asi que hare esto de la manera mas rapida y objetiva posible"

El joven lider se fue a tomar asiento por fin en el sillon grande donde yacia el hombre mitad maquina y se cruzo de brazos. "Haremos esto con democracia, cada quien dara su voto a favor o en su contra y dara la razon de porque dio ese voto" Hiso una pausa para mirar a los presentes "¿Les parece bien?" Todos los demas presentes asintieron en señal de afirmación y le cedieron la palabra. "Creo que comenzare yo entonces"

Hubo una pequeña pausa para que todos los titanes dirigieran su atención hacia Robin y una ves que ya la tenia se dispuso a hablar "Mi voto es un no, Raven me dejo pensando ayer, puede tratarse de otra trampa de Slade, es una gran coincidencia que Terra haya recuperado la memoria justo cuando Slade se digno a reaparecer" Dijo de tono serio.

"¿¡Que!?" Grito el joven verde "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ella dijo que habia recuperado la memoria gracias al golpe que Raven le dio accidentalmente en la cabeza. Viejo debes de estar bromeando" Seguia sin creer la opinión de su lider

"¿Yo le regrese la memoria tambien?" Pregunto sin interes la joven hibrida. Se llevo una de sus manos a sus ojos para tallarlos. "¿Desde cuando le hago tantos favores a la gente que no se lo merece?" Dejo salir un suspiro y miro a su joven lider ignorando la mirada asesina que el chico bestia le lanzo tras el ultimo comentario. "Sin embargo el golpe fue real, mis poderes se salieron de control y sucedió ese accidente" Ahora se encontraba doblada de brazos mientras mantenia su rostro en monotonia y seriedad absoluta.

"Aun asi mi opinión se mantiene igual" Dirigio Robin la mirada a su derecha "¿Cyborg?"

"Yo digo que si, la chica se veia totalmente arrepentida y yo si creo que aprendio la leccion con lo que paso la ultima vez" Respondio Cyborg mientras asintia con la cabeza.

"¿Chico Bestia?" Pregunto el joven maravilla mientras miraba al mencionado.

"Yo tambien pienso que si cambio y merece otra oportunidad" Respondio el joven verde con entusiasmo y seguridad en sus palabras.

"¿Cuántas oportunidades mas le vas a dar? Le dimos una segunda oportunidad y la desperdicio, no se merece una tercera" Raven dijo con enojo

"Si la merece" Chico bestia golpeo con una de sus manos la mesa que estaba en medio de los sillones. "Nos salvo de aquel volcan que iba a acabar con todos nosotros y la ciudad" Menciono de manera enojada. La tension del ambiente comenzaba a subir rapidamente.

"Si ¿Pero quien fue la que nos metio en ese problema en primer lugar?" Agudizo su mirada hacia el joven cambiante "¡Ella!" Imito al chico bestia y de misma manera golpeo la mesa.

"Uhmm chicos" Comenzo timidamente la joven pelirroja quien de alguna manera estaba entre Chico bestia y Raven.

Ignorando a la tamaraneana Raven y Chico Besta continuaron la batalla verbal que se calentaba mas a cada instante.

"¡Silencio!" Ahora fue el turno de Robin de asotar la mesa con una mano para llamar la atención. Raven y Chico Bestia se dirigieron miradas de muerte entre ambos y después cada quien se recargo en su respectivo sillo, volteando la mirada a otro lugar que no fuera donde estaban su reciente contrincante de verbos.

"Estubieron de acuerdo en que fuera por votos, asi que se va a respetar la mayoria de votos" El lider miro hacia Raven "Ahora que ya esta esto resuelto, ¿Raven te molestaria dar tu voto?"

"No tienes que preguntar, no confio en Terra" Dijo aun con tono de enojo.

"Dos no y dos si" Dijo en voz alta Robin mientras cambiaba su mirada hacia la otra mujer del equipo. "Bien Star parece que te toco hacer el desempate" Hiso una debil sonrisa y dirigio su total atención hacia la chica alienigena al igual que los demas titanes presentes.

"No me gustaria que se enojen conmigo" Dijo con un poco de miedo "Si doy mi voto personas saldran disgustadas conmigo"

"No te preocupes por eso Star, nadie se enojara por lo que opines tu" Dijo Cyborg tratando de ayudarla. "Queremos que seas sincera con lo que piensas, ya los demas sabran lidiar con tu decisión, después de todo somos un equipo y hay que ayudarnos unos a los otros aunque sea para superar cosas como estas"

"Si Star, nadie se enojara contigo sea lo que sea" Dijo Robin tambien para ayudarla. "¿Y bien?" Le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

"Bueno yo quiero que regrese, porque es nuestra amiga y necesita nuestra ayuda"

"¡Siiiii!" Grito eufóricamente chico bestia mientras daba un salto del sillon y alzaba su puño en señal de victoria "¡Terra regresara!" Se dijo a si mismo para poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cyborg y Starfire sonreian tambien felices ante el resultado mientras que Raven miraba incredula a Robin, quien se encojio de hombros y alzo sus manos a la altura de sus hombros en señal de abstinencia por no poder hacer nada mas ante la decisión que ya estaba tomada.

Raven molesta por lo ocurrido dejo escapar un par de gruñidos entre dientes que nadie pudo escuchar debido a la euforia de Chico Bestia quien aun seguia celebrando su victoria. "Sin embargo…" Dijo el joven lider provocando que la atencion de todos se dirigiera a el. "La mitad de nosotros coincidimos en que podia tratarse de una trampa" Dijo Robin mirando a Raven quien solamente asintio con la cabeza aun molesta.

"Es por eso que regresara pero con una sola condicion, sera vigilada por uno de nosotros a cada momento durante un lapso de tiempo que consideremos suficiente" Hizo una pausa "Es decir estara vigilada durante un tiempo. ¿Les parece?"

Todos a excepcion de chico bestia asintieron con la cabeza. Al parecer al joven cambiante ya no le habia agradado como seria tratada Terra. "Mayoria de votos" Le dijo Robin al enterarse de su estado de animo. "Ya tenia a alguien en mente por si esto sucedia y Terra regresaba al equipo" Los titanes pusieron caras de confusion y siguieron mirando a su lider. "La mas indicada para esto es Raven"

"¿¡QUE!?" Fue el grito unisonoro de los presentes. La unica diferencia fue que Raven fue la unica que asoto ambas manos a la ya pobre e inocente mesa mientras se levantaba de su lugar. "¿Y porque demonios yo debo de estar cuidandola? ¡No soy su niñera!" Siguió la joven hibrida con enojo.

"Lo se, pero tus poderes mentales seran suficientes para contrarrestar los ataques de terra, siempre desde un principio se supo que sus poderes son similares por lo que no tendras problemas en anularlos ya que tu eres mejor en ese aspecto" El joven lider trataba de explicarle su punto de vista para poder tranquilizarla. "Ademas si comienza a actuar extraño o sospechoso puedes leerle la mente y saber en verdad que es lo que trama"

"No es por llevarte la contraria Raven pero Robin tiene razon" Dijo Cyborg asintiendo con los brazos cruzados

"Ademas solo estaras a cargo de ella durante las noches, en el transcurso del dia los demas podemos estar con ella" Robin sabia que no era para nada agradable la idea propuesta hacia Raven por lo que estaba intentando ayudarle lo mas posible con la causa.

Raven aun con su cara de enfado dejo salir un suspiro de derrota. "Esta bien el menor tiempo que pase con ella mejor para mi" Dijo ya indignada, sabia que después de todo era la mejor opcion y que Robin estaba en toda la razon.

"Bien" Dijo chico bestia de manera animada "Ire a buscar a Terra para decirle la buena noticia" Dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida pero fue detenido por Raven quien con su magia le cubrio los pies y parte del piso evitando asi que avanzara mas.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Dijo Raven en tono monotono mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas.

"Sueltame" Grito mientras que con sus manos intentaba safar una de sus piernas de la magia de Raven "Voy a traer a Terra"

"¿Y para que rayos la vas a traer mas temprano?" Pregunto la joven bruja en tono molesto. "No es necesario adelantarnos a esa molestia"

"¡Terra no es una molestia!" Grito enfadado el joven verde mientras seguia tratando de caminar.

Cyborg dejo escapar un suspiro mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro al observar dicha escena, tal parece que los problemas entre esos dos ahora eran mas fuertes que nunca. Starfire miraba callada sin poder hacer mucho mientras que Robin tenia una mano en su frente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"Claro porque no esta aquí… pero en cuanto llege lo sera, en especial para mi" Dijo la chica grisácea aun sin dejarlo avanzar de su lugar.

"Pero…"

"Ya basta" Dijo Robin interrumpiendo a Chico Bestia y deteniendo la discusión que se acaloraba cada ves mas. Ambos jóvenes se callaron en el acto pero Raven seguia sin soltar de su magia al Chico Bestia. "Raven, sueltalo" Dijo mirando hacia Raven. Espero a que esta deshiciera su magia y cuando el joven cambiante dio otro paso mas, el chico acróbata dirigio su mirada hacia el "Y tu chico bestia, esperaras aquí como todos" Chico Bestia dio media vuelta para mirar hacia Robin y justo cuando el joven verde levanto su mano para defenderse Robin volvio a hablar "Nada de peros, después de todo ella misma dijo que regresaria hoy mismo"

Chico bestia intento pensar en alguna otra razon para poder traer a Terra lo mas pronto posible, ya que en realidad deseaba que regresara pronto, pero por mas que lo intento, ningun motivo bueno llego a su mente. En ese momento miro de reojo a Raven y vio como una sonrisa victoriosa y un poco malvada se mostro en su rostro, el joven verde solo pudo agudizar sus ojos en señal de enojo y soltar un suspiro del mismo sentimiento. "Esta bien" Dijo derrotado

"Bien si ya no hay nada importante ire a meditar a mi cuarto" Y sin decir mas palabras la joven bruja se envolvio en su propia magia y desaparecio del lugar, llegando seguramente a su cuarto.

"Y yo me voy al mio" Menciono chico bestia un poco enojado todavía mientras caminaba a paso rapido por el pasillo que mas tarde llevaria a su cuarto.

Starfire y Cyborg miraron extrañados a su lider quien solo se encojio de hombros mientras negaba con su cabeza lentamente. "Los pleitos de estos dos ahora son mas comunes y fuertes, me temo que esto no pasara pronto asi que preocupense cuando esto se vuelva agresion fisica"

Los otros dos titanes presentes solo asintieron con la cabeza y después cada quien se dedico a lo suyo, esperando pasar el tiempo hasta que el verdadero momento de otra confrontación llegara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven se encontraba en su cuarto caminando de un lado a otro en circulos, tratando de asimilar su nueva situación la cual le parecia algo demasiado molesto. Ya tenia suficientes problemas por si misma y cosas que debia de aclarar como para que le dieran mas obligaciones. Habia pensado que queria aprovechar su tiempo buscando explicaciones a los sucesos que la estaban envolviendo a ella junto con Trigon pero ahora con sus nuevas ordenes posiblemente seria algo difícil.

"Maldicion" Se dijo a si misma mientras esquivaba uno de sus libros que accidentalmente habia sido lanzado a causa de sus poderes no controlados. Esto no provoco mas que el aumento en su pequeña ira y mientras se agachaba para recoger el libro, otro libro salio disparado desde su lugar original, el librero, golpenado a la joven hechizera en la cabeza y haciendo que callera de senton en el piso, lo que aumento su enojo y a consecuencia los demas objetos que se encontraban en el librero salieron disparados en todas direcciones.

La hibrida dejo salir un pequeño gruñido al ver el desastre en el que se habia convertido su cuarto y después trato de calmarse un poco, dejando salir asi un suspiro largo. Sabia que lo menos que podia hacer era enojarse por pequeñeses insignificantes como estas y que mejor debia de auto controlarse.

Luego de escapar de la montaña de objetos que habian caido en ella, Raven hiso uso de sus poderes para colocar todo en su respectivo lugar, terminando asi con una caja de color obscuro que mantubo en sus manos por un tiempo. Acaricio la tapa de la caja mientras una melancolica sonrisa se posaba en su rostro. "Madre" Murmuro mientras volvia a tomar de manera delicada la caja con sus dos manos.

Era una caja de color negro y de un tamaño un poco mas grande que sus libros, con las esquinas blancas y una extraña escritura en símbolos de color blanco en su tapa. Era un objeto desde su nativo Azarath entregado especialmente a ella de parte de su madre, sin duda un objeto muy valioso y preciado para ella y una de las pocas cosas que le hacia sonreir de alguna manera.

Lo regreso a su lugar en una de las partes del librero y después se encamino hacia su cama, sentandose en ella mientras dejaba ir otro gran suspiro. "Necesito meditar" se dijo a si misma mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su frente para frotarla un poco.

Comenzo a levitar de piernas cruzadas a un lado de su cama, cerrando sus ojos mientras repetia aquellas conocidas palabras una y otra ves cada cierto tiempo. Al parecer poco a poco comenzo a encontrar su calma interna hasta que de pronto una imagen de cierta rubia empezo a rondar por su cabeza y a desconcentrarla de lo que hacia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de tarde en la ciudad y los jóvenes titanes se encontraban todos reunidos en el salon del gran televisor frente a este, viendo lo que parecia ser una película de accion. En el sillon mediano Cyborg y Chico Bestia compartian unas palomitas y demas comida chatarra mientras miraban atentos la pantalla, por otro lado en el sillon mas grande, Robin y Starfire estaban sentados muy unidos mientras veian la película, la chica pelirroja tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su joven lider mientras este tenia una sonrisa orgullosa dibujada en su rostro. Raven por su parte estaba en una de las esquinas del gran cuarto leyendo unos de sus libros como lo hacia de costumbre.

Sin embargo poco sabian los demas titanes que ese no era un libro con una historia ficticia. El libro que ahora se posaba levitando frente a Raven era uno de sus tantos libros misticos y con información acerca de muchas cosas. La joven hibrida se habia puesto a buscar datos que le pudieran ser de utilidad para la extraña situación por la que estaba pasando, o en su defecto ver si podia encontrar alguna profecia que fuera importante y pudiera relacionar con lo que sucedia.

Ya estaba por terminar otro libro mas que habia probado ser inútil y decidio cerrarlo para no perder mas su tiempo y mejor pasarse a leer otro libro esperando tener mejor suerte. Tomo el libro cerrado en una de sus manos y estiro sus piernas para tocar suelo y quedar parada firmemente sobre el y comenzar a caminar hacia el pasillo que llebaba hacia su cuarto sin embargo fue en ese preciso momento cuando una especie de chicharra se dejo escuchar, indicando que habia alguna persona cerca de la torre. Los titanes se colocaron en posicion de alerta mientras Cyborg abria una de las partes de su brazo en donde tenia el aditamento que estaba conectado a la tecnologia de la torre.

Abrio el pequeño monitor de su brazo y comenzo a observar con las camaras de quien se trataba. La alerta paso desapersivida en cuanto el hombre mitad maquina hizo el avizo de que solo se trataba de Terra que llegaba a la isla y se acercaba ya a la torre. Cyborg presiono unos cuantos botones y asintio con su cabeza hacia el joven lider, quien le regreso como respuesta un movimiento similar y despues se regreso a sentar a su respectivo lugar, acto hecho por los otros presentes mientras que Raven solo se limito a caminar hasta donde estaban los demas titanes esperando parada mientras Terra subia.

Tras unos segundos de espera, las puertas del piso en uso se abrieron y Terra entro un tanto nerviosa y camino hasta donde estaban los Titanes. "Regrese como lo dije" Dijo la joven rubia con algo de nerviosismo.

"Que bien que cumpliste con tu palabra Terra" Dijo el joven lider mientras se levantaba del sillon una ves mas "Ya tenemos un veredicto" Menciono en tono serio mientras su rostro se mostraba de la misma manera.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron en señal de sorpresa mientras miraba el rostro de todos los titanes presentes. En todos se podia mostrar un rostro de seriedad y dificil de leer, lo que era raro, en especial viniendo departe de chico bestia por lo que no sabia que pensar. "¿Y bien?" El nerviosismo se hiso mas fuerte dandole un efecto de temblor en su misma voz.

El silencio reino por unos segundos de mas; unos segundos que se hicieron eternos para la manipuladora de la tierra, sin embargo de pronto en el rostro de Robin se formo una debil sonrisa mientras miraba a la rubia directo a los ojos. "Puedes regresar al equipo" Dicho esto los rostros de los demas titanes excepto el de Raven dejaron de estar serios pues ya no habia motivo para mantener en secreto lo que se le iba a decir. Por su parte, la joven hibrida aprovecho el momento para desaparecer de la sala dejando a los demas solos, acto que no paso desapersivido por los demas.

"¿Supongo que ella no estubo de acuerdo?" Dedujo Terra viendo al lugar ahora vacio donde una ves estubo la hibrida. A pesar de esto una sonrisa de dejo observar en su rostro, el cual dirigio a Robin otra ves. "Entonces ¿Me puedo quedar ya aqui?"

"Asi es Terra" Dijo el joven verde muy entusiasmado mientras se paraba de su lugar e iba hasta Terra "Bienvenida al equipo otra vez" Al terminar su frase chico bestia abrazo a la joven rubia.

Terra no tubo otra opcion mas que responder aquel abrazo que le daba su compañero verde como obsequio de bienvenida, y fue en ese mismo momento en que del mismo lugar en que habia desaparecido Raven, esta volvio a aparecer de la misma manera en que se habia ido, observando directamente aquella escena, la cual sin saber por que, provoco que la hibrida agudizara friamente sus ojos.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba hacindo, la joven hechizera sacudio levemente su cabeza hasta regresar su expresion a la usual seria mirada que siempre tenia dibujada, evitando asi que los demas presentes se dieran cuenta de aquel suceso que para Raven misma era extraño.

Sin embargo sin haber visto eso, un escalofrio recorrio por la espalda de Terra, quien se vio obligada a terminar el amigable abrazo. No sabia si habia sido por esa mirada de reojo que le daba Raven de pocos amigos o por la mera presencia de que la joven hibrida desprendiera un aura de odio que la propia rubia podia sentir, pero para no meterse en mas problemas de los que seguramente habia causado decidio no hacer accion alguna contra eso.

"Sin embargo" Dijo Robin sacando un comunicador electronico de los que daba a cada titan y entregandoselo por fin a la terraquea. "No reingresaras al equipo asi como asi, estaras bajo una sola condicion" Dijo en tono muy serio

Terra tomo timidamente el comunicador de la mano de Robin y le miro seriamente al rostro mientras mencionaba dicha condicion. "Nunca vas a estar sola, almenos hasta que te ganes nuestra confianza de nuevo. Uno de nosotros se encargara de vigilarte siempre. ¿Quedo claro?"

Una debil sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la ojiazul "Claro, era de esperarse" Dijo mirando al suelo. Agudizo su mirada hacia su ahora lider de manera decidida y exclamo "Lo que sea por demostrarles que en realidad e cambiado" Apreto el comunicador recien entregado y lo acerco hasta su pecho "No los defraudare esta vez"

Acto seguido, todos los titanes a excepcion de Raven se mostraron positivos ante la respuesta demostrada por Terra. Starfire siguio en darle un fuerte y euforico abrazo a la rubia, lo que, como en ocaciones pasadas, termino siendo un fuerte apreton que por poco y le corta su respiracion. Despues de sobrevivir a dicho estrujamiento el hombre mitad maquina fue quien siguio en darle la mano y por ultimo termino estrechando la mano de su nuevo y oficial lider.

"Ahora si terra, bienvenida al equipo otra vez" Menciono Robin con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de la nueva miembra del equipo.

"Gracias chicos" Respondio Terra terminando el apreton de manos y guardando su comunicador en uno de sus bolsillos traceros. Dejo escapar un suspiro y giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba Raven, sabia que si queria ganar la confianza de todos otra ves, debia de comenzar desde cero y de la mejor manera posible, lo que significaba llevarse bien, o almenos intentarlo, con Raven, quien seria todo un reto para lograr recuperar dicha confianza.

Camino hasta ella con pasos largos y timidos hasta quedar frente a la joven grisasea. Sabia que Raven no era tan emotiva y que un abrazo estaba definitivamente fuera de la lista como accion suya, por lo que la rubia obto por extender su brazo derecho esperando a que Raven lo tomara. "Raven…" Menciono debilmente esperando una buena reaccion por parte de la mencionada.

Raven por su parte arqueo una de sus cejas y miro indiferente la mano extendida de Terra. Luego miro hacia el rostro de la rubia quien se veia un poco nerviosa por el acto que estaba haciendo. Aprovechando eso, en una rapida maniobra, Raven movio su capa hacia atras, revelando sus brazos.

En su muñeca izquierda traia puesto una extraña pulsera blanca mientras que en su mano derecha traia otra similar. Rapidamente con su mano izquierda tomo de manera un tanto agresiva la mano extendida de Terra, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para quitarla o hacer algo al respecto. Mientras tanto con su mano libre, la joven grisasea coloco la pulsera blanca que traia libre en la mano extendida de Terra, la cual era su mano derecha, hecho que provoco un brillo blanco en los ojos de Raven y en ambas pulseras.

"¿Qué rayos me hisiste?" Pregunto Terra aterrada llevandose su mano hacia su pecho y retrocediendo de Raven.

"Es un dispositivo para vigilancia" Dijo la mitad demonio seriamente sin tomarle importancia a la actitud de la rubia.

"Quien al parecer pasara la mayor tiempo vigilandote sera Raven" Menciono Robin tratando de tranquilizar a Terra. "Por obias razones de sus poderes"

"¿Por qué ella?" Pregunto en tono molesto la ojiazul mientras tocaba la nueva pulcera que tenia.

"Ni creas que yo tambien estoy feliz de hacer esto, pero fue una orden asi que la llevare acabo" Dijo Raven acercandose hacia Terra quedando a tan solo un paso de distancia frente a ella. "Asi que ten mucho cuidado con lo que hagas o digas. Este brazalete solo lo puedo quitar y poner yo, al igual que activarlo y desactivarlo, por lo que siempre estare conectada contigo en cierto modo" Agudizo su mirada.

"¿Entonces podras leer mi mente?" Pregunto la rubia preocupada mientras sus ojos se abrian como señal de miedo.

"No del todo" Respondio con su imagen hostil aun puesta. "Solo me avizara cuando tengas cierta actividad cerebral"

"Almenos podrías intentar decírselo de manera mas amable" Dijo el joven verde en tono molesto al ver como la hibrida estaba tratando a la terráquea. "Perdona Terra pero ya sabes como es Raven"

"No tengo porque disculparme" Dijo en tono serio dirigiéndole una mirada fría al joven cambiante. "Bien si me necesitan estare meditando en mi habitación" Y sin decir nada mas, dio media vuelta y como lo habia hecho anteriormente desapareció.

Terra se quedo viendo el lugar en donde hace unos instantes yacia la joven hibrida un tanto pensativa. Luego dirigió su mirada al nuevo brazalete que tenia "Supongo que si ella es la encargada utilizara sus propios metodos" Dijo mirando a su nuevo líder.

"Asi es" Robin asintió con la cabeza "Pero recuerda que es la condición que te pedimos para que te puedas quedar"

"Lo se, yo no tengo problema o inconveniente con esto si es lo que tengo que demostrar" La rubia volvió a mirar al brazalete "Pero creo que es Raven la que no lo soportara"

"Oh vamos dale algo de tiempo, la chica esta pasando por algo serio" Dijo Cyborg tratando de alentar a la nueva integrante "Ademas sabes que es una buena persona una ves que te la ganas"

El comentario inicial de Cyborg disparo el interés de la rubia al saber el estado de Raven. Posiblemente era esa la razón por la que estaba de peor humor que antes. Sin embargo sabia que lo que el hombre mitad maquina había dicho al final era cierto, pues tubo una oportunidad de llevarse bien con la joven hibrida en el pasado. Aquellos recuerdos cortos hicieron que una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujara en el rostro de la ojiazul mientras tocaba el objeto que recién le había colocado Raven "Lo se" Dijo en un tono de igual nostalgia.

"Bueno creo que este es momento para celebrar el regreso de Terra" Dijo Starfire tratando de cambiar el ambiente. Junto ambas manos de manera eufórica y se las llevo a la altura del pecho. "Me parece que ahora es el indicado tiempo para hacer un festin" Dijo con una sonrisa

"¡Siii!" Exclamo eufórico Chico Bestia "¡Vamos Terra! Yo hare de comer" Dijo agarrando a Terra de la mano y arrastrándola hasta la cocina.

"Nada de eso bestita, no dejare que cocines tu basura. Lo que la chica necesita es comida de verdad" Cybor corrió detrás de ellos y los siguió hasta la cocina.

El joven líder solo sonrio ante la escena y acto seguido el y la joven tamaraneana se dirigieron hacia la cocina para el mismo propocito.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de noche y los titanes, a excepción de Raven, habían pasado casi el primer dia juntos. Ahora yacían todos los presentes en la sala mirando una película de acción en el gran televisor mientras la joven hibrida como ya era costumbre en ella se encontraba en una esquina leyendo uno de sus tantos libros informativos en búsqueda aun de algo que pudiera ayudarle con lo que pasaba.

Sin embargo Terra era la única que no estaba tan concentrada en la película como los demás. Cada cierto tiempo miraba con algo de preocupación a Raven. Lo que había dicho Cyborg aun seguía en su cabeza y por alguna razón le estaba preocupando un poco mas de lo normal.

Recordaba lo que había visto hace tiempo cuando Raven estaba lidiando con Slade y sabia que lo que sea que le estuviese pasando a la joven grisácea tenia algo que ver con la Raven que había visto en esa pelea pues recordaba bien lo que había visto. Pero también sabia que la hibrida era muy cerrada y no le contaria nada por voluntad propia.

Raven podía sentir las intensas miradas que le eran dirigidas por lo que en una de esas veces decidió regresar la mirada también. Alzo su cabeza y quito su atención del libro, haciendo contacto visual con los azulados ojos de Terra. Ojos morados chocaron con azules en un corto lapso de tiempo, pues la rubia al ser capturada en dicha acción regreso rápida y tímidamente su mirada hacia el televisior. Cada ves que Raven le daba una mirada tan intensa como esa un escalofrio recorrida todo su cuerpo mientras imágenes de Raven agresiva pasaban por su mente.

La chica de Azarath arqueo una ceja ante el comportamiento de Terra quien ahora yacia viendo la tele como si fuera algo extremadamente interesante y no quitaba la mirada del lugar. Pudo distinguir desde la distancia que la chica estaba tensa y que no miraría de regreso pronto.

Despues de esto, Raven sentía la extraña necesidad de regresar algunas de las miradas y asi como Terra lo había hecho, la joven hechicera comenzó a observar a la joven rubia de vez en cuando. Sus miradas chocaron nuevamente unas cuantas veces mas hasta que por fin la película termino.

Ya era muy tarde para cuando su función había culminado por lo que todos obtaron por irse a dormir después de eso. Cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivos cuartos luego de darse las buenas noches, todos excepto de Terra y Raven quienes se encontraban caminando entre los tantos pasillos de la torre.

Habian permanecido en silencio por un buen rato pero como Terra veia que la joven hibrida no podria nada de su parte por mejorar las cosas se vio en la necesidad de empezar alguna conversación.

"No entiendo porque no podíamos tranquilamente dormirnos en tu cuarto" Dijo un poco molesta la rubia que caminaba cerca por detrás de Raven.

"Porque no dejo que nadie entre a mi cuarto y punto" Respondio de la misma manera la hibrida mientras seguía caminando.

"Pero e escuchado que a Starfire la has dejado entrar y que Cyborg y Chico bestia han entrado tambien" Se defendió Terra diciendo el comentario y cruzándose de brazos.

"Escucha" Raven se detuvo abruptamente, lo que hizo que Terra también se detuviera y se dio la media vuelta para mirar a Terra "Cyborg y Chico Bestia entraron por equivocación una sola vez" Alzo su mano derecha y apunto amenazadoramente a la rubia "Y Starfire se gano el privilegio para hacerlo" Se dio la media vuelta para quedar en la dirección donde inicialmente mente se encontraba y siguió caminando.

"Si fueras un poco menos amargada todo estaría mejor" Dijo Terra entre dientes mientras continuaba su caminata.

Raven se detuvo al lado de una puerta y agudizo su vista de manera amenazante. "Te escuche" Volteo hacia la puerta sin quitarle la vista de reojo a la terráquea.

"Es la verdad" Terra hiso lo mismo que Raven y giro en dirección a la puerta. "Deberias de dejar de ser tan amargada e intentar llevarte mejor con los demas" Se cruzo de brazos y cerro sus ojos ladeando un poco su cabeza.

La joven hibrida estaba perdiendo la paciencia rápidamente y estaba utilizando todo el control mental y físico que tenia para no golpear de una buena vez a Terra y lo estaba logrando a duras penas. Decidio ignorar el comentario para no llevar las cosas que inconsientemente Terra había iniciado mas lejos y causar un accidente. Presiono una tecla en el panel que estaba de lado de la puerta y esta rápidamente se abrió.

Terra fue la primera en entrar y se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar lo que yacia dentro de dicho cuarto. Eran sus cosas; lo que antes estaba en el cuarto que los titanes le habían hecho y dado, ahora se encontraban en ese lugar, muy bien resguardadas y cuidadas. "Mis… cosas" Dijo con algo de nostalgia mientras pasaba su mano por uno de de los sillones.

"Si, los demás quisieron dejarlas en caso de que algún dia regresaras a la normalidad" Respondio Raven sin mostrar emoción alguna. "Cuando vuelvas a ganarte la confianza de los demás podras volver a tener un cuarto cerca de nosotros" Entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿De los demas?" Terra volteo a ver a Raven y arqueo un poco su ceja tras el comentario curioso de Raven. "¿Acaso la tuya ya me la gane?" Pregunto curiosa mientras se acercaba a Raven.

Ahora fue el turno de la hibrida para arquear la ceja ante el comentario. "¿Qué idioteces estas diciendo?" Dijo en tono monótono "Claro que no, pero el comentario lo dije porque es la confianza de los demás que tendras que ganarte, yo no pienso caer en tus palabras otra ves" Su voz ahora llevaba un tono de nostalgia y posiblemente dolor, pero fue algo tan minimo que la rubia no logro notarlo.

A pesar de lo mucho que Raven intentara negarlo la traición de Terra a ella y a los demás aun estaba un poco fresca en su mente y algo de dolor acompañaba aquellos recuerdos. Justo por un momento cuando pensó que podría tener a alguien con quien compartir sus cosas e ideas, alguien mas en quien confiar, fue cuando Terra decidió traicionarlos y unirse a Slade. Habia perdido a una amiga que hubiera ayudado mucho en su vida y eso le dolia. El porque le dolia aun era todo un misterio, nunca logro encariñarse mucho con la terrestre después de todo… ¿Acaso había algo mas?

No era que no le agradara la compañía de la joven tamaraneana pero incluso ella aun era un poco inocente, por no decir, ignorante ante algunas cosas, mientras que Terra a pesar de tener buen sentido del humor por dentro era una joven ya madura. Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas y no había vuelta atrás, fue Terra quien había desaprovechado la oportunidad de pertenecer por fin a algún lugar, a algún hogar, y fue ella misma quien se lo busco por lo que Raven no haría ningún intento por recuperar algo asi.

Terra sintió la intensidad de las palabras de Raven y no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpabilidad y dolor tras el golpe invisible que había recibido. Bajo su cabeza y miro con ojos tristes al suelo mientras pequeños flashbacks de las peleas que tubo contra los titanes cuando los traiciono recorrían su cabeza. Recordo la pelea de Raven y las palabras que la joven hibrida le había dicho también. Por ultimo recordó aquella Raven a la que jamás había visto y poseía un asombroso pero aterrador poder que por casi no sobrevive para contarlo.

El momento de silencio parecía reinar por horas, cuando en realidad solo habían pasado unos minutos. Raven había abierto las puertas de lo que parecía un closet y sacaba unas cuantas sabanas mientras Terra la miraba silenciosa desde su cama donde yacia sentada undiendose en sus recuerdos.

Fue entonces cuando recordó las palabras de Cyborg acerca de un problema con el que al parecer Raven estaba pasando un mal momento, asi que trato de unir algunos cuantos cabos sueltos ya que sabia que la joven bruja, si llegaba a decir algo, no seria mucho por lo que necesitaba solo conseguir algunas cuantas afirmaciones.

"Yo dormire en el suelo, tu puedes dormir en la cama" Raven le gano la palabra a la rubia. Dejo las cosas que había sacado en el suelo y con ayuda de sus poderes comenzó a ordenarlas para poder dormir en ellas.

"Raven" Pregunto tímidamente capturando la atención de la mencionada que le dirigió una mirada seria. "¿Qué quieres?" Respondio la chica grisasea antes de sentarse en las sabanas.

"Cyborg menciono algo de que tenias un problema" Hiso una pequeña pausa. La verdad es que si lo que pensaba era verdad, tenia miedo de hacerla enojar por lo que mas valia irse por el camino seguro y decirle las cosas despacio y de una manera en que evitara algún enojo departe de la mitad demonio.

Raven arqueo una de sus cejas y la miro de manera indiferente. Al no ver algún indicio de ira en ella la rubia decidió continuar. "¿Tiene que ver con algo de tu lado demoniaco?"

La hechizera de azarath la miro fijamente a los ojos. "Es algo que no es de tu incumbencia"

"Lo es" Dijo en el tono mas amigable posible para intentar sacar algo mas de información. "Ya soy parte del equipo otra ves"

"Yo aun no te considero parte del equipo, creo que eso ya había quedado claro" Su tono fue tan frio y seco que hasta ella misma se sorprendió.

"Te vi con Slade" El comentario hiso que los ojos de la hibrida abriera sus ojos en señal de sorpresa y regresara su mirada hacia la rubia. Terra tras ver eso, sonrio para si misma pues había dado justo en el clavo por lo que decidió continuar. "Tal ves no estube lo suficientemente cerca" Se levanto de la cama y quedo a la misma altura de Raven, siendo separadas por algunos cuantos pasos solamente. "Pero no soy tan ingenua para no haberme dado cuenta. Lo que te esta pasando es algo nuevo y tiene que ver con tu lado demoniaco." Hiso una pausa y dio un paso hacia Raven.

"La manifestación que tu poder hacia antes contigo era mas simple y sencilla" Dijo Terra mientras recordaba la pelea que tubo contra la hibrida antes de ser transofrmada en piedra. Raven seguía en su mismo cuerpo, lo único que había cambiado había sido su mirada que se había tornado mas malvada y que ahora poseía 2 pares de ojos de un color rojo que atemorizaba. "Pero la de ahora hizo que tu cuerpo mutara y tuviera mas poder… dabas miedo Raven" Un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo. Recordaba bien la mirada que la nueva Raven le había lanzado antes de que la reconociera mientras peleaba con Slade.

Raven quedo callada ante la revelación y miro hacia el suelo sin saber que decir. Terra después de todo tenia algo de razón y comprendía que la nueva transformación no era algo para tomarse a la ligera y había sido la única testigo, además de Slade, en haber visto semejante poderío. La rubia sabia que ya había llevado las cosas un poco mas haya de lo que debía por lo que decidió ya no cruzar el limite y dejar las cosas como estaban.

"Sera mejor que me valla a cambiar" Tomo unas cosas que estaban cerca de ella y se levanto hacia el baño. Cada cuarto de la torre de los titanes, al menos los usados para dormitorio, poseían su propio baño por lo que rápidamente llego a el para dejar a Raven sola.

Raven se quedo en la misma posición por un buen rato. Algo hubo en las palabras de Terra que no la dejaban ahora estar tranquila. No se había visto a si misma con la nueva transformación, pero en ese corto momento en el que se dejo ganar por aquel tremendo poder, pudo sentir una gran energía recorrer su cuerpo y su mente, sabia inmediatamente que su cuerpo tubo que haber sufrido alguna transformación para poder resistir tanto poder. No tenia problema intimidando a los villanos, después de todo era un superhéroe y era su deber evitar que estos cometieran atrocidades a cualquier precio sin llegar a matarlos pero…

¿Por qué viniendo eso desde la boca de Terra sonaba tan mal? ¿Por qué las palabras de Terra tenían ese efecto? ¿En realidad su nueva transformación era tan mala? _"dabas miedo Raven"_ La frase resonó en su mente una y otra ves hasta que la rubia termino y regreso a la cama, trayendo a Raven de regreso al mundo tras un fuerte cerron de puerta que dio.

"Bien ahora estoy mas comoda" La rubia se sento en la cama y se empezó a acomodar para dormirse, sin embargo no se recostó del todo pues vio que Raven aun seguía parada y no se veía con intensiones de dormir pronto. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

La hibrida sacudió su cabeza tras las palabras de Terra y se acerco a ella. "Si" Respondio seriamente. Agarro el brazo de la rubia donde estaba el brazalete y lo junto a al suyo. "Solo tengo que activar esto" La joven bruja cerro sus ojos y comenzó a musitar su ya conocido hechizo. Pronto los dos brazaletes brillaron cegadoramente y de la misma manera en que sus brillos empezaron estos desaparecieron. "Bien, no podras correr muy lejos ahora si asi lo deseas"

Terra asintió con la cabeza y finalmente se recostó en la cama mientras Raven hacia lo mismo en el suelo. "Buenas noches Raven"

Raven no respondió nada y solamente se giro para dar su espalda a Terra. La ojiazul se estaba mostrando tan amigable y serena con ella que no sabia si alegrarse o asustarse por el hecho. Dejo pasar unos minutos a que Terra quedara dormida y decidió entonces voltear a verla. Estaba durmiendo tan pacíficamente que no se le veía ni una pisca de maldad…

Quizas en verdad esta ves si había cambiado… No, Raven sacudió su cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No volveria a caer en los trucos de Terra y no volveria a confiar en ella. Dejo escapar un suspiro y volvió a darle la espalda a Terra. _"Va a ser una larga noche"_ Penso mientras intentaba concilar el sueño.

Terra por su cuenta estaba feliz por haber logrado entablar una conversación con Raven sin lograr hacerla enojar… almenos no tanto. Posiblemente había logrado un progreso aunque algunas de las palabras de la grisasea le habían dolido mucho y como esta la trataba pero sabia que a pesar de todo había hecho un gran avanze. Posiblemente seria difícil pero sabia que podría lograr recuperar la confianza de Raven solo que tomaria mucho mas tiempo que los demás. No importaba, Raven seria todo un reto pero sabia que al final lograría recuperar la confianza de todos para demostrar que en verdad había cambiado. Con este pensamiento durmió toda la noche.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	11. Capitulo 10 Extraños Sentimientos

**Capitulo 10.- Extraños Sentimientos**

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** So sorry!!... Nuevamente yo y mis retrasos en fin, dejare de hablar para que mejor gasten su tiempo leyendo el capitulo y no mis palabras xD. Pero hay una buena noticia, quede suspendida en la escuela asi que ya dispono de un poco mas de tiempo, asi que quizas no tarde demasado en subir los demas... aunque creo que ya les dije eso antes y aun asi me sigo tardando, pero ahora si intentare no hacerlo, deveras. Bueno sin mas que decir aqui tienen otro capitulo mas, que lo disfruten.

* * *

_Oscuridad y humedad eran lo unico que se sentia Raven por el pequeño túnel en el que Raven iba caminando con cautela gracias a la poca luz que no dejaba ver mucho._

_Mismo recorrido, mismo pasillo, misma caminata... A medida que la joven titán caminaba por el largo pasillo mas luz se dejaba asomar por la enorme cueva hasta que llego al final donde iniciaba la enorme cueva donde una figura a lo lejos se podía observar._

_Raven miro a sus alrededores para asegurarse de que estuviera sola, otra vez, tal ves era su naturaleza de desconfianza pero cada ves que llegaba debía de asegurarse. _

_La hibrida llego flotando en lugar de caminar hasta quedar frente a la estatua de de Terra de manera involuntaria pues parecía como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo. Miro la estatua con delicadeza y de la misma manera alzo una de sus manos para tocar la estatua._

_Coloco su mano en la mejilla fría de la estatua y en el mismo momento en que su mano hizo contacto con la roca, un cegador brillo se hiso presente en todo el lugar, llenando de blanco todo rincón habido y por haber de la cueva._

_En cuando aquella luz se desvaneció, la chica de azarath noto que la estatua no estaba y se percato de algunos ruidos cercanos. Llevo su mirada hacia su frente y pudo percatarse de 2 figuras que yacían peleando, una fornida y un tanto alta, la otra mas pequeña y delgada._

_Cuando las dos obscuras figuras dirigieron sus miradas hacia la hibrida un fuerte y agudo dolor de cabeza se comenzó a apoderar de ella cayendo de rodillas hasta el suelo._

_El dolor comenzó a aumentar mas y cuando dicho dolor llego a cierto punto, unos extraños rayos de diferentes colores comenzaron a salir del cuerpo de la híbrida y comenzaron a formar unas siluetas muy parecidas a ella. Cuando los rayos dejaron de salir, las figuras comenzaron a solidificarse dando un cuerpo sólido a todas y cada una de las emociones de Raven._

_Diez distintos colores y emociones se formaron al terminar el espectáculo de rayos, 2 de las cuales aun seguían siendo un misterio_

_Una ves aparecidas todas las Ravens, al final pudo ver a la emoción a la que mas odiaba, ironicamente Ira, quien le estaba regresando una mirada malévola con sus ojos de color rojo sangre. Sin embargo lo que mas sorprendió a la hibrida, fueron aquellos 2 cuernos iguales a los de Trigon que Ira tenia en su cabeza._

"Vengo de regreso por ti Raven" Dijo Ira mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella. La figura obscura alta estaba detrás de la nueva Ira sin hacer nada, como si esperara a que dicha emoción terminara con la vida de la joven grisasea mientras que la segunda figura pequeña yacia en el suelo tirada, estirando su mano impotente, preocupandose por Raven sin poder hacer nada.

Raven se sento de una sola maniobra, desesperada y alterada con su respiración muy agitada. Esta ves no grito, sabia desde el inicio que era solo una pesadilla de la cual no tenia control. Llevo su mano rápidamente a su cabeza y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro como si pudiera sacudir ese sentimiento que le quedaba siempre después de la pesadilla que cada ves cambiaba de manera mas extraña.

"Hasta que por fin despiertas" Dijo Terra quien estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama viendo fijamente a Raven. "¿Una pesadilla?" Pregunto preocupada tras el extraño despertar de su ahora compañera.

"No te importa" Respondio cortante como siempre "¿Desde cuando estas despierta?"

"Mmmm" La rubia miro a todos lados intentando encontrar un reloj, no encontró nada asi que arqueo una de sus cejas intentando responder de manera mas acertada la pregunta. "Supongo que una hora"

"¿Y porque no me despertaste antes?" Raven se puso de pie aun un tanto alterada.

"¿Para que estuvieras de peor humor que el que tienes ahorita? No gracias" Se cruzo de brazos tras el comentario.

Raven le regreso una mirada desafiante que fue respondida por una mirada similar en el rostro de Terra. Ojos morados se cruzaron con azules en un duelo de miradas que prometia durar mucho, sin embargo, repentinamente una de las almohadas de la rubia exploto lo que llevo la mirada de ambas chicas hacia el inocente objeto que no tenia culpa de nada.

Sin saber porque, los poderes de la joven hibrida nuevamente hicieron de las suyas, desconcertando severamente a Raven pues estaba segura que no estaba en medio de una cituacion que ameritaba un descontrol en sus emociones… ¿O esque acaso era por estar cerca de Terra?.

Terra por su parte también visualizo por unos cortos segundos aquella almohada en donde tiempo atrás estuvo recostada, y después de comprender lo que había sido la causa, regreso una mirada confusa a Raven, esperando una explicación. Sin embargo lo único que hizo la hibrida fue aclarar su garganta y tratar de cambiar el tema. "¿Qué hora es?"

La jover rubia la miro con seriedad y algo de amargura "En este cuarto no hay reloj, de haber sido te hubiera respondido mejor cuando me dijiste cuanto tenia despierta"

"_Demonios Raven __¿Desde cuando eres tan despistada?"_ Se escucho la voz de Inteligencia dentro de su mente. La hibrida solo llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, algo no estaba bien. "No me siento nada bien, de seguro los demás ya despertaron asi que salgamos de aqui"

La rubia solo asintió y no menciono de su preocupación. Se dirigió al baño por su ropa y regresar a la vestimenta que tenia la noche anterior. Al salir de dicho lugar, Raven se encontraba al lado de la puerta esperándola, la rubia observo atentamente a la chica de Azarath y noto que sus movimientos estaban débiles e inseguros, su rostro estaba mas palido de lo normal y sinceramente no se veía para nada bien. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Pregunto mientras abrían la puerta y entraban al pasillo.

"No de ti" Respondio mas cortante que nunca.

"Cielos Raven ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Terra ya había tomado suficiente de las represalias de la joven bruja y ya había alcanzado su limite, sabia que merecía un trato diferente a causa de lo que había hecho en el pasado, pero tampoco era para que le trataran asi de mal. "Trato de ser amigable contigo y me sigues agrediendo de esa manera ¿¡Que demonios te pasa!?"

"Ja" Rio sarcásticamente y paro su caminata para voltear a ver a la rubia. "La ultima vez que dijiste eso fue cuando regresaste…¿Y adivina que paso despues?" Hubo una pausa para esperar alguna respuesta departe de la psíquica terrestre, la cual solo cayo y no hiso nada mas que mirar con enojo a Raven. "Exacto… ¿Y piensas que te voy a creer ahora?"

Pasaron otros segundos de incomodo silencio y al no haber respuesta departe de la ojiazul, la hibrida continuo con su camino mientras Terra se quedo en su mismo lugar cabizbaja con una mirada de tristeza y dolor, no pensaba que unas simples palabras pudieran lograr herir tanto pero Raven de alguna manera lo estaba logrando y solo hacia que el sentimiento de culpabilidad en Terra aumentara cada vez mas y mas.

Raven siguió avanzando sin prestarle mucha atención a Terra, tenia ya mas cosas por cuales preocuparse. Sin embargo cuando había llegado a cierta distancia, las pulceras de ella y de Terra brillaron instantáneamente y de la misma manera aquel brillo se fue. Acto seguido, la rubia salió volando hacia la hibrida, cayendo de sentón a una distancia cercana Raven. "Cierto" Dijo al ver a su no reconocida compañera levantándose mientras se sobaba la parte trasera de su cuerpo. "El brazalete aun esta activado"

Terra le dirigio una de sus miradas mas seria y disgustada que su rostro podía crear. "Ya basta… si no me vas a querer como compañera almenos tampoco me odies" Se levanto y le hiso frente a Raven quedando a corta distancia de ella.

"¿Y quien te crees que eres para decirme que hacer y que no hacer?" La hibrida agudizo su mirada mientras se acercaba inconsientemente a Terra hasta quedar mas cerca. La diferencia de estatura entre ambas chicas no era mucha por lo que se pudieron quedar mirándose a los ojos sin problema alguno. La mirada desafiante de ambas perduro por un rato, hasta que Terra comenzó a sentir la respiración de Raven en su rostro de lo cerca que estaba.

Al darse cuenta de esto su rostro dejo de mostrarse desafiante, y solo siguió observando el rostro de su compañera. Sin darse cuenta, la rubia pronto se perdió en aquellos ojos morados de la hibrida y por un momento olvido que estaba en medio de una riña mímica contra Raven. Al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, mismo que no paso desapersivido por Raven y quien a su ves, se sonrojo de igual manera al entender la cituacion, haciendo que uno de los adornos que estaban por el pasillo explotara.

La hibrida se aclaro la garganta para fingir que no había pasado nada y agarro a Terra por el brazalete "Mejor te quito esto". Pronuncio su ya conocido hechizo y de la misma manera en que se había activado el brazalete, este fue desactivado. "Ya esta" Dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando, siendo seguida por Terra.

"¿Estas segura? No quiero salir volando otra vez"

"Si, estoy segura"

"Bien" Respondio la rubia. Ambas chicas siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la sala donde ya estaban reunidos los demás titanes.

"Que bueno que llegan, están justo a tiempo para comer mis deliciosos waffles" Dijo Cyborg sonriente con un delantal y sombrero de chef desde la cocina, haciendo malabares con los sartenes mientras hablaba.

"Que bien, muero de hambre" Dijo Terra mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina. El joven verde no tardo mucho en dejar de jugar videojuegos con Robin y se sento al lado de Terra para hacerle compañía.

"Buenos dias Terra" Dijo el joven verde mostrando una de sus mejores sonrisas.

"Buenos dias chico bestia" Respondio la rubia tambien con una sonrisa.

Raven al ver la escena solo giro sus ojos y se fue hacia el sofá donde estaban su joven líder y la joven tamaraneana, quienes ahora estaban viendo televisión.

"Robin" Menciono la hibrida para obtener la atención de su líder, quien al escuchar su nombre dirigió su mirada hacia quien lo menciono. "Aun no me siento del todo bien crees que podrías…" Su frase fue cambiada a un quejido de dolor, el cual pronto se transformo en un grito. Aquel dolor de cabeza le estaba regresando de nuevo.

"¡Raven!" Exclamaron Starfire y Robin mientras saltaban del sillón para intentar auxiliar a la hibrida mientras esta caia de rodillas al suelo. "¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto el líder mientras se incaba al lado de la hibrida, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, un brillo blanco había aparecido nuevamente en sus ojos mientras Raven era sacada de la realidad por visiones nuevamente.

Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Terra no tardaron mucho en también acercarse a la joven bruja también sin poder hacer algo por ayudarla pues estaba fuera de su alcanze. La hibrida llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y comenzó a apretarse un poco en un desesperado intento por hacer que el horrible dolor se fuera, sin embargo no logro mucho pues tanto el dolor como las imágenes seguían rondando en su cabeza.

Imágenes de una tierra cubierta en llamas era lo único que se podían apreciar en donde yacia una sombra negra con 4 ojos amarillos, de pronto imágenes de los sueños que había estado teniendo comenzaron a aparecer junto con imágenes de Slade en cierta parte de la ciudad. Las imágenes pasaban de manera rápida y aletoria, sin seguir un orden coherente, confundiendo mas Raven. Sin embargo, en un momento crucial, una de las imágenes de Slade paso en cámara lenta, se encontraba de espaldas en alguna parte de las ruinas de la ciudad, dio un medio giro quedando de frente y en una voz distorsionada y lenta dijo "Ven, tenemos asuntos pendientes".

Despues de eso, las imágenes comenzaron a cruzar por la mente de la hibrida de manera rápida como inicialmente habían aparecido, mas ahora, escenas de una pelea entre ella y Slade aparecían mezclándose con las demás, hasta que en una de pronto Raven aparecia en su nueva transformación. Y fue asi, que como habían venido aquellas viciones, también se habían ido, haciendo que Raven terminara con su respiración agitada y un gesto de preocupación.

"¿Raven?" Se afortuno a preguntar la joven pelirroja al ver que aquel brillo por fin había desaparecido de los ojos de su amiga. "¿Te encuentras bien ahora?" El tono de preocupación era notorio en la pregunta.

"Slade" Fue lo único que dijo mientras se paraba. Las miradas preocupadas y confusas de sus amigos fueron dirigidas totalmente hacia ella mientras que salía del circulo y avanzaba hacia la puerta de salida.

"Espera ¿A dónde crees que vas?" El joven líder fue rápido y antes de dejar salir a Raven la detuvo agarrándola del hombro.

"Lo siento Robin pero esto ya es algo personal" Dijo en tono serio mientras en su cara se dibujaba un rostro de odio. Sin decir nada mas, su cuerpo fue cubierto por energía de color negro y desapareció del lugar, al parecer se había transportado hacia donde estaba Slade.

"¡Raven!" Grito Robin al aire, ya era demasiado tarde, Raven ya se había ido a solo ella sabia donde. "Demonios" Dijo frunciendo el ceño. "¡Cyborg!" Dirigio su mirada rápidamente al hombre mitad maquina quien estaba haciendo algo en su brazo del comunicador.

"Si ya estoy rastreando la señal del comunicador de Raven" Le leyó el pensamiento al chico acróbata y al parecer desde el momento en que la hibrida había abandonado la torre comenzó a rastrear su señal. Al cabo de unos segundos, un sonido se escucho, avizandoles que ya había dado con la locación de su amiga.

"En las antiguas ruinas de la ciudad, ya tengo las coordenadas exactas" Menciono Cyborg mientras cerraba la bandeja de su brazo.

"Jovenes titanes ¡Vamos!" Los demás titanes asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron a su joven líder hacia la puerta, tenían que llegar rápido hacia donde estaba Raven pues sabían que algo malo podía pasar si en realidad iba con Slade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"¿Quieres que te de otra paliza?" Pregunto Raven apareciendo detrás de Slade.

"Alguien no tiene buen humor el dia de hoy" Slade seguía dándole la espalda a Raven, estaba en la misma posición en la que había aparecido en una de sus viciones.

El comentario sirvió solamente para hacer enojar mas a la hibrida. "¿Cómo demonios lo lograste?" El tono molesto era evidente en su voz, no le agradaba estar con Slade, ni que este pudiese manejar mejor los nuevos poderes que tenia y no hacia esfuerzo ninguno por ocultarlo.

Slade siguo inmóvil en su posición, guardando silencio sin responder a lo que Raven había preguntado. La hibrida solo se enojaba cada vez mas con cada minuto que pasaba y el comportamiento del villano no ayudaba ni en lo mas minimo. Sin embargo una sonrisa se había dibujado en el rostro del enmascarado pues al parecer ese era el plan desde el inicio.

"¿¡Como demonios lo hiciste!?" Grito la hibrida enojada "¿¡Como pudiste llamarme!?" El sentimiento de impotencia y enojo estaban tomando lo mejor de la bruja, sus puños estaban tan fuertemente cerrados que sus nudillos estaban mas palidos de lo normal.

"Digamos que aprendo rapido" Respondio tranquilamente "En realidad es una pena que sigas con tu equipo de niñitos Raven, si aceptaras ser mi aprendiz podría ayudarte tanto"

Raven debía de hacer algo pronto antes de que el enojo se posesionara de ella y posiblemente la hiciera cambiar, asi que sin pensarlo se lanzo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el villano, hecho que se le hiso muy extraño pues estaba acostumbrada a levitar, sin embargo lo mas sorprendente fue la velocidad que había logrado alcanzar, lo que le permitió llegar cerca de Slade en cuestión de un par de segundos, preparando su puño para darle un fuerte golpe, sin embargo, como si tuviese ojos en la espalda, Slade fue capaz de detener el golpe con una de sus manos sin mucha dificultad, volteando su rostro a ver por fin a Raven.

"Valla, al parecer tu cuerpo ya esta asimilando tus nuevos poderes" En una semi vuelta, Slade avanico su pierna hacia Raven, dándole una fuerte patada a la hibrida y lanzándola a volar varios metros hacia atrás, terminando con una fuerte caída de espaldas. "Pero aun no asimila todo" De alguna manera Slade yacia incado al lado de Raven, quien apenas se estaba sentando en el suelo tras el impacto.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, en cuanto la hibrida vio al villano tan cerca de ella se apoyo en una de sus manos e inclino su cuerpo, a tal modo de quedar en perfecta posición de darle una patada a Slade a tan corta distancia. Parecia que la joven hibrida tenia mas fuerza que antes, lo que dificulto un poco el bloqueo, sin embargo Slade había logrado evitar la patada de lleno y en una rápida maniobra con su mano libre agarro el pie de Raven y se paro dando una semi vuelta, tirando a Raven hacia el otro lado y contra el piso.

"Una verdadera lastima" Se repetía Slade al ver la negación de la hibrida quien con algo de dificultad comenzaba a levantarse del suelo. "Tanto potencial tirado al basura. Si no aceptas unirte a mi debere de exterminarte antes de que aprendas a controlar tus poderes al máximo, asi solo estare yo con esos poderes" Dijo el villano lanzándose en veloz carrera preparando en uno de sus puños una bola de fuego que estaba lista para arremeter contra Raven.

Raven por fin termino de ponerse de pie, las heridas de su cuerpo no dolían tanto como de costumbre, quizás a esto se estaba refiriendo Slade con lo de su cuerpo estar asimilando sus poderes nuevos, la resistencia física de su cuerpo no era la misma, quizás ¿Los descubrimientos de Cyborg tendrían que ver con eso mismo?.

Se limpio un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca y se giro para mirar a su enemigo quien ya venia hacia ella y en muy corta distancia. Sabia que no tenia otra alternativa mas que intentar llamar a su "verdadero poder" como Slade le llamaba. Se perfilo un poco hacia Slade y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo, escondiendo en las sombras creadas por su propia capucha y cabello su rostro, intentando recordad todo aquel sentimiento de la primera batalla contra el villano enmascarado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Slade llego hasta con Raven, golpeándola con su bola de fuego y atravezandola por completo, pero algo no estaba bien. Al darse cuenta de la cituacion, el villano miro hacia el objeto frente a el, en algún momento antes del golpe, la joven hechizera se había transformado en energía, quedando ahora en su lugar una Raven totalmente negra, la cual estaba siendo atravezada por el ataque de Slade, sin embargo, esta Raven, agarro el brazo del villano con el que estaba siendo atravezada y lo lanzo hacia el suelo, dándole un gran asoton, que a final de cuentas no fue suficiente daño para Slade, parándose rápidamente.

Sin embargo a pesar de la rapidez con la que Slade se había levantado, al momento de hacerlo dirigió primeramente su mirada hacia donde debiese de estar Raven, encontrándose con nada en el lugar, preocupación cruzo por su mente y sus ojo se abrió desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de la cituacion.

"¿Quién es el que da lastima ahora?" Murmuro Raven en el oído de Slade. Una voz mas grave que la común de manera torturante y lenta con algo de maldad en el fondo se dejo apreciar. Slade estaba en lo correcto, Raven se había transformado en un monstruo otra ves, y cuando giro un poco su cabeza para verla, afirmo sus sospechas viendo aquellos 2 pares de ojos rojos.

Sin contacto alguno, Slade salió disparando hacia el aire, a causa del poderío de Raven, la cual sin perder tiempo, comenzó a golpear al villano sin dejarlo caer. Por mas que intentara bloquearlos o defenderse, algunos de los golpes llegaban hasta el villando hiriéndolo en verdad ahora si, sin duda la transformación aumentaba la fuerza que Raven estaba asimilando.

Sin embargo como el villano que era, Slade no caería tan fácilmente. Logrando estabilizarse, cayo al suelo de buena manera, preparándose para un contraataque, y al tener a Raven tan cerca, comenzó a lanzarle sus esferas infernales, creando una gran muralla de fuego que encubrió a la titan.

Mientras la hibrida se quemaba, Slade aprovecho para dar un salto hacia atrás y alejarse de la joven. Su respiración estaba un tanto agitada y en su rostro había algo de sorpresa pro haber sido capaz de quemarla, sin embargo jamás dejo de observar aquella gigantesca llama que había creado, después de todo los demonios eran mas tolerantes al fuego que un humano común. Sus sentidos siempre alerta mientras su mirada de agudizo hacia aquel fuego.

Un aterrador grito se dejo escuchar, al parecer proveniente de la joven titan. No era un grito de dolor sin embargo, era un grito de odio, de guerra. Lentamente, aquella gigantesca llamarada comenzó a encogerse, hasta quedar del tamaño de una esfera normal de las que Slade creaba, sin embargo, esta esfera yacia en la palma de la mitad demonio, la cual al parecer había aprendido otra habilidad nueva. Slade no hizo mas que sorprendente ante dicho avanze y al darse cuenta que no había causado gran daño a la hibrida.

Parte de sus vestimentas yacían quemadas, revelando un poco mas de piel de la hechizera, la cual, estaba mas roja que la ultima ves que se transformo, quizás era por haber estado en el fuego, quizás porque aquella transformación aun estaba incompleta, no sabia, pero a pesar de ello su cuerpo no presentaba mas que leves quemaduras en partes aleatorias. Su capa y su capucha habían sido quemadas en el proceso, dejando al descubierto el aterrador rostro de la joven, el cual miraba con odio y repulsión al villano, clavando sus 4 ojos carmesís en el, mordiendo sus propios labios con sus colmillos, haciendo que un hilo de sangre escurriera nuevamente por una de las orillas de su boca, indicando una sola cituacion. Estaba molesta… no había marcha atrás ahora, Raven estaba enojada, y en ese estado demoniaco, Slade sabia que ahora se encontraba en verdaderos problemas.

"¡Muerete!" Grito con odio la demonio mientras lanzaba aquella esfera hacia su original creador. Slade sabia que debía esquivarla a toda costa pues era un gran poder en tan pequeña manifestación. De alguna manera Raven había sido capaz de comprimir sus ataques en uno solo.

Slade dio un gran salto hacia uno de sus costados, asegurándose de avanzar una gran distancia lo suficiente para escapar del ataque y de sus reacciones. En cuando el ataque toco tierra, una gran explosión le siguió, lanzando trosos de roca en direcciones diversas y causando un gran estruendo. Cuando el villano comenzó a buscar a su enemiga, nuevamente lo hiso de manera lenta, pues Raven otra ves ya estaba a su lado y esta vez no le perdonaria nada. Aprobechando esas filosas y alargadas garras que ahora poseía en lugar de sus manos, la titan dio un gran arañaso a la espalda de su rival, asegurandose de perforarlo lo suficiente para hacerle una herida grave, dejandole 5 marcas en forma de líneas a lo largo de su espalda. Un grito de dolor escapo de la boca del enmascarado, provocando una sonrisa de placer en el rostro de la hibrida.

El villano ahora con enojo, en una semivuelta intento asestarle un golpe extendiendo una de sus manos, sin embargo a pesar de que el golpe dio de lleno en el rostro de Raven, esta no mostro daño alguno, seguia en la misma posicion como si nada hubiera pasado, el puño de Slade se mantenía en su mejilla sin embargo el golpe no había sido capaz ni de tirarla y al parecer tampoco dañarla. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" Menciono la hibrida. Su voz se tornaba mas grave con el pasar del tiempo, tal parecía que entre mas tiempo pasara en esa forma, mas se apoderaba su lado demoniaco de ella. El sarcasmo en su comentario era mas que evidente.

Slade abrió su ojo en señal de sorpresa. No solo Raven se hacia mas fuerte entre mas tiempo aguantara aquella metamorfosis, si no que cada ves mas fría se tornaba, acercándose cada ves mas al comportamiento que el mismo Trigon poseía. A pesar de ser un villano orgulloso, Slade era inteligente y sabia que ahora si estaba en verdaderos problemas si no hacia algo pronto. Si ella estaba usando al máximo suspoderes entonces el haría lo mismo, fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por la mente del enmascarado, quizás solo asi podría ser suficiente para escapar si no es que también derrotarla. Aprobechando ese corto tiempo en el que Raven no había hecho nada tampoco, con mas fuerza que nunca, Slade avanico su pierna para darle una fuerte patada, dando resultado pues ahora la hibrida había sentido el golpe.

"¿Guardando lo mejor para el final?" Pregunto la demonio mientras lanzaba su puño hacia Slade.

"Veamos quien controla mejor el poder de Trigon" Dijo Slade quien afortunadamente logro bloquear el golpe justo a tiempo, aprisionando el puño de la hibrida.

Un rugido se dejo escuchar por parte de Raven, aceptaba gustosa el duelo, sin embargo era su lado demoniaco el que estaba hablando por ella. Con su mano libre, cerro su garra y la lanzo hacia Slade con el motivo de propiciarle un golpe, sin embargo cuando este había llegado, el villano se había vuelto una sombra negra como Raven momentos atrás, regresándole la estrategia y apareciendo por su espalda para darle un codazo. Sin embargo la hibrida fue lo suficientemente rápida para darse cuenta de aquello y de nueva cuenta, al momento en que el golpe llegaba a ella, se torno una sombra negra, apareciendo a un costado de Slade para clavarle una patada.

La batalla se mantuvo equilibrada en los primeros instantes, habiendo ataques solamente físicos por parte de ambos contrincantes. La desesperación de ambos era cada ves mayor por acabar con su respectivo enemigo sin dar mucho avanze. Sin embargo Slade no contaba con el factor de su propia naturaleza humana, y como tal el cansancio se estaba apoderando de el mientras todo lo contrario pasaba con Raven. La hibrida noto el pequeño detalle y una sonrisa se esbozo nuevamente en su rostro, esta batalla ya estaba decidida.

Aprovechando que Slade se estaba tornando lento la joven titan extendió una de sus manos hacia el cuello del villano, y con un fuerte apretón comenzó a estrangularlo, evitando asi cualquier otra agresión por parte de el. "Basta de juegos" Dijo Raven apretando mas el cuello de Slade. "Te regresare el favor" Y asi, en la mano que la hechizera tenia libre formo una esfera de fuego similar a las que Slade era capaz de hacer.

El villano en un intento desesperado por escapar intento usar magia, sin embargo ya había alcanzado su limite y estaba exhauso para hacer algún otro hechizo por lo que su ultimo recurso era la fuerza física. Intentando hacer lo imposible, Slade fue capaz de propiciarle una fuerte patada al costado de Raven, sin embargo su fuerza ya no era la misma y aquel golpe no le había hecho mas que cosquillas al demonio, lo único que había sentido fue un leve empujon mas no el dolor suficiente como para dejar escapar a Slade.

Tal parecía que los instintos mas obscuros del demonio que habitaba en Raven comenzaban a salir a la superficie pues en su rostro una mueca de maldad y delirio se habían dibujado, un rostro ansioso por sangre y muerte era lo único que se podía percibir por su parte. Justo cuando Raven se preparaba para asestar el golpe de gracia en el villano, un presentimiento invadió su persona. Sus sentidos que estaban mas agudos que antes y en alerta al entorno rápidamente localizaron aquella fuente de inconformidad que recién había sentido la hibrido, y sin voltear a su espalda fue capaz de detener en medio del aire los 3 boomerangs que Robin había lanzado hacia ella.

"¿Raven?" Pregunto Chico bestia confundido al ver aquella cosa que parecía aun tener similitud con Raven. Por fin, los jóvenes titanes habían llegado a la escena gracias a la señal que el joven mitad maquina había rastrado del comunicador de la bruja.

"Ya no es la Raven que conocemos, esa es su transformacion" Menciono Terra con total seriedad al ver a su compañera a punto de posiblemente asesinar al peor villano con el que se habían enfrentado. Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, Chico Bestia y ella misma yacían formados en una línea para poder ver todos a su amiga.

Aprovechando el momento y que el agarro de Raven se había debilitado un poco, Slade pateo ahora el brazo de la hibrida y se lanzo hacia atrás, logrando safarse de las garras de la muerte, literalmente, y agarrando con una de sus manos su adolorido cuello. "Suerte, la van a necesitar" Fue lo unico que pudo decir el villano antes de desaparecer transformandose en una sombra, similar a como Raven acostumbraba desaparecer.

Un rugido se dejo escuchar departe de la demonio mientras la esfera de fuego desaparecia y sus puños se cerraban, al parecer nuevamente la habían hecho enojar. Al ver que su presa había escapado, giro su cuerpo y miro directamente a donde estaban los causantes de la huida de su juguete, ahora ellos deberían de pagar por eso. Sus ojos se agudizaron mas en señal hostil a sus camaradas y comenzó a gruñir como si se tratase de un animal salvaje, dejando ver mas detalladamente aquella afilada y peligrosa dentadura.

"¿Esa es Raven?" Pregunto Starfire con algo de miedo ante la nueva imagen de su compañera titan.

"Si, tenemos que hacerla regresar a la normalidad" Dijo Robin sacando su baston de combate y poniéndose en posición de pelea. "¡Jovenes titanes…!" Antes de que el joven líder pudiera terminar la frase otro rugido de furia se dejo escuchar y Raven se lanzo en brutal carrera hacia sus compañeros, iniciando ella el ataque.

Robin corrió de la misma manera hacia ella, siendo el primero en llegar al objetivo, sin embargo antes de que el arma del chico acróbata pudiera hacer contacto con la hibrida, esta hizo uso de sus poderes mentales y lanzo volando a su líder hacia uno de los costados, no parando su corrida para llegar con los demás titanes, pues al parecer tenia otros planes.

"Tranquilizenla y háblenle, asi recuperara su identidad" Grito Terra desde atrás mientras alzaba unas rocas del suelo y las preparaba para lanzarlas hacia su compañera.

"Es mas facil decirlo que hacerlo" Menciono Cyborg mientras cargaba su poderoso cañon, el cual no tardo mucho en lograr su cometido. Una vez cargado lo intento apuntar hacia Raven para disparar a una fuerza no muy grande para no dañarla mucho, sin embargo la hibrida fue mas rápida y justo cuando Cyborg hizo el disparo, Raven había agarrado el cañon y alzado el brazo de su amigo, haciendo que este disparara hacia el cielo. "¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?" La sorpresa era notoria en su comentario, no se había dado cuenta a que hora su compañera había llegado hasta el, parecía que su velocidad se había incrementado.

Sin embargo el comentario llego a oídos sordos pues la demonio no le respondió nada. La mirada de la mitad demonio y mitad angel se cruzo con la mirada del mitad hombre y mitad maquina. El momento fue corto, sin embargo Cyborg fue capaz de apreciar una mirada de ira y maldad en los ojos de Raven, aunque muy muy en el fondo, parecía que su joven amiga aun estaba ahí, luchando por tener el control de su cuerpo. "Vamos Raven no te quiero hacer daño" Menciono el moreno evitando mostrar temor por su nueva apariencia física.

La sonrisa perversa en la hibrida solo se marco mas ante el comentario, y de un fuerte apretón, destruyo el cañon de Cyborg, lanzándolo completamente hacia las rocas que Terra había lanzado, colisionando exitosamente y evitando otro de los ataques de su equipo. Sin embargo detrás de aquella colisión, chico bestia dio un salto y en cuanto quedo frente a su compañera, se transformo en un triceratops, el cual corria velozmente hacia Raven para embestirla. Sin tomarse mucha molestia, la mitad demonio aguardo paciente al cambiante, y cuando este se disponía a embestirla, la joven titan extendió una de sus manos, tomando ahí el impacto el cual fue capas de soportar con sus nuevas habilidades, sorprendiendo al joven verde en el proceso con su nueva fueza.

Tomandolo por uno de los cuernos, la hechizera agarro a su compañero, alzándolo en el aire, y dando un giro con el, lo lanzo hacia uno de sus costados por donde Robin se acercaba para intentar detenerla, sin embargo lo único que consigio el líder fue ser arrollado por el gran cuerpo de su verde amigo.

Por fin Starfire se acerco por la espalda de su compañera, haciéndole una llave para inmovilizarla. "Por favor Raven regresa a la normalidad, no queremos dañarte" La tamaraneana fue testigo también del incremento en la fuerza y resistencia en el cuerpo de su amiga, pues estaba teniendo unos cuantos problemas reteniendo a su compañera ahí. Sin embargo Raven se transformo en sombra, haciendo que la pelirroja soltara su agarre y se inclinara hacia enfrente.

La hechizera de nueva cuenta, aplicando la estrategia de Slade, apareció por la espalda de la alienígena, la cual gracias a sus experiencias en combate y al conocimiento de las técnicas de su amiga, ya se había girado quedando frente a frente con su compañera que tenia toda la intención de golpearla. Starfire fue capaz de bloquear el ataque, y en una contienda brutal, ella y su compañera endemoniada se agarraron de las manos, apretándolas fuertemente y comenzando a empujarse mutuamente, peleando por ver quien era capaz de mover a la otra.

Los ojos de la tamaraneana comenzaron a brillar de un intenso verde esmeralda, en señal del gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para poder mantenerse a la par con su amiga, cuyo rostro yacía con una mueca igual al de la extraterrestre que también se esforzaba. Poco a poco energía comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de ambas de manera visible, pareciendo como si una llama lenta estuviera consumiendo sus cuerpos, por parte de la tamaraneana de color verde y por parte de la demonio de color negro. Segundos después de dicha manifestación el piso se hundió en un radio cercano a ellas, agrietando el suelo un poco mas halla de donde estaban.

"¡Ahora!" Grito Terra alzando una gran roca por la espalda de Raven. Si no podían tranquilizar a la joven bruja por las buenas entonces seria por las malas, al menos asi lo había decidido la rubia quien aprovecho que su compañera estaba ocupada para intentar noquearla. Sin embargo poco sabia que eso no le resultaría, pues justo a centímetros del impacto, la hibrida con su gran poder telequinetico paro en seco la roca.

"¿Que?" Menciono la terráquea sorprendida al ver la facilidad con la que la hechizera había detenido el ataque. La rubia seguía ejerciendo presión a la roca que yacia levitando, sin embargo la fuerza mental de Raven era mayor y no podía derrotarla, también sabia que no podía arriesgarse a usar un poco mas de su poder pues sabia que también tenia un limite y que si no se cuidaba sus poderes también saldrían fuera de control.

Tras un corto combate de poderes mentales, Raven derroto a Terra, tomando total control de la roca mientras no quitaba su atención hacia Starfire. El gran pedazo rocoso se agrieto y se dividió en varios fragmentos, los cuales salieron disparados hacia los demás titanes que venían a ayudar a Starfire, tumbando a todos los miembros restantes del equipo de manera exitosa.

Nuevamente ahora todo quedaba entre las manos de la hibrida y de la extraterrestre. Gotas de sudor comenzaban a correr por las frentes de ambas ante el gran esfuerzo que estaban realizando, hasta que nuevamente el cansancio fue el factor decisivo lo cual hizo que Starfire perdiera fuerza incandose al suelo, momento que la hibria aprobecho para patearla y lanzarla lejos.

"¡Hey Raven!" Grito Terra desde atrás, de alguna manera había aprovechado el enfoque que la demonio tenia en la pelirroja para llegar justo hasta su espalda. Al llamarle la atención la semi angel volteo hacia Terra, dándole acceso libre a la joven rubia para agarrarla de los hombros e impulsarse con gran fuerza para chocar sus cabezas en tremendo cabezaso… después todo fue obscuridad para ambas chicas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un horrible dolor fue lo primero que comenzó a sentir por todo su cuerpo. Tenia una extraña sensación, como si hubiera chocado de lleno contra un muro o algún objeto similar. Sin embargo había un dolor mas llamativo en su cabeza. Al abrir los ojos, Raven lo primero que hizo fue llevarse una de sus manos a su cabeza, mientras gemia de dolor. Rapidamente se sentó en lo que sea que estaba recostada y miro hacia sus lados, encontrándose con Cyborg en el area medica de la torre.

"¿Cyborg?" Pregunto confundida la joven hibrida, al parecer no recordaba como demonios habia llegado ahi. Lo ultimo que recordaba fue haberse encontrado con Slade y nada mas.

"Hasta que por fin despiertas dormilona" Dijo el hombre mitad maquina a modo de chiste y de regaño a la vez. Una sonrisa sincera y de preocupación estaba en su cara. Camino hasta acercarse a Raven y colocarle una mano en uno de sus hombros. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si hubiera sido arroyada por un gran trailer" Quito por fin la mano de su cabeza y se levanto de la cama en la que estaba, quedando de pie mientras un leve mareo y dolor le recorrían el cuerpo. "Que sean dos" Al parecer aun no estaba tan bien del todo, sin embargo recordó el comentario inicial del cyborg y mas curiosidad lleno su mente. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"

"Dos dias" El y la hibrida comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta de salida y se adentraron al pasillo. "Nos diste un buen susto, mientras estabas inconsiente aproveche para tomarte mas datos y hacerte mas exámenes y tu estructura volvió a cambiar"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto la joven grisasea con preocupación al ver el estado de su cuerpo y de su ropa. El cuerpo al parecer ya no tenia cicatriz o golpe alguno, se había sanado de buena manera mientras estaba inconsiente, sin embargo tenia dolor muscular en todo el cuerpo y una gran jaqueca que no le dejaba tranquila.

"Te lanzaste en una batalla contra Slade" Comenzo a narrar mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo, al parecer se dirigían hacia la gran sala. "No sabemos que haya pasado entre el y tu pero cuando llegamos nosotros tu ya no eras tu ¡Habias perdido la razon!" Grito de modo dramático fingiendo un rostro de miedo "Estabas dándole una buena paliza a Slade en tu nueva forma, pero como te quisimos detener te volviste en nuestra contra y nos quisiste atacar" Con su mano izquierda agarro su cañon que estaba en la mano derecha y lo alzo un poco hacia enfrente. "Mas bien nos atacaste"

Culpabilidad comenzó a apoderarse de la joven bruja al ver el nuevo cañon en el brazo de su amigo. Luego algo mas preocupante capto su atención… ¿Dónde estaban los demas? ¿Los había lastimado? ¿Cómo habían logrado detenerla?. La bruja miro a su amigo. "¿Cómo hicieron para detenerme y donde están los otros?" Pregunto Raven con preocupación y un poco de miedo.

"Tranquila, están bien, no sufrieron fuertes golpes" Se detuvieron en la entrada de la sala para que Raven pudiera observar el panorama. Robin y Starfire yacían en la comida tomando un desayuno mientras que Chico Bestia y Terra estaban jugando videojuegos en el gran televisor. Esta ultima tenia al parecer un vendaje en la cabeza. "Excepto Terra, hay que admitir que la chica esta loca pero resulto" Cyborg coloco nuevamente su mano en el hombro de Raven y le murmuro al oído. "Deberias de darle las gracias, fue ella quien te noqueo para tranquilizarse" Hiso una pausa para evitar reírse. "Te dio un cabezaso y las dos quedaron inconscientes por un rato"

Raven miro incrédula a Cyborg por un momento hasta que este la dejo y se fue a la cocina, donde avizo del despertar de Raven a sus compañeros, haciendo que Robin le saludara desde su asiento mientras que Starfire volaba hasta ella para darle un fuerte abrazo. "¡Raven que bien que ya hayas despertado de tu descanzo!" Grito con euforia la peliroja mientras estrujaba a la grisasea.

La conmocion capto la atención de los titanes que estaban jugando en el televisor y rápidamente dirigieron sus miradas hacia la fuente de ella. "Star me estas lastimando" Menciono Raven entre dientes ante el abrazo de la tamaraneana. Por alguna extraña razón ahora no se estaba asfixiando como comúnmente pasaba, o Starfire había aprendido a controlar sus abrazos o quizás era parte de la mutacion en su cuerpo de la que Cyborg había hablado. Sin embargo el dolor de su cuerpo aun seguía.

"Lo siento" Dijo Starfire apartandose de su amiga un poco apenada. "Pero en realidad me alegro que estes mejor" Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras unia sus manos en un aplauso.

"¡Hey Bestita! ¿Dónde demonios escondiste mi carne?" Grito molesto Cyborg desde la cocina tras haber buscado en todo el refrigerador y no encontrar su desayuno. No seria la primera ves que chico bestia recurría a esconder su carne para evitar que todos la comieran.

"Emm… yo… este…" El nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse del joven verde quien desde el sillón comenzó a pararse lentamente. Asi cuando Cyborg salió corriendo de la cocina para perseguirlo el cambiante tubo una amplia oportunidad de salir corriendo en otra dirección y alargar la persecusion intentando escapar de su castigo.

Robin solo negó con su cabeza desde la cocina mientras que Starfire y Terra se reian de la cituacion. La pelirroja decidió regresar a la cocina a concluir su desayuno mientras que Raven se acerco hasta con Terra, por detrás del sillón, lo que hiso que rápidamente la rubia dejara de reire y con un rostro serio se parara a mirar a Raven. "Sigues estando fea pero me alegro que no seas malvada" Se arriesgo a decir Terra para intentar ablandar el ambiente entre las dos.

Raven arqueo una de sus cejas y se acerco mas a la rubia, observando aquel parche que tenia en su frente, era de un buen tamaño pero no demasiado grande. "Almenos no soy tan estupida como para caer junto con mi enemigo" Dijo la grisasea para defenderse, quizás hoy no regañaría a la rubia por lo que había hecho, pero aun asi no dejaría que esta se llevara todo el crédito e hiciera lo que le plasca.

"¡Hey!" Dijo la ojiceleste mientras fruncia el ceño. "Dame algo de crédito, almenos funciono y evite que causaras mas desastres" Se cruzo de brazos y en su rostro se marco el sentimiento de molestia. Raven llevo su mano hasta donde estaba el parche en su frente y quito el vendaje, para después arrancar la cinta adhesiva junto con el parche y dejar al descubierto una fea herida en la cabeza de la rubia, la cual al parecer tubo que ser puntada. "¡Ouch eso duele!" Grito enojada la rubia, sin embargo prontamente callo al sentir la mano de Raven en su cuello, que la acerco un poco mas hacia la hibrida. Una ves mas cerca, la hechicera llevo su mano libre a la herida de la rubia, descansando su mano en la frente de su amiga, comenzando a usar sus poderes de sanación. "¿Qué… que haces?" Pregunto confundida y nerviosa la terráquea, era una acción extraña por parte de Raven que se mostrara asi con ella a como se habían estado llevando. Aunque la cercanía de la chica también tenia algo que ver, sin embargo pronto su cuerpo se sintió relajado tras la energía emanada de la mano de Raven, un sentimiento de calor comenzó a viajar por su cuerpo.

"Gracias" Menciono en su tono monótono la grisasea sin detenerse de lo que hacia. Tanto Terra como Cyborg tenían razón, Terra le había ayudado a Raven aquel dia y merecía almenos que la mitad angel reconociera su acción, asi que si aquella herida había sido a causa suya, lo minimo que podía hacer era ayudarla a sanar rápido.

Terra se quedo en silencio ante aquella pequeña, pero a la vez significativa palabra. Sabia que a pesar de la fría personalidad que Raven mostraba tener, no lo era una persona tan mala, sin embargo no esperaba ver algo de la bondad de la chica en tan corto tiempo. Fue algo que claramente sorprendió a la rubia y que le causo un calido sentir en el pecho. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, esperando a que la hibrida pudiera verla, mientras se dejaba llevar por la magia de esta.

Justo en el momento en que la rubia sonrio, Raven dirigió su mirada hacia los celestes ojos de su amiga, haciendo que sus miradas chocasen por unos segundos, en los cuales ambas se miraron fijamente. Raven asintió levemente con su cabeza, en señal de que había visto el gesto y dirigió su mirada a su mano nuevamente antes de que los nervios tomaran lo mejor de ella. Por un momento todo parecía estar bien entre las dos.

"¿Entonces ya estamos bien?" Pregunto Terra timidamente mirando otra ves a los azulados ojos de su amiga aunque esta no la estubiese viendo. Su rostro se había tornado serio ante el asunto.

"El hecho de que me hayas ayudado no quiere decir que te ganes mi confianza" Respondio en su monótona voz la grisasea sin despegar su mirada de la frente de su amiga. _"Aun"_ Penso la psíquica.

"Pero ya no me odias tanto" Fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta. El dolor de su frente porfin comenzaba a disiparse.

"Quizas" Fue lo único que respondió la hibrida. Termino de sanar la herida de Terra, ahora no quedaba mas que una cicatriz que desaparecería en corto tiempo, el sangrado ya no se veía y el dolor también había terminado. Quito ambas manos de Terra y se alejo de ella, dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la cocina.

Una sonrisa, esta vez algo orgullosa, se dibujo en el rostro de la controladora de la tierra, sabia que por fin había logrado un gran avance entre el eterno lazo de desconfianza que había entre ella y la psíquica. Sabia que Raven no se lo demostraría, pues era buena escondiendo sus emociones, pero aquellos gestos realizados por la hibrida no mentían. Al parecer las cosas poco a poco iban cambiando, y si seguían asi, por fin podría ganarse la confianza de todos nuevamente, y demostrar que ahora si, si seria una buena titan.

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Capitulo 11 El Par Faltante

**Capitulo 11.- El Par Faltante**

* * *

**Notas de Autor:** Bueno creo que ahora no me tarde mucho, como de costumbre xD, pero bueno aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas d ela historia, que por cierto creo que es uno de los capitulos mas largos, o almenos asi lo senti yo, en fin, con este capitulo ya arrebase las 100 hojas wuuu xD y voy por mas. Bueee, dejare de aburrirlos con mas palabras para que se vallan a lo interesante, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, espero ahora si minimo subirlo antes de que pase un mes, pero bueno no prometo nada aunque querer es poder, veamos cuanto me tardo ahora. Saludos y recuerden mandar un review!!

* * *

"¡Valentia que no escape!" Grito Raven mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia Ira, quien volaba de igual manera unos cuantos metros mas adelante.

Luego de estar analizando un poco la situación, Raven había decidido que tenia que controlar a Ira dentro de su mente cueste lo que cueste pues al parecer había tenido algo que ver en que aquella transformación que había sufrido hace días con Slade fuera menos controlable y que no pudiera regresar a la normalidad con un simple recordatorio como había ocurrido la primera vez. Esta era su segunda visita a su mente desde aquel dia para intentar capturar a tan maligna emoción, Valentia, Inteligencia, Felicidad y Orgullo le ayudaban en su tarea, era un poco extraño ver como alguien se perseguía a si misma.

Valentia con su energico cuerpo fue quien mas cerca estaba de Ira, sin embargo cuando se lanzo a capturarla Ira fue mas inteligente y se transformo en sombra, haciendo que Valentia cayera hasta el suelo.

"¡Ja!" Dijo Ira al ver pasar a su otro yo por debajo de ella y como se limpiaba la tierra de su atuendo. Cuando volteo hacia el frente para ver de nuevo su camino se topo con Inteligencia quien rápidamente conjuro un hechizo e hizo un cubo perfecto alrededor de Ira, el cual al parecer había capturado por fin a su presa.

"¿Funciono?" Pregunto Raven original llegando cerca de Inteligencia junto con las demás emociones que le estaban ayudando. Un rugido se dejo escuchar desde dento de la caja, proveniente de Ira lo cual había respondido su pregunta.

"Claro, te dije que funcionaria si nos coordinabamos bien" Respondio inteligencia cercándose al cubo de magia que había creado. "No se cuanto valla a durar esto asi que será mejor que nos apresuremos"

"Yo me encargo a partir de aqui" Dijo Raven usando su poder para hacer levitar la caja junto con ella.

"Mejor te acompaño por si las cosas se ponen feas" Valentia comenzó a levitar cerca de Raven. Luego de lo que habían pasado para capturarla no le gustaría que Ira volviera a escapar.

"Yo tambien te acompaño" Y al igual que Valentia, Inteligencia comenzo a volar del otro lado de Raven

Volaron hasta salir del campo mágico de Raven, encontrándose nuevamente en el camino rocoso que tenia dos arcos de piedra en el centro. Al salir de uno de ellos, Raven y sus emociones se teletransportaron al tramo intermedio entre aquellos únicos arcos, y en esta ocacion en ves de atravesarlos por los extremos, de manera interna cruzaron uno de los arcos, llevándolas a un segundo camino.

Esta ves no aparecieron en el campo silvestre de siempre, la atmosfera de este segundo camino era diferente. El cielo de noche, tal cual como en el original camino rocoso, salvo que aquí las nubes abundaban en el cielo junto con una gran luna llena que alumbraba el lugar, dándole un visto tétrico y un tanto tenebroso y solitario. Al contrario al otro lugar, aquí el suelo estaba arido y obscuro, pequeñas rafajas de aire revoloteaban los polvos sueltos del terreno. A lo lejos, un castillo gigantesco y al parecer abandonado se podía ver.

Tras una larga caminata la hibrida y compañía se adentraron a la estructura. Por dentro estaba bien iluminada y se podía apreciar claramente como toda la arquitectura, puertas, paredes, suelto, techo, columnas y demás, traian consigo escritos simbolos extraños en cantidades monstruosas, no había ningún rincón que no estuviese tatuado con aquella rara escritura.

Despues de recorrer varios pasillos y bajar algunas escaleras, Raven y sus emociones llegaron a otro pasillo, el cual tenia varias puertas a ambos lados. Llegaron hasta el fondo de dicho pasillo y con una llave que Inteligencia había agarrado en la entrada abrió dicha puerta. Era un calabozo, o eso parecía ser, y al igual que las estructuras del castillo, estaba rayado de aquellos simbolos por doquier. No tenia ventanas, por lo que no había paso a luz del exterior, lo que hacia tener cuidado con la única luz que había en el techo del lugar. En una de sus paredes, yacían varias cadenas incrustadas a la pared misma, y como dato extra aquellas cadenas tenían una versión miniaturizada de los escritos de las paredes.

"Bien, cuando de la señal, inteligencia desapareces la caja y yo la empujo a la pared para que ustedes puedan encadenarla…¿Quedo claro?" Pregunto mirando a ambos lados, primero a Valentia, quien asintió con su cabeza, después a Inteligencia, quien hiso lo mismo que su otra parte.

Raven aguardo un poco, mientras sus dos emociones agarraban cada quien una cadena y la tenían ya lista, miro a inteligencia por ultima vez y esta asintió con la cabeza. La hibrida dejo salir un suspiro y agudizo sus ojos. "Ahora" Dijo mientras rápidamente concentraba su magia.

Tras la palabra de Raven, Inteligencia rápidamente deshiso la caja mágica en donde permanecia Ira. Tras la desaparición de dicho objeto Ira intento fugarse nuevamente sin embargo Raven ya estaba preparada y rápidamente con su magia lanzo un rayo de poder hacia la cabeza de su maligna emoción, evitando rápidamente algún truco por parte de su maligno ser, mientras que con su fuerza física empujaba a la emoción roja hacia la pared. Al tocar la pared y quedar totalmente inmovilizada, Valentia e Inteligencia rápidamente se movieron hacia los brazos de Ira encadenándola a la pared rápidamente. Al finalizar, Raven dejo en paz a Ira física y mágicamente mientras que ella y sus otras dos emociones se alejaban un poco de la Raven de roja capucha quien parecía estar mas malhumorada que de costumbre, y quien no lo estaría después de quedar en dicha situación.

"Me las pagaran" Dijo con enojo evidente en su voz. Intentaba escapar pero su fuerza física no era lo suficiente para safarse de las cadenas y la magia que poseía era inútil ante los hechizos escritos en ellas. Para lo único que podía utilizar sus poderes era en contra de las tres brujas que tenia enfrente pero eso no lograría nada. Despues de varios intentos lo único que le quedo por hacer fue dedicar una mirada mortal hacia sus tres contrapartes mientras dejaba escapar un leve gruñido.

"Asi dejaras de causar problemas" Dijo Raven mirándola fríamente con un mismo tono de voz semejante a su expresión. "Vamonos" Dio media vuelta y fue seguida por sus otras dos emociones. Al salir del calabozo, Inteligencia se aseguro de cerrar la puerta con llave. Los gruñidos y amenazas de Ira podían escucharse aun fuera de la habitación.

La joven hibrida dejo escapar un suspiro y miro al suelo un tanto pensativa. Luego de unos segundos alzo su cabeza y miro a sus otros yo. "De ahora en adelante se encargaran de su situación. Si algo se altera o sucede avísenme lo mas pronto posible" Sus dos emociones asintieron.

"¡¡Grrraahh!!" Se escucho mas fuerte el grito de Ira desde el otro lado de la puerta. "Voy a salir de aquí tarde o temprano ya lo veran" Dejo escapar una risa malvada. Raven, Inteligencia y Valentia ignoraron de nueva cuenta las amenazas y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, avanzando y alejándose de la puerta. "Y cuando lo haga… regresare por ti Raven" Grito en una voz mas grave y tétrica.

Al instante, una frase ya celebre en la mente de Raven resurgió en ella… su sueño, la ultima escena de su sueño revivió en su mente _"Vengo de regreso por ti Raven"_ Recordo las palabras. Uno de los peores escalofríos sentidos hasta el momento recorrió lentamente la espalda de la hibrida, su caminata fue parada repentinamente tras escuchar aquellas palabras, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y algo de miedo, el sudor frio se formo rápidamente en su frente. Todo fue tan rápido que basto ese simple y corto momento para que le hiciera perder su concentración y saliera de golpe de su propia mente.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real, Raven al perder concentración y dejar que su poderes se descontrolaran, se lanzo a si misma hacia atrás callendo de un fuerte sentón. Su respiración estaba agitada y el sudor frio y su rostro eran los mismos que cuando estaba en su mente. "Que golpe" Dijo una segunda voz "¿Estas bien? Parece que viste un fantasma" Pregunto Terra quien estaba recargada en uno de los barandales que estaban en el techo de la Torre de los Titanes.

Raven decidió irse a meditar en la azotea de la torre al aire libre y había permanecido ahí desde hace ya un buen rato. No era sorpresa que no hubiera durado mucho tiempo sola. Trato de calmarse y poco a poco su respiración se torno normal. La joven rubia se acerco hasta ella y le extendió la mano para ayudarse a levantar, sin embargo la hibrida la rechazo y se levanto por su cuenta propia, hecho que le provoco molestia a la terráquea, quien seguía mirando a su compañera de equipo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aqui?" Pregunto con su tono monótono de voz la hechizera mientras tomaba su capa del suelo. Se la había quitado antes de comenzar a meditar y la había dejado a un lado suyo.

"No mucho no te preocupes" Respondio de mala gana Terra mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" Pregunto desinteresada mientras se ponía su capucha para cubrir su rostro en las sombras y evitar que Terra viera que aun estaba un tanto alterada.

La ojiceleste frunció el ceño y se molesto mas ante el comentario de Raven, sin embargo ya sabia que la hibrida aun no la trataría del todo bien asi que no caería en su juego. "Robin me mando a buscarte" Dejo de cruzar sus brazos y metio sus manos a sus bolcillos. Raven arqueo una ceja ante la confesión. "Quiere que te dirijas al salón de entrenamiento, quiere hacerte unas cuantas pruebas" Raven siguió con su mirada de confusión mientras que Terra solo se encojio de hombros indicando que ni ella sabia bien de que se trataba el asunto.

"Bien" Respondio Raven dando la media vuelta y caminando hacia la entrada de la Torre por la terraza, la rubia siguiéndola de cerca. La hibrida presiono el botón y prontamente la puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a ambas chicas. Comenzaron a bajar las escaleras, el silencio adueñándose del momento, sin embargo Raven como la psíquica que era y gracias a la conexión que ahora tenia con la terráquea con el brazalete, pudo sentir algo de inconformidad y estrés por parte de la rubia. Giro un poco su cabeza hacia uno de sus costados para mirar de reojo a su compañera, su postura era similar a como habia entrado a las escaleras, cabizbaja con sus manos aun en sus bolsillos, sin embargo el rostro de la chica mostraba que la rubia estaba debatiendo internamente. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras sus ojos miraban hacia las escalinatas que pisaba, algo que le pareció lindo a Raven, sonrio inconcientemente. Sin embargo como balde de agua helada se dio cuenta de lo que cruzo por su mente y regreso su mirada hacia el frente, enfadándose con ella misma mientras agitaba su cabeza tratando de esfumar aquel pensamiento de su mente. Era el estrés y el cansancio… si, eso era, o almenos eso pensaba, estaba aun un poco débil mentalmente, de seguro eso era lo que estaba jugando con su mente.

Imitando a su compañera, la hibrida tambien comenzo a caminar cabizbaja un tanto pensativa, no solo por lo que había pasado, si no por saber que era lo que tramaba su joven líder ahora. Antes de llegar al ultimo escalon para entrar a uno de los pasillos de la torre escucho como la ojiceleste que venia caminando detrás de ella se aclaro la garganta, intentando captar la atención de Raven por algún motivo en especial. Funciono pues la hibrida se detuvo y alzo su mirada hacia la rubia quien estaba algunos escalones mas arriba que ella, nuevamente arqueo una de sus cejas y miro a Terra. "¿Si?" Pregunto la hibrida deduciendo que Terra quería decir algo mas.

"Mmm… Raven… yo…" Comenzo a decir entrecortado. Al parecer le costaba trabajo lo que fuera que estuviese por decir. Un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la rubia, la hibrida se percato de que posiblemente era algo penoso o vergonzoso… ¿O quizás era algo mas?... ¿De donde vino ese ultimo pensamiento? ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba mas por Terra? Intento mantener su semblante serio ante dicha ocurrencia y miro seriamente a la rubia quien cerro los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro, el rubor jamás dejando sus mejillas.

Raven sonrio al ver el comportamiento de su compañera, quizás por fin había logrado intimidar a la chica. "Veras… Sabes que aun no puedo controlar bien mis poderes y se que tu tienes o tuviste un problema similar con los tuyos" Miro hacia el suelo y comenzó a mover uno de sus pies de un lado a otro como tic nervioso, girando solamente el tobillo. "Hable con Robin al respecto y dijo que lo mejor seria que tu me entrenaras" Terra se felicito a si misma por dentro, por fin lo había dicho. Alzo su mirada y miro fijamente a los ojos azules de la hibrida. "Y creo que tiene razón, se que aun no te agrado mucho, pero si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad" Hiso una pausa y bajo un escalon, acercándose mas a Raven "Tus poderes tienen cierto parecido con los mios, y eres muy fuerte e inteligente de seguro eres la única que en realidad me pueda ayudar en esto" No sabia de donde estaban saliendo los cumplidos hacia Raven, aun no consideraba a la chica su amiga, la tonalidad de rojo en sus mejillas se incremento al darse cuenta de aquello.

La sonrisa de Raven, aquella sonrisa orgullosa cambio, no por otro gesto, si no por otro tipo de sonrisa, una mas picarona, con un leve tono de maldad en ella tras escuchar la petición de la rubia, quizás ahora tendría oportunidad de ver que era capaz de hacer y de hacerle pagar por la traición que les hiso, aunque… por otro lado aun no había hecho nada malo en el presente para ganarse una tortura por su parte, sin embargo, la idea era demasiado tentadora, la hibrida no la dejaría pasar, aun asi, estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de su compañera, quizás esta ves no arruinaría la oportunidad que le habían dado. "Bien" Respondio con su tono de voz monótono, sin embargo su sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. Mientras tanto fue el turno de Terra al sorprenderse por ver que la hibrida no había tomado tan mal su petición, intento sonreir, pero el rostro de Raven era un tanto intimidante, había algo en su rostro, no sabia que, pero hizo que el sonrojo de Terra no la abandonara, trago saliva un tanto nerviosa. Raven subió un escalon, quedando frente a Terra quien estaba un escalon mas arriba y se miraron fijamente, una gota traicionera de sudor frio corrió por la frente de la rubia delatando su inconformidad y algo de intimidación por parte de la hechizera.

Raven agudizo un poco sus ojos y la miro fijamente a los ojos. "Pero no esperes que sea tan suave como Robin" La amenazo y después de eso dio un medio giro y siguió su camino. Terra se quedo parada en su lugar, atónita por el comportamiento de la hibrida, no sabia que demonios le estaba pasando, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente mientras otra gota de sudor cursaba por su rostro. Quizas era un miedo subconsiente hacia compañera de equipo, después de todo ya la había visto transformada y había sido testigo de su tremendo poder. "¿Te vas a quedar ahí o piensas venir? De seguro Robin quiere a todos ahi" La voz de Raven en la lejanía saco de tranze a la rubia "Ya… ya voy" Dijo con nerviosismo en su voz mientras bajaba apresurada los últimos escalones y se dirigía hacia donde Raven.

Por fin llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento donde Robin y el resto de los titanes aguardaban la llegada de las chicas faltantes. Raven entro primero seguida por Terra quien después se coloco por donde estaban Cyborg y Chico Bestia mientras que Starfire yacia con Robin, quien se acerco hasta con Raven. "¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?" Pregunto observando el cuerpo de su amiga.

"Los musculos aun me duelen un poco pero las heridas superficiales han desaparecido, no es algo de lo que deba de quejarme" Respondio Raven, el inicidente de la batalla con Slade era aun reciente, sin embargo gracias a las habilidades regenerativas de la hechizera sus heridas habían desparesido, solo seguían unas minimas molestias.

"Me alegro" Respondio su líder con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, luego se torno serio. "Me percate de tus nuevas habilidades que se incrementaron en la batalla que tubimos" Comenzo con la charla, como siempre directo al grano. "Quisiera saber si podemos realizar algunas actividades físicas, solo para saber si ahora son parte de ti o solo las puedes utilizar nomas cuando…" Hizo una pausa, pensando bien lo que diría, sabia que a Raven no le gustaba que le recordaran su herencia demoniaca. "Te transformas" Termino diciendo.

La hibrida asintió y se quito la capucha de su rostro. "Esta bien" Dijo mirando al chico acróbata quien asintió también, en espera de instrucciones.

"Chico bestia empezaras tu, transformate en un Ankylosaurio y embistela" Dijo mientras se alejaba de Raven y dejaba libre un buen tramo de espacio para dejar al chico cambiante hacer su trabajo. Los rostros de todos los presentes indicaban una sola cosa, sorpresa. Todos miraban sorprendidos a su líder ante dicha orden mientras que Raven solo lo observaba callada.

"Oye viejo ¿No crees que eso es demasiado?" Pregunto chico bestia mientras se acercaba a Robin y se rascaba la cabeza un tanto nervioso.

"No" Dijo el acróbata seguro de lo que decía. "Si aun conserva sus habilidades incluso no bastara para que la tumbes" Se cruzo de brazos y le asintió al joven verde. Este ultimo no hiso mas que asintir lentamente hacia su jefe y colocarse en una posición donde quedaba frente a Raven con unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Raven abrió su capa y alzo un poco sus brazos mientras que sus piernas se flexionaban un poco, asentándose bien en su lugar para recibir el fuerte impacto. Sabia que lo que Robin dijo era verdad, sin embargo el problema era saber si aun conservaba sus nuevos poderes o no. De no ser asi el impacto seria muy fuerte y sabia que le dolería, pero aun asi no escaparía de el. Agudizo su mirada y con su mirada le indico a Chico Bestia que ya estaba lista. El joven cambiante trago saliva y después se transformo en dicho dinosaurio. Dejo salir vapor por su nariz y se lanzo en brutal carrera hacia Raven.

Starfire se había escondido detrás de Terra y se había inclinado un poco para intentar no ver, sin embargo su curiosidad estaba consiguiendo lo mejor de ella y mientras que un ojo lo tenia cerrado y detrás de Terra, el otro estaba bien abierto por uno de los costados de la cabeza de la rubia y estaba viendo lo que pasaba. Cyborg sudaba de nervios mientras que se mordía las uñas de sus manos mientras veía la escena. Terra tenia los dientes bien apretados para no mostrar nerviosismo ni preocupación pero la expresión de sus ojos la delataba totalmente. El único tranquilo ante la situación era el líder, quien estaba tranquilo y atento cruzado de brazos.

El impacto era inminente, con cada avance chico bestia estaba mas cerca de la hibrida, hasta que por fin la alcanzo. La colision fue muy fuerte, sin embargo Raven permanecio en su lugar y retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros, pero soporto el fuerte golpe que para su sorpresa no había dolido del todo. Tenia sujetada fuertemente la cabeza del dinosaurio mientras este se clavaba mas al suelo intentando avanzar mas, pero la fuerza de la hechizera era toda una resistencia. La pelirroja dio un grito de felicidad al ver que su amiga no había resultado ilesa mientras que el hombre mitad maquina y la telepata de la tierra dejaron salir aquel suspiro nervioso que yacia en ellos, el chico acróbata solo sonrio para si mismo mientras veía intrigado aun la escena.

Chico bestia seguía empujando contra Raven quien había retrocedido otros centímetros mas, no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente, sin embargo la mentalidad de la joven grisasea era similar y también estaba poniendo de su parte para dificultarle la labor. El ceño fruncido en el rostro de ambos contrincantes mientras expresiones de leve enojo era lo que adornaba sus caras. Esto comenzó a preocupar un poco al joven líder pues sabia que el chico verde y la hechizera aun tenían algunas diferencias y los pleitos entre ellos no eran tan antiguos, quizás llevarían esto a una escala personal. Decidio no hacer nada hasta que las cosas estuvieran en realidad graves y sus suposiciones ya fueran acciones.

En un instante, un grito de poderío escapo de Raven, y utilizando mas de su fuerza, sorprendiéndose a si misma y a los demás, logro alzar al dinosaurio por la cabeza. Sus brazos se extendieron hasta arriba junto con el dinosaurio, y en una rápida maniobra lanzo al dinosaurio hacia atrás, dejándolo caer de espaldas y darse un buen asoton. Despues del golpe, el chico bestia regreso a su forma normal, sobándose la espalda luego de semejante contrataque. Raven segia ergida, mostrándose un tanto soberbia e intimidante, mirando a chico bestia, su sonrisa era un tanto de orgullo por haber sido capaz de retener un ataque de esos y haber derrotado al joven cambiante. Los ojos azules chocaron con los ojos verdes del cambiante y un nuevo semblante se apodero de los dos. Chico bestia se levanto rápidamente sacudiéndose el polvo y agudizo su mirada hacia Raven quien hiso lo mismo. "Bien hecho" Se dijeron mutuamente y al mismo tiempo, ambos en un mismo tono de voz monotono.

Chico bestia regreso hasta donde estaban los demás y dio un medio giro para seguir viendo a Raven, al notar el desagrado en el joven verde, Terra le agarro el hombro y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa para después darle un pulgar hacia arriba, indicándole que lo hiso muy bien, logrando asi tranquilizar un poco al cambiante, sin embargo regreso su mirada hacia la hibrida y se cuestiono si la nueva rivalidad entre Chico Bestia y Raven era culpa suya.

"Eso estubo super" Grito euforico el hombre mitad maquina al ver tal demostracion de poder.

"Y valla que si" Respondio Robin "Ahora quisiera ver que tanto mas fuerte te has vuelto… ¿Te sientes con ganas de cargar algo pesado?" Pregunto el joven líder mientras apuntaba a la gran maquina de pesas de Cyborg.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se esbozo en el rostro de la hibrida mientras caminaba hacia dicha maquina, se coloco en posición y callo la base que tenia que sostener, la sostuvo con gran facilidad pues aun no tenia nada de peso.

"¿Cyborg cual es tu record?" Pregunto Robin mientras se acercaba a la maquina también.

"6 placas" Respondio orgulloso Cyborg mientras que el junto a los demás rodeaban a Raven para ver su desempeño.

"Ya lo escuchaste, ahora muestranos de que estas hecha" Robin presiono el botón de inicio y pronto la primer placa fue arrojada a la base que cargaba Raven.

No hubo cambio alguno, el peso sorpresivamente para Raven y para los demás no representaba un esfuerzo para la hibrida, siguió en su misma posición sosteniendo dicho peso, sin embargo la maquina se dio cuenta de eso y aplico una segunda placa, el peso había aumentado pero aun no requería mucho esfuerzo para la joven hechizera. Paso lo mismo con la tercera y cuarta placa, sin embargo para la quinta placa, la actividad comenzó a ponerse mas interesante pues Raven ya requería esforzarse para seguir cargando todo ese peso encima, sin embargo aun no llegaba a su limite. Despues de resistir el peso por unos minutos la maquina coloco otra placa, siendo esta la 6ta e igualando el record de Cyborg, Raven aplico mas fuerza, su rostro mostrando una expresion de concentración como manifestación del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por resistir el peso.

Asi siguió progresivamente hasta llegar a la 10ma placa, su esfuerzo ya era mas que inminente y notorio, sus piernas y brazos estaban levemente flexionados mientras en sus plamas seguía sostieniendo todo el peso, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y apretaba fuertemente los dientes y los ojos mientras gotas de sudor se formaban en su frente. Starfire con su inocente persona le daba animos a Raven a seguir y a que no se rindiera con gritos eufóricos mientras que los demás presentes estaban mas que sorprendidos por como Raven podía soportar tanto. Cayo la onceava placa, haciendo que Raven cayera arodillada ante tanto peso, pero aun asi no se rendía, esforzándose mas que antes logro extender sus brazos y de una pirueta salió de la maquina, dejando caer todo en el suelo. Estaba exhausta y aceptaba que ya no podría con peso de mas, cayo sentada en el suelo con su respiración algo agitada.

"Eso fue increible" El chico acróbata se acerco hasta con Raven y le extendió una mano para que esta se levantara. Una sonrisa estaba en su rostro ante semejante hallazgo. "Seria interesante ver si tus habilidades en combate físico mejoraron tambien"

Raven sonrio ante el ultimo comentario, sabia que para probar eso ultimo debería tener un pequeño combate de entrenamiento con su líder "Cuidado con lo que deseas Robin ya viste lo mucho que mejoraron mis habilidades" Tomo la mano de su líder y se levanto del suelo. "Aunque…" De pronto el sonido de la alarma comenzó a sonar, alertando a todos los presentes, poniéndose todos atentos a su líder. "Quizas en otra ocacion chico pájaro, parece que hay problemas" Bromeo la hibrida.

Robin asintió y miro a su equipo. "Vamos titanes" Exclamo mientras corria hacia la salida de la sala de entrenamiento, seguido de igual manera por el resto de los titanes en búsqueda del motivo de aquella alarma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tras un breve recorrido, los jóvenes titanes lograron llegar a uno de los extremos de la ciudad, a una planta de al parecer materia prima para hacer productos radioactivos. Varios de los camiones estaban volcados y en una de las bodegas salía humo, había caos y el personal de la fabrica salía despavorido para salvar sus vidas.

"¿Qué es lo que paso?" Cuestiono el líder de los titanes a uno de los señores que corria hacia ellos.

"Un loco de traje negro entro y comenzo a robarnos material" Grito el trabajador mientras se alejaba del lugar. Robin se llevo una mano a su mentón y agudizo sus ojos, pensando de quien se podría tratar.

"¿Slade?" Pregunto Cyborg intentando ayudar aportando ideas.

"Si Slade tiene poderes nuevos no veo la necesidad de querer robar esto" Dijo en voz monótona Raven apuntando hacia la fabrica que tenían frente.

"Entremos a averiguar entonces" Grito el joven verde mientras comenzaba a correr para adentrarse en la bodega. Fue seguido por sus demás camaradas pero de pronto se escucho una nueva y conocida voz.

"Demasiado tarde para eso chico" De entre la nube de humo que salía de la bodega tres esferas de color rojo salieron disparadas hacia los tres titanes que iban al frente. Starfire y Raven pudieron esquivar fácilmente las esferas pero con el joven cambiante fue una historia diferente pues le acerto justo al pecho, tumbándolo al suelo mientras la esfera se transformaba en una extraña plasta que cubrió la mayoría del cuerpo del titan verde y lo pegaba al suelo.

"No otra vez" Dijo desilusionado chico bestia al reconocer de quien era el ataque en el que habia caido por segunda vez. Intento transformarse en varios animales para intentar escaparse pero nada funcionaba pues la masa extraña le cubria el cuerpo se transformara en lo que se transformara y no podía salir de ahí.

"Pero si es mi querido amigo Robin" Menciono Red-X mientras salía del humo con una gran bolsa negra en su espalda.

"Red-X" Menciono el líder en voz peligrosa mientras agudizaba su mirada y el junto a los demás titanes detenían su carrera hacia la bodega. "¿Qué haces aqui?"

"Veras mi estimado, le hize algunas modificaciones a tu traje y su sistema de energía ahora puede funcionar a base de otras cosas, asi que vine a buscar esas cosas" Dijo en tono soberbio y omnipotente sin moverse de su lugar. Observo a los titanes uno a uno y su mirada se detuvo en Terra. "Valla, tenemos nuevos amigos en el equipo"

"No lo dejen escapar" Exclamo el líder mientras apuntaba a su enemigo. Raven Cyborg y Terra quienes estaban disponibles se lanzaron los tres hacia el enmascarado villano mientras que Starfire y Robin intentaban hacer que chico bestia saliera de la pegajosa trampa. El joven verde se dio cuenta que no saldría tan fácil de aquella plasta por lo que les dio la señal a su líder y compañera de que le dejaran en paz y mejor fueran con los demás a detener al ladron.

Mientras Starfire y Robin se reincorporaban hacia la carrera contra el villano, Cyborg preparaba su cañon para lanzar un golpe a distancia mientras que Terra y Raven volaban cada quien a su manera para acercarse a Red X. El ladron lanzo de nueva cuenta otras tres esferas rojas, cada una dirigida a sus tres primeros atacantes. El cañon del androide quedo rápidamente fuera de servicio pues una de las esferas cayo justo en el blanco tapando totalmente el cañon en la misma plasta extraña que tenia prisionero al joven cambiante. Raven pudo esquivar la esfera sin mucho esfuerzo mientras que Terra utilizo el trozo de tierra en el que volaba para cubrirse, sustituyendo simplemente por otro pedazo mas al que salto para seguir volando.

Raven quien fue la primera en llegar hasta con Red-X paso de largo y cayo al piso pues el villano se las ingenio para saltarle por la espalda y esquivarla, sin embargo Terra ya lo aguardaba, salto del trozo de roca en el que se encontraba y lo lanzo hacia el ladron, golpeándolo de lleno y haciéndolo retroceder mientras soltaba la bolsa en donde pretendía robar todo. Mientras se reincorporaba Starfire, Robin y Raven se pararon en ambos lados de Terra, quedando los 4 de frente hacia el villano mientras que en el fondo se podía apreciar a Cyborg corriendo de un lado para otro intentando arreglar su cañon.

"Se acabo, ríndete ahora antes de que esto empeore" Robin dio un paso al frente de las tres chicas mostrando su liderazgo intentando razonar con su enemigo.

"Bien, aprendieron trucos nuevos pero no me van a derrotar asi" Red-X movio una de sus manos hacia su espalda, consiguiendo algo y dejándola en ese lugar aguardando el momento oportuno para moverse. Agudizo su mirada mientras la pasaba por cada uno de los 4 titanes que le hacían frente, llevo su segunda mano también a su espalda. "Lo siento pero hoy tampoco podrán capturarme" De su espalda lanzo mas de las molestas esferas rojas junto con unas "X"s rojas y solidas. Los titanes se lanzaron hacia el entre aquella lluvia de objetos, sin embargo pecaron de atrevidos pues eran muchas las cosas lanzadas por Red-X que Starfire y Robin quedaron pegados uno con el otro por varias de esas esferas cayendo rápidamente al suelo mientras que Raven fue atacada por varias de la X's del villano. Terra alzo una pared de roca frente a ella, cubriéndose de aquellas armas del villano, utilizando esta misma pared para después formar un puño solido y gigante y golpear de nueva cuenta a Red X y lanzarlo volando hacia atrás.

"Demonios" Grito Robin al intentar safarse de la goma extraña sin éxito alguno, Starfire corriendo con la misma suerte a su espalda. Raven yacia en el suelo pues las X's pegadas a su cuerpo la habian hecho perder el equilibrio y caer, sin embargo ella no estaba en la misma cituacion que sus demás compañeros pues los objetos pegados a su cuerpo no se habían hecho de aquella extraña materia.

Cyborg a pesar de tener su cañon inhabilitado no se dio por vencido y corrió en brutal carrera hacia el villano, perfilándose un poco, colocando uno de sus hombros por el frente, embistiendo a su enemigo, sin embargo Red X lo vio venir antes de que la colision se llevara acabo, y aprovechando la cercanía del golpe, antes de salir golpeado por segunda vez, se aseguro de pegarle unas cuantas X al cuerpo del androide. Mientras eso sucedia, Raven ayudaba a Chico Bestia a salir de su pegajosa trampa mientras que Starfire y Robin lo hacían por merito propio pues los rayos de la pelirroja calentaban aquella plasta a tal punto para ebullir y evaporarse.

Red-X se percato de que nuevamente estaría casi todo el equipo completo por lo que decidió tomar medidas drásticas. La embestida del hombre mitad maquina había sido dura pero no lo suficiente pues el villano callo incado y mirando a sus enemigos. Se alzo rápidamente y salto hasta con la rubia, quien era la mas cercana a el. "Valla, tenemos una chica nueva y linda" Dijo muy quitad de la pena.

Terra un poco enfadada por el comentario decidió atacar al agresor, quizás sus habilidades en combate físico no eran buenas pero aun asi haría la lucha. Raven quien había porfin terminado de quitar a Chico Bestia de la trampa, logro escuchar aquellas palabras gracias a sus agudizados y mejorados sentidos, no sabia porque pero tras aquellas palabras rápidamente dirigió su atención y mirada hacia donde yacían la terráquea y el enmascarado.

Cyborg comenzó a correr hasta donde estaba la pelea para intentar ayudar mientras que Starfire y Robin comenzaban a liberarse de la extraña plasta, aunque la mayoria ya estaba fuera aun quedaban unos pocos residues que tenian la misma fuerza como si se tratara de mayor cantidad y que aun los mantenia unidos.

Red-X era demasiado para Terra, al menos en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que el joven aprobecho rápidamente su ventaja propiciándole algunos cuantos golpes a la rubia. Tomo ambas manos de la chica y la alzo hacia un trozo de pared que aun restaba del lugar que había asaltado. "Y dime preciosa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunto el enmascarado mientras acercaba su rostro al de Terra. La rubia frunció el ceño en intento escapar, pero por desgracia el villano era mas fuerte que ella y por mas que intentaba forcejear no lograba algún avanze. Intento patearlo, lo que dio resultado, haciendo que la soltara y aprobechara para alejarse un poco de el.

"¿Con que te quieres poner difícil?" Pregunto el villano mientras se levantaba del suelo y se perfilaba hacia Terra. "No importa asi me gustan" Sonrio descaradamente, logrando la reacción que esperaba en la joven rubia.

Raven que se acercaba junto con Chico bestia al villano, interceptaron a Cyborg, ayudándole asi a destapar el cañon que ahora estaba funcionando de nuevo. Sin embargo logro escuchar con lujo de detalles la conversación que intentaba iniciar el villano con su camarada. Sin saber porque, poco a poco una furia comenzó a canalizarse en su cuerpo. Cyborg que estaba siendo atendido por Raven se dio cuenta de esto.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto un poco timido, la expression en el rostro de la hibrida no ayudaba para mas, un momento habia estado seria y ahora enojo era lo unico que se reflejaba. Un aura negra, pero pequeña comenzó a aparecer alrededor de todo el cuerpo de Raven.

Robin y Starfire que por fin se habían liberado corrian hasta con el villano, quien yacia peleando con la telepata de tierra. Red-X vio de reojo como se acercaban mas personas asi que de una maniobra rapida, pego una de sus X's en el estomago de la rubia y la agarro del brazo, dando medio giro con ella y lanzandola contra Starfire, callendo ambas chicas al suelo rapidamente mientras el joven lider saltaba y le propiciaba una fuerte patada a su enemigo.

"Alguien se ha vuelto mas fuerte" Menciono el villano mientras se levantaba otra vez del suelo. Robin estaba frente a el mientras Starfire y Terra se acercaban a su líder. Cyborg, Chico Bestia y una muy seria Raven se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el villano. "Pero les dije que el dia de hoy no me atraparan tampoco" Se levanto rápidamente el enmascarado y presiono un botón de su cinturón, acto segido, Terra, Cyborg y Raven quienes no se habían quitado las X's debido a que parecían inofencivas, calleron al suelo siendo electrocutados todos por corrientes eléctricas que liberaban los artefactos del villano.

Raven quien tenia mas X's en su cuerpo fue la primera en caer, a pesar de también ser quien mas resistencia tuviera ahora, el numero de objetos también era mayor en ella y logro hacerla caer. Los sistemas de Cyborg se habían vuelto locos ante tal descarga eléctrica mientras su lado humano se quejaba del dolor al igual que Terra quien también yacia en el suelo revolcándose del dolor.

Robin al ver esto no hiso mas que enfurecerse y lanzarse en total ataque contra su enemigo "¡Dejalos en paz!" Grito el líder mientras iniciaba un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Red-X. El villano solo sonrio mientras bloqueaba el primer ataque del líder titan.

Starfire y Chico Bestia solo miraban desesperados la escena y preocupados por sus amigos. Si intentaban ayudarles, serian electrocutados al instante en que tocaran o se acercaran demasiado a sus amigos, y sabían que estos no tenían la fuerza suficiente para quitarse ellos mismos las X's que tenían en sus cuerpos.

Raven alzo su cabeza, miro como Cyborg a su lado yacia en las mismas o peores condiciones que ella, la electricidad era demasiada que ya comenzaba a quemarle algunos segmentos de piel. Un grito ahogado de dolor atrajo su atención y dirigió sus ojos hacia la fuente de dicho sonido. Terra parecía que era la mas vulnerable pues su cuerpo no era tan resistente como la maquina de Cyborg o como su piel demoniaca. Esto le enfureció mas, necesitaba hacer algo rápido pues sabia que Robin tardaría un poco en lograr hacer algo, y tiempo era lo que no tenian.

Su mirada por alguna razón se quedo fija en la rubia, el rostro de dolor le causaba solo que se enfureciera mas. Comenzo a preocuparse por ella, sabia que seria la primera en llegar a un estado grave si esto continuaba asi. Por un momento, Raven sientio algo nuevo y totalmente extraño dentro de ella, no sabia que era, no sabia como definirlo, pero era de un nuevo sentimiento que estaba surgiendo al ver como su compañera de equipo estaba sufriendo. Queria ayudarla, quería evitar ese sufrimiento y quería aliviarla, todo en una sola acción, todos estos sentimientos naciendo en ella al verla tan frágil y en peligro.

Habia solo una cosa por hacer, era riesgoza y estaba evitando no hacerlo, pero al parecer era la única salida, por alguna extraña razón quería salvar a Terra mas que nunca. Poco a poco comenzó a juntar toda su ira en su ser, al parecer ese era el gatillo que tenia en común las veces anteriores en las que había despertado su lado demoniaco. No le fue difícil pues gracias a la impotencia que sentía en estos momentos al no poder ser de ayuda y al enojo que había causado el villano anteriormente, su energía comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, pareciendo como si estuviera hemanando humo negro, en sus ojos rápidamente hubo un brillo rojo sangre ya muy conocido.

Pronto la electricidad que corria por su cuerpo comenzó a ser un estorbo, aunque le dolia y le estaba afectando, ahora era menos, dejándole un poco de oportunidad a Raven para moverse, se levanto triunfante tras un poco de esfuerzo y en un gran gruñido con una expulsion de su energia logro quitarse las X's en su cuerpo, safandose asi de la trampa del villano. Giro su cabeza hacia Cyborg y apuntando una de sus manos hacia su compañero logro hacer que la X's saliera desprendida del humanoide.

"¡Raven no!" Gritaron el joven verde y la pelirroja al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo la hibrida, al parecer nuevamente se transformaría, y temian por la seguridad de Cyborg quien era el mas cercano a ella.

La mitad demonio volteo rápidamente a quienes gritaron su nombre. Sus ojos cubiertos totalmente por una tonalidad carmesí que asimilaba la sangre y su rostro lleno de indiferencia y enojo. La sangre de la tamaraneana y del joven cambiante se helaron en cuanto aquella mirada choco con las suyas, sin embargo, algo estaba raro, Raven físicamente aun era ella, solo su semblante había cambiado por uno mas tétrico. De reojo vieron a Cyborg levantarse, se percataron entonces que lo único que la hibrida había hecho era quitar el nefasto aparato de Cyborg y ayudarlo.

Raven no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas lograría mantener el poco control de su cuerpo, se alegraba de que almenos lo que había hecho en su mente le estuviera ayudando un poco, sin embargo poco a poco su poder aumentaba y sentía que estaba perdiendo mas el control y sucumbiendo ante su lado demoniaco. Corrio agil y velozmente hasta quedar cerca de Terra, quien también comenzaba a quemarse ante la electricidad, sufriendo de varias heridas en su cuerpo. Raven se inco y tendio su mano hasta el estomago de la rubia, donde yacia el aparato del villano. Sin importar ser electrocutada, rápidamente quito la X de la rubia y la apretó hasta destrozarla ahí misma, rápidamente se levanto y dio media vuelta. Terra cuando abrió los ojos solo vio la espalda de Raven sin saber que había pasado, a duras penas comenzó a levantarse cuando sintió como el aire alrededor de ella y de Raven comenzaba a agitarse.

"¿Raven?" Pregunto preocupada la rubia, no podía ver su rostro pero por la sensación que estaba desprendiendo sabia que la hibrida no estaba del todo bien. Despues de un gran esfuerzo y por fin lograr pararse, dudosa, la ojiceleste dio un paso hacia frente, colocando su mano en el hombro de Raven. Cuando la hibrida giro su cabeza para ver de donde había provenido el contacto, 2 pares de ojos rojos fueron los que chocaron con las orbitas celestes de la rubia.

"Alejate de mi" Dijo Raven en una voz grave y un tanto maligna. Una expansión en su energía provoco que una ráfaga de aire lanzara a Terra hacia atrás, por suerte la tamaraneana logro atraparla antes de que esta cayera al suelo. Miro en corto a la pelirroja, solo para agradecerle con la mirada, ambas asintieron y cuando dirigieron su vista a Raven esta se había encerrado a si misma en una semi esfera, la cual segundos después desapareció, dejando a la luz a la Raven endemoniada.

Un grito grave y tenebroso atrajo la atención de casi todos los titanes hacia Raven, intentaron detenerla pero ya era demasiado tarde. La hibrida hizo uso de su gran velocidad y en un instante yacia alado de Robin y Red-X que aun peleaban. Metiendose en la pelea, la hibrida embistió al villano, lanzándolo agresivamente a que chocara contra una pared cercana la cual por el fuerte impacto se destrozo y callo ensima del villano. Robin callo al suelo tras la patada que había dirigido hacia el villano pero no había acertado debido a que su compañera le había quitado el blanco. El líder giro su rostro hacia la joven bruja, que ya estaba enfrente de los escombros que había provocado. "¡Raven no!" Grito Robin intentando calmar a su amiga.

La mitad demonio solo se digno a girar un poco su cabeza para mirar de reojo a quien era su líder. Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de su líder, este salió volando hacia atrás, no de manera muy agresiva, pues el poder mental de Raven solo buscaba alejarlo, al parecer aun no estaba del todo poseída por su lado demonio, o estaba esperando desquitar toda su ira en el villano. Quizas después de todo aun había algo de Raven en ese demonio.

Una mano salió lentamente de entre los escombros y rápidamente una roca se movio de lugar, dándole lugar al villano a levantarse. "¿Qué demonios?" Dijo el enmascarado llevándose una de sus manos a su cabeza, alzo la vista y miro frente a frente lo que de ahora en adelante seria su peor pesadilla.

La piel de Raven se había tornado un poco mas roja que la ultima vez, sin embargo aun no igualaba ese rojo intenso que poseían sus cuatro ojos, en lugar de unas finas y delicadas manos ahora tenia unas garras amenazantes al igual que colmillos en su rostro. Una mirada llena de ira y hostilidad yacia en su rostro. El villano no hiso mas que dar un paso hacia atrás mientras miraba asustado aquella imagen de un casi demonio.

Raven lanzo otro grave grito, lo que asusto mas al villano. Las garras de la demonio se cerraron mientras de un gran salto llegaba hasta enfrente de Red-X, sin poder hacer mucho, el villano recibió de lleno un golpe al rostro que lo termino lanzando hasta el suelo. A pesar de usar mascara, podía sentir por dentro como sangre comenzaba a fluir por su boca, tenia ya una dolorosa herida ahí. Alzo su rostro y con sus brazos intento levantarse, primero la parte de su torso mientras se arodillaba, pero en ese momento Raven apareció incada frente a el con una malvada sonrisa que dejo atonito al villano. Antes de que el enmascarado pudiera terminar de levantarse o en su debido caso intentar alejarse ya era demasiado tarde, la poderosa magia de Raven había capturado a Red-X y ahora lo tenia levitando en su poder. La hibrida dejo escapar un gruñido y una onda invisible de aire y posiblemente su propio poder se desprendió de su cuerpo, adopto una posición corvada mientras se hergia y apunto una de sus manos hacia el villano que luego de multimples intentos por escapar no lo había logrado.

Raven giro su mano hacia uno de sus costados y acto inmediato Red-X salio desprendido hacia esa misma direccion, terminando por azotar fuertemente en el suelo. De nueva cuenta la hibrida volvió a girar su brazo hacia la dirección contraria y antes de que el villano pudiera recuperarse, este ya iba en camino hacia una segunda colision de nueva cuenta contra una pared.

"¡Raven detente!" Grito Robin lanzándole varios de sus boomerangs puntiagudos. A pesar de que estos fueron lanzados a espaldas de la hibrida, gracias a sus sentidos, sin necesidad de voltear a verlos, las armas de su líder se detuvieron en el aire gracias a su poder mental.

Luego del segundo choque Raven dejo extendida su mano, lo que provoco que Red-X quedara levitando en el aire totalmente extendido, como si estuviera amarrado de pies y manos a una pared invisible. Con una macabra sonrisa en el rostro y una carcajada que helaba la sangre, la hija de Trigon se acerco hasta quedar muy cerca del villano. "Te voy a enseñar lo que es dolor" Acerco una peligrosa mano hasta el torso del villano, le miro a los ojos y aunque no hubiera contacto directo, sabia que el hombre debajo de aquel traje estaba muerto del miedo, podía sentirlo y podía olfatearlo.

Tornando solamente parte de su brazo en sombra, uso ese mismo brazo para adentrarse en las entrañas del villano. Red-X rapidamente comenzo a gritar del dolor, podia sentir como Raven jugaba con el interior de su cuerpo y le dañaba internamente. Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujo en los labios del demonio, estaba disfrutando de sobremanera el dolor de quien tenia enfrente y no pararía pronto. Llegando a donde tenia planeado, rápidamente la hibrida apretó una de las costillas del villano y en un acto jamás pensado, la estiro y la jalo hacia fuera de su cuerpo mientras sacaba su mano, dejándole una fractura expuesta al enmascarado, llenándose rápidamente de sangre la parte de su torso mientras un pedazo de su costilla salía claramente de su piel.

Los gritos aumentaron, algo de sangre salpico el rostro y el cuerpo de Raven, quien con gusto lamio parte de la sangre que estaba cerca de su boca, saboreando dulcemente aquel néctar carmesí. La hibrida se disponía a hacer nuevamente lo mismo, sin embargo Starfire la embistió con toda su fuerza, aprovechando que Raven estaba perdida en aquella sensación para sorprenderla y tumbarla. Ambas calleron al suelo y rodaron un poco mientras que el villano caia al suelo tras la perdida del control de Raven. Finalmente Starfire quedo arriba de Raven, sosteniéndole fuertemente de los brazos y mirándola fijamente a esos ojos rojos que helaban hasta los huesos.

"¡Raven no haría eso!" Grito dolida la pelirroja "Ya nos salvaste, no era necesario tanto sufrimiento" Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos esmeralda de la tamaraneana. "Quiero a mi amiga Raven de regreso porfavor" Dijo… no, rogo la inocente alienígena, su naturaleza amable e inocente no le permitia agredir mas a Raven, sabia que de alguna manera su amiga estaba pasando por una mala cituacion.

En ese momento, todos esos días en los que la pelirroja peleo por la confianza y amistad de la hibrida dieron frutos. Gracias a esa gran amistad, algo broto dentro de Raven, comenzó a calmarse, sus musculos se relajaron mientras comenzaban a mutar a su grisasea y original forma, pronto sus cuatro ojos desaparecieron dejando solo un par de color azules que miraban confusos a los esmeraldas que estaban mirándola con preocupación. Raven había regresado porfin a la normalidad.

Terra al ver eso no pudo mas que sentirse celosa. Tenia celos que la tamaraneana se hubiera podido ganar la confianza y amistad de Raven y que al parecer había sido capas también de formar un gran lazo amistoso con la hibrida, estaba un poco furiosa ante aquello… ¿O esque había algo mas? No sabia, pero solo estaba segura que había comenzado a sentir una clase de celos hacia Starfire al ver lo cercana que era con la joven hechizera pues no era la primera vez que la tranquilizaba.

Los gritos de Red-X trajeron la atención de todos los titanes hacia el. Starfire se paro de Raven y ayudo a la hibrida a levantarse mientras Robin y Cyborg se acercaban al villano y Chico Bestia ayudaba a Terra a acercarse también. Cyborg y Robin se incaron cerca del enmascarado para checar su herida, con el conocimiento medico que poseían fueron capaces de evitar un poco la gran hemorragia.

"Llamen a la policía y una ambulancia rapido" Dijo Robin mientras se levantaba nuevamente y miraba a Chico bestia, indicando que la orden iba dirigida hacia el. El joven verde asintió y rápidamente abrió su comunicador haciendo lo mencionado por su líder.

Raven y Starfire fueron las ultimas en acercarse a Red-X. Raven se sorprendió al ver lo que había sido capaz de hacer en tan poco tiempo, odiaba al villano, como a todos los demás por el simple hecho de ser lo que eran, ladrones, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para que se mereciera algo asi.

De entre todos los rostros el villano logro vizualisar el de Raven, lo que le asusto y comenzó a alejarse a como podía de ella. "¡Alejenla de mi!" Grito mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás, intentando colocar mas distancia entre el y su agresora.

Un profundo peso de culpa comenzó a sentirse en el cuerpo de Raven, sabia que ella era la causante de esa reacción tan patética y nunca antes vista en el villano y que con dignos honores se la había ganado. Agacho su cabeza en señal de derrota y se coloco su capucha para tapar su rostro, dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos para alejarse del villano y de los demás.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los titanes ya estaban todos de regreso en la Torre después de asegurarse que Red-X seria atendido medicamente en la carcel de alta prioridad. Algunos vendajes se podían ver en los cuerpos de Cyborg y Terra quienes al parecer había sido quienes habían tenido el mayor daño además de Raven, sin embargo esta ultima se negó a ser examinada y atendida medicamente gracias a las habilidades curativas que tenia y usaría en ella misma mas tarde.

"¿Estas loca?" Grito enfadado Robin mientras miraba a Raven. "Transformarte en medio de una misión. Aun habían algunos civiles cerca del area" Apunto acusadoramente a la hibrida. "¿Saben en el gran riesgo en el que los pusiste?"

"Si lo se, y no estoy orgullosa de ello" Menciono indignada con culpabilidad en su voz.

"¿¡Entonces porque demonios te transformaste ahi!?" Grito mas enfadado golpeando con ambas manos el sillón que estaba frente a el.

"¡Porque sabes que no puedo controlarlo del todo!" Se defendió la hibrida agudizando su mirada de manera hostil. "Ademas de no haberlo hecho Cyborg y Terra no estarían parados en estos momentos" Intento no perder el control, sabia que era algo crucial ahora pues cambios de humor tan repentinos como esos y en especial cuando estaban relacionados a la ira era lo que provocaba su transformación.

"Y casi matas a Red-x" Afirmo alzando la voz el joven líder, debido a la seriedad y humor con la que hablaban Robin y Raven los demás titanes habían preferido solo mirar sin decir nada, siendo solamente intermediarios silenciosos y jueces en caso que algo se pusiera feo. "¡Somos héroes Raven! No somos unos sadicos como ellos, es lo que nos diferencia además de los actos que hacemos"

"Si, y si no lo hubiera hecho nos hubiera freido a Terra, Cyborg y a mi… ¿Querias que eso sucediera?" Pregunto molesta

"Claro que no, pero ya estaba cansándolo, unos minutos mas y hubiera podido detener el mecanismo de sus armas para salvarlos"

"¿Unos minutos mas? Robin miranos, Cyborg tubo que comprar equipos y circuitos nuevos porque la mitad de sus piezas sufrieron daños irreparables sin mencionar las heridas que ya tiene y deberá curar por si solo y mira a Terra, como quedo" Apunto a la rubia quien estaba sentada en otro de los sillones al lado de Chico Bestia que se había mostrado como siempre amable y caballeroso para ayudar a Terra. "Mi herencia demoniaca me ayudo a no terminar asi, pero unos minutos mas y hubieran terminado peor"

"El hecho que les hayas ayudado no quiere decir que tuvieras derecho a lastimar como lo hisiste a Red-X" Grito enfadado, era mal perdedor y no quería perder aunque fuese en una discusión.

"Porque fue mi lado demoniaco el que estaba en control ¡No yo! Sabes que aun no puedo controlar esa cosa cuando sale de mi"

"¡Pues si no te hubieras transformado en primer lugar!"

"Intente controlarme mientras ayudaba a Cyborg y a Terra pero…" Dejo escapar un suspiro y avento sus manos al aire. "No se para que pierdo el tiempo en darle explicacione s a una pared" Se refirió a Robin, sabia que su líder era mas terco y orgulloso que cualquiera y no aceptaría que esta vez había resultado beneficioso la transformación de la hibrida. Dio media vuelta y se teletransporto hasta su cuarto, huyendo de la sala y de la discusión que jamás terminaría de buena manera.

"Raven" Menciono preocupada la tamaraneana mirando el lugar del que había desaparecido su compañera.

"Tipico que huya en cituaciones como estas" Mensiono molesto el chico acróbata, al parecer el enfado le había estado nublando el juicio y no le dejaba ver con claridad las cosas.

"No entiendo como puedes ser tan dura con ella cuando sabes que ella misma se tortura con su culpabilidad" Menciono Terra llamando la atención de todos. Robin solo arqueo su ceja mientras seguía escuchando las palabras de la rubia. "Por lo que han comentado y por lo que a dicho ella misma detesta su mitad demonio asi como a su padre, sabes que no esta orgullosa de eso y que no tiene control ante ello y aun asi la culpas como si fuera decisión de ella hacer las cosas atroces que hace cuando se transforma y que fuera la misma Raven cuando eso sucede… pero no es ella, es su herencia demonio como bien lo dijo y aun asi la culpas solo a ella" La rubia se levanto del sillón en el que estaba y miro un tanto desafiante a su líder, no le había gustado la manera en que acusaba injustamente a Raven, después de todo la podía entender pues ella misma tampoco tenia total control sobre sus poderes.

Hubo un momento de silencio, los demás titanes parecían entender completamente lo que Terra estaba diciendo, sin embargo al parecer el orgulloso líder no quería caer cuenta de eso. "¡Pero casi mata a Red-X!" Volvio a recalcar el punto importante en el que sabia que nadie le reprimiría nada.

"Pero lo atrapamos por primera vez" Grito molesta. Hubo otro silencio profundo. "Por lo que me han contando de todo el tiempo que no estuve, esta es la primera vez que por fin logran atraparlo porque las demás veces se escapa" Fruncio el ceño y clavo sus celestes ojos en los de Robin. "Yo misma lo vi, Red-X es demasiado astuto y rapido, la unica manera de dejarlo tranquilo y poderlo atrapar era dandole un buen daño, como el que le hiso Raven" Robin por fin aceptando su derrota miro cabizbajo al suelo, después de todo por cualquier angulo que lo viera su carta triunfal había sido derrotada y lo que mas le dolia aceptar es que la rubia tenia toda la razón.

Terra camino hasta el pasillo y antes de perderse en el miro a su líder. "Creo que aqui el que debe de disculparse eres tu, no ella" Y se marcho. Los demás titanes estaban sorprendidos ante la rebelión de Terra, pero por otro lado le aplaudían y la entendían pues quizás era quien mas entendía a Raven en el asunto del descontrol de sus habilidades, además, desde que habían conocido a la rubia sabían que esta no se quedaba callada siempre y que siempre tenia algo que responder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No quería ser molestada y necesitaba curar sus heridas, asi que Raven había entrado a su mente de nueva ocasión, dirigiéndose hacia al conocido campo silvestre que rondaba en uno de los rincones de su compleja mente.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no vio a nadie a simple vista. Giro su cabeza en varias direcciones para poder apreciar mejor todo el panorama en busca de alguna de sus emociones pero no parecían estar. Cerro sus ojos y se concentro en las escencias de sus emociones, llamándolas mentalmente. Una vez hecho el contacto, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y espero a que sus emociones vinieran a ella.

Poco a poco diversas sombras de diferentes colores comenzaron a hacerse presentes alrededor de ella, para después materializarse en las coloridas Ravens. Unas manos comenzaron a dezlisarse por la cintura de la hibrida hasta apricionarla en lo que parecía un intimo abrazo, lo que provoco un leve sonrojo en Raven. "Que bueno que llegas" Escucho a su propia voz en un tono un tanto seductor.

Al no estar acostumbrada a ese tiempo de sucesos o recibimientos, instintivamente la hibrida dio un medio giro mientras extendia su brazo en un golpe, sin embargo, la emoción que se haya atrevido a darle tal recibimiento ya se había hecho sombra, evitando asi el golpe. "Alguien no quiere cariñitos… que mal" Dijo la sombra mientras se movia de lugar y se materializaba en una Raven… ¿Con capucha negra?

Raven rápidamente arqueo su ceja y agudizo sus ojos en señal de total desconfianza mientras se alejaba un paso hacia atrás "¿Quién rayos eres?" Pregunto enfadada aun por el recibimiento que dicho personaje le había dado.

"Raven que bien que te nos unes" Dijo Inteligencia mientras caminaba hasta quedar a un lado de Raven. "Sucedió algo durante el incidente contra Red-X de este dia" Se ajusto sus lentes mientras miraba a Raven en versión de capucha color negra. "Veraz, aparecieron otras dos emociones" Recalco esto ultimo al recordar los sueños que atormentaban a la hibrida.

Raven que estaba mirando a Inteligencia se sorprendió ante el comentario y regreso su sorprendida mirada hacia su otro yo en color negro. "Entonces ¿Qué es lo que sientes?" Pregunto aun sorprendida. Sabia que esto era un mal presagio pues poco a poco las piezas sueltas de su sueño comenzaban a tomar forma y sentido en el mundo real.

"Basta de formalidades" Respondio su otro yo. "Soy Lujuria" Respondio acercándose a Raven con una sonrisa traviesa mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el pecho de la hibrida.

Ante la respuesta y las acciones de dicha emoción, Raven no pudo evitar un sonrojo un poco mas fuerte que el anterior. De golpe quito la mano de Lujuria de enciama de ella y la empujo intentándola alejar. Volteo de nuevo hacia Inteligencia esperando alguna respuesta coherente pero Inteligencia no dijo nada, solo seguía observando seriamente a Raven y a Lujuria, mientras que en el fondo, las risas de Felicidad, y Valentia se podían escuchar claramente.

"¡Dejen de burlarse, no es gracioso!" Grito molesta Raven original mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la fuente de aquellas risas, topándose no solo con dos, si no con tres emociones, felicidad que estaba de rosa y valentía de verde… y al parecer la otra nueva emoción que había mencionado Inteligencia de color celeste.

"Como sabras, la lujuria no es un sentimiento que nasca solo, aunque una vez creado puede sostenerse por si solo, pero necesita un gatillo al inicio" Menciono Inteligencia mientras apuntaba a la emoción de color celeste. "Te presento a Amor"

La hibrida pudo haber esperado cualquier clase de respuesta, incluso no se le había hecho del todo extraño que una emoción de Lujuria se hubiera creado en su ser… ¿Pero Amor? Si había algo que Raven esperaba era cualquier cosa menos amor. Sus ojos se abrieron lo mas que le permitía su anatomía, ahora en realidad estaba totalmente sorprendida y atónita, su sorpresa era tanta que incluso había olvidado seguir respirando o moverse. Una nueva carcajada mas ruidosa y grande que la anterior se dejo escuchar por parte de Valentia, Felicidad y ahora Orgullo quien se había unido a ellas, mientras tanto Inteligencia y las demás emociones lejos permanecían serias.

"Si Raven, al parecer te estas enamorando de alguien" Dijo Amor mientras caminaba hacia Raven.

"No" Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de la hibrida. "Es mentira, ¿Cómo podría estarme enamorando de alguien?" Menciono confundida.

"Eres joven" Respondio Inteligencia. "Ademas sabes que no eres del todo demonio, tienes emociones buenas por parte de tu madre" Volteo a ver a Lujuria "Y otras no tanto por parte de tu padre, quien a pesar de ser demonio, tenia algunas cuantas emociones, malas pero al fin emociones"

Raven se quedo callada ante el descubrimiento. Se estaba enamorando de alguien y al parecer fuese lo que fuese fue catalizado de alguna manera en la batalla con Red-X… ¿Pero de quien? No ocurrió nada tan dramático en ese evento como para que las cosas quedaran claras.

Lujuria se acerco hasta Amor y la abrazo por los hombros, mientras se inclinaba un poco para seguir viendo a Raven. "¿Sorprendida?" Amor solo giro sus ojos, al haber nacido junto con la otra emoción tanto una como la otra ya estaban acostumbradas al comportamiento de la otra, si esperaba una reacción igual a la de Raven no lo lograría.

"¿Quien?" Pregunto sin aun poder articular una frace completa, no solo estaba sorprendida si no confundida, todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no sabia exactamente como comenzar a canalizar estas nuevas emociones.

Amor se quito a Lujuria de encima, esta ultima solo hiso una mueca de aburricion y decidió mejor ir a molestar a Valencia. La Raven de capa color celeste se acerco hasta la Raven original y apunto hacia su pecho, empujandola levemente. "De eso tienes que darte cuenta tu sola" Una sonrisa, ajena a Raven misma pero familiar, se dibujo en el rostro de dicha emocion, una sonrisa que jamás había usado ella misma, pero estaba segura de haber visto en algún otro lugar. "Tu subconsiente lo sabe, pero tu estas acostumbrada a controlar tus emociones que no le dejas florecer como merece y no puedes reconocerlo, quizás nisiquiera lo estes aceptando"

"No tengo tiempo para eso" Menciono Raven frunciendo el ceño, refiriéndose a lo ultimo dicho por la emoción.

"Cielos Raven ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Pregunto un tanto molesta la emoción, frunciendo el ceño de igual manera.

Deja vu, fue lo que sintió Raven al ver la actitud de su nueva emoción, esa frase, esa expresion, ya la había visto o quizás vivido antes… ¿Pero donde?. De pronto un flashback a una de las tantas discusiones con Terra se vino a su mente. Si había sido en ese momento, uno de los primeros días en que Raven había dormido cerca de ella, cuando la rubia había dicho aquellas mismas palabras y puesto esa misma expresion. Confundida, la hibrida miro a su nueva emoción… ¿Tenia algo que ver que Amor estuviese adoptando algunas características de la terrestre y que le recordara tanto a ella?

"Me recuerdas a…" La joven bruja no pudo terminar su oración, pues estaba en su propia mente donde esta podía ser leida por cualquiera de sus emociones, dándole la oportunidad a Amor de interrumpir. "Terra" Menciono la emoción colocando en su rostro otra vez aquella extraña sonrisa.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Raven estaba mas confundida que nunca, ahora no entendía sus propias emociones, todas las coincidencias. En su rostro permanecia la confusión que tanto tenia, ni siquiera sabia que responder, siempre le había molestado que sus propias emociones leyeran lo que pensaba pero en este momento eso no importaba, no podía leer o entender lo que sus emociones intentaban decirle, eso era lo que tenia toda la atención de la hibrida. Quizas lo que Amor le dijo era verdad, no podía reconocer lo que le ocurria, era tan nuevo para ella.

Lujuria volvió a aparcer cerca de ella, al parecer se había aburrido de acosar a las demás emociones. Miro las expresiones de todas, sabia que había llegado en un mal momento, pero eso no le importo, solo sonrio traviesamente y se acerco hasta Raven, quien nisiquiera la sintió por estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos. "Parece que alguien no entiende las pistas" Murmuro en el oido de la Raven original con una voz un tanto sexy, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, era extraño escuchar su propia voz en ese tono tan ajeno.

La hibrida ya no podía mas, no soportaba, estaba demasiado confundida, al parecer sus emociones estaban jugando con ella, intentando ayudar a desifrar lo que esto nuevo significaba pero tal era su confusión que no la dejaba ver con claridad las cosas. Giro su rostro hacia Lujuria y la empujo para alejarla de nuevo, esta vez tirándola al suelo. Se llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, la cual había comenzado a doler un poco. "No puedo con esto, si no las mantengo controladas mis poderes seran un gran peligro"

"¿Y es a tus poderes a lo que le tienes miedo?" Pregunto Inteligencia arqueando su ceja. "O es que acaso le tienes miedo a algo nuevo"

Mas silencio, por primera vez Raven estaba totalmente indefenza y a merced de sus emociones, sabia que era mas fuerte que ellas, hablando físicamente, pero el ataque ahora era de otra manera y esta vez no sabia como llevar la cituacion. Bajo su cabeza en señal de derrota, quizás había algo de razón en lo que Inteligencia decía, después de todo, su nombre resaltaba su mas grande rasgo. Raven dio media vuelta, ya no quería discutir mas, sabia que eso solo le causaría mas confusión, si quería continuar, primero debería de aclarar las dudas que rondaban por su cabeza, antes de llenarse con mas. Cerro sus ojos y recitando su conocido conjuro, salió de su mente, dejando la discusión en un continuara, pues sabia que esto aun no había acabado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Se paro de su cama y miro el reloj, eran las 11 de la noche, al parecer había pasado un buen tiempo en su mente, pero sabia que la razón principal a eso era por haber sanado sus heridas, ahora estaba bien físicamente, pero su mente era todo un remolino de ideas y confusiones. La platica con sus emociones aun continuaba en su mente, dando vueltas. Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y dejo escapar un suspiro.

De reojo vio el brazalete que llevaba en su brazo, y en ese momento recordó lo que se le había sido asignado. Camino hasta la puerta de su habitación para salir, y justo cuando la puerta se abrió, encontró a Terra recargada en la pared frente a su cuarto, al parecer ya tenía algo de tiempo ahí. Sus miradas se cruzaron, morado observando azul. Terra se quito de la pared y dio un paso hacia la hibrida, sus ojos jamás volteando a otra parte.

"¿Estabas esperandome?" Pregunto Raven en su tono de voz monotono que por fin habia regresado a ella. La rubia sin decir palabra alguna solo asintió. "Perdon por hacerte esperar mucho" Sin saber porque, la hibrida sentía que le debía algo a la rubia, quizás era algo que la confusión en su mente le estaba provocando, pero, no le importo, lo único que tenia en mente era intentar aclarar sus ideas.

La ojiazul extrañada por el comentario, dejo la sorpresa invadir su rostro. Notaba a una Raven mas vulnerable, lo que le comenzó a preocupar, sabia que la hibrida no era de esa manera. Se acerco un poco más a Raven y puso una mano en su hombro. "¿Estas bien?" Pregunto por fin la rubia.

La hibrida solo asintio, Terra sabia que estaba mintiendo pues el semblante de la grisasea mostraba otra cosa, sin embargo no apresuraria las cosas y jugaria con su suerte por lo que obto hacerle creer a la telepata que le creia. Asintio con su cabeza en señal de respuesta y ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto en el que ya llevaban durmiendo un par de días.

Llegaron por fin a la habitación deseada, las cosas ya estaban listas, las sabanas en el suelo ya estaban puestas y listas para una persona que durmiera en ellas. Raven arqueo su ceja y miro a la rubia. "Fui a buscarte unas veces en la tarde pero no respondias, pense que estabas muy ocupada sanando tus heridas, y cuando anochecio volvi a tocarte pero aun no respondias, asi que decidi no molestarte mas y pase algo de tiempo esperandote y en uno de esos ratos decidi preparar aqui el cuarto, supuse que terminarias un poco cansada" Terra camino hasta su cama sin mirar a la hibrida mientras le contaba lo que había pasado en el resto del dia que Raven se había perdido.

Las palabras y las acciones de la rubia habían tenido un extraño efecto en la hibrida, se sentía enternecida ante el actuar de su compañera y al mismo tiempo un poco apenada por haberla hecho esperar mucho y al parecer, preocuparse. La miro y le dedico una leve sonrisa. "Gracias Terra" No sabia porque, pero ella misma se sentía un poco mas vulnerable, algo no estaba bien con ella misma… Quizas era culpa de esas nuevas emociones que ahora tenia en su ser, quizás todo era culpa de amor… ¿O tenia algo que ver sus nuevas emociones con Terra? El evento con Red-X comenzó a aparecer de nuevo en la mente de Raven, recordó que antes de transformarse lo único que había querido hacer y que tenía en mente era salvar a Terra.

"¿Sabes? Los demás pensaron que no saldrías la noche de hoy. Incluso chico bestia se ofreció a vigilarme toda la noche, pero le dije que no había necesidad, estaba segura que saldrías, un poco tarde, pero saldrías, por eso te espere fuera de tu cuarto." Terra le dedico una amigable sonrisa, esperando no enfadar a Raven, no sabia porque pero comenzaba a darle un poco de su confianza contándole cada vez mas cosas, esperando que esto calentara el frio corazón de la hechizera y pudiera ganarse su confianza mas rápidamente.

¿Terra rechazando la compañía de chico bestia? Eso era algo nuevo. Arqueo su ceja y miro a su compañera. "Jamas pense que rechazarias la compañía de ese payaso"

Confundida Terra arqueo una de sus cejas también. "¿Qué tiene de raro?"

"Pense que tenias buenos momentos con el, es todo"

"¿Tu también crees que me gusta?" Una sonrisa travieza se dibujo en el rostro de la ojiazulada.

"¿Acaso no?" Pregunto intrigada Raven, por alguna razón ajena a ella tenia curiosidad ahora que el tema estaba saliendo. Siempre había visto muy juntos a ambos titanes, sabia que el cambiante sentía algo por la rubia y pensaba que la rubia le regresaba el sentimiento, pero por el tono en que la terráquea estaba mencionando las cosas, parecía que la historia era diferente.

"Es un buen tipo" Dijo la rubia mirando a Raven a los ojos. "Es simpatico y es gracioso" Agudizo un poco su mirada y la dirigió hacia el suelo un tanto pensativa. "Pero solo me agrada como amigo, yo busco a alguien que pueda conprenderme y entenderme y Chico Bestia, a pesar de ser un poco inmaduro, no creo que llege a comprenderme del todo alguna vez" Se levanto de la cama en la que se había sentado hace un momento, tomo su ropa para dormir y comenzó a caminar.

La hibrida miro fijamente a la rubia que se dirigía al baño a cambiarse, por alguna razón las palabras de Terra le habían calmado un poco y ahora sentía algo como un alivio en su pecho. ¿Era Terra? ¿Se estaba enamorando de la rubia? El golpe de la puerta cerrándose saco a la hibrida de sus pensamientos, agito su cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Qué tonterías estaba diciendo? Sin embargo comenzó a analizar minusiosamente los prospectos. Robin no podía ser, era su líder y lo respetaba como tal, era un buen muchacho pero solo le admiraba, nada mas. Cyborg, era como su hermano, era maduro, con buen sentido del humor, y a pesar de quererlo mucho no era algo que pudiera sobrepasar algo mas haya de la amistad. Chico Bestia, le provocaba mas dolores de cabeza que cualquier otra cosa. Red-X, debia de estar totalmente loca para sentir siquiera cariño con dicho villano, estaba fuera de la lista sin duda alguna. Eso solo reducia a dos personas, Starfire y Terra, era ilógico, no podría enamorarse de una mujer… ¿O si?.

Fue en ese momento en el que recordó que seguía siendo mitad demonio, su herencia demoniaca se había despertado por fin y ahora corria con mas poder por el cuerpo de Raven. Recordo sus enseñansas en Azarath y recordo que a los demonios no les importaba eso, pero tambien recordo que un demonio no se enamoraba jamas… ¿Qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Era verdad? ¿Por eso Amor le había dicho que nisiquiera lo estaba aceptando? Por otra parte no era una posibilidad muy alejada, después de todo la pelirroja fue quien había logrado dominar al demonio y regresarla a la normalidad, aunque había formado ya un gran lazo de amistad con ella, quizás por eso había sido capaz de regresarle control a su persona.

Raven estaba cansada, su cabeza y pensamientos habían estado dando vueltas desde hace ya buen rato y la confusión solo aumentaba, agregándose mas preguntas en su mente que respuestas. Debia de dejar de pensar en eso y mejor concentrarse en desifrar su sueño. Las dos emociones que habían estado faltando por fin habían aparecido, lo que indicaba que su sueño estaba a punto de ser desifrado o hacerse realidad.

Terra salió del baño ya cambiada en ropa mucho mas comoda para dormir y se dirigía hacia la cama, se sento en ella y miro confundida a la hibrida. "¿Segura que estas bien?" Pregunto al notar el extraño rostro de su compañera.

La hibrida volvio a asintir, por extraño que pareciese no se había enfadado ante la terquedad de la rubia. Se acerco a ella y tomo el brazo en el que tenia su brazalete, lo activo y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su cama en el suelo. Sin decir otra palabra, decidió conciliar el sueño. Por otro lado, Terra, había comenzado a odiarla pero la rubia estaba poniendo todo de su parte por cambiar dicha situación y al parecer poco a poco, muy en contra de Raven, estaba logrando su cometido y se comenzaba a acercar cada vez mas a la hibrida. Dejo escapar un suspiro, definitivamente debía de dejar de pensar ya en eso y concentrarse en lo que en verdad importaba.

La rubia un tanto preocupada miro un poco a su compañera para intentar leer alguna reacción, sabia que traia algo pues su comportamiento era distinto, pero parecía que ya era toda una maestra de las emociones pues no logro mucho. Decidió imitar a la hibrida al no tener alguna respuesta, mañana seria un nuevo dia, en donde esperaba que las cosas estuvieran mejor.

Poco sabia la joven bruja que esa noche haría cualquier cosa menos dormir, sus pensamientos jamás abandonaron su mente, arrebatándole el sueño y la tranqulidad.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	13. Capitulo 12 Accidente

**Notas de Autor: **Nuevamente perdon por el retraso, pero esta ves tengo manera para que me perdonen porque no solo subire un capitulo... si no dos :D (yey). Esque a sido un tiempo algo dificil para mi, ademas de que ya llevo como 3 meses sin internet en mi casa TwT pero bueno ya basta de charlas y mejor dejo de decir cosas para que sigan lectura... por cierto ya tengo beta lector asi que agradescanle a el que ya no habra tantos horrores ortograficos aqui. Gracias Shougo.

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a la memoria de mi querida amiga Zuri

Q.E.P.D.

* * *

**Capitulo 12.- Accidente**

Ya era de mañana, los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar, por los pequeños orificios de las persianas de la ventana, en el cuarto donde dormían Terra y Raven; aunque esta última no estaba haciendo lo que se suponía debía hacer, que era dormir. Su mente había vagado a un sin fin de situaciones en toda la noche, intentando descifrar tanto su sueño como lo que le habían revelado sus emociones.

Afortunadamente, el desvelo no fue en vano pues la híbrida había llegado a la conclusión de que sentía un posible afecto por alguna de sus dos compañeras de equipo... el siguiente paso era reflexionar con detenimiento sobre la situación y pensar bien las cosas para descubrir quien había despertado tanto a Amor como a Lujuria dentro de su ser; sin embargo, ello tendría que hacerlo en otro momento porque era más importante descifrar su sueño y ver qué tenían que ver sus premoniciones con Slade.

La joven sabía que su sueño se extendía con el pasar del tiempo revelándole más cosas cada vez que lo vivía... cosas que a su vez comenzaban a ocurrir en la vida real. Primero fue la desaparición de Terra como piedra, luego sus dos emociones faltantes... ahora era imperativo descubrir por qué demonios aquellas dos extrañas figuras estaban peleando, quiénes eran y cómo estaban conectadas tanto a ella como a Trigón; porque si su padre sólo aparecía para atormentar sus sueños, era muy posible que estuviese buscando una forma de regresar.

Pero eso era imposible ¿o no? Raven se había encargado de su padre… aunque… Muchas memorias de sus enseñanzas en Azarath pasaron por su mente y recordó que para derrotar a un demonio se necesitaba a otro demonio o en su defecto que se cumpliera alguna maldición o profecía, pues sólo una magia o un poder tan grande como esos podían eliminar a un ser tan maligno y fuerte, en especial si se trataba de su padre.

Raven y Slade eran la prueba viviente de que Trigón sí estaba muerto… Debía estarlo, su poder se había dividido y ahora la híbrida y el villano poseían habilidades nuevas e inhumanas como consecuencia de aquello… Mientras más le daba vueltas al asunto, más dudas e inseguridades acechaban la mente de la joven hechicera.

¿Qué tal si Trigon seguía vivo? ¿Qué tal si planeaba regresar? ¿Qué tal si estaba planeando una venganza?... No… La única manera de que un demonio pudiera trasladarse entre dimensiones y mundos por tiempo ilimitado era a base de una gran magia o por cumplir alguna profecía. Raven lo sabía, incluso los demonios seguían las reglas más básicas y simples de la naturaleza y estaban muy apegados a ellas.

¡Eso era! Una profecía, una maldición… Debía buscar en sus libros algo que relacionara todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo así sabría a lo que se estaba enfrentando y si en verdad Trigón estaba por regresar. Aunque esta vez no era posible que la volviera a usar a ella de portal; la profecía que la nombraba ya había ocurrido y gracias a una gran batalla pudieron cambiar el desenlace de la misma. Ahora debía buscar algo nuevo, tenía que investigar si había algo que explicara lo que estaba pasando para poder enterarse de una vez por todas de qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Un bostezo y el movimiento de algo entre sabanas sacaron a la híbrida de sus pensamientos. Giró su cabeza para buscar la fuente de dichos ruidos y pudo ver a Terra quien se sentó en la cama y comenzó a estirarse, al parecer estaba recién despertándose. En ese momento, Raven recordó también que se había comprometido con la rubia a ayudarle con el control de sus poderes. Quizás eso le serviría para relajarse un poco y despejar su mente antes de comenzar a investigar sobre lo que le estaba sucediendo.

"Me alegra que te levantes temprano porque hoy te espera uno de los peores días de tu vida" Mencionó Raven amenazante y con un tono de voz que mostraba algo de picardía, la híbrida no sabía por qué, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Terra, quien apenas despertaba, se frotó los ojos y luego miro con algo de confusión a Raven. Ante esto, la híbrida sólo giró los ojos y se paró de donde estaba "Dijiste que querías que te ayudara a controlar tus poderes ¿Lo recuerdas?" La rubia asintió y se levanto de la cama "Bien, entonces prepárate pronto, será mejor empezar temprano antes de que algo más suceda y nos interrumpa"

Entre dientes, Terra murmuró quién sabe qué cosas y miró su muñeca, la cual alzó y puso enfrente de Raven, quien entendió prontamente el mensaje. La híbrida recitó su conocido hechizo en voz baja; y, luego de ser liberada del brazalete, la terráquea se dirigió al baño azotando la puerta al cerrarla... Mientras la rubia se tomaba su tiempo en prepararse y despertar completamente, Raven se levantó del suelo y comenzó a quitar las sabanas en las que había dormido; y, al final terminó haciendo también la cama en la que Terra había dormido, todo con la ayuda de sus poderes.

Luego de un rato, Terra salió de donde se encontraba, ahora totalmente despierta y lista "Cuando tu digas" Mencionó la rubia mientras se acercaba a la híbrida.

"Primero comamos algún refrigerio, no servirá de nada que estés sin energías" Abrió la puerta y ambas comenzaron su caminata hacia la cocina.

Al llegar, se dieron cuenta que Cyborg era el único despierto a esa hora de la mañana; el hombre mitad maquina yacía en la cocina haciéndose su desayuno. Las chicas no perdieron mucho tiempo en su refrigerio pues Terra se preparó una comida ligera, mientras que la híbrida sólo tomo un poco de su querido té... Antes de retirarse, las jóvenes le dejaron un mensaje a los demás con Cyborg indicando hacia dónde se dirigían. Terra y Raven dejaron la torre para ir a su destino, el cual había sido elegido por la híbrida al considerar que era el mejor lugar para poner en práctica las habilidades de la rubia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bien" Dijo Raven al observar el panorama en donde se encontraban. "Aquí no deberás preocuparte de perder control de tus poderes, no hay nadie excepto nosotras" Regresó su mirada hacia la rubia. "Este lugar es perfecto para que utilices tus poderes libremente"

Terra asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba con algo de nostalgia el desierto donde ambas se hallaban, ese mismo desierto que fue testigo de la primera vez que se topó con los jóvenes titanes. A pesar de estar arenoso, el terreno mostraba una gran porción de rocas y segmentos rocosos, por lo que sería ideal para que la ojiceleste practicara sus habilidades.

"¿Qué fue lo que te enseñó Slade?" La pregunta fue tan extraña que fue capaz de sorprender a Terra, quien dirigió una mirada de sorpresa a la híbrida.

"¿Qué?" Fue lo único que pudo responder la rubia.

"Cuando te fuiste la primera vez" Hizo una pausa y su mirada se agudizó como si recordara aquella ocasión "Huiste con Slade y al regresar tus habilidades con el control de las rocas habían mejorado, ¿Qué fue lo que te enseño?"

La rubia dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y los abría de manera lenta "Sólo me puso a practicar controladamente algunos trucos que ya sabía, no me enseñó nada nuevo" Agachó su cabeza.

"Ja" Rió la híbrida con sarcasmo al escuchar la respuesta "Ese Slade no sabe si quiera entender los poderes de una telekinética ¿Sabías que te engañó con eso?"

"Sí" Su cabeza aun inclinada hacia abajo dejó sonar aquello como un lamento.

"¿Y aun así te quedaste a su lado a _entrenar_?" Hizo énfasis en la última palabra para agregarle un tono de sarcasmo. Ahora parecía que la furia y enojo que habían desaparecido hacia la rubia comenzaban a retomar con fuerza en Raven al darse cuenta por lo poco que habían sido cambiados.

"Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, ¿Cuántas veces tendré que decir lo arrepentida que estoy?" Enojo y tristeza se mezclaron en su voz mientras agudizaba sus ojos y le dirigía una mirada desafiante a la híbrida "Pero estamos aquí para entrenar, no para que me juzgues"

Una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en el rostro de Raven mientras su mirada asimilaba el desafío; luego, la híbrida dio un paso más para acercarse a la rubia "El entrenamiento será algo mas que sólo práctica: además, te advertí que esto no sería tan fácil como los entrenamientos de Robin"

La grisácea giró su cabeza y miró el panorama: pequeñas ráfagas de aire merodeaban la atmósfera mientras el sol estaba en lo más alto alumbrando totalmente el lugar y brindando una temperatura cálida que incluso llegaba a ser calurosa "Si quieres controlar algo, debes de entenderlo primero" Comenzó a caminar para alejarse un poco de la psíquica terráquea "Al parecer tu poder nace del mismo principio que el mío, Terra. Tu control sobre la tierra es totalmente mental y la mente está regida por tus pensamientos y emociones. Si controlas o logras canalizar bien estos factores lograras mejorar significativamente el control de tu poder" Una roca de medio metro se envolvió en energía negra y comenzó a levitar; poco tiempo después, pequeñas grietas comenzaron a aparecer en ella y de repente la misma se quebró en varios pedazos "Atácame" Dijo la híbrida dando media vuelta y quedando de frente hacia la rubia sólo que ahora unos cuantos metros las separaban.

"¿Estas segura?" Preguntó confundida la ojiceleste.

"Sí, no te preocupes, no lograrás tocarme" Sonrió de manera orgullosa.

Esto causó un leve enojo por parte de Terra, quien frunció el ceño mientras alzaba tres rocas "Ya lo veremos" Tras decir esas palabras, lanzó sincronizadamente las tres rocas hacia la híbrida. Pero a pesar de la gran velocidad que llevaban las mismas y de los amenazantes que parecían, la grisácea sólo dejó escapar un suspiro despreocupo y unos centímetros antes de que las rocas la tocaran, las mismas se detuvieron en el aire y luego salieron disparadas hacia atrás.

La rubia agudizó su mirada pensando que no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Sus ojos brillaron con un tenue color amarillo y de pronto, a unos pocos metros frente a Raven, un brazo gigante salió del suelo, el cual estaba formado con las rocas del terreno. Avanzando amenazadoramente, aquella mano se abrió mientras se acercaba más a la híbrida y justo unos momentos antes de que aquella extremidad de roca aprisionara a la hechicera, mucha arena comenzó a alzarse del suelo formando una mano similar con algunos destellos obscuros, indicando que la misma provenía de los poderes de Raven.

Como si un enfrentamiento de vencidas se trataran, las manos comenzaron a luchar entre sí. Raven seguía en su lugar sin mover un músculo aparentemente, mientras que Terra sólo frunció el ceño y dio unos pasos hacia el frente como si intentara animar a su extremidad terrestre, poniendo un poco mas de su esfuerzo en el ataque.

"¿Eso es todo?" Preguntó Raven. Su creación se mantenía a la par con la de Terra, y a pesar de que dicha lucha se llevaba acabo frente a ella, la híbrida no parecía para nada intimidada. Con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante sus azulados ojos enfocaron a la ojiceleste esperando incitarla a sacar más poder; el plan de la hechicera consistía en eso; ver cuál era el límite de la rubia por lo que haría todo lo posible para determinarlo.

Terra sólo apretó sus dientes, sabía que Raven la estaba provocando y tenía que pagar por ello. Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad y acto seguido las rocas que la grisácea había lanzado por detrás de ella se alzaron y volaron hacia la híbrida, colisionando rápidamente y alzando una nube de polvo.

Las manos se habían deshecho y los ojos de la rubia habían regresado a la normalidad; seguidamente, una sonrisa victoriosa se asomó en su rostro al ver el desenlace de su plan... Poco a poco aquel polvo comenzó a atenuarse, dejando ver el sitio donde estaba la hechicera; pero, para sorpresa de Terra, no había nada más que trozos de roca.

"¿Raven?" Preocupación se reflejó en el rostro de la rubia al haberse disipado totalmente aquella nube y no ver a su, por ahora, maestra.

"Tus poderes siguen igual, Slade sólo te enseño a ser más agresiva en el ataque; por lo tanto, más creativa" La voz monótona de Raven se dejó escuchar a espaldas de la rubia. Terra al instante volteó para toparse frente a frente con la híbrida quien aprovechó ese corto tiempo para llevar su mano al cuello de la terráquea, tocándolo sólo con dos de sus dedos "Yo gano"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó la rubia mientras daba un paso hacia atrás

"Pude sentir tu miedo y tus dudas se podían ver en tus ataques… aun no estás del todo segura cuando haces algo, tienes miedo de que salga mal y por eso sólo usas tus poderes de manera parcial… así jamás podrás derrotarme… es posible que te sirva con ciertos villanos, pero con los realmente poderosos tampoco tendrás oportunidad. Terra si vas a hacer algo, debes de estar completamente seguro de ello, no debe de haber ningún titubeo en lo que hagas o tu enemigo se aprovechará de ello; si vas a atacar, debe ser con todo tu poder y sin remordimiento alguno"

Terra miró seriamente a Raven mientras escuchaba atenta todo lo que decía; aunque no lo pareciese, la hechicera en realidad era muy sabia en el tema. Finalmente, la terráquea asintió lentamente con la cabeza "Lo tendré en mente"

"Bien, ahora veamos cual es tu límite" La rubia sólo pudo arquear su ceja en señal de confusión "Me refiero a tu límite de control, quiero saber cuándo se te escapan de control tus poderes"

El rostro de Terra reflejaba pánico y confusión. "No creo que sea buena idea" Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez? Provoqué un volcán" Hizo una pausa y vio que el rostro de Raven seguía igual. "Un volcán" Se aseguro de hacer énfasis en la última palabra pero al parecer la híbrida no cambiaba de parecer.

"Y lo detuviste" Respondió calmadamente "De una manera muy poco inteligente pero lo hiciste" La rubia frunció el ceño ante ese comentario; sin embargo, no estaba del todo molesta pues pudo apreciar que Raven le reconocía aquella acción "Ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte, no hay ningún ser vivo aquí más que nosotras dos, no podrás lastimar a nadie y si pierdes el control yo te podré ayudar"

Terra miró un tanto confundida a la híbrida, aun preocupada y sin entender del todo lo que decía "¿Puedes hacer eso?" Quería estar segura de poder tener un freno; ya había visto lo que eran capaz de hacer sus poderes si estaban libres y descontrolados y no quería que eso volviera a suceder.

"Sí" La híbrida miró sus manos "Mis poderes se han incrementado de una manera que jamás imaginé y puedo lograr muchas cosas" Miró a Terra seriamente a los ojos "Podré tomar control de tu habilidad o en el más simple de los casos te dejaré inconsciente; recuerda que mi poder y el tuyo no son tan distintos, puedo contrarrestarlo en cualquier momento"

La ojiceleste aun estaba un poco dudosa, en verdad tenía miedo de causar algo grande y agresivo; no era que dudara de la joven bruja, pues ella misma había visto qué tan fuerte se había vuelto... pero ese pequeño trauma que aun yacía en su mente evitaba que pudiera sentirse tranquila; ya había lastimado a mucha gente por sus accidentes, no quería que aquella lista se incrementara.

La híbrida noto aquel titubeo en el rostro de la terráquea, incluso mas que notarlo podía sentirlo; había comenzando a pasar mucho tiempo con la rubia y poco a poco comenzaba a leerla mejor gracias a sus poderes "Terra, si quieres controlar tu energía debes de saber tus límites" La grisácea se acercó un poco a la otra y se aseguró que le mirara "Recuerda que no podrás controlarlo a menos que lo entiendas"

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras ambas chicas se miraban fijamente a los ojos; Terra no sabía qué estaba ocurriendo pero por fin podía pensar que ella y Raven se empezaban a llevar mejor... finalmente parecía que ambas estaban disfrutando de un momento de calidad... por ello la terráquea decidió que si al fin las cosas se estaban dando de esa manera no debía desaprovecharlo. Confiando totalmente en su compañera, la rubia asintió lentamente, pero determinada a hacer lo que se le había dicho.

"Será mejor que te alejes, o al menos que estés alerta" Dijo la rubia mientras se bajaba sus anteojos de la frente para colocarlos en su posición natural, frente a los ojos "No quiero lastimarte por accidente"

Raven ya conocía la mayoría de las situaciones que podrían ocurrir en este caso; sin embargo, para no preocupar más a Terra, decidió simplemente asentir y comenzar a levitar sin quitar sus ojos de la rubia, quien al parecer estaba concentrada.

"Aquí voy" Tomó un suspiro, cerró sus ojos y poco a poco comenzó a recordar la mayoría de los sucesos catastróficos desafortunados que le habían ocurrido a lo largo de su aun corta vida. Lentamente comenzó a sentir ese peculiar enojo que era característico de ella y que sólo dejaba salir de vez en cuando pues sabía que aquello era el gatillo para desencadenar el descontrol total de sus poderes.

Al abrir sus ojos, ya brillaban con aquel amarillo característico que mostraban cuando la rubia usaba gran cantidad de su poder. Diversas rocas alrededor de ella se alzaron desde los suelos y salieron disparadas varios metros hacia arriba. Ventiscas de arena y aire comenzaron a rodear a la ojiceleste mientras que un pequeño temblor se hacía sentir. Incluso Raven que estaba en el aire podía notar las vibraciones que sacudían el suelo haciendo que el mismo poco a poco comenzara a agrietarse.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, aquel brillo de las órbitas de la rubia se hacía más intenso y más grande; pronto todo el lugar se sumiría en un caos, la híbrida lo podía ver venir. Las rocas que salían desde el suelo comenzaban a moverse de manera más agresiva e incluso comenzaban a explotar, saliendo disparados los varios pedazos con mucha violencia. Las brisas de arena de igual manera se habían tornado mucho más hostiles, adoptando un patrón circular alrededor de su creadora.

Raven fijó su mirada en Terra, para notar cualquier detalle que le avisara el momento en que la rubia perdiera el control de sus poderes; analizando bien a su compañera mientras alzaba un pequeño campo de energía alrededor de ella con el fin de bloquear cualquier cosa que intentara golpearla.

Gritos por parte de Terra llegaron hasta los oídos de la hechicera. De pronto, el largo cabello rubio de la otra comenzó a elevarse, justo como había ocurrido aquella vez que sucedió lo del volcán. La intensidad del terremoto se incrementó repentinamente y las grietas fueron más notorias en el suelo. La híbrida supo entonces que ya había llegado el momento de intervenir y que la rubia no controlaba más lo que sucedía.

Raven tuvo que teletransportarse frente a Terra pues el torbellino de arena que se había formado alrededor de la rubia no dejaba el paso libre y fácil. Al llegar allí, la mitad ángel se percató del mal estado en que se encontraba su compañera. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sus anteojos quebrados; su mirada yacía perdida, pero sin dejar de brillar. La hechicera entonces alzó una de sus manos y la colocó justo en la frente de la otra, recitó su hechizo y una luz se desprendió de extremidad.

Acto seguido esa gran luz se apoderó del cuerpo de la rubia, dejando momentáneamente ciega a Raven. Las brisas de aire se detuvieron abruptamente mientras el terremoto cesaba por completo. Algunos trozos de roca que levitaban regresaron al suelo donde pertenecían y por un momento pareció haber calma. Sin embargo, en ese corto período en el que Raven calmó a la rubia, la joven hechicera tuvo unas visiones.

Imágenes, en ese momento incoherentes, aparecían una y otra vez en su cabeza en un ciclo sin sentido. Lo primero que vio fue a Terra luchando contra Slade en una cueva que le resultaba algo familiar, luego Terra luchaba contra ella; sin embargo, su aspecto era diferente, sin mencionar que usaba su atuendo en color blanco. Después visualizó algo que le pareció muy extraño, Terra caminaba a su lado por Azarath y Arella se le acercaba a la rubia como si tratara de inspeccionarla, quedando frente a ella para tocar su estómago. En otra visión, Terra se interponía entre ella y Slade, sin poderse apreciar bien el porqué. Por ultimo, y quizás lo más extraño que hubiese visto hasta ese entonces, Terra lloraba al parecer un tanto furiosa mientras le reclamaba algo a Raven quien en un acto totalmente ajeno a ella, la abrazó para apaciguar aquella tristeza.

La híbrida notó que algo estaba mal, pero tenía mucha curiosidad ante aquellas imágenes; sin embargo, sintió que ya se había metido mucho en la mente de su compañera por lo que alejó su mano de ella... Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de que su mano y parte del brazo, con la cual había tocado a Terra, estaban hechos roca sólida. La rubia quedó inconsciente y débil pero la híbrida fue rápida para evitar que cayera de seco contra el suelo. Seguidamente miró su mano y después a Terra... Fue entonces cuando aquella prisión de roca que envolvió a la ojiceleste tuvo sentido; quizás esa era una nueva habilidad de la terráquea que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

"Parece que aun te falta mucho por aprender" Dijo Raven en voz monótona mientras miraba a la rubia quien yacía en su brazo dormida. Nuevamente, por la cabeza de la hechicera pasaron aquellas imágenes que había visto recientemente y de pronto encontró hipnotizante a la chica a quien, por alguna razón, no podía quitarle la vista de encima… ¿Acaso lo que vio tenía algún significado?

Sabía que tenía la habilidad para leer la mente de las personas y para ver en su pasado; sin embargo, lo que había visto no se parecía en nada al pasado de Terra; pues todas esas escenas, ella se estaba presente y la híbrida no las había vivido… ¿Su mente le estaba jugando algún truco? ¿O acaso ahora podía ver el futuro? Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellas ideas… ¿Qué estupideces estaba diciendo? Tener visiones del futuro requería un gran nivel de energía; además, si pudiese hacerlo sólo seria mientras duerme, no mientras yace despierta.

Suspiró, lo mejor sería concentrarse en su nuevo problema... su mano. Definitivamente tendría que darles grandes explicaciones a los demás cuando llegara en ese estado. Miró su extremidad nuevamente, casi todo se había vuelto roca; era una sensación extraña, no sentía su extremidad pero su cuerpo aun la detectaba, era como si estuviera dormida o acalambrada pero sin dolor.

Cerró los ojos y se aseguró de aun estar en contacto con la rubia, pronunció su hechizo y rápidamente su cuerpo y el de su compañera se envolvieron en un manto de energía negra para luego teletransportarse de regreso a la Torre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las dos jóvenes aparecieron en medio de la sala; Raven llevando a la rubia cargada en el hombro de su brazo bueno. Chico bestia y Cyborg quienes estaban en la televisión jugando a uno de sus tantos videojuegos saltaron del susto mientras Starfire y Robin llegaron corriendo desde la cocina tras semejante grito.

El joven líder ya tenía preparado uno de sus tantos boomerangs por si acaso, pero al ver a Raven sólo negó levemente con la cabeza mientras reía y guardaba su arma, era graciosa la escena que el joven verde y el hombre mitad máquina habían causado.

"¡Raven no vuelvas a hacer eso!" Gritó un tanto dramático el moreno "Casi me matas de un infarto"

"Lo siento..." Respondió Raven, iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpida por Chico Bestia.

"¿Qué le pasó a Terra?" Preguntó preocupado al verla inconsciente y siendo cargada por su compañera.

"Nada grave, sólo se cansó y perdió el conocimiento" Respondió mientras la recostaba en uno de los sillones libres. Al hacerlo, la híbrida dejó ver su brazo petrificado, lo cual causó el asombro a todos.

"¿Raven estás bien?" Preguntó la pelirroja acercándose a ella.

"Parece que no soy la única con nuevas habilidades" Sonrió levemente al notar la preocupación de su compañera.

"¿Te lo hizo Terra?" Preguntó el acróbata al analizar su brazo.

"Sí" Respondió la híbrida alzando su brazo y tomando su mano rocosa con la otra "No creo que ni ella misma se haya dado cuenta que podía hacer esto"

"¿Crees que puedas revertirlo?" Preguntó Robin preocupado

"No lo sé, no pude revertir el estado de roca de Terra por si no lo recuerdan" Era verdad, después de que Terra se transformara en aquella estatua, los chicos habían intentado regresarla a la normalidad con alguno de los hechizos de Raven pero ninguno dio resultado "Así que quizás suceda lo mismo con mi brazo"

"Te equivocas, cuando derrotaste a Trigón regresaste a todos los que estaban petrificados a la normalidad, incluyendo posiblemente a Terra" Dijo Cyborg mientras analizaba con su ojo robótico el brazo de Raven esperando poder encontrar algo para ayudarla.

"Nunca supimos si eso fue porque yo lo hice o porque derroté a Trigón y revertí el efecto"

"Pero te has hecho más fuerte" Dijo Starfire intentando levantarle el ánimo a su amiga "Además, es menos cantidad, sólo es tu brazo no el cuerpo completo"

Raven miró a Starfire por unos instantes mientras asimilaba lo que había dicho la pelirroja, era cierto, quizás podía funcionar "Quizás" Le sonrió y giró en dirección a su cuarto "Gracias Star" Y se fue levitando.

Una vez en su cuarto, la híbrida se sentó rápidamente en su cama mientras con su magia atraía diversos libros hacia ella. Abrió 3 simultáneamente mientras que acomodó los otros en una columna frente a su cama. Empezó chequeando de 3 en 3 libros, así su búsqueda sería más rápida y quizás más fácil. Buscaba cualquier cosa relacionada con su situación actual en dos de los libros, mientras que en el tercero revisaba datos sobre profecías esperando encontrarse con algo que le pudiera ayudar para saber si debía seguirse preocupándose por Trigón o no.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su método de lectura era bueno, la chica no contó con mucha suerte pues terminó de leer todos los libros que había traído y ninguno le fue de gran ayuda... La híbrida al ver el resultado de su esfuerzo dejó escapar un suspiro... Derrotada, cerró los últimos libros que había estado leyendo y con su magia los regresó a sus lugares dejándose caer totalmente sobre la cama, tratando de maquinar ideas para volver su brazo a la normalidad mientras miraba el techo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había dedicado a leer sus libros... y varias reflexiones bullían en la cabeza de la hechicera; ella estaba segura de que aun podía ayudarle a los chicos a combatir el crimen en su estado actual; pero si Slade hacia de las suyas de nuevo, entonces iba a necesitar estar al 100% para poder derrotarlo de una vez por todas y allí radicaba el problema.

Mientras pensaba en algo útil, la híbrida no pudo evitar que aquellas imágenes que había visto en el incidente con Terra se hicieran presentes en su mente, lo cual la desconcentró de su actual tarea. Sin embargo, no todo fue tan malo para Raven, pues cuando aquella escena de Terra luchando contra Slade se repitió, la híbrida se dio cuenta de algo de lo que no se había percatado antes.

"¿Será posible?" Preguntó para sí misma al tiempo que se sentó rápidamente sobre su cama y cerró sus ojos como si fuera a meditar; aunque esta vez lo hizo con el mero propósito de concentrarse y recordar aquel recurrente sueño... Aquellas dos obscuras figuras luchando en la cueva, ahora las observó más detalladamente, mirando aquella coreografía de pelea, sus movimientos, la secuencia de lo que hacían y descubrió algo perturbador.. esos mismos movimientos eran los que había visto en la visión donde la terráquea luchaba contra su enemigo enmascarado.

La hechicera abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa "Terra y Slade peleando en la cueva abandonada" Hizo una pausa "¿Lo que vi entonces fue el futuro?"

"_O quizás tus sueños están jugando con tu mente"_ Se escuchó la voz de Inteligencia resonar por la mente de Raven.

"_Inteligencia"_ Pensó la híbrida, no había necesidad de hablar cuando de sus emociones se trataba.

"_Sí, hemos estado al pendiente de todas las cosas que han estado ocurriendo Raven, quizás sea mejor que vengas personalmente para entre todas analizar cuidadosamente la situación"_

"_Sí, es buena idea, pero aun debo…"_ Su platica consigo misma fue interrumpida por un ruido en su puerta. Al parecer, alguien estaba tocando.

"_Sí, tu brazo... ve a abrir, seguiremos con esto luego"_ Se despidió Inteligencia. La híbrida se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta la puerta, abriéndola para revelar a la tamaraniana del otro lado.

"Disculpa Raven pero me encuentro muy preocupada por tu estado" Habló sinceramente la alienígena mientras miraba el brazo aun rocoso de su amiga. "Quizás hay algo en lo que te pueda servir de ayuda"

La híbrida no pudo evitar sonreír ante el noble gesto de su amiga y se hizo a un lado dando a entender que la invitaba a pasar. Starfire entró al cuarto y la puerta rápidamente se cerró. Mientras la pelirroja caminaba hasta la cama de Raven para sentarse, la hechicera la miró intensamente sin que se diera cuenta ¿Era Star la persona por la que Amor y Lujuria habían aparecido? La chica era tierna, sincera e inocente, debía admitirlo; además, poseía buena apariencia física... sin embargo, ella había sido la primera persona a la que Raven en realidad podía llamar amiga, quizás sólo estaba confundiendo el gran cariño y aprecio que le tenía.

"¿En serio estás bien Raven? Te encuentro muy distraída" Dijo Starfire mientras hacia un movimiento con sus manos desde la cama recuperando la atención de la hechicera tras varios llamados fallidos.

La grisácea sacudió su cabeza mientras regresaba en sí "Lo siento sólo estaba pensando" Camino hasta su cama y se sentó al lado de la tamaraniana "He revisado casi todos mis libros y no pude encontrar nada"

"¿Y si realizas los mismos rituales que intentaste con Terra mientras era roca?"

"No servirán, si esos hechizos no sirvieron con Terra no servirán con mi brazo aunque sea menor cantidad" Miró su brazo petrificado con ojos agudizados mientras intentaba pensar en algo.

"¿Entonces deberás ser como Trigón si quieres volver a revertir el estado de roca?"

"¿Ser como Trigón?" Repitió para intentar comprender. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y fue cuando Raven por fin entendió la idea; quizás si recreaba una escena similar a su momento final en la batalla con Trigon podría tener efectos similares "Eso es Star" Dijo levantándose de golpe "Acompáñame, necesitaré tu ayuda" Dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de la ojiverde quien sólo tuvo tiempo de levantarse mientras Raven las teletransportaba al cuarto de entrenamiento dentro de la torre.

Starfire miró a su alrededor para saber en que área de la torre se encontraban reconociendo rápidamente la sala de entrenamiento "¿Me pudieras decir que es lo que vamos a hacer?" Preguntó mientras observaba a Raven quien yacía a unos metros de distancia de ella dibujando unos extraños símbolos en el suelo a su alrededor.

"Me transformaré en demonio, como Trigón, entonces tú deberás noquearme para regresar a mi forma original" Terminó de hacer un círculo con los símbolos y éstos rápidamente comenzaron a brillar en el suelo.

"¿Y eso de qué servirá?" Se acercó hasta quedar a una distancia cercana a Raven.

"Cuando Trigón murió, no sé si fue por eso o por mí, pero todo regreso a la normalidad; quizás si hacemos que mi demonio desaparezca rápidamente podamos recrear un efecto similar y regresar mi brazo a la normalidad" Hizo una pausa mientras miraba seriamente a la pelirroja "O sino, querré golpear al primer ser vivo que vea cerca de mí y mi parte demonio puede ser capaz de regresar mi brazo a la normalidad con tan sólo desearlo"

La alienígena miró entre asustada y preocupada a Raven y justo cuando estaba apenas por hablar, la híbrida le arrebato la palabra.

"No te preocupes, me puse un sello de aprisionamiento para no moverme de este lugar. No sé si funcione permanentemente, pero al menos servirá para darte el tiempo suficiente de que me golpees y me hagas perder la conciencia"

"¿Eso no te lastimará?" Preguntó preocupada la tamaraniana.

"No mucho" Hizo una pausa "Por favor Star, es la única manera"

"Está bien" Asintió la pelirroja y se colocó en posición de pelea.

"Gracias" Agarró su capucha y se la colocó en la cabeza para cubrir su rostro nuevamente en las sombras "Si todo resulta bien por favor déjame en mi habitación y dile a los chicos que me quede dormida por el cansancio"

La pelirroja simplemente asintió y esperó paciente a Raven... la híbrida, por su parte, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose para enfurecerse y lograr su objetivo. No le tomó mucho tiempo lograrlo y al abrir los ojos un brillo rojo podía observarse en ellos. Rápidamente todo su cuerpo comenzó la metamorfosis mientras en el suelo aquellos signos brillaban con mayor intensidad, creando un extraño efecto que hacía parecer como si una pared de luz envolviera a la hija de Trigón.

La demonio dejó escapar un rugido mientras cerraba sus 4 ojos y al abrirlos, un color ahora amarillento era lo que se dejaba ver. Casi de inmediato, sus 4 órbitas amarillas se posaron en Starfire, quien aguardaba paciente algunos segundos más esperando ver alguna reacción en el brazo petrificado de su compañera.

En un rápido impulso, Raven dejó escapar una onda de su energía, la cual agrietó un poco el suelo, debilitando el sello y resquebrajando la roca en su extremidad; acto seguido, ésta se transformó al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, regresando a ser funcional de nuevo. Ésa era la señal que la tamaraniana estaba esperando.

Antes de que el sello perdiera su efecto por completo, Starfire se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, preparándose para agarrar más potencia "Lo siento Raven" dijo la Tamaraniana en voz baja y, en un rápido y brutal movimiento, un golpe directo a la cara fue lanzado hacia la ahora demonio, quien estaba ocupada quitando el sello por lo que no se percató del ataque. La atención de Raven estaba completamente enfocada en el sello que por fin había logrado destruir, pero ya era tarde y no pudo evitar recibir de lleno el impacto, el cual la lanzó varios metros hacia atrás con una gran potencia. La hechicera chocó contra una de las paredes, la cual fue destruida con el golpe y los escombros de la misma cayeron sobre la grisácea.

La pelirroja llevó rápidamente ambas manos a su boca en señal de gran preocupación y voló rápidamente hacia donde estaban ahora los escombros y empezó a quitarlos "Lo siento amiga Raven ¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó preocupada mientras seguía en su labor.

"Para mi sorpresa sí" Se escuchó la voz de la híbrida. Los restos de pared restantes levitaron rápidamente en una luz negra, revelando a Raven en el suelo.

"Lo siento" Seguía repitiendo una y otra vez la alienígena mientras ayudaba a la híbrida a levantarse.

"No hay problema Star, no tienes porqué disculparte, hiciste lo que te pedí" Miró su mano y le sonrió "Además todo salió bien" Dijo mientras se frotaba un poco la mandíbula donde había recibido el golpe "Creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a estas nuevas características"

"Me alegra" Sonrió alegremente en un noble gesto al saber que no había lastimado del todo a Raven quien ahora simplemente se sacudía un poco su vestimenta "Encuentro sorprendente que estés bien a pesar del enorme accidente que acabas de tener"

"Me sorprende a mí misma" Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida "Pero supongo que es normal, estoy adaptándome a mis nuevas habilidades; después de todo sigo siendo un demonio, algún día esos rasgos iban a salir" Una mirada triste se posó sobre su rostro mientras miraba el suelo "Regresaré a meditar a mi cuarto" Y dirigiéndole una débil sonrisa a Starfire, Raven se envolvió en su propia energía y desapareció del lugar, dejando a la otra a que regresara a su rutina normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la sala, Terra aun seguía descansando en el sofá donde Raven la había dejado mientras los chicos yacían viendo una película de peleas por la tele. Los tres jóvenes se encontraban muy concentrados viendo las imágenes que apenas lograron escuchar algo cuando Starfire y Raven tuvieron el percance en la sala de entrenamiento.

El joven líder había decidió ir a investigar; sin embargo Cyborg le aseguró que no era nada de qué preocuparse puesto que de ser así, sus sensores, que estaban en constante comunicación con la computadora central de la torre, le habrían avisado; esta explicación convenció al chico maravillo y los tres siguieron hipnotizados con su película.

"Veo que aun no termina ese video de peleas" Dijo Starfire regresando a la sala y tomando asiento a lado de Robin.

"No" Respondieron Cyborg y Chico Bestia mientras masticaban palomitas de maíz.

"¿Dónde habías estado Star?" Preguntó el curioso chico acróbata.

"Fui a revisar cómo estaba Raven" Respondió con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa

"¿Y bien?"

"Pues verás" Dijo para ganar un poco de tiempo "Estaba leyendo unos libros cuando logré encontrarla en su cuarto" Hizo otra pausa "Me pidió que le ayudara con uno de los rituales, al parecer había encontrado uno que prometía ser alentador para revertir el efecto de su brazo"

"Ugh" Se escuchó el murmuro de Terra quien comenzaba a moverse atrayendo la mirada de todos hacia ella.

"Terra" Mencionó Chico Bestia mientras se levantaba de su lugar para ponerse al lado de la rubia "¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó preocupado

La ojiceleste rápidamente se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza mientras abría los ojos y con la otra se apoyó en el sillón para sentarse "Como si hubiera corrido un maratón" Respondió mientras la mano en su cabeza ahora pasaba a tocar el cuello "¿Qué me pasó?" Recobró totalmente el conocimiento y miró a su alrededor notando que había una vacante en el lugar "¿Dónde esta Raven?" Preguntó preocupada, lo último que recordaba era un enorme temblor y mucho aire, no sabía si había lastimado a su nueva entrenadora o no.

"Según Raven terminaste totalmente exhausta en cualquiera que haya sido el entrenamiento que hicieron" Respondió Chico Bestia mientras tomaba a Terra de la mano.

Aunque el gesto fue noble e inocente Terra sintió que lo mejor era no alentarlo mucho por lo que rápidamente se sentó de forma correcta y soltó la mano del titán. Por raro que pareciese su preocupación estaba totalmente centrada en Raven "¿Y Raven?"

Los presentes comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros de manera nerviosa, no estaban seguros de si era bueno o no decirle la verdad de lo que había ocurrido. Por una parte no querían hacer sentir mal a la rubia y por la otra no sabían si por tratarse de un problema de Raven debían de divulgarlo. Al parecer Cyborg era el único que intentaba articular algunas palabras, pero entre tanto titubeo jamás dijo nada por lo que el chico acróbata decidió tomar acción.

"De hecho, Starfire iba a decirnos cómo se encontraba" Una cara de miedo y preocupación se apoderó del rostro de la rubia "No tienes de que preocuparte" Mencionó Robin al notar la reacción de su compañera "No fue tan grave, su brazo fue transformado en piedra"

"¿Piedra?" Repitió confundida la ojiceleste "¿Cómo yo?" El joven acróbata asintió levemente con su cabeza.

"Pero ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse querida amiga, Raven ya solucionó ese problema y regresó su brazo a la normalidad" Dijo Starfire para que la preocupación en todos cesara por fin.

"Menos mal" Dejó escapar un suspiro la rubia "¿Y dónde está ahora?" Preguntó Terra mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

"Se encuentra en su habitación meditando" Respondió la pelirroja.

"Gracias Star" Dijo la rubia mientras se perdía en el pasillo.

No sabía la razón, pero su preocupación por Raven aun estaba presente y no estaría tranquila hasta chequear con sus propios ojos que en realidad se encontrara bien. Se sentía un poco culpable y había algo más que no sabía cómo explicar, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera todo bien.

Por fin llegó hasta el pasillo que daba al cuarto de Raven y sus pasos fueron más lentos. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto estaba un tanto nerviosa. Por fin quedó frente a frente con la puerta de la habitación de la híbrida y comenzó a dudar... La miró por unos momentos... No sabía cómo sería recibida por Raven... si se encontraba meditando quizás se molestaría o la ignoraría, pero si en realidad quería ganarse la confianza de la mitad demonio, lo menos que podía hacer era pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido.

Frunció el ceño y dejó escapar un suspiro. Habiendo ganado su debate interno miró decidida la puerta y alzó su mano para tocarla "Raven" Dijo levemente mientras hacía sonar la puerta. Espero unos cuantos segundos en silencio alguna respuesta pero nunca vino. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y decidió intentarlo una segunda vez "¿Raven?" Tocó de nuevo y miró la puerta por más tiempo mientras esperaba alguna señal, pero no escuchó nada del otro lado.

"Quizás no me quiera ver" Dijo para sí misma derrotada y cabizbaja. Dejó escapar otro suspiro de derrota y giró hacia el pasillo; iba a comenzar a regresar a la sala cuando de pronto escuchó algo.

"¡ARGH!" Fue un grito de dolor desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La preocupación se hizo inminente en la rubia quien rápidamente regresó a la puerta y la golpeó "¡¿Raven?!" Gritó preocupada y pegó su oído a la puerta cuando otro grito agonizante se dejó escuchar. Deseando estar de suerte, la rubia se apartó de la puerta y esperó que no tuviera llave; presionó los botones en el panel lateral y la misma se abrió.

De inmediato, la ojiceleste entró a la habitación de su compañera un tanto alterada; la rubia miró a su alrededor mientras la puerta se cerraba y al enfocar sus ojos en el suelo frente de ella encontró lo que buscaba... Debido a la impresión, la terráquea no se dio cuenta de la respiración que dejó aguantada en su garganta tras observar a Raven agonizando en el suelo con unas extrañas marcas rojas en todo el cuerpo.

"¡Raven!" Gritó preocupada mientras se hincaba frente a la híbrida "¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?" Se acercó más a la joven grisácea para ayudarla a levantarse, sin embargo fue interrumpida.

"¡No!" Mencionó la hechicera con algo de dificultad "No… me toques" Dijo de forma entrecortada, al parecer le costaba trabajo respirar "Si lo haces… te lastimaré" Llevó su mano a su pecho mientras su espalda se arqueaba de manera extraña en un ataque de dolor, lo que la hizo gritar nuevamente en agonía mientras las marcas comenzaban a brillar con mayor intensidad.

"Voy por los chicos" Le dirigió una última mirada a Raven y dio media vuelta para salir por ayuda.

"¡No!" Volvió a gritar "No pueden… enterarse… de esto ¡Argh!" El dolor hizo que de nuevo Raven tuviera que retorcerse.

"¿Entonces qué diablos quieres que haga?" Dijo al borde de la histeria "Estás sufriendo, necesitas ayuda" Miró a Raven y luego comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para buscar ideas. Vio la puerta del baño y se le ocurrió algo. Corrió hasta dicha puerta y la abrió, rápidamente se pudo escuchar el sonido del agua caer en la regadera.

Regresó corriendo hasta la híbrida e intentó ayudarla a levantarse a pesar de los regaños y advertencias que la otra le daba. Una vez de pie, la agarró por el brazo e hizo que se apoyara en su hombro. Inmediatamente, Terra pudo sentir el ardor de las marcas de Raven, pero no le importó; caminó junto con la hechicera hasta la regadera y una vez ahí la rubia la dejó bajo el paso del agua. Seguidamente, vapor comenzó a emanar en cuanto el agua entraba en contacto con el cuerpo de la híbrida, quien dejaba escapar gritos de dolor y ligeros gruñidos como si intentara aguantar... sin embargo, al poco tiempo de estar bajo el agua aquellas marcas por fin comenzaron a desaparecer.

Una vez extinguidas aquellas dañinas señales, Raven se dejó caer, su respiración aun estaba un tanto agitada, pero cada vez se alentaba más para regresar a la normalidad. Entonces Terra decidió por fin cerrar las llaves del agua y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de la otra "¿Mejor?" Preguntó un tanto preocupada; no sabia si había sido coincidencia o si en realidad lo del agua fría había resultado, pero se alegraba de que por fin desaparecieran las marcas.

"Sí" Respondió la hechicera, por fin su respiración era normal "Gracias" Mostró una débil sonrisa.

"De nada" Respondió la rubia devolviéndole el gesto "¿Puedes levantarte?"

"Creo que sí" La híbrida se apoyó en la pared y con algo de dificultad logró por fin ponerse de pie.

"Perdón por la mojada" Dijo la rubia mientras imitaba a Raven y quedaba de pie frente a ella.

"Perdón por la quemada" Respondió Raven con una sonrisa un tanto juguetona. No supo de donde vino pero sintió la necesidad de responderle de esa manera a la ojiceleste.

"¿Eh?" Preguntó confundida mientras alzaba la ceja. Un leve sonrojo se había asomado en sus mejillas. Observó cómo los ojos de Raven miraban sus manos y la rubia rápidamente le siguió la mirada hasta ella misma verse sus manos. No lo había notado, pero sus guantes estaban rotos por las quemaduras y sus manos tenían manchas rojas por lo mismo. El sonrojo en la rubia se hizo más evidente al no haberse percatado de sus propias heridas "Ups"

"Tan testaruda como siempre" Dijo Raven caminando hacia la salida del baño.

"Sabes que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados" Se defendió la rubia mientras la seguía.

"Lo sé" Se quitó la capucha y utilizando sus poderes la secó. La rubia aprovechó el momento y le dio un vistazo a los brazos de la híbrida notando que estaban bien; por suerte la otra había resuelto la petrificación que le había causado. Fue entonces cuando notó que el cuerpo de la híbrida no mostraba señal alguna de las marcas que instantes atrás tenía, a diferencia de ella quien sí llevaba en sus manos las quemaduras producidas por esos signos.

"Veo que pudiste solucionarlo"

Raven miró un tanto confundida a la rubia hasta que le siguió la mirada y se percató de que estaba atenta a sus brazos "Veo que te pasaron la noticia" Respondió imitando el mismo tono en que Terra le había hablado.

"Sí" Miró hacia el rostro de Raven " Lo siento"

"No tienes porqué disculparte" Le regresó una mirada totalmente seria pero a los ojos "No fue tu culpa, no sabías que podías hacerlo; ni siquiera yo lo sabía, de haberlo hecho, quizás podría haberlo evitado, fue sólo un accidente"

"Pues ya es el segundo que tienes el día de hoy" Frunció un poco el ceño; sin embargo su rostro mostraba preocupación.

"Terra" Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar a poca distancia de ella "Por favor, no le digas esto a nadie" Hizo una pausa y dejó escapar un suspiro "No sé que es lo que me está pasando, no sé si esto está relacionado con mis nuevas habilidades, pero no quiero que salga de aquí hasta no estar segura de qué es lo que me sucede, no necesito preocupar a los chicos, suficiente tenemos con Slade"

La rubia miró en desaprobación a Raven, no le gustaba mucho la idea; sin embargo la híbrida estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo y dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota "Está bien" Hizo una pausa y después apuntó amenazadoramente a Raven "Pero lo mínimo que ahora puedes hacer es hablarme si esas feas marcas vuelven"

"Me parece justo" Respondió con su tono monótono de nuevo.

"Bien" Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida del cuarto de la hechicera.

"Aguarda" Dijo Raven llamándole la atención. La rubia rápidamente se detuvo y giró hacia su compañera, quien se le acercó sin dudar "Ya te ibas a ir sin que me dejaras sanarte" Tomó las manos de Terra y lenta y delicadamente comenzó a quitar los restos de los guantes que traía.

"Estoy bien, no me pasó… ¡Ouch!" Se quejó la terráquea al recibir un leve apretón de manos de Raven para probar que estaba en lo correcto. Al asegurarse de que tenía la razón no hizo mas que sonreír orgullosamente y hacer que la rubia se ruborizara nuevamente ante la vergüenza.

La ojiceleste observó en silencio la gentileza con la que la híbrida desnudaba sus manos y dejaba a la vista unas quemaduras que no parecían tan horribles como se sentían. Las sutilezas y el tacto que Raven estaba mostrando hacia ella era algo totalmente nuevo; no pudo evitar sonrojarse un tanto más al sentirse un tanto extraña por lo que estaba ocurriendo entre las dos. Raven por fin tomó firmemente las manos de la rubia sin lastimarla y un brillo blanco comenzó a salir, llenando las manos de la rubia de aquella cálida sensación que ya era familiar tras las varias sesiones de sanación que Raven le había dado.

Viendo que el proceso se iba a llevar un buen rato, la rubia intentó probar mas de su suerte entablando una conversación de nuevo "Esas marcas" Hizo una pausa, notando que la atención de Raven se dirigió totalmente hacia ella. "¿Son las mismas que te aparecieron cuando Trigón te utilizó de gema?"

La híbrida arqueó una de sus cejas y sus ojos regresaron a la sanación que estaba haciendo "¿Qué tanto te han dicho los chicos?"

"Lo suficiente para actualizarme de todas las batallas importantes que han tenido, pero no de más para saber cosas personales que quizás no quieras que sepa"

Sonrió débilmente ante la respuesta "Sí, es la marca de Trigón" Al terminar por fin con su labor soltó las manos de Terra "Pero es la primera vez que aparecen desde que me mató"

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron al límite que le permitía su anatomía ocular. "¿Cómo que te mató?" Preguntó alterada.

"Me utilizó como sacrificio para poder abrir un portal para poder venir a esta dimensión. Debí haber muerto; de hecho fallecí, pero mi mitad Ángel evitó que muriera del todo; y, por alguna extraña razón lo que quedo de mí después de eso reapareció como una niñita, la cual Robin logró encontrar. Luego, me hicieron recordar quién era y lo que era justo a tiempo; y. Tras recobrar mi identidad, enfrenté a Trigón."

"Y derrotándole fue como conseguiste tus nuevos poderes" Concluyó Terra después de todo lo que le habían contado entre los demás titanes y Raven. La híbrida sólo asintió con la cabeza "Mencionaste que tienes una mitad de Angel, lo que quiere decir" Hizo una pausa mientras su rostro mostraba sorpresa total. "¿Qué tu madre era un ángel?"

"Es" Corrigió la híbrida "Sólo que habita en otro planeta de otra dimensión"

"Vaya" Dijo recopilando toda la información que Raven le brindaba "Tu familia es todo un caso" Sonrió burlonamente

"Lo es"

"Bien supongo que ya es momento de irme" Cambió bruscamente de tema mientras daba media vuelta de nuevo. Sabía que hoy había progresado mucho con su guardiana y no quería jugar de más con su suerte; además de que sabía lo mucho que Raven disfrutaba de su espacio y la soledad "Te veré más tarde en la noche" La ojiceleste salió del cuarto y dio media vuelta dedicándole una agradable sonrisa a la híbrida antes que la puerta se cerrara.

Una vez fuera, Terra se dirigió hacia la cocina observando detenidamente sus manos y recordando esa sensación de calidez que Raven le otorgaba cada vez que le hacía una sanación de esas. Se sonrojó al recordad el trato de Raven y cómo le había gustado estar tan cerca de ella... Sacudió su cabeza esperando quitar así el color de sus ruborizadas mejillas y decidió meter sus manos en los bolsillos de su short para ya no pensar en el tema. No sabía el porqué, pero recientemente su nueva entrenadora rondaba mucho por sus pensamientos.

Del otro lado del cuarto, justo cuando se cerró la puerta, una explosión del poder de Raven atacó al indefenso librero tumbando la mayoría de los textos al suelo "Diablos" Maldijo la hechicera mientras miraba los libros. La verdad es que se había estado aguantando esa extraña sensación de nervios y quien sabe que más desde hacía ya un buen rato que Terra había estado con ella. Pudo sentir su cercanía y cómo ese lazo de amistad se iba armando lentamente.

No sabía si estaba bien o estaba mal porque pensaba que aun era demasiado pronto para confiar en ella nuevamente… ¿O es que acaso no quería acercarse a ella por la última platica que tuvo con sus dos nuevas emociones? Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro. Pasaron unos segundos y luego los abrió de golpe, acababa de recordar que Inteligencia le había pedido entrar a su mente para hablar con ellas.

Rápidamente con su magia reorganizo las cosas en su librero y sacó su famoso espejo de uno de los libros. No tenía tiempo ni ganas de meditar, así que haría un viaje veloz hacia su mente gracias a tan útil accesorio.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	14. Capitulo 13 Primera Advertencia

**Notas de Autor:** Yey, como se los dije, aca un segundo capitulo... espero ya no tardarme años con los que siguen TwT. Ya saben, como de costumbre apreciaria mucho sus comentarios, asi que bueno ya los dejo para que sigan leyendo... nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo dedicado a la memoria de mi amiga Karenina

Q.E.P.D.

* * *

**Capitulo 13.- Primera Advertencia**

"Bien, ahora pasaremos a la primera lección del día" Dijo la hechicera mientras su aprendiz terminaba de realizar las actividades de calentamiento que le había encomendado previamente.

"Ok, te escucho" Mencionó Terra dando unos pasos para quedar cerca de Raven.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquel extraño accidente de las marcas de Trigón y, como lo había prometido, Terra no había comentado nada de eso a los otros titanes, respetando totalmente la decisión de Raven, quien había dicho que debían seguir como si nada hubiera pasado para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

A pesar de que en un principio Terra se negaba a que Raven se esforzara desde aquel día para entrenarla, terminó aceptando la idea tras una discusión donde la grisácea salió victoriosa; sin embargo, la rubia se mantenía al tanto de Raven, vigilándola sólo por si acaso, o al menos eso creía pues le comenzaba a resultar un tanto difícil quitarle la mirada de encima, lo cual hacía que la ojiceleste se cuestionara si era en verdad para cuidarla o si era por algo más.

Era extraño, pero cierto, desde hacía unos cuantos días la mitad demonio rondaba mucho por sus pensamientos y no sólo eso, ahora disfrutaba mucho el poder estar cerca de ella ya fuese en la hora de la comida para compartir la misma habitación con ella, o en los entrenamientos donde estaban las dos solas. En ocasiones, la psíquica terráquea podría estar mirando a Raven durante largo rato sin que la otra se diera cuenta, tal como lo hacía ahora, admirando a la híbrida. Por momentos incluso disfrutaba de las discusiones que mantenían las dos, era en verdad algo extraño de expresar pero Terra quería llegar al fondo de todo eso.

"... Para después juntarlas en una sola roca. ¿Entendido?" Terminó Raven.

"¿Eh?" Se cuestionó Terra mientras se golpeaba internamente. Demonios, lo había vuelto a hacer.

"Terra, las marcas no han aparecido. Me encuentro bien" Mencionó un tanto molesta. "Deja de preocuparte, si llegan a aparecer de nuevo entonces hazlo, pero mientras eso sucede necesito que te concentres" Ya había estado lidiando con este pequeño problema de desatención de Terra desde que llegaron al lugar. "La concentración es vital para esto, no lo olvides."

"Lo siento" Dijo apenada y un poco ruborizada. Le había mentido a Raven al decirle que su falta de atención era por la preocupación que tenía debido a esas extrañas marcas. Fue lo primero que a la rubia se le vino a la mente pues en realidad ni ella misma sabía exactamente a que se debían sus distracciones; aunque pensándolo bien, no era mentira del todo, simplemente era una verdad a medias, la ojiceleste sí estaba preocupada por las marcas, pero algo más estaba afectando su concentración, algo que tenía que ver con la híbrida en sí.

"Te volveré a explicar" Hizo una pausa y esperó a que la ojiceleste asintiera con su cabeza para continuar. "Debajo del suelo arenoso donde estamos, en diferentes profundidades, se encuentran rocas de distintos tamaños enterradas." Dio la media vuelta y a unos tres metros de ella sacó del suelo una roca del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol para destrozarla luego con sus poderes mentales. "En ocasiones, estaremos tan ocupados que no tendremos mucho tiempo de analizar nuestros alrededores; es por ello que debes de volverte uno mismo con tu entorno, para que éste te ayude y puedas localizar instantáneamente la ubicación de todos los objetos que pueden serte de ayuda"

La híbrida giró nuevamente para mirar de frente a la rubia. "Cuando hayas sacado una cantidad moderada de rocas intenta al menos pensar en tu nueva habilidad para después juntarlas en una sola masa"

"¿Cómo diablos se supone que haré eso?" Preguntó confundida mientras arqueaba una ceja

"No lo sé" La grisácea sonrió de forma juguetona. "Es tu deber averiguar cómo usar esta nueva habilidad que tienes para convertir los objetos en roca; debes aprender a usarla a voluntad y no de forma casual." Puso una mano en el hombro de su aprendiz. "Lo usarás con las rocas, así que debe ser más sencillo que con personas."

Terra asintió y le dirigió una mirada a Raven llena de entusiasmo y coraje. Sabía que ahora sí estaba haciendo las cosas bien, como debían de hacerse, y no podía decepcionar a su tutora ni a ella misma. Dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse un poco de la hija de Trigón y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. "Se uno con el ambiente" Murmuró pasa sí misma mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Comenzó a moderar su respiración, tornándose ésta un tanto lenta; esto le ayudaba a concentrarse un poco mejor. Sin embargo, un rato después frunció su ceño, aun sin abrir los ojos pues al parecer no importara que tan concentrada estuviera, no era capaz de sentir nada. Estaba a punto de cuestionar a Raven si en realidad su teoría funcionaba, pero la misma híbrida fue quien le ganó la oportunidad de hablar.

"Esto no sólo requiere de concentración Terra, se paciente" La joven bruja comenzó a caminar alrededor de la rubia. "Vamos paso por paso, ahora que ya te tengo concentrada pasemos al siguiente nivel." Hizo una pausa. "Tu poder mental, consiste en controlar cualquier cosa que sea del elemento tierra, la arena de este lugar te ayudará a que puedas proyectar tu energía al entorno de manera más fácil, conforme progreses, la dificultad irá aumentando." Raven trataba de hablar fuerte y claro pero un tanto lento, para evitar que se rompiera la concentración de Terra, pues como psíquica, sabía el gran esfuerzo que se requería hacer.

"Todo ser vivo cuenta con energía vital para liberar. Tu energía Terra, es liberada a través de tu poder; en unas ondas que no ves y quizás aun no sientas. Cuando esa energía entra en contacto con el elemento tierra, es cuando puedes controlar dichos cuerpos, porque es tu energía lo que los mueve." Hizo una pausa. "Calma y serenidad es lo que necesitas en tu mente para concentrarte. La respiración ayuda mucho como ejercicio de concentración."

"Eso es lo que hago" Mencionó un tanto molesta la aprendiz quien apenas había sacado un par de rocas más pequeñas que una pelota de béisbol.

"Entonces hazlo bien y deja de quejarte. Necesito que en tu mente te visualices a ti rodeada por esta energía que te mencioné. Libérala, vela en tu mente y siéntela en tu cuerpo. Deja que avance en este árido suelo, que lo recorra con libertad. Aquellos puntos en donde sientas que es más atraída tu energía, son claves y debes prestarles atención pues seguramente se tratan de alguna roca."

Respirando lenta y profundamente Terra escuchaba atenta cada palabra de su maestra y se concentró en lo último mencionado por la híbrida; después de todo, ella era la experta. En su mente, pronto se visualizó a sí misma haciendo lo que Raven le había mencionado... No supo cómo explicarlo, pero de repente una sensación nueva se apoderó de ella y comenzó a ver la situación de manera diferente. Poco a poco más rocas y de tamaños más variables comenzaron a flotar por la superficie haciendo que la hechicera sonriera ante el logro de la rubia.

La ojiceleste después de todo mostraba ser una buena aprendiz a pesar de algunas faltas de atención que había tenido el día de hoy. La grisácea no comprendía del todo cómo fue que Slade la llegó a tratar tan mal si al parecer hacía bien las cosas tal cual como se le pedían... Sólo bastó recordar aquel hecho para que a la mitad demonio se le borrara aquella orgullosa sonrisa del rostro y su expresión cambiara por una de preocupación.

Recientemente, la híbrida había tenido una reunión con sus emociones, por más extraño que eso sonase, para ir atando algunos cabos sueltos con toda la información que iba consiguiendo. La revelación de su último sueño, le había mostrado que, en efecto, aquellas dos sombras peleando en la misma cueva donde la mitad ángel yacía caminando eran nada mas y nada menos que Slade y Terra, ¿El motivo? Aun no estaba del todo claro, salvo que aquellas visiones que había visto cuando ocurrió el incidente con su aprendiz jugaban un papel importante, o al menos eso parecía por el momento; sin embargo, no se olvidaría de ellas y las tendría en mente todo el tiempo.

También se había percatado de que conforme más aumentaban sus poderes, más se iba extendiendo el dichoso sueño y que justo el día en que aparecieron las marcas de nuevo su sueño había vuelto a aparecer. Todos estos hechos la llevaron a concluir que las habilidades que había recibido de Trigón tenían algo que ver con el asunto; y no sólo eso, esperaba equivocarse, pero tenía también el presentimiento que Terra y Slade estaban involucrados en lo que fuese que estuviera pasando... si es que en realidad estaba sucediendo algo.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro para retomar a lo que estaba haciendo, era parte de su obligación el vigilar que Terra no perdiera el control y para ello necesitaba estar con todos sus sentidos alerta y no divagando en su mente. Una sonrisa orgullosa regresó a su rostro al ver el avance de la rubia ya que la terráquea se encontraba reuniendo todas las rocas que había sacado en un solo lugar, varios metros frente a ella, para luego hacer que los fragmentos comenzaran a formar una enorme esfera.

"Ahora la parte difícil" Mencionó Terra para sí misma. Abrió sus ojos, los cuales ahora brillaban con un color amarillo y alzó una de sus manos en dirección a la esfera fragmentada para tener más control sobre ésta, pues realmente no tenía idea de cómo hacer que los fragmentos se fusionaran en uno solo.

Raven miraba detrás de la psíquica de tierra con atención lo que ésta hacía, pues cuando detuvo su caminata quedó justo a espaldas de la otra y a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Pronto se percató de que comenzaba a caminar hacia la ojiceleste; posiblemente gracias a una de sus nuevas emociones pues desde la última platica que tuvo con ellas, notó que el querer estar cerca de Terra se había vuelto ahora toda una necesidad; incluso era algo capaz de tranquilizar todo su ser.

"Ahora imagina cómo se funden cada uno de sus átomos para formar un solo ser" Susurró Raven en el oído de la rubia.

Terra no supo si habían sido las palabras que dijo Raven, el tono sensual en que las dijo o el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de ella y pudiera sentir su cálida respiración al oído; pero aquello le afectó tanto que un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo e hizo que perdiera la concentración. Esto ocasionó el estallido de las rocas que intentaba juntar, haciendo que los fragmentos saliesen disparados por todas direcciones.

Velozmente, la híbrida, con una mano, tomó por la cintura a Terra y la giró para ubicarla detrás de ella; al mismo tiempo que se perfilaba contra las rocas. Acto seguido, extendió su brazo libre y al instante una pantalla de energía obscura se alzó frente a ellas, protegiéndolas de los fragmentos de piedra que llovían. Una vez que éstos cesaron de caer, la barrera desapareció y la titán giró su cabeza para voltear a ver a Terra.

"Ah no, esto fue tu culpa" Mencionó Terra antes de que Raven la fuese a regañar. "Es de muy mal gusto que andes susurrando cosas en los oídos de personas sin avisar" Su ceño yacía fruncido mientras que el sonrojo de su rostro aun no se iba desde que Raven le había hablado. Esa extraña sensación de calidez continuaba presente y la rubia no sabía si era por el efecto de lo ocurrido o porque estaba muy cerca de la híbrida quien aun la estaba abrazando por la cintura.

"Iba a decir que lo hiciste bien, sólo te faltó estar más concentrada al final" La grisácea arqueó una de sus cejas y mostró una sonrisa juguetona al ver la reacción de su aprendiz quien se había sonrojado aun más.

"Bi… bien, como sea" Dijo con algo de dificultad tras la mirada de la hechicera. "Ya me puedes soltar, la lluvia de piedras ha terminado"

Raven miró hacia abajo para ver dónde yacía su mano y se percató de la situación, algo que no había antes notado por tener su atención en la protección de la ojiceleste... La grisácea soltó de inmediato a la otra y un leve, casi invisible, sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas por igual; acto seguido, detrás de ambas chicas la arena estalló levantando una cortina de polvo a causa del pequeño descontrol de los poderes de la hechicera.

"O tal vez no" La rubia cerró sus ojos y con una de sus manos tapó su nariz y parte de su boca mientras agachaba la cabeza y tosía un poco.

"Lo siento" Dijo la hechicera tanto por lo que mencionó Terra como por el incidente con la arena pues reconocía que era su culpa.

"Bien, al menos no soy la única que tiene problemas" Pudo hablar libremente una vez que el polvo se había disipado.

"Al menos a mí no me sucede tan seguido" Se defendió la híbrida mientras agudizaba su mirada para intentar intimidar a la ojiceleste.

"Esto no cuenta, fue tu culpa, me asustaste" Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, no iba a dejar que Raven se saliera con la victoria… otra vez.

"Lo que no hubiera ocurrido si te hubieras concentrado correctamente"

"Yo estaba concentrada, tú me asustaste apropósito para que no lo lograra"

"Pues no es como si hubieras logrado mucho"

"Pero si tú misma dijiste que lo estaba haciendo bien"

"Sí pero…" La joven hechicera fue interrumpida por el sonido de su comunicador. "Salvada por la campana" Miró a Terra un vez más para luego sacar el aparato del que provenía la alarma. "Aquí Raven y Terra" Mencionó mientras en la pequeña pantalla aparecía su líder.

"Hay problemas en la ciudad, están asaltando uno de los bancos, vayan rápido, les estoy enviando las coordenadas, nos vemos allá" Justo cuando Robin desapareció de la pantalla, ésta mostró una imagen de un sector de la ciudad con un punto rojo, el cual indicaba de cual banco se trataba.

"¡Vayamos!" Dijo Terra entusiasmada mientras se paraba en una gran roca que comenzó a levitar varios centímetros del suelo.

"Espera" Dijo Raven tomándola por la muñeca antes de que arrancara a toda velocidad hacia la ciudad. "Conozco un atajo" La híbrida sonrió de manera juguetona, lo cual hizo que Terra levantara una de sus cejas un tanto dudosa. En ese momento, la mitad demonio y mitad ángel haló a la rubia hacia ella misma, haciendo que la terráquea se cayera de la roca donde estaba, y la tomó por la cintura. Acto seguido, las dos fueron cubiertas por energía obscura y desaparecieron del lugar.

Esa misma energía obscura reapareció en una de las calles de la ciudad trayendo consigo a las dos chicas. Una alarma de seguridad se escuchaba en el fondo no muy lejos.

"Debes de dejar de hacer eso" Mencionó Terra entre avergonzada y molesta, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era evidente. "La próxima vez al menos avísame" Se soltó del extraño abrazo de Raven y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Demonios" Se dijo a sí misma. "Lo siento Terra" Hizo una pausa y su semblante cambió a uno molesto y de inmediato alzó su mano y con su dedo índice se tocó la frente. "Inteligencia ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo ahí adentro?" Sin darse cuenta la híbrida había dicho aquel mensaje en voz alta, lo cual atrajo la curiosidad y la atención de la rubia.

"_Estamos teniendo algunos problemas con Lujuria, al parecer ya aprendió como poder tomar control parcial de tu cuerpo"_ Respondió inteligencia dentro de la mente de la hechicera.

"Ya me percaté de eso y me está causando problemas aquí en el exterior, dile a Valentía y Orgullo que te ayuden a controlarla, o iré yo personalmente"

"_Bien intentaremos mantenerla ocupada mientras nos vienes a auxiliar; de esa manera, al menos ya no volverá a tomar posesión de tu cuerpo, o eso espero" _

"Bien, háganlo ya" Respondió molesta para luego alzar la vista hacia el frente y toparse con una confundida ojiceleste que la miraba extrañada. "¿Qué?" Preguntó confundida.

"¿Desde cuándo hablas sola?"

"Diablos" Hizo una pausa y cerró sus ojos para frotarlos con una de sus manos. "Estuve hablando en voz alta ¿Cierto?" La rubia asintió con su cabeza y la grisácea suspiró. "Para poder controlar mejor mis emociones, éstas tienen entidades propias dentro de mi mente, algo así como vida propia. Recientemente nacieron dos y una de ellas está causando problemas, por eso me he estado comportando de manera extraña" No supo de dónde vino ese sentimiento de confianza hacia Terra pero antes de que pudiese percatarse, la hija de Trigon ya le había dicho todo a su aprendiz.

"Ya veo" Respondió la ojiceleste con una mano frotando su mentón, finalmente comprendía la razón de el extraño comportamiento que recientemente Raven estaba mostrando; aunque no era que le molestara mucho pues esa nueva faceta le resultaba más divertida y le daba más oportunidad de estar "cerca" de su tutora.

Sin embargo, su charla fue cortada cuando tres tipos enmascarados pasaron por ambos lados de las chicas corriendo a toda velocidad, cada uno de ellos con bolsas llenas de dinero.

"Creo que ahí iban los ladrones" Dijo Raven con algo de sarcasmo.

La rubia dio media vuelta para encarar la dirección hacia donde corrían los tres ladrones mientras Raven se hacía a un lado para levitar y lanzarse hacia los villanos. Terra desde su lugar alzó ambas manos rápidamente y creó una muralla de piedra para cortarles el paso a los ladrones y detenerlos.

"¿De dónde demonios apareció esto?" Preguntó uno de los sujetos quien vestía chaqueta roja. De hecho, los 3 estaban vestidos casi con el mismo atuendo, lo único que los diferenciaba eran los colores de las chaquetas que llevaban puestas.

"Qué importa, busquemos por otro lado" Mencionó el de chaqueta amarilla. A su mandato, los tres ladrones dieron media vuelta para buscar otro rumbo por donde huir pero se quedaron en sus lugares al ver a Raven y a Terra bloqueándoles el paso.

"¿Iban a algún lado?" Preguntó Raven cruzándose de brazos

"Son los titanes, viejo estamos perdidos" Habló el de chaqueta azul que parecía ser el mas cobarde de todos.

"Aun no" El sujeto de chaqueta amarilla movió su mano libre hacia uno de sus bolsillos para sacar una pistola y después apuntarla hacia las chicas; sin embargo, mientras lo hacía, la híbrida con su grandiosa y nueva velocidad se movió hasta él y cuando el sujeto trató de apuntarla, Raven ya había desviado el arma hacia un costado.

"Muy lento" Dijo en voz intimidante. Terra miraba sorprendida a su maestra al igual que los otros dos ladrones, el lapso de tiempo había sido muy corto como para que incluso la misma titán recorriera la distancia que los separaba.

"_¿Cómo rayos hizo eso?"_ Pensó la psíquica terráquea mientras una gota de sudor frió recorría su rostro. Quizás esto era parte de las nuevas habilidades que Raven estaba adquiriendo como demonio pero a pesar de ello no dejaba de ser sorprendente, y hasta cierto punto escalofriante.

El ladrón se enfadó ante la soberbia de Raven e intentó forcejear para dispararle; sin embargo, no contaba con que la grisácea apretara el arma y la partiera en dos, dejándola totalmente inútil. Luego, en una fugaz maniobra, la hija de Trigón le arrebató la bolsa con el botín y una vez que el ladrón no poseía objetos de valor consigo, tres aros de energía negra rodearon su cuerpo dejándolo totalmente inmóvil.

"¡Vámonos de aquí!" Los sujetos de chaquetas roja y azul soltaron lo que habían robado y muertos del miedo se lanzaron a la fuga en dirección contraria a Raven y diferente a donde se había alzado el muro de roca, según ellos para escapar de ella, sin embargo dos brazos de tierra sólida salieron del suelo y los sujetaron, evitando que se Alejaran.

"Ni crean que van a escapar" Mencionó Terra mientras se acercaba al par de villanos.

"¡Eek!" Se escuchó un grito detrás de las heroínas. Ambas chicas giraron su cabeza para localizar el causante de dicho ruido y se toparon con un cuarto ladrón, su chaqueta era color verde, quien miraba preocupado a sus compañeros quienes habían sido capturados ya. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a correr lejos del dúo para escapar

"¿Con que faltaba uno eh?" Raven dio media vuelta y comenzó a levitar hasta él.

"¡Es mío!" Se escuchó una voz familiar interrumpiendo a la titán. Acto seguido dos boomerangs atados con una cuerda, volaron hasta el solitario ladrón y una vez que dieron en el blanco, por la inercia del tiro los mismos amarraron al sujeto, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo mientras soltaba lo que había robado.

"Excelente lanzamiento Robin" Mencionó Starfire mientras aterrizaba cerca del cuarto ladrón.

"Awww, llegamos tarde, ya se acabó la diversión" El joven verde dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota al ver que ya no había nada por hacer.

"Buen trabajo Terra, Raven" Dijo el joven líder cuando las mencionadas se acercaban a él.

"En realidad no fue gran cosa" Dijo la rubia

"Bien el comisionado ya no tardará en llegar para llevárselos" Dijo el hombre mitad maquina que chequeaba uno de los monitores de su brazo.

Los titanes juntaron a los cuatro ladrones en un solo punto mientras regresaban lo que habían robado al respectivo banco. Varios minutos después, la policía llegó al lugar y Robin se encargó de darles toda la información sobre lo que había ocurrido mientras todo regresaba a la normalidad. Pronto, el líder se encontraba dando los últimos detalles mientras los demás lo esperaban sin dejar de chequear el lugar.

La híbrida, como de costumbre se encontraba un poco más alejada del resto de los titanes mientras éstos escuchaban el relato de Terra de lo que había pasado antes de que llegaran. La demonio mitad ángel estaba cruzada de brazos y cabizbaja, mirando el suelo, un tanto pensativa sobre la situación que su nueva emoción le estaba causando; sin embargo, fue interrumpida cuando sintió una presencia desagradable cerca del lugar.

Alzó la mirada instantáneamente y comenzó a mirar hacia todas direcciones; no obstante, todo estaba estable y no había nada fuera de lo común. Agudizó su mirada y siguió buscando sin encontrar nada extraordinario. _"Quizás fue sólo mi imaginación"_ Pensó la hechicera

"_O quizás no"_ Se escuchó una voz ajena a ella misma dentro de su mente.

"_¡Slade!"_ Gritó Raven mentalmente. Al parecer el enmascarado ya había aprendido a controlar su telepatía. No había lugar a dudas de que entonces aquella presencia había sido la de él. La heroína comenzó a buscar frenéticamente por todos lados, evitando llamar mucho la atención de sus compañeros. _"¿Dónde diablos te escondes? Apenas has aprendido a usar bien tu telepatía por lo que tu rango de alcance no es mucho"_

"_Tan inteligente como siempre" _Hizo una pausa_. "A pesar de eso me sorprende que con tus amplios conocimientos aun tengas un pobre control sobre tus poderes"_

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito? En cuanto te encuentre acabaré contigo de una vez por todas"_ La furia era más que evidente mientras intentaba concentrarse en aquella presencia que sintió instantes atrás para poder dar con la ubicación de su rival; sin embargo, Slade se había percatado de ello o por alguna razón el villano había colocado señuelos en distintos lugares que confundían a la híbrida.

"_Sólo quiero saber si estás lista"_

"_¿Lista para qué?"_

"_¿Ya pudiste descubrir todas tus nuevas habilidades? ¿Puedes controlar a ese demonio que llevas dentro?"_

"_No te interesa…"_

"_A mí no, pero quizás a ti misma sí; después de todo sería una desgracia que no puedas proteger a este planeta y a tus amigos"_ Interrumpió el villano

Por fin la híbrida pudo dar con su paradero, alzó la vista hasta lo alto de un edificio de unos 20 pisos y pudo ver claramente la silueta del villano. Seguidamente, agudizó su mirada porque sabía que Slade se había dado cuenta de que le había localizado. _"¿Qué es lo que planeas?"_

"_Querida niña, yo no estoy planeando nada, soy sólo un mensajero"_ Slade fue cubierto por una energía obscura parecida a la de Raven. _"Esta noche"_ Y así fue como el villano desapareció del lugar, su presencia ya no era sentida por la grisácea quien sólo apretó sus puños y sus dientes ante el coraje de no saber de qué era de lo que estaba hablando.

"¿Estás bien?" La híbrida sintió una mano en el hombro y automáticamente volteo topándose con las celestes pupilas de Terra. "Te grité hace rato y no respondiste"

Raven sacudió levemente su cabeza. "Lo siento, estaba resolviendo asuntos internos" Mintió

"Creo que necesitarás otro lugar si tienes que concentrarte para eso" La rubia dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los demás. "Robin ya terminó de hablar con la policía, ya nos podemos retirar"

"Bien hecho equipo, cuatro ladrones menos que rondarán por las calles" Se escuchó decir a Robin mientras Raven y Terra se acercaban a donde estaban. "Es hora de irnos"

"Aguarda" Dijo Raven de último momento, atrayendo rápidamente la atención de todos. "Terra, en vista de que tu entrenamiento de hoy fue interrumpido, te tengo una labor extra" La rubia sólo alzó una ceja mientras prestaba toda su atención hacia su tutora. "Tendrás que regresar a la torre, tienes 10 minutos, si te tardas más de eso, recibirás un castigo en tu próxima práctica"

"Eso no es justo" Mencionó la ojiceleste, pero al notar la sonrisa que Raven hizo se percató de que lo dicho iba enserio; apenas iba a intentar defenderse sobre la interrupción de su entrenamiento cuando un cuervo gigantesco originado por los poderes de Raven apareció detrás de ellos envolviendo en sus alas a todos excepto a la rubia quien observó cómo los demás desaparecían ate ella, dejándola sola y un poco molesta.

"Demonios, sí iba enserio" Comenzó a correr y frente de ella alzó un trozo de roca sobre el cual saltó mientras lo hacía flotar hacia la torre, a la mayor velocidad que sus poderes le permitían.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la torre, el gran cuervo negro de Raven surgió en el techo y tan rápido como había aparecido, desapareció, dejando a los titanes algo aturdidos y confundidos.

"¿Estamos ya en la torre?" Preguntó Cyborg mientras miraba a sus alrededores

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó un histérico joven verde. "¿Por qué nos trajiste a nosotros y a Terra no? ¿Cómo puedes dejarla sola?"

"Si te tranquilizaras y me dejaras hablar sabrías la razón" Mencionó Raven molestándose un poco por el ataque de preguntas de Chico Bestia

"¿Es porque la odias verdad? Ella y tú nunca se llevaron bien. No puedo creer que aun no puedas siquiera simpatizar con ella…" Una placa obscura apareció en su boca y no le dejo continuar.

Raven se había enojado mucho por el hecho de que el joven cambiante hubiese sacado sus propias conclusiones sin siquiera saber qué era lo que ocurría.

"Hasta que al fin alguien le puede callar la boca" Dijo Cyborg en un tono un tanto burlón mientras chico bestia se transformaba en diferentes animales para ver si con alguno de ellos desaparecía lo que fuese que tenía en su boca.

"Raven, chico bestia tiene razón, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó el acróbata aunque de una forma mucho más tranquila.

"Para así tener tiempo de hablar"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maldición" Terra por fin había llegado a la costa de la ciudad; ahora sólo le faltaba cruzar toda la extensión de agua que separaba a Jump City de la isla donde se encontraba la torre. "10 minutos es muy poco" Se dijo a sí misma. Estaba volando a una velocidad récord para poder cumplir con el límite de tiempo impuesto por Raven.

La fatiga era notoria en su rostro, el cual estaba cubierto con algo de sudor. Era evidente que se estaba esforzando más que de costumbre por lograr su cometido, aunque no sabía si era para evitar un castigo por parte de Raven o para intentar impresionarla al cumplir con lo que le había dicho.

"Me las pagará en cuanto llegue" Aun estaba un tanto molesta, aunque sabía por otra parte que no tenía otra opción, después de todo era entrenamiento.

Poco a poco la torre se iba acercando cada vez más por lo que el entrenamiento extra estaba a punto de concluir. Tan pronto estuvo a escasos metro del lugar, la rubia decidió que era mejor entrar por la puerta del techo, pues sabía que se tardaría menos por ahí que si decidía entrar por debajo y necesitaba encontrar a Raven lo más pronto posible para avisarle que ya había llegado.

Llegó por fin a la terraza y saltó de la piedra en la que estaba, cayendo elegantemente sobre sus piernas flexionadas. No perdió tiempo en recuperar el aliento y corrió directamente hacia la puerta, la cual se abrió y cerró de manera instantánea tras el apuro de la ojiceleste.

Una vez dentro, corrió en dirección a la sala, estaba segura de que por lo menos un integrante del equipo estaría ahí para asegurarse de que ya había llegado. Tras una carrera de algunos segundos por fin llegó a la sala y para su sorpresa, todo el equipo estaba reunido ahí. Inmediatamente, los titanes voltearon a verla mientras la rubia se inclinaba un poco y se apoyaba sobre sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

"7 Minutos y 47 segundos, nada mal" Mencionó la híbrida mientras cerraba el comunicador que le pertenecía.

"No fue justo ¿Sabes?" Hizo una pausa, su respiración aun estaba agitada. "Tú cómodamente puedes teletransportarse sin necesidad de cansarte tanto y a mí me has hecho fatigar… ¿Sabes lo difícil que es hacer que una roca vuele y encima que vaya rápido?" Frunció el ceño y por fin alzó bien su mirada para ver a Raven; sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que todos la estaban mirando de manera extraña. "¿Y por qué todos me están mirando así? Me dan algo de miedo" Añadió un tanto confundida y asustada.

"Estuvimos hablando sobre ti Terra" Mencionó Robin, quien estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala. Inmediatamente, la rubia miró a Raven, quien yacía recargada en una de las paredes como si nada, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero permanecía atenta a la conversación. "Sí, Raven nos pasó un informe sobre tu comportamiento mientras permanecías bajo su vigilancia" El chico acróbata se percató de que la ojiceleste había mirado a la joven hechicera y respondió a su pregunta. Acto seguido, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta quedar cerca de Terra, quien se estaba muriendo de nervios; por un momento, el cansancio pasó a segundo plano y la rubia ya no sabia si su sudor era por los nervios o por el agotamiento físico por el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar.

Trago saliva por inercia y miró el rostro del joven maravilla, el cual estaba totalmente serio. Al pasar unos segundos, una sonrisa se hizo presente en quien fuera discípulo de Batman quien le extendió su mano "Raven habló con nosotros y ahora todos estamos de acuerdo en terminar la vigilancia. Felicidades, has pasado la prueba" Hizo una pausa. "Bienvenida oficialmente al equipo"

La rubia no lo podía creer, su rostro denotaba total sorpresa y felicidad a su vez. Le estrechó fuertemente la mano a Robin, por fin cerrando su lazo como una joven titán. "Gracias chicos" Volteó a ver a Raven y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento la cual fue respondida con una pequeña sonrisa por parte de la hechicera.

"Felicidades Terra, ahora ya eres toda una teen titan" El joven verde le sonrió de oreja a oreja y fue a abrazarla nuevamente por su gran logro. En ese momento, Raven no supo qué le pasó pero por alguna razón que no conocía no le agradaba para nada que el cambiante estuviera abrazando de esa manera a la rubia y eso fue instantáneamente comunicado por su rostro, el cual lucía ahora un tanto molesto. Para su suerte nadie la estaba viendo.

"Toma esto como regalo de bienvenida" Dijo Raven acercándose a la rubia después de que chico bestia se había separado de ella, mientras sacaba de su leotardo los googles de Terra.

"¡Mis googles!" La ojiceleste los tomó de la mano de Raven y los observaba con cuidado. "Pensé que se habían quebrado en uno de mis entrenamientos" Según recordaba cuando pasó el incidente entre ella y su tutora en el desierto los había quebrado en medio de todo el alboroto y desde ahí ya no había sabido de ellos.

"Sí, mi habilidad de sanación al parecer no sólo funciona en seres vivos" La mitad demonio le tendió una mano a su aprendiz. "Ahora sólo falta una cosa" La mano que le había mostrado era donde yacía el brazalete que tantas molestias les había causado, la ojiceleste entendió rápidamente el mensaje y tomó su mano con la que traía el brazalete. "Azarath, Mythrion, Zynthos" Recitó la hechicera. Acto seguido ambos brazaletes se abrieron y cayeron al suelo para después desaparecer, producto de la magia de Raven. Sus manos aun estaban en contacto directo. "Bienvenida al equipo, Terra" Concluyó mostrando una sincera y pequeña sonrisa.

La felicidad de Terra en ese momento era indescriptible y sin poder tomar control de sus impulsos, terminó por abrazar a Raven, lo que tomó totalmente por sorpresa a la grisácea quien no pudo evitar que en uno de los sillones saliera volando hacia atrás a causa de sus poderes. Sin embargo, a nadie parecía importarle pues finalmente era claro que Raven confiaba plenamente en Terra. Para los demás, lo único que captaba su atención era la escena de dos amigas reconciliándose, lo que causó en varios de ellos algunas sonrisas.

"Lo siento" Dijo Terra retrayéndose del abrazo, sabía que el despliegue de poder de Raven había sido causado por su culpa.

La grisácea asintió entendiendo el mensaje y sin ánimos de reprocharle nada. Luego, se acercó al sillón atacado y lo acomodó en el lugar en el que estaba para después caminar de regreso. "Espero que esto te haya enseñado a preguntar antes de acusar" Dijo en su monótona voz mientras veía a Chico Bestia y desaparecía por el pasillo que daba a su cuarto.

Chico Bestia sólo la miró en tono desafiante, nada feliz por la manera en que Raven le había hablado. Terra notó la tensión en el ambiente. "¿Pasó algo?"

"Sí" Mencionó Cyborg acercándose a Terra, aprovechando que el joven verde se encontraba haciendo corajes. "Bestita tuvo una discusión con Raven por haberte dejado atrás"

"Ya veo" Volteó a ver al joven cambiante. "¿Sabes? Es malo juzgar a las personas por sus acciones"

"Yo…" El chico verde intentó hablar pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

"Lo aprendí a la mala" Le sonrió débilmente. Chico Bestia al parecer iba a decir algo nuevamente pero Terra fue más rápida. "Bien, entonces iré a ordenar mi cuarto" Y salió corriendo en dirección al pasillo.

"Creo que con eso perdiste puntos" Dijo Cyborg tratando de reanimar al cambiante, colocando una mano en su hombro. Chico bestia no hizo nada más que dejar escapar un suspiro de derrota.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No sé por qué lo haces pero será mejor que te detengas si no quieres terminar como Ira" Una amenazadora Raven miraba a Lujuria quien estaba como si nada. Tras haber concluido el tema con respecto a la vigilancia de Terra, la joven hechicera se había encerrado en su cuarto para entrar en su mente y poner un poco de orden.

"¿Me amenazas?" Le respondió su emoción de manera despreocupada.

"No es una amenaza, es una promesa" Sus ojos se agudizaron de manera frívola y amenazadora.

"Es divertido poder controlar, aunque sea por cortos lapsos, tu cuerpo; no es mi culpa que lo haya descubierto, soy sólo una víctima de las circunstancias" Intentó dramatizar la escena.

"Ahora resulta que eres la víctima" El semblante de la hija de Trigón permanecía igual, no confiando para nada en la actitud de una de sus emociones. "Te lo advierto una vez mas Lujuria, deja de intentar controlarme o te encerraré como lo hice con Ira"

"Me amenazas sólo porque estoy haciendo lo que tú no eres capaz de hacer" Hizo una pausa y se acercó hasta Raven para murmurarle al oído. "No es justo ¿Sabes?" Imitó una de las líneas de Terra.

La mitad demonio no supo cómo defenderse al respecto, el comentario y la actitud de Lujuria la habían tomado totalmente por sorpresa: sin embargo, recordó que esa emoción no era digna de confianza y que sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de defenderse.

"Ya basta" La Raven de color celeste se puso frente a la Raven original. Mientras la híbrida discutía con Lujuria, las demás emociones yacían alrededor viendo el alboroto sin tomar acción alguna hasta que amor decidió ir a defender a Raven. "Eso no te da derecho a controlarla"

"¿Y por qué la defiendes?" Cuestionó irritada Lujuria. "Esto también es importante para ti y lo sabes, deberías de estar de mi parte no de la de ella"

"Lo sé, pero no ganaremos nada si adelantamos las cosas; ella debe darse cuenta por sí misma. Sé que tenemos un mismo fin; sin embargo, tus formas y aspiraciones son totalmente distintas a las mías. No dejaré que por tu necesidad arruines todo" Su mirada se agudizó; de no ser por los colores de las capuchas, uno podría dejarse llevar y confundir a la misma Raven con Amor. El semblante de la última era ahora similar al que la hechicera había mostrado momentos antes, dejando totalmente en claro su lugar en la discusión.

La hija de Trigón miraba muda la discusión entre sus dos nuevas emociones. Había estado un tanto confundida desde el comentario que Lujuria le hizo para callarla; pero ahora, su confusión había crecido tras escuchar las palabras intercambiadas entre Amor y Lujuria. Al no saber claramente de lo que estaban hablando no podía entrar en la plática para ayudar a su reciente defensora, pero fuera lo que fuera debía de confiar en Amor, pues así lo sentía ella en el fondo.

La grisácea colocó su mano en el hombro de Amor y ésta de inmediato se tranquilizó y giro su cabeza para mirarla. "No sé de qué están hablando pero ya fue suficiente, se están desviando del tema"

Lujuria dejó escapar una carcajada burlona llena de sarcasmo. "¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera entiende aun de lo que se trata esto. ¿Aun así planeas dejarla sola?"

"Sí" Respondió solemnemente Amor mientras volvía a mirar a su contraparte.

"Quizás lo mejor sea que me apodere totalmente de tu cuerpo y así poder violarla para dejar todo en claro" Rió cínicamente. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Valentía, Inteligencia y Amor aparecieron cerca de Lujuria. Inteligencia la tenía fuertemente sometida por la espalda, con una mano sosteniendo su cuello y con la otra evitando que pudiera mover sus manos mientras Valentía y Amor estaban frente a ella amenazándola con dos esferas de fuego.

"Intenta hacerlo y te desaparecemos de aquí" Mencionaron las tres emociones claramente alteradas, al unísono, lo que le hacia ver un acto tétrico. Raven estaba apunto de intervenir con algún tipo de comentario; sin embargo, el lugar se vio sacudido por un terremoto, algo demasiado fuera de lugar que perturbó a todas las presentes e interrumpió la discusión.

"¿Qué diablos?" Preguntó la hechicera mientras el dichoso terremoto por fin cesaba.

"No de nuevo" Mencionó Timidez hablando por primera vez desde hacía ya un buen rato. Instintivamente Raven llevó su mirada hasta ella y vio como los símbolos rojos aparecían por todo su cuerpo. Su sorpresa fue inminente al ver lo que esto significaba y para asegurarse si su pensamiento estaba en lo correcto miró a todas sus emociones y notó que estaban siendo marcadas por los símbolos de Trigón. Fue en ese momento en el que sintió un intenso dolor que hizo que desconcentrara y regresara rápidamente al mundo real.

Como se había quedado meditando en el aire, lo primero que pasó fue que cayó de sentón en el suelo mientras su cuerpo era tatuado con los símbolos rojos de su padre. El dolor no se hizo esperar y comenzó a invadirla por todo su ser, por lo que la hechicera empezó a contorsionarse de manera involuntaria. Sus puños y ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y su quijada tremendamente apretada, todas reacciones involuntarias para tratar de evitar algo de dolor. Aunque sabía que nada de lo que pudiera hacer le ayudaría.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Terra se dejó caer totalmente exhausta en su cama. Primero su entrenamiento, luego el asalto al banco y por último su prueba de velocidad; había sido un día muy ajetreado para la ojiceleste pero no importaba, pues también habían ocurrido cosas buenas y por fin podía dormir en su cuarto; la habitación nuevamente era suya de manera oficial y ahora la misma estaba totalmente personalizada.

Se la había pasado buena parte de la tarde arreglando detalles de su cuarto pero por fin estaba todo terminado. Miró hacia el techo y tomó los googles desde su cabeza para mirarlos. "Raven" Murmuró en un tono de voz baja, como si tuviera miedo de que las paredes escucharan. Pensó en la híbrida mientras observaba y agarraba con cuidado el dichoso regalo de bienvenida que su tutora le había dado.

Fue un momento sumamente feliz para la rubia, pero ni ella misma estaba segura del verdadero motivo; si era porque por fin era una joven titán o si era porque por fin Raven parecía haberla aceptado. Suspiró mientras ponía en su pecho los googles. Sabía que con el pasar del tiempo le había tomado un especial cariño a la hechicera, no sólo porque había aceptado ayudarle, sino porque parecía ser la única que verdaderamente la entendía.

¿Pero qué tan especial era este cariño? No era el mismo cariño que sentía por el resto de sus compañeros, por Starfire o incluso por Chico Bestia, era algo que iba más haya pues era un sentimiento totalmente diferente. ¿Pero entonces qué era realmente?

"_Terra"_ Escuché en su mente. La rubia instantáneamente se sentó sobre su cama y sacudió su cabeza. "Me está afectando mucho pensar en ella, incluso hasta la escucho" Se llevó su mano hasta la cabeza mientras miraba el piso.

"_Por favor ven"_ Ahí estaba de nuevo, la voz de Raven dentro de su cabeza; fue entonces cuando comprendió que no era su imaginación y que posiblemente las marcas habían vuelto a aparecer. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió directamente hasta el cuarto de la joven grisácea.

Al entrar vio a Raven de la misma manera en que la había encontrado la vez anterior; la hechicera estaba en el suelo sufriendo un intenso dolor. Corrió hacia ella y se hincó a su lado. "Tranquila, estoy aquí" La rubia comenzó a observar el cuarto de Raven, la puerta de su baño estaba abierta. Miró a su cama y ahí estaba la capucha de la híbrida. Tomó la prenda y se la colocó a la grisácea, tratando así de evitar un contacto totalmente directo con ella. De nueva cuenta la llevó hasta la regadera donde el agua helada estaba corriendo.

Sin embargo, algo parecía no estar del todo bien pues ya habían pasado muchos segundos y la mitad demonio seguía siendo torturada por los símbolos de su cuerpo; quizás después de todo la ocasión pasada se había tratado de una mera coincidencia que el agua hubiera mermado el dolor. Terra se encontraba desesperada, no sabía que más hacer para ayudar.

"¿No tendrás alguna poción o conjuro que ayude?" Preguntó en medio de la desesperación, no le agradaba ver a su tutora en semejante dolor, y menos cuando ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

Entre gritos de dolor la grisácea alcanzó a negar con la cabeza. Afortunadamente la ojiceleste logró entender el mensaje, el cual no era placentero pues estaba totalmente sin ideas. En medio de la frustración Terra tomó el rostro de Raven, sin importarle que tendría quemaduras nuevamente, e hizo que le mirara, teniendo contacto directo, chocando sus miradas en lo que parecía ser un tiempo eterno. "Maldición ¿Por qué no me dejas decirle a los demás? Quizás ellos puedan ayudar" Exclamó molesta mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla. No sabía por qué pero estaba totalmente desecha al ver a su compañera en un estado tan deplorable y no poder hacer nada al respecto. Estaba frustrada al ver a la hechicera sufriendo un dolor intenso sin siquiera tener idea de qué era por lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto, la intensidad con la que brillaban los símbolos comenzó a cambiar, volviéndose más tenue hasta que por fin desaparecieron por completo. Finalmente, el dolor de Raven había cesado. Cerró la llave del agua y tomó una toalla, la cual colocó en la cabeza y hombros de Raven. Luego, se hincó para quedar frente de ella y dejó escapar ese suspiro que había quedado atrapado en su respiración tras la frustración. "¿Había necesidad de gritarte?" Preguntó en tono bromista, intentando disipar la tensión.

"Quizás tu grito ha ahuyentado las marcas" Respondió el ángel mitad demonio mientras movía la toalla de sus ojos para poder ver a su aprendiz. Al hacerlo, se topó directamente con las orbitas celestes de Terra, quien la miraba de tal forma que Raven se sentía conmovida y sentía algo cálido en el pecho que no podía describir muy bien. Era una mirada llena de preocupación y de cariño que jamás había visto. Inconscientemente su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido que de costumbre.

Por unos momentos que parecieron eternos, Terra contemplaba la mirada de su maestra. Esa mirada de intriga, de misterio y llena de curiosidad que a la rubia tanto le llamaba la atención estaba posada directamente en su ser. Su corazón enloqueció al notar que Raven no le quitaba la mirada de encima, parecía como si en cualquier momento éste saldría por su pecho.

Fue un momento de silencio en el que las chicas sólo se miraban una a la otra sin alguna razón clara. Pronto la situación se tornó un poco bizarra y Raven recordó que si no hacia algo ya probablemente Lujuria volvería a hacer de las suyas nuevamente provocando algo vergonzoso para ambas. La grisácea se paró de donde estaba, rompiendo el momento y tirándole la toalla a Terra. "Deberías secarte" Dijo mientras salía del baño.

La toalla cayó en los hombros de Terra, lo que sirvió para sacarla del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba. Se levantó de su lugar y miró a su compañera salir; estaba muy confundida por el extraño momento por el que habían pasado hace unos segundos. Imitó a Raven y también salió del baño; sin embargo, al salir decidió cerrar la puerta del mismo y en el momento en que tocó la perilla de la puerta se arrepintió de ello. "Argh" Se quejó del contacto y rápidamente llevó su mano a su pecho.

Raven volteó a verla y miró sus manos, de inmediato se percaté de que nuevamente estaban quemadas y se acercó a la otra, tomando sus extremidades con mucho cuidado. "Deberías dejar de hacer eso, si no comenzaré a pensar que eres una masoquista" Dijo en tono bromista mientras sus manos se iluminaban de color blanco y comenzaba con la sanación.

"No lo hago a propósito" Mencionó un tanto sonrojada, la calidez del momento anterior regresando nuevamente a su cuerpo.

"Lo sé, sólo estaba bromeando" Sonrió levemente

Sin que se diera cuenta, Terra comenzó a mirar profundamente a Raven, cuestionándose qué era esa calidez que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de su amiga; preguntándose qué era lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Intentando descifrar qué clase de cariño era el que sentía por quien estaba enfrente de ella. Pensaba detenidamente en todos esos detalles, en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora intentando encontrar una respuesta. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a una impactante conclusión que le dejó una sola pregunta en mente… ¿Se estaba enamorando de Raven?

De pronto, un gran terremoto se dejó sentir en todo el cuarto y posiblemente en la torre misma. "Yo no fui" Dijo rápidamente Terra mientras alzaba sus ya sanadas manos. Raven comenzó a levitar para no sentir los efectos del terremoto mientras cubría el librero con su magia para evitar que algo le ocurriese. Al cabo de unos segundos el terremoto por fin se detuvo, dando inicio a las alarmas de la base. Ambas chicas se miraron y asintieron, luego salieron del cuarto y comenzaron a correr hacia la sala principal.

Justo cuando dieron vuelta en uno de los tantos pasillos, Raven se detuvo en seco; acto seguido, cayó sobre una de sus rodillas y se ayudó a mantenerse sentada con sus manos para no caer. Terra notó que la hechicera ya no venía a su lado y giró su cabeza para percatarse que la grisácea estaba hincada en el suelo con la mirada perdida. "¿Raven?"

Lo que había causado la pausa momentánea de la joven bruja había sido nuevamente un extraño presentimiento seguido de visiones; y, como ya era costumbre, imágenes aleatorias comenzaron a proyectarse en su mente... lo primero que vio fue una imagen de Trigón, luego pudo ver a su padre con su ejército de demonios y al final un demonio solitario un tanto diferente de los demás. La imagen pasó tan rápido que no la pudo diferenciar bien, sólo se percató de una melena estilo león que poseía ese extraño demonio pero en lugar de pelo era fuego lo que la conformaba. Luego comenzó a revivir la escena que había tenido ese mismo día con Slade; no obstante, dicha escena ahora era entrecortada por otra donde el villano escribía unos símbolos en el suelo del edificio donde estaba mientras parecía pronunciar un hechizo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la rubia un poco preocupada, ya llevaba varios segundos hablándole a su compañera sin que ésta le respondiera.

Una presencia maligna y poderosa volvió a rondar por el cuerpo de Raven. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió totalmente a la realidad, la híbrida se paró de golpe y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Terra, su expresión estaba algo alterada. "Sé lo que causó el temblor" No había duda alguna, ahora sabía lo que era esa presencia desagradable que detectaron sus sentidos. Sin explicar nada mas siguió corriendo hasta su destino original, haciendo que Terra la siguiera por detrás hasta que ambas llegaron a la sala.

"Pues no hay nada fuera de lo normal por lo que puedo ver" Cyborg chequeaba la computadora principal en búsqueda de algún posible detonante del temblor. "Fue uno fuerte, incluso la ciudad lo sintió"

"Reporte de daños" Solicitó Robin mientras estaba detrás de Cyborg junto con Starfire y Chico Bestia.

"Ninguno, estamos limpios" El hombre mitad máquina alzó uno de sus pulgares en señal de victoria.

"Aguarda, busca en el punto de la ciudad donde estuvimos en la mañana" Raven se acercó hasta Cyborg.

"¿Por el banco?" Raven asintió a su pregunta. "Mmm ok" Un tanto confundido, decidió hacerle caso a su compañera. El escáner no mostraba nada. "No hay nada ahí Raven, lo que sea que haya iniciado el terremoto está en otro lugar"

"No" Dijo Raven acercándose al panel que estaba manejando Cyborg. "Busca con el escáner de energía; tuve unas visiones y si estoy en lo correcto, algo fuera de esta dimensión anda suelto por ahí"

El moreno rápidamente comenzó a calibrar y reajustar los parámetros de búsqueda presionando unos botones del panel mientras que el líder de los titanes se acercaba hasta Raven. "¿Qué más viste en tus visiones?"

"Slade" Respondió la hechicera quien nuevamente había decidió dejar fuera el tema de su padre hasta tanto no entendiera qué era lo que tenía que ver Trigón en todo lo que estaba pasando. "Estoy segura de que él fue el causante de esto, el maldito estuvo ahí"

"¿Y por qué no lo habías dicho?" Un tono molesto se dejó escuchar en las palabras de Robin, no le gustaba que le guardaran información y menos cuando se trataba de Slade.

"Estuvo sólo unos segundos, no pensé que fuera capaz de hacer algo así en tan poco tiempo" Intentó defenderse. Parecía que una nueva discusión iba a iniciarse pero el sonido de la computadora los detuvo.

"¡Oh por Dios!" Fue lo único que pudo decir Cyborg al observar las lecturas y lo que su computador le estaba mostrando. "En efecto, hay algo ahí que está emitiendo demasiada energía" Llevó su dedo a la pantalla mostrando un punto blanco con un contorno verde que se apreciaba en el pequeño mapa que, como Raven había predicho, estaba cerca del banco donde estuvieron horas antes. "Y por lo que veo en las lecturas esa cosa definitivamente no es de aquí"

"Es un demonio" Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de los chicos. "Espérenme en la entrada del desierto al lado de la ciudad, donde encontramos a Terra" Su rostro estaba lleno de determinación y desprecio. "Voy a tele transportarme con él a ese lugar para no lastimar a nadie, será mejor que se preparen porque esta cosa no se parece a nada de lo que hayan visto alguna vez antes" Raven se transformó en un cuervo de energía y con el primer aleteo que dio, desapareció del lugar.

La rápida iniciativa de la hechicera no le había dado tiempo a ninguno de los otros titanes a hacer algo; por lo que todos asintieron y decidieron hacer caso de las palabras de la titán que recién había abandonado la torre, instantes después todos estaban fuera del edificio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La hija de Trigón emergió justo en el lugar donde había aparecido más temprano ese mismo día. En efecto, el caos ya había iniciado, la gente corría despavorida por todos lados mientras había humo de incendio adornando el lugar. La hechicera comenzó a escabullirse sigilosamente entre la gente, acercándose así al sitio donde parecía haber iniciado el incendio. Seguidamente, se hizo sombra y se escondió en el mismo pavimento acercándose de manera tal de nos ser detectada fácilmente.

"El heredero" Se escuchó una voz grave y poco distorsionada. "¿Dónde esta el heredero de Trigón?" Una de las paredes de un edificio cercano fue destruida, revelando en su interior al dueño de aquella bizarra voz.

La hechicera lo observó cuidadosamente. Era un demonio que caminaba en dos patas, su cuerpo parecía el de un león que había tomado forma humana, pues asimilaba las facciones y lo que parecía el pelaje y musculatura de dicho animal; además, tenía tres colas medianas y delgadas que terminaban en una pequeña llama. Unas manos horribles, como sacadas de un personaje de cuentos de terror, con garras afiladas y aspecto esquelético y una especie de piel podrida estaban en sus extremidades superiores a partir de los codos, como si se le hubiese dejado desnutrido y descuidado. La pigmentación del cuerpo del demonio era oscura, es decir su piel era de color gris casi negro, excepto por la melena, que tal como la veían los ojos de Raven, era de fuego y danzaba violentamente alrededor de su rostro; el cual era una extraña mezcla desfigurada de un bulldog y un gorila, o al menos eso era lo que parecía, con ojos grandes y cejas desproporcionadas; además tenía la nariz aplastada y la boca sobresaliendo de su rostro, mostrando unos afilados dientes.

La hechicera agudizó sus ojos y comenzó a analizar la situación; finalmente decidió dejarlo tranquilo un tiempo mas para ver qué hacía; después de todo ya no había civiles cerca del área.

"ARGH" Exclamó el demonio mientras golpeaba un poste de luz y lo destrozaba totalmente. "Necesito al heredero de Trigón" Comenzó a avanzar a paso normal y en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Raven como heroína que era no podía permitir eso. Sigilosamente, la grisácea envolvió con su energía trozos de roca detrás del demonio y por uno de sus lados agarró un carro que se estaba incendiando; para su suerte, el demonio no lo había notado y seguía caminando tranquilamente.

Justo cuando el demonio volvió a gritar, las rocas que estaban a su espalda salieron proyectadas hacia él; sin embargo, la criatura se dio cuenta y dio media vuelta golpeando cada uno de los trozos de pared, evitando daño alguno. Cuando destrozó el último trozo, una sonrisa victoriosa se notó en su rostro, no obstante, la misma fue borrada cuando sintió el impacto del carro el cual lo aplastó. En ese momento Raven salió del suelo y tomó su forma normal; aunque sus sentidos se agudizaron rápidamente pues sabía que ese no era el fin del individuo.

El auto que tenía frente a ella velozmente se consumió por unas intensas llamas que desaparecieron cuando ya no había rastro del vehículo. Otro feroz grito se dejó escuchar mientras el demonio se alzaba y miraba directamente hacia su frente, topándose con la fría y hostil mirada de Raven.

"Por fin te dignas a aparecer" Una sonrisa maligna se asomó en el rostro del demonio mientras se paraba firmemente.

"¿Qué diablos quieres?" Frunció el ceño, su furia no sería escondida ante aquella cosa que estaba frente a ella; en especial cuando reconocía a ese demonio como uno de los aliados de su, por desgracia, padre.

"Tengo dos misiones que llevar a cabo" Formó una gran esfera de fuego en una de sus manos y la lanzó agresivamente hacia la híbrida.

Gracias a la distancia a la que se encontraban, el ataque no requería de gran velocidad o rápida respuesta para ser esquivado así que Raven esperó hasta el último segundo para convertirse en sombra, haciendo que la esfera de fuego pasara de largo sin que le hiciera daño alguno. Seguidamente, volvió a tomar su estructura física, aun con su rostro fijo en el demonio y decidió combatir fuego con fuego por lo que, gracias a su necesidad, la hija de Trigón creó una esfera de fuego, sin necesidad de transformarse para luego lanzarla hacia el demonio, imitando lo que este había hecho momentos atrás.

El demonio al igual que Raven esperó hasta que el ataque llegara cerca de él, sólo que terminó con algo diferente y justo cuando la esfera llegó a centímetros, la golpeó con una de sus manos y la desvió hacia arriba. La situación estaba totalmente clara, ambos estaban analizando lo que el otro podía hacer.

"Veo que has estado aprendiendo trucos nuevos" Abrió sus manos, extendiendo sus garras. "Te has vuelto más fuerte de lo que te recuerdo"

"Por favor Sarul" Mencionó por primera vez el nombre del aliado de Trigón. "La última vez que me viste sólo tenía 5 años terrestres, ahora tengo 17, no soy la misma de antes"

"Eso parece" Respondió el llamado Sarul. "A pesar de eso sigues siendo una mocosa"

Sabía que estaba siendo molestada a propósito, era plan del demonio provocarla para que pudiera sacar toda su ira; pero ella sabía que no debía caer en su juego. Raven estaba, con toda su fuerza de voluntad, controlando sus emociones; la grisácea ya sabía lo que era pelear contra otro de su clase, cualquier despliegue de emociones, si no resultaba en un desperdicio de energía hacía que el otro pudiera leerla y descifrar sus movimientos o intenciones. Si quería llevárselo de ese lugar necesitaba estar con la cabeza totalmente fría, aunque su rostro indicara lo contrario.

"Vaya, me sorprende el gran auto control que tienes ahora. Tal parece que esa basura que tienes por madre te ha enseñado bien"

Por mas ganas que la híbrida tuviera de mutilar lenta y dolorosamente al demonio que tenía enfrente, debía aguantarse; si en realidad quería demostrarle que no era la misma de antes, no podía caer en los mismos trucos de la ocasión pasada y dejarse llevar por sus emociones. "Te prohíbo hablar de mi madre de esa manera" Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era demostrar todo el odio que sentía sólo en palabras.

"Es sólo la verdad" Mencionó el otro despreocupadamente. Acto seguido utilizó su brazo derecho para una defensa media a uno de sus costados, lugar donde había llegado Raven con su asombrosa velocidad para lanzarle una patada, la cual por desgracia fue bloqueada por el demonio. "Algunas cosas parecen no cambiar con el tiempo, ¿Eh Raven?"

La mitad demonio apretó los dientes y dio un salto hacia atrás; debía controlarse o de lo contrario el ayudante de su padre leería sus movimientos. Respirando hondo, un nuevo semblante se apoderó de ella mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea.

Sarul se lanzó hacia la titán con su puño bien cerrado; pero, para suerte de la heroína, el demonio no era uno de los más rápidos y pudo esquivar el golpe dando un gran salto; y fue en ese momento cuando la titán se percató de la brutal fuerza física del invasor al ver cómo el golpe que iba dirigido a ella había destrozado, como si fuera frágil barro, el pavimento. Entonces la híbrida, aprovechando la diferencia de velocidades y agilidades, corrió en veloz carrera hasta llegar a su enemigo, tecleándolo efectivamente mientras un cuervo aparecía detrás de ellos y los abrazaba en sus grandes alas, haciendo que ambos demonios desaparecieran del lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Viejo no veo a Raven por aquí" Acotó Chico Bestia mientras miraba el paisaje de un atardecer en el desierto.

"¿Y si le ha ocurrido algún suceso inesperado a nuestra amiga Raven?" Preguntó una pelirroja muy preocupada.

"Quizás sólo está teniendo pequeños problemas técnicos" Cyborg intentaba evitar el pánico y la preocupación de los demás; ellos sabían que Raven la mayoría de las veces era muy efectiva y debían confiar en que llegaría.

"Es Raven, lo logrará, después de todo es contra otro demonio con el que está peleando, no es fácil" Mencionó Robin intentando explicar la tardanza de la grisácea.

Los demás titanes excepto chico bestia asintieron. "¿Y qué tal si nos engañó y está ella sola peleando contra el demonio? ¿No dijo que sólo un demonio era capaz de vencer a otro demonio?" El cambiante agudizó su mirada desconfiando de las palabras de la hechicera.

"¿Cómo puedes desconfiar de ella después de todo lo que a hecho?" Preguntó Terra un poco molesta por la actitud que Chico Bestia estaba tomando contra Raven. "No está en su mejor estado, por eso está tardando" Trató de defenderla.

"¿Cómo que no está en su mejor estado?" Preguntó Robin curioso por lo que la rubia había mencionado de último.

Para suerte de Terra, una gran nube de polvo se alzó a unos metros de distancia de donde estaban ellos y por el momento el tema quedó olvidado. "¡Allá están!" dijo Robin y a su señal todos comenzaron a avanzar hacia dicha nube.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El gran cuervo reapareció en un punto del desierto; sin embargo, por la inercia de lo ocurrido antes de la tele transportación, ambos demonios azotaron fuertemente el suelo mientras seguían rodando por la tacleada de Raven, esto provocó que una manta de polvo se alzara por el lugar. Para separarse, ambas criaturas se golpearon mutuamente, acertando cada quien en su blanco.

Raven cayó y se trato de levantar, pero el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, lo cual hizo que aun sentada se deslizara unos cuantos metros hacia atrás. Cuando por fin se detuvo, se limpió el hilo de sangre que salía por uno de los lados de su boca mientras alzaba su vista para ver a su enemigo; no obstante, el polvo levantado no la dejaba ver con claridad.

Aguardó paciente unos segundos, su energía no estaba en óptimas condiciones luego de todas las tele transportaciones que había hecho ese mismo día y sobretodo después de lo débil que se sentía tras la aparición de las marcas. Por esa razón, a pesar de que la pelea apenas había iniciado, la fatiga ya se estaba haciendo notar en su rostro. La grisácea sabía que esos segundos eran muy preciados aunque también necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse. Finalmente, la nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse, dejando la visibilidad al 100%; pero a pesar de esto, cuando la hechicera pudo ver nuevamente ya era demasiado tarde pues Sarul estaba detrás de ella, cayendo desde un salto para darle una fuerte patada.

Lo único que Raven pudo hacer fue usar sus manos para cubrir la parte de su cuerpo donde seguramente caería el golpe y esperarlo; no obstante, el impacto jamás ocurrió pues un rayo verde, uno azul y una roca gigantesca colisionaron contra el demonio, lanzándolo lejos. Al reaccionar luego de esa jugada, híbrida notó como sus amigos llegaban a su rescate.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Cyborg mientras le daba la mano para que se levantara.

"He estado mejor" Tomó su mano y se incorporó, pronto los demás se acercaron a ella.

"¿Por qué tardaste?" Preguntó Robin.

"Esa criatura es Sarul uno de los sirvientes de mi padre." Miró a todos con seriedad. "Es un demonio de rango C, así que no va a ser fácil. No es muy rápido ni muy ágil pero eso lo compensa con su gran resistencia y fuerza física; si le quieren causar daño hay que darle un muy buen golpe o atacarlo desde el interior. Prefiere el combate cercano pero tiene habilidades para atacar a distancia" Hizo una leve pausa y agudizó sus ojos. "Tiene una extraña habilidad que le permite descubrir los patrones de movimiento y comportamiento de sus oponentes al sentir sus emociones; si van a luchar contra él, no sientan nada o siéntanlo todo…" De pronto se escucharon unos lentos aplausos a lo lejos.

"Bravo" Mencionó el demonio mientras aplaudía y miraba la escena. La vista de todos los titanes se centró en el enemigo. "Un gran desperdicio de talento. El gran y dichoso heredero de Trigón, salvando a unas miserables formas de vida" Negó con su cabeza mientras una sonrisa malvada se dibujaba en su rostro. "Pudiste tenerlo todo Raven, eras el único sucesor del gran imperio de Trigón"

"¿Por qué trata a Raven como si se tratara de un 'el' y de qué diablos habla?" Preguntó Chico Bestia en el fondo sólo para que Cyborg escuchara.

"Lo primero porque se supone que los demonios no tienen genero, y lo segundo no lo sé" Respondió el mitad máquina mientras seguía escuchando el intercambio de palabras.

"No puedo creer que la semilla endemoniada de Trigón termine de esta manera"

"Yo lo decidí así Sarul, sabes que jamás acepté mi descendencia y no la aceptaré nunca"

"Es una verdadera lástima descendiente de Trigón" Se aseguró de realzar el tono en sus últimas palabras. "Cuando llegué aquí, te mencioné que tenía dos misiones" Dejó escapar una carcajada totalmente siniestra y llena de malicia. "La primera era observarte y analizar tu desempeño, tenemos que saber como estabas adaptándote a tus nuevos poderes de demonio."

"¿Tenemos?" Había algo que no estaba bien en todo esto, a Raven no le gustó para nada cómo sonó ese plural.

"Y la segunda… ¿Has entendido el mensaje?"

"¿Cuál mensaje?" La interacción se estaba llevando acabo sólo entre Sarul y Raven; los demás titanes no se atrevían a intervenir hasta el momento.

"¿Aun no has podido descifrar los sueños de Trigón?"

"¿Sueños de Trigón?" Repitió confundida la Tamaraniana mientras se acercaba a Raven.

"¿Ni siquiera has entendido lo que la reaparición de las marcas de Trigón significan?"

"¿Reaparición de las marcas de Trigón?" Preguntó el joven líder entre enojado y curioso. "¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes Raven?" Su mirada se concentró en su compañera quien actualmente le estaba dando la espalda para mirar a Sarul. "¿¡Qué diablos es lo que está sucediendo!?" La seriedad y el enojo se hicieron notar en sus palabras; el hecho de que la híbrida le estuviera escondiendo información que parecía relevante no era de su total agrado.

"Robin creo que no es el mejor momento para preguntar eso" Terra intentó defender a su tutora y calmar las cosas. No obstante, la risa de Sarul volvió a llamar la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿En realidad quieres saber qué es lo que sucede niñito terrícola?" Hizo una pausa dramática, la tensión en la atmósfera era tan pesada que por un momento todos parecían presionados por alguna fuerza desconocida, pero a la misma vez tan frágil que parecía que en cualquier momento se quebraría desatando un caos total. El silencio reinó por unos segundos que para todos se sentían eternos. El viento comenzó a soplar y justo cuando una de sus ráfagas se hizo sentir azotando de manera violenta la zona y alzando mucho polvo, una sonrisa totalmente bizarra y enferma se asomó en el rostro del demonio. "Lo que sucede es que papi Trigón está furioso... y va a regresar por su venganza"

Y fue entonces cuando el astro rey se terminó de ocultar por el lejano horizonte, llevándose consigo el último rayo del atardecer; abandonando la bóveda anaranjada del cielo y tornándola de un color azulado que obscurecía cada vez más con el pasar del tiempo. Aquello quizás representaba una perfecta analogía a lo que estaba sucediendo; era como si el último rayo de esperanza desapareciera por completo; o, como si la enorme estrella luminosa se hubiera ocultado en un lugar más seguro tras la información revelada.

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_


	15. Capitulo 14 La verdad

**Notas de Autor: **Amm amm primero que nada muchos perdones xD por tardarme mucho en subir este cap, la verdad es que perdi mi empleo y andaba algo ocupada buscando otro y ahora ya casi ni tengo tiempo de seguir asi que el avance es mas lento... pero no me quejo :) me han pasado muchas cosas buenas asi que bien ya tambien termine con este capi, espero aprobechar mis vacaciones de la escuela para ver si puedo terminar el que sige rapido jiji. Bueno ya no les aburro con mis palabras, disfruten y comenten. Hasta el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 14.- La verdad**

"¿En realidad quieres saber que es lo que sucede niñito terrícola?... Lo que sucede es que papi Trigon esta furioso... y va a regresar por su venganza"

"¿¡Que!" Gritaron todos los titanes en unísono con excepción de Raven, quien había sido tan afectada por la noticia que no podía ni siquiera reaccionar. Sarul, contento por el resultado, creo una esfera de fuego en una de sus manos y la lanzo hacia donde estaban los titanes. Los héroes a como pudieron se separaron para esquivar el ataque, sin embargo la hechicera seguía en su lugar y cuando se percato que había sido atacada fue demasiado tarde, la bola de fuego ya estaba muy cerca.

"¡Raven!" Grito el líder de los titanes al ser el único en percatarse que no había saltado con los demás, inmediatamente la atención de Terra se dirigió hacia donde estaba la recién mencionada, solo para ver como el ataque del demonio chocaba contra su amiga.

La sangre se le pareció helar a los titanes al ver la escena, una explosión producto del estrellamiento del ataque de Sarul contra el cuerpo de Raven hizo pensarles a todos de lo peor, en especial por una ligera cortina de humo que se había levantado. Starfire que era la más cercana voló velozmente para visualizar alguna señal de Raven. El color de todos les regreso a sus respectivos rostros al disiparse el polvo y ver como la grisácea seguía erguida, su ropaje parecía tener señales de quemaduras, pero físicamente la demonio mitad ángel parecía estar bien.

"Veo que haz evolucionado como todo un demonio, incluso tu cuerpo ya es tolerable al fuego común" Hizo una pausa y comenzó a correr hasta Raven, perfilándose para golpearla. Terra noto que la hibrida seguía aun en estado de shock o algo similar porque aun seguía sin moverse y posiblemente sin notar que era blanco de un nuevo ataque por lo que decidió intervenir.

Dos manos de roca salieron del suelo en el momento preciso bajo las extremidades inferiores del enviado de Trigon, atrapando sus pies para una caída segura, sin embargo justo cuando Sarul estaba en su trayectoria hacia el suelo una columna de piedra se alzo para golpear de manera no ortodoxa la cabeza de su enemigo. Starfire quien seguía cerca de la acción, se coloco enfrente de Raven, en parte para defenderla y en parte para continuar con el ataque pues de recuperarse Sarul seguiría muy cerca de su compañera.

Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de ese conocido verde esmeralda y cuando lanzo sus manos hacia el frente, dos poderosos rayos del mismo color salieron disparados hasta el demonio que ahora estaba en el suelo, golpeándolo exitosamente y lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás. Cyborg y Chico bestia corrieron a posicionarse al lado de Starfire por si necesitaba refuerzos.

"Tienes unos amigos muy interesantes joven lord" Dijo Sarul mientras se levantaba como si nada le hubiera pasado. Su cuerpo no mostraba daño alguno, ni un raspón, ni una herida. Terra y Robin se acomodaron en la línea defensiva que dividía a los demonios al notar que su enemigo aun no estaba vencido. "Los matare primero a ellos antes de matarte a ti"

"No dejare que lastimes a mi amiga Raven" La tamaraneana no titubeo y sus ojos brillaron nuevamente en señal de hostilidad. Con un brillo en sus palmas, se lanzo sola hacia el demonio.

"¡Star no!" Grito desesperado el líder pero ya era demasiado tarde. "¡Recuerda que esa cosa es peligrosa si lee tus emociones!" Intento al menos recordarle lo que Raven les había dicho para poder utilizarlo de ventaja.

Sarul sonrió al ver el rostro enfadado de la alienígena. "Supongo que ya es hora de ponernos serios" Detuvo con facilidad el primer golpe de la pelirroja y después dejo escapar un gran rugido de guerra. La titán extraterrestre no se dejo intimidar por dicho ruido y siguió el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No importaba que tan fuerte intentara golpear, el demonio parecía leer todos sus movimientos pues los terminaba esquivando o bloqueando.

En el último golpe de la ojiverde, el demonio atrapo el puño de la titán y la alzo rápidamente del brazo, haciendo que Starfire perdiera el equilibrio y su atención en la pelea. "Basta de juegos" Menciono el sirviente de Trigon mientras arrojaba hacia arriba a su enemiga y en el aire la golpeaba. A pesar de verse como un simple golpe a la vista, fue uno brutal y directo al estomago, que como consecuencia termino lanzando a la alienígena varios metros a una asombrosa velocidad.

"¡Starfire!" Ahora fue el turno de Robin de atacar, ignorando sus propias palabras dichas recientemente, no se podía quedar de brazos cruzados, en especial cuando habían lastimado a Starfire. Saco el bastón retractil con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra lanzo 3 boomerangs explosivos mientras corría hasta su objetivo.

Chico Bestia sabía que no iba a poder solo y sus habilidades de cambiante quizás no iban a servir de mucho contra un enemigo como este, así que decidió acompañar en el ataque a su joven líder transformándose en esa monstruosa bestia peluda que dormía en su interior.

"Oh no, haya van" Dijo Cyborg viendo como sus camaradas se lanzaban hacia el demonio. No se había atrevido a hacer ningún contraataque porque intentaba analizar la situación e idear algún plan con la información que tenían.

"Si quiere pelear enserio…" Menciono Raven atrayendo la atención del androide y de la psíquica terráquea hacia ella, quienes de inmediato voltearon hacia atrás al notar que ya había salido de su momentáneo shock. "Una pelea seria es la que le daré" Se llevo su mano hasta su cuello, por donde yacía el broche de su capucha y se la desabrocho, dejando su rostro en total descubierto al igual que su cuerpo.

Cuando su capucha callo al suelo, la hibrida dio un paso hacia delante y después volteo a ver a sus dos camaradas más cercanos. "Ese demonio es muy peligroso, no lo podemos dejar convida, nuestra única opción es matarlo" Su vista ahora estaba en la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo frente a ella, el joven acróbata y el joven verde estaban peleando juntos contra el demonio, sin embargo este ultimo parecía tener la ventaja.

"Cyborg, supongo que te será fácil mantenerte con la cabeza fría gracias a tus partes robóticas ¿No es así?" El moreno asintió. "Terra" La hechicera volteo a ver a su aprendiz. "Esto va a ser un poco complicado en vista que tus poderes se hacen mas fuerte con las emociones… concéntrate solo en ganar, no pienses en otra cosa, y deja que eso sea tu fuente de energía" La rubia asintió seriamente.

Un estruendo se escucho en el combate y acto seguido Robin salio disparado hacia atrás, sin embargo Starfire, quien apenas se reincorporaba a la pelea y volaba hacia el demonio, lo atrapo en el aire, pero el impacto había sido tan grande que ocupo unos cuantos centímetros para estabilizarse bien después de la atrapada. No hacia falta ser un experto para percatarse que el líder de los titanes había sido lastimado seriamente, un hilo de sangre salía por su boca mientras su mano se agarraba uno de sus costados pues estaba seguro que al menos ya tenia 2 costillas rotas.

"Sarul es un monstruo si lo atacan directamente, ustedes hagan lo posible de atacarlo a distancia, yo lo atacare cuerpo a cuerpo" La grisácea estaba al tanto de sus posibilidades y no quería ver a nadie mas tan lastimado como ya lo estaba Robin. Cyborg y Terra asintieron y se prepararon a hacer lo dicho mientras Raven corría a gran velocidad hasta Sarul para ayudarle a Chico Bestia y a Starfire que había dejado al joven maravilla descansando y alejado de la pelea para que estuviera fuera de peligro.

Sarul dejo escapar un gruñido mientras embestía a la bestia verde, al parecer era el único de momento que le estaba causando un poco de problemas. Lo lanzo hacia el piso y después lo pateo para alejarlo un poco de el, sin embargo no contaba con un golpe por la espalda de parte de la pelirroja, un golpe que al parecer si había sentido, pues poco a poco comenzaba a cansarse.

El demonio volteo justo a tiempo para bloquear un golpe de la tamaraneana, se disponía a contraatacarla con un golpe pero fue interrumpido por los rayos que la pelirroja le lanzo por los ojos. Quedo cejado por unos segundos, los cuales fueron aprovechados por la ojiverde quien comenzó a golearlo sin compasión alguna con todas sus fuerzas. Por fin parecía dar frutos todos los esfuerzos que estaban realizando pues el cuerpo del enemigo comenzaba a notarse desgastado, es decir, por fin ya lo estaban lastimando como debían.

El sirviente de Trigon se enfado, se levanto del suelo muy molesto. Vio de reojo que la titán se disponía a golpearlo de nuevo y que la bestia verde le seguía por detrás mientras que la hija de Trigon se acercaba igual. Dio media vuelta, y aprovechando la fuerza centrifuga del giro, abanicó su pierna para dar una fuerte patada a la tamaraneana, la cual no pudo hacer nada y la recibió por completa cayendo varios metros atrás en un fuerte impacto, pues el impacto había sido tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento apenas la había recibido.

Como si hubiera estado planeado, Chico Bestia y Raven lo alcanzaron al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a atacarlo físicamente de manera simultánea. Algunos golpes eran esquivados, otros bloqueados y otros eran acertados. Parecía como si una tormenta estuviera cerca pues los estruendos eran tan fuertes que parecían como si un trueno hubiera ocurrido en las cercanías.

Los movimientos tanto de Raven como de Chico Bestia, poco a poco comenzaban a ser más lentos, mientras que los de Sarul parecían no cambiar. El agotamiento ya se estaba apoderando de los titanes a diferencia del demonio parecía estar aun bien, y no era de sorprenderse pues como demonio su resistencia era muy superior a los demás, fue en ese momento cuando la hibrida deseo no haber utilizado tanta magia anteriormente.

"¡Ahora!" Se escucho el grito de Cyborg un poco cerca. Raven giro su cabeza para ver de donde provino la voz, pero en ese momento, una cubierta rocosa encerró a Sarul, al parecer para bloquear su campo de visión mientras dos largos brazos de piedra atrapaban a los titanes cerca del demonio y los alejaba de la zona. Mientras la grisácea era trasladada de lugar, noto que Cyborg y Robin corrían en paralelo hacia el demonio.

La bestia verde regreso a la normalidad y cuando por fin Raven y Chico Bestia fueron dejados en el suelo por los brazos, Sarul destrozo su prisión de roca para darse cuenta que un disco por parte de Robin y un rayo láser por parte de Cyborg le habían sido lanzados. No hubo tiempo para hacer algo al respecto y no le quedo mas que resignarse y recibir el impacto del ataque combinado de los dos titanes. Una explosión resonó por el lugar al mismo tiempo que otra cortina de polvo se alzaba justo donde el blanco había sido disparado.

"¿Le dimos?" Pregunto el moreno esperanzado en haber terminado con su enemigo. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver salir dos esferas de fuego a gran velocidad desde la cortina de humo, el tiempo de reacción que tuvo fue nulo y no pudo esquivar el contraataque. Pronto hubo una lluvia de piezas metálicas tras la colisión de las bolas llameantes, las cuales habían destrozado efectivamente una de sus piernas y el cañón que tenia por brazo.

"¡Cyborg!" Grito preocupado el líder al ver a otro de sus camaradas fuera de acción. La nube de polvo por fin se disipo, dejando ver a un Sarul aun erguido pero con algunas cuantas heridas leves en su cuerpo, su cara no parecía una de felicidad.

El demonio alzo ambos brazos al aire y los dejo caer al mas puro estilo de un gorila, golpeando eficazmente el suelo, el cual se agrieto mientras una especie de ondas de energía avanzaban hasta Robin, quien por sus anteriores heridas no podía escapar rápidamente y fue afectado por el ataque, quedando enterrado entre las rocas. "¿Sabes? Me molestan los ataques a distancia" El enviado de Trigon miro lleno de ira hacia donde estaba Terra. "Esa niña que manipula la tierra ya me hizo enfadar, me desharé de ella" Dio un gran y veloz salto hasta quedar frente a la rubia. La velocidad del demonio no parecía ser buena cuando se trataba de correr, sin embargo en su salto había probado todo lo contrario.

"¡Terra!" Gritaron en unísono Raven y Chico Bestia llenos de preocupación al ver a Sarul frente a frente con la ojiceleste. El joven verde rápidamente se transformo en la bestia de hacia unos momentos y dio un gran salto para llegar hasta el demonio mientras que la hibrida enfurecida corrió a máxima velocidad hasta su alumna.

Sin embargo antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera llegar, Sarul ya tenia levantado uno de sus brazos, listo para desgarrar a la titán, pero esta fue mas rápida que el demonio y al instante decenas de picos de roca salieron del suelo alrededor de el, logrando algunos perforar el cuerpo del enemigo.

El sirviente de Trigon dejo escapar su primer grito de dolor, el cual fue callado instantáneamente por la hija de quien servia pues esta al llegar aprovecho la inercia de la velocidad que llevaba y le proporciono un golpe de gran magnitud que le saco volando de manera impresionante. Cuatro ojos rojos miraron orgullosamente como el demonio se alejaba golpeado.

La bestia verde que por fin había llegado al lugar, dio otro salto para alcanzar a su enemigo y seguir con el combate. Terra observo a su tutora y se percato que estaba apunto de transformarse, antes de que Raven fuera a alcanzar a chico bestia la rubia le tomo por la mano, haciendo que la ángel mitad demonio girara su atención a la rubia. "No lo hagas" Dijo en un tono dulce y calmando. "Si te transformas el demonio se habrá salido con la suya" La rubia apretó alentadoramente la mano de su maestra, en señal de preocupación y de apoyo por detener que se transformara en lo que tanto detestaba.

La hechicera se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y pronto comenzó una batalla interna, al cabo de unos segundos, sus colmillos desaparecieron y sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, obteniendo nuevamente un solo par de ojos azules, de ese azul que Terra tanto amaba ver.

La grisácea miro asombrada a la ojiceleste, no supo como pero su alumna había sido capaz de frenar su transformación casi segura y no solo eso si no que también la había revertido. "Gracias" Dijo Terra mientras abrazaba a su maestra al ver que esta le había hecho caso.

El corazón de Raven comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras su cuerpo era invadido por una extraña calidez. No sabía que demonios le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, se sentía extraña. Su atención prontamente fue reajustada al escuchar un grito por parte de Sarul, quien había aventado al cambiante en dirección hacia ellas. Las chicas inmediatamente se separaron, sin embargo Terra no corrió con la misma suerte que Raven y no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar a su compañero.

"¡Terra!" Ya era demasiado tarde, la rubia había sido lanzada junto a chico bestia tras el impacto con este. "Rayos" La proveniente de Azarath se encontraba en un gran dilema, estaba en una situación de entre la espada y la pared. Ella sola no tenia el poder suficiente para derrotar a Sarul, sabia que con su transformación lo lograría pero justo como Terra lo había dicho, si se transformaba Sarul habría logrado su cometido, además no sabía si seria capaz de regresar a la normalidad una vez derrotado su enemigo.

"Muere" Grito el demonio que había llegado hasta su objetivo mientras este se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Necronon, Azperex, Mortix" Menciono Raven llamando a su magia negra, sabia que era muy riesgoso pero no le quedaba de otra. Una fuerza de repulsión saco volando a Sarul hacia atrás. Raven lo miro con rencor y alzo una de sus manos hacia el. "No te será tan fácil" Hizo una pausa y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color negro. "Necronon, Azperex, Mortix" Y al instante estacas de energía solidificada comenzaron a lloverle al demonio. Logro esquivarlas casi todas, sin embargo una se le escapo y termino atravesándole una de sus extremidades inferiores.

"¡Argh!" Fue el grito de dolor del sirviente de Trigon, la hibrida sonrió al notar esto, su presa estaba totalmente inmóvil y su atención estaba en aquella vara de energía que lo tenia preso al suelo.

"Es tu fin" Grito Raven en señal de victoria, comenzó a canalizar todo su poder para su siguiente acción. Pronto un brillo rojo se apodero de sus ojos, estaba ahora recurriendo a su energía demoníaca puesto que la suya ya estaba agotada, solo esperaba no transformarse, al menos no tan rápido, en demonio y echarlo a perder todo. Miro hacia su presa y una sonrisa malvada se dibujo en su rostro. "Necronon, Azperex, Mortix" Volvió a decir.

Acto seguido, un hoyo que parecía quebrar la dimensión apareció por detrás de Sarul. Al parecer el último recurso de la hechicera había sido convocar un portal dimensional cerca del demonio que comenzaba a succionarlo todo. El agujero dimensional sin embargo, estaba muy joven aun, pues su tamaño no era el suficiente para ejercer la debida atracción en el demonio y llevárselo, por lo que Raven estaba concentrada canalizando su energía hacia su ataque y al mismo tiempo evitando transformarse en su totalidad en demonio, lo cual resultaba algo difícil y agotador.

"Bien, si vas a usar tus recursos fuertes, entonces yo también usare los míos" Esas palabras no eran nada alentadoras para Raven, estaría en serios aprietos si aquella amenaza era realidad y no solo palabras para asustarlas. Sarul dejo de tirar el bastón oscuro que atravesaba su pie y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la melena de fuego que poseía. Al hacer esto un par de veces su melena se torno a un color negro con destellos blancos, algo demasiado extraño para que le ocurriese al elemento fuego.

"Solo un demonio verdadero puede evitar ser herido de gravedad por el fuego endemoniado" En una ultima pasada por su ahora obscura melena, Sarul retiro una mediana flama la cual se agitaba violentamente en su mano, la grisácea no pudo hacer nada mas que fruncir el ceño y apretar sus dientes, debía terminar de abrir ese portal rápido.

"Es una lastima que tu mamita no este aquí, ahora no podrá protegerte como la ultima vez" Abanicó su brazo, lanzando esta nueva y extraña flama, la cual salio disparada sonicamente hacia la titán. Fuese lo que fuese este nuevo fuego era mucho más rápido, más moldeable y al parecer más poderoso.

Raven decidió arriesgarse y no esquivarlo por seguir en su tarea con el portal, sin embargo todo fue inútil pues cuando la flama negra dio en el blanco, tanto el portal como la estaca que clavaba a Sarul en el suelo desaparecieron instantáneamente.

La hija de Trigon gasto todo el aire en sus pulmones al dejar escapar un grito de dolor. Cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras que una de sus manos se tapaba el ojo derecho y con la otra se apoyaba en el suelo para no caer de lleno. La mitad derecha de su frente, su ojo derecho y parte de su mejilla habían sido quemadas críticamente tras el flamazo oscuro del demonio, su mano rápidamente se mancho de sangre mientras gotas caían en el suelo de la vital sustancia.

"Lo sabia, tu cuerpo tiene características de demonio pero para que seas uno totalmente debes de transformarte" Sonrió cínicamente mientras preparaba otra flama obscura. No se percato de tres rocas gigantescas que llegaron por detrás de el a golpearlo. Salio impulsado hacia delante pero antes de poder reaccionar para hacer algo al respecto, un triceratops verde colisiono contra el y se lo llevo arrastrando varios metros hacia atrás.

Terra llego hasta Raven y se hincó a lado de ella. "¿Estas bien?" Coloco su mano en el hombro de su maestra. Esta volteo y la rubia no pudo esconder su sorpresa al ver el estado de su tutora. "¡Estas sangrando!" Su preocupación aumento al observar la gravedad de sus heridas. Su enfado salio a flote y alzo su vista para ver a Sarul combatiendo contra un Espinasaurio. "¿No hay otra forma de derrotarlo?" Su ceño estaba fruncido, si Raven no hacia algo sabía que tanto ella como chico bestia pronto terminarían como los otros tres titanes.

Fue entonces cuando las palabras de Terra detonaron algo en la mente de la hibrida, las palabras recientes del demonio se escucharon por su cabeza _"Es una lastima que tu mamita no este aquí, ahora no podrá protegerte como la ultima vez" _Con ayuda de la rubia, la hechicera se levanto.

"Terra, por favor, confía en mi" La rubia alzo una ceja cuestionante. "Debo ir por un objeto importante que quizás termine con esto, necesito que Chico Bestia y tu lo distraigan mientras lo consigo" La rubia miro la desesperación y la sinceridad en los ojos de quien la estaba entrenando y asintió con la cabeza. La soltó para que por fin se sostuviera sola, cerró su ojo bueno y segundos después desapareció del área.

La ojiceleste observo la sangre derramada por su compañera en el suelo y un sentimiento de odio se apodero de ella, no dejaría que el demonio se saliera con la suya. Elevo un trozo de roca y se fue volando en el hacia Sarul, quien parecía haber derrotado al cambiante otra vez. Justo cuando el demonio se giro para buscar a Raven, Terra ya lo estaba esperando.

"¡Esto es por mis amigos!" Mientras la rubia avanzaba, en el trayecto se aseguro de juntar algunas rocas en su brazo, formando un puño de roca. Cuando Sarul la volteo a ver, la titán lo golpeo en la cara con su nueva extremidad y se paso de lejos, sabia que no era buena en combate físico así que debía de mantener su distancia.

"Ya me hartaste" El demonio se levanto del suelo, las heridas ya estaban mas severas en su cuerpo, su estomago y su pie sangraban por las heridas causadas a través de la extensa batalla y ahora de su boca escurría un hilo de sangre negra. "Me asegurare de darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa" Paso su mano por su llameante melena y obtuvo otra flama obscura, la cual lanzo hacia la joven titán.

Terra instintivamente coloco una gruesa muralla frente a ella, la cual recibió el impacto y para su sorpresa, fue consumida por el fuego negro que la quemo por completo. Su preocupación aumento, sabia que ahora ataques cercanos como a distancia podrían ser muy peligrosos. La psíquica terráquea mantuvo un duelo de miradas contra el demonio mientras un muy lastimado Chico Bestia se colocaba a su lado.

"¿Dónde esta Raven?" Pregunto el cambiante con su respiración agitada. Su frente estaba sangrando y su cuerpo estaba ya muy descastado. El cansancio era más que evidente tanto en su rostro como en su cuerpo, no sabia que tanto mas aguantaría.

"Fue a buscar algo importante" Sarul dejo escapar un rugido feroz mientras se sacudía y se alzaba. "Dijo que regresaría en cuanto lo tuviera"

"¡Estamos en medio de una pelea muy fea y a ella se le ocurre irse!" Grito desesperado chico bestia. Terra se golpeo en la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sarul sonrió al escuchar dicha información.

"Chico bestia no debías de haber hecho eso" Ambos se pusieron en posición de pelea mientras el demonio se acercaba a ellos.

"Así que lord Raven decidió huir" A pesar de estar severamente dañado mostraba que aun estaba dispuesto a seguir, sus heridas parecían no preocuparle. "Trigon tenia razón, hubiera sido la mayor de las deshonras como heredero al trono" Sarul observo los rostros confundidos de los titanes y volvió a sonreír. "Veo que Raven no les a contado nada acerca de su descendencia demoníaca" El demonio paso ahora ambas manos por su melena, obteniendo una flama obscura en cada mano las cuales arrojo sin remordimiento alguno hacia los titanes que quedaban de pie.

Chico Bestia logro esquivar una, convirtiéndose en un pequeño colibrí verde que se elevo a una distancia prudente de la flama, por su parte Terra alzo nuevamente un muro de roca frente a ella, ocurriendo lo mismo que la anterior, sin embargo cuando dicho muro se consumió totalmente y le dejo el campo de vista hacia el frente visible, Sarul ya no estaba en su lugar.

"¿Me buscabas pequeña?" Pronuncio Sarul detrás de Terra en un tono que causo que a la rubia se le helaran hasta los huesos, una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro al percatarse de que estaba en una muy mala situación.

Chico Bestia se transformo en un velociraptor y se lanzo desde el aire hasta su enemigo para darle algo de tiempo a su compañera para escapar, sin embargo Sarul le basto con una de sus manos para mandar lejos al reptil prehistórico mientras que con su otra mano extendió sus garras para rasgar el cuerpo de la chica titán.

Gracias al joven verde, la ojiceleste pudo alejarse un poco, pero el intento fue en vano pues termino recibiendo el golpe de su enemigo, el cual la dejo con 4 cortadas en su torso. No eran muy profundas, por fortuna, sin embargo eran lo suficientemente graves que sangraban en moderada cantidad, y dolían aun mas.

La rubia grito instintivamente ante el dolor mientras cayo hacia el suelo, se llevo una de sus manos hacia su costado herido, intentando apaciguar un poco el dolor, o al menos evitar que perdiera mucha sangre. "Es tu fin" Escucho la voz del demonio que ya estaba frente a ella listo para terminar con su vida. Cerró sus ojos ante el inminente golpe pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando solo sintió una ráfaga de viento por encima de ella y al abrir sus ojos, se topo con una muy molesta Raven que había llegado en el momento justo para golpearlo desapercibidamente y alejarlo de ahí.

"Eso fue por insultar a mi madre" Molesta, Raven hacia una entrada heroica. Una brisa de aire apareció en el lugar justo en el momento, moviendo la cabellera de la hibrida paulatinamente. Su rostro parcialmente quemado, miraba con desprecio y rencor al demonio que se levantaba después del brutal golpe mientras que de su ojo derecho parecía llorar sangre tras la grave quemadura. La vista de su único ojo útil de momento jamás se aparto de su enemigo. De su cinturón, una daga colgaba de su cintura, el color era un plateado tan puro y brillante que por momentos parecía ser blanco.

"¿Dónde diablos estabas?" Pregunto el joven cambiante demasiado molesto mientras se acercaba a la rubia y la inspeccionaba que estuviera bien.

Sarul se levanto con algo de dificultad, no sabia de donde su objetivo había sacado tanta fuerza para darle ese golpe tan salvaje que lo había aturdido y dañado. Se volteo para enfrentar nuevamente a su enemigo y se topo con la mirada de la hija de Trigon, sin embargo su atención rápidamente se pozo sobre el arma que colgaba del cinturón de la chica. "No puede ser" Sorprendido y atemorizado, sin darse cuenta dio un paso hacia atrás al reconocer dicho objeto. "La mano de Azarath"

La hechicera sonrió ante el efecto que ya estaba causando a su enemigo, por el momento tenia la victoria psicológica. "Me alegra que la recuerdes" Raven dio unos pasos hacia el frente y cuando quedo a la altura de Chico Bestia y Terra los volteo a ver. "No se metan en esto, ahora yo me encargare de todo" Y siguió caminando.

Mudos ante la nueva actitud de su compañera, el cambiante y la psíquica de tierra solo observaron a la titán que caminaba hacia su enemigo.

"Como olvidarla si esa arma es una de las pocas que es capaz de matar a los mismísimos demonios" Se puso en pose de pelea y se perfilo hacia su objetivo. "Tu madre mato a mi hermano con eso, no correré con la misma suerte" Dejo escapar un gruñido bestial.

"No lo creo" Desenfundo la daga y la abanicó una vez enfrente de ella para luego colocarse en una posición ofensiva de espadachín, su nueva arma apuntando hacia su blanco. Su respiración era agitada, el desgaste de su cuerpo y el cansancio de su energía aun eran factores de los cuales no se recuperaba aun. "Vas a pagar por haber lastimado a mis amigos"

Ambos demonios salieron corriendo deliberadamente uno contra el otro, colisionando a media distancia entre un golpe y un bloque por parte de ambos. El enojo de Raven le daba una ventaja a Sarul, mientras que las heridas y el parcial desgaste de Sarul le daban una ventaja a Raven. Ambos se quedaron forcejeando en el mismo lugar por unos segundos, el demonio malvado bloqueando la daga de Azarath de manera efectiva para que no lo tocara, mientras la mitad demonio bloqueaba y anulaba el golpe de su rival.

"Podrás tener el arma, pero no tienes las habilidades"

"¿Eso es lo que piensas Sarul?"

"Tu madre no fue capaz de enseñarte bien, tanto tu como ella son solo escoria" Dijo con cizaña, sabia que si enfadaba a Raven podría desemparejar la batalla a su favor.

"La escoria eres tu maldito demonio, un vil esclavo de Trigon, el que te trata como quiere y tu no eres lo suficiente fuerte como para oponértele"

"Lo obedezco porque así lo quiero, yo no soy ningún esclavo"

"Lo obedeces porque no te queda otra opción"

"Al menos es mejor ser un esclavo para el grandioso Lord Trigon que una perra inútil como tu madre para el. No se que diablos le vio para violarla y atreverse a fecundarla con su heredero, a final de cuentas solo fue una basura para el, que gran fracaso"

"¡CALLATE!" Al borde de la ira, un aura roja y malvada apareció alrededor del cuerpo de Raven, su ojo comenzó a brillar con la misma intensidad de dicha aura. Sarul sonrió orgulloso de su cometido. La grisácea dejo escapar un gruñido igual de bestial que los de el enemigo que enfrentaba y pronto unos colmillos aparecieron por su boca, tal parece que una transformación estaba a la orden del día.

En su ataque de furia, Raven comenzó a golpear desmedidamente a Sarul, sin embargo este ultimo bloqueaba efectivamente todos los ataques que la hija de Trigon le lanzaba, pues ahora la tenia justo donde la quería y al haber sido tan afectada por los comentarios, el demonio podía leer a la perfección sus movimientos pero poco a poco estos comenzaron a ser mas rápidos y mas fuertes, entonces Sarul por fin comprendió que era porque la titán con la que luchaba se estaba transformando en pleno demonio.

Sarul aprovecho un golpe que le dio Raven, el cual bloqueo efectivamente para extender la mano de la hija de Trigon de manera dolorosa. "No dejare que lo hagas" Con su otra mano libre, apretó fuertemente la mano en donde la grisácea tenia su arma que al cabo de unos segundos, los crujidos y ruidos de huesos quebrándose se escucho, acción que le facilito tomar la dichosa mano de Azarath y lanzarla lejos, la hechicera solo miro enfadada. "Ahora que no puedes usarla me asegurare que tampoco puedas sacar todos tus poderes"

Sarul alzo a Raven frente a el desde ese brazo que le estaba aprisionando, y no bastándole con quebrarle la mano, su demoníaca mano comenzó a estrujar el brazo de la hechicera hasta que sus huesos comenzaron a quebrarse nuevamente, el dolor fue tanto que la joven titán se salio del transe de su transformación y regreso a la realidad con un fuerte grito de intenso dolor. Una vez logrado su objetivo, el demonio ajeno a la tierra aventó a su prisionera varios metros hacia el suelo, olvidándose de todos los modales y dejando que rebotara en el trayecto.

"Es una lastima… tendré que reportar que no vales la pena, así que ya no nos interesas viva" Sarul camino hasta su objetivo mientras decía aquellas palabras y tomo por el cuello a una muy mal herida titán que aun miraba con odio a su enemigo. "Esa mirada" Sonrió cínicamente "Me recuerdas a tu padre" Paso su mano libre por su melena y preparo otra llama obscura. "Ahora debo de eliminarte"

Apretando fuertemente los dientes y con su único ojo sano y medio abierto, Raven utilizo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para con su brazo bueno, apretar la muñeca de su captor, un intento inútil pero valiente a fin y al cabo.

"Valla, no te cansas hasta el final, eres capaz de pelear hasta el ultimo momento, pero ya se te acabo el tuyo" Hizo una pausa, observo como Terra y Chico Bestia se acercaban a toda velocidad hasta el en un intento desesperado por salvar a su compañera pero sabían que nunca llegarían a tiempo. "Ahora Raven... ¿Algo que quieras decir antes de…?" Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta al sentir una extraña presión en su pecho y ver en el rostro sonriente de la mitad demonio y como gotas de sangre, ajena a ella, aparecieron repentinamente. "No puede... ser" La flama obscura en su mano desapareció y giro su cabeza para ver como había sido posible que una mocosa como ella lo hubiera derrotado.

Una figura obscura de Raven yacía en la espalda del demonio clavando la daga en su pecho. Sarul dejo caer a Raven mientras este caía por su costado al suelo muy mal herido y la sombra de la hechicera desaparecía. "Caíste en la trampa" Menciono con algo de esfuerzo la mitad ángel.

"Con mi muerte… no detienes nada" Cada vez hablaba mas forzosamente y entre cortado, su muerte cada vez mas cerca. "Soy solo la primer advertencia… tienes otras 2 oportunidades… Lord Raven…" Y con una ultima sonrisa enfermiza término por morir.

Con la respiración algo agitada Raven se acerco hasta el cuerpo de su enemigo y desencajo su arma para regresarla a su respectiva funda, justo a tiempo cuando Terra y Chico Bestia llegaron hasta ella. Lenta y forzosamente la hibrida se levanto con la poca dignidad que le quedaba y miro a sus compañeros.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto preocupada Terra, observo a Raven, el simple hecho de hacerlo le causaba dolor, las heridas que traía su tutora parecían bastante dolorosas.

"Eh estado mejor" Intento bromear para aminorar la tensión en el ambiente.

"¿Estas loca?" Un enfadado chico bestia comenzó a reclamarle a pesar de estar todos severamente heridos. "Primero te pierdes en tu pequeño mundo y te quedas sin hacer nada, y luego desapareces en medio de la batalla"

"Chico Bestia..." Terra intento calmarlo colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del joven verde pero este la sacudió y dio un paso amenazador hacia Raven.

"No me voy a callar" Miro a la rubia mientras mencionaba aquello y volvió a ver a quien acusaba principalmente. "¡Mira como terminamos todos!" Con su brazo apunto hacia varias direcciones. "¡Y todo es por tu culpa! Si no te hubieras escapado en plena pelea Terra no hubiera salido lastimada y los tres podíamos haber derrotado a ese demonio"

"Sabes que eso no es cierto" Se defendió Raven, estaba agotada psíquica, física y emocionalmente y lo único que quería era regresar a la torre para curar a los heridos y descansar pero parecía que el cambiante tenia otros planes, al menos no se iba a quedar callada. "Nos estaba dando la paliza de nuestras vidas, y sabias que la única forma de matarlo era con otro demonio o con alguna profecía o en este caso con un objeto sagrado" El enojo comenzó a apoderarse de ella nueva mente, toda la tensión que habían estado acumulando ella y el transformador de animales por fin estaba explotando.

"¡Claro! Y decidiste que lo mejor era ir a buscar una estupida espadita y perder el tiempo" Su enojo también comenzó a tomar lo mejor de el.

"No es una estupida espada" La hechicera defendió el preciado objeto regalo de su madre. "Además era mejor que dejarme transformar, de haberlo hecho hubiera perdido el control y…"

"¡Siempre pierdes el control! Nunca lo has tenido"

"Al menos mi habilidad no es tan inservible como transformarme en cualquier animal que me cruce por mi cabeza"

"Ummm… chicos" De nueva cuenta la rubia intento calmar las aguas en vano.

"Pues al menos no soy lo bastante amargado y egocéntrico como para ocultarle secretos a mis amigos y a mi equipo"

"Tu que vas a saber de eso. ¡Tengo mis motivos!"

"¡No se como Robin puede seguir confiando en ti! Después de todo sigues siendo una demonio en el fondo."

Y eso fue lo que derramo la gota del vaso. "¡Cállate!" Raven cerró su ojo y cuando lo abrió, un par extra apareció. Sus ojos del lado izquierdo brillaban de un intenso rojo, mientras que en su lado derecho, el ojo de abajo permanecía cerrado y el de arriba brillaba de un intenso amarillo. Sus colmillos volvieron a asomarse por su boca mientras que sus manos se transformaban en unas bestiales garras.

"Si quieres pelea esta bien" Grito enfadado el chico bestia mientras se transformaba en la bestia verde que había utilizado en la pelea.

La tercera sin lugar a dudas era la vencida, y la hechicera ya no tenia lo necesario para evitar que su lado demoníaco saliera a flote, quizás era algo que estaba destinado a ocurrir. Su piel se torno a un color rojo fuerte, diferente a las anteriores transformaciones, esta vez emulando la misma piel que poseía su lamentable y biológico padre. Su cuerpo pareció pasar por una metamorfosis que le agrando los músculos de manera sobrenatural, pero que no la deformo de todo pues seguían moldeados a su cuerpo de una espectacular manera que solo parecía que se había agrandado mas, haciéndola mas alta y mas fornida. Su cabellera negra se alboroto un poco, simulando ahora pelo de alguna bestia mientras que de ella ahora salían dos pequeños cuernos como los de Trigon.

Las dos ahora bestias, por llamarlas de alguna manera, se gritaron hostilmente una a la otra y se abalanzaron mutuamente, la demonio fácilmente esquivo el ataque de la bestia verde a pesar de no estar del todo bien, pero cuando se disponía a golpearlo, dos sólidos brazos de roca alejaron al monstruo verde de ella mientras dos calidos y pequeños brazos la sostenían a ella por los hombros.

"Ya tienen las suficientes heridas como para querer hacerse mas entre los dos" Menciono la ojiceleste al oído de la hija endemoniada de Trigon a la que estaba conteniendo. "Y ya tuvimos suficientes demonios por el día de hoy, por favor, no hagas que sus palabras sean correctas, yo se que no es esto lo que quieres Raven, por favor, no dejes de lado tu otra mitad"

Una extraña calidez comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de la demonio, el cual poco a poco se comenzó a relajar, no sabia si era por la sensación que emanaba del cuerpo de la terráquea o si era por las palabras que le había dicho, pero por extraño que pareciera, Raven regresaba a la normalidad sin haber causado daños a quien se había atrevido a acercarse tanto a ella.

"Terra" Fue lo único que pudo decir una vez que recobro control de su cuerpo, iba a girarse para agradecerle, sin embargo su atención se centro en el gruñido de chico bestia que salto ferozmente hacia ella. Velozmente, la hechicera aventó a la rubia con su brazo para que estuviera fuera de peligro y recibió una bestial mordida del cambiante en uno de sus chamorros.

Debido a la posición cercana que tenían dichos titanes, la grisácea aprovecho la situación y coloco su mano en la frente de la bestia, recitando después sus conocidas palabras de hechizo. Acto seguido, la bestia salio volando hacia atrás y regreso a su forma original.

"¿Qué diablos?" Menciono Chico Bestia confundido por lo que le acababa de pasar.

"Desactive tu bestia por un momento" Sonrió débilmente. "Así no causaras problemas por ahora" Ahora si ya no tenia fuerzas para nada, sentía como poco a poco la oscuridad y el agotamiento se apoderaban de ella. Su cuerpo ya no podía sostenerse de pie mientras que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar violentamente. Se dejo caer y lo último que vio fue unos preocupados ojos celestes para después ya no sentir nada y perder la conciencia.

_Mismo recorrido, mismo pasillo, misma caminata... A medida Raven caminaba por el largo pasillo de la conocida cueva, la __oscuridad se atenuaba y la humedad desaparecía hasta que por fin llego hasta su objetivo. Ahora no estaba sola._

_Dos figuras luchaban en las cercanías, llenando de estruendos la enorme cueva, simulando como si una tormenta estuviera dentro. Cuando dichas figuras pasaron por una columna de luz, sus rostros fueron descubiertos, revelando a Slade como el tipo alto y a Terra como la segunda silueta._

_Al principio, era como si la hibrida no estuviera ahí, Slade y Terra solo peleaban entre ellos, recorriendo ciertas partes de la cueva mientras cada territorio por el que pasaban se iba activando de cierta manera, haciendo que nuevamente brotaran los ríos de lava que alguna vez hubo por el nacimiento del volcán de ahí._

_De pronto hubo un resplandor blanco que cegó todo por un momento, al terminar y poder recuperar la visibilidad, Terra estaba derrotada en el suelo a lado de su maestra, intentándose erguir nuevamente. Slade, miro hacia la grisácea y esta repentinamente callo de rodillas al suelo, un tremendo dolor apoderándose de su cabeza._

_El dolor comenzó a aumentar más y de pronto rayos de diferentes colores comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo, comenzando a formar unas siluetas muy parecidas a ella. De nuevo, habían salido las 10 emociones de Raven, todas representadas por un color diferente, incluyendo sus dos más recientes descubrimientos._

_La rubia se coloco enfrente de Raven, bloqueándola de sus emociones y de Slade mientras le gritaba que escapara. Slade camino hasta llegar a la fila donde yacían las diferentes personalidades de la hija de Trigon y se coloco junto a ira._

"Vengo de regreso por ti Raven" Dijo Ira mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella y de pronto se lanzo a atacarla.

Raven se despertó de golpe tras la sensación de que seria agredida, lo que provoco que se sentara desde la superficie donde fuese que estaba recostada pero no contaba con que al hacerlo un intenso dolor se apoderada de casi todo su cuerpo. "Argh" Grito mientras se encogía de hombros.

"¡Raven!" Se escucho la voz alegre de la Tamaraneana que al instante llego a su lado. "Por favor no te levantes aun sigues muy mal herida" La pelirroja le ayudo a su compañera a recostarse en la camilla nuevamente.

La hechicera enfoco su vista a su alrededor, noto rápidamente que su campo de visibilidad panorámica estaba reducido parcialmente y no tenia tanto campo visual como antes, intento llevarse su mano derecha hacia su ojo del mismo lado pero nuevamente un dolor intenso se apodero de su extremidad. Fue entonces cuando recordó su pelea con Sarul y todo el daño que había recibido.

"Pierna izquierda desgarrada y gravemente herida, 2 costillas rotas, brazo y mano derechos quebrados, quemaduras de tercer grado en el rostro, perdida aparente del ojo derecho y envenenamiento de una extraña sustancia que no pudimos reconocer" Se escucho la voz de Cyborg quien vio como Raven se inspeccionaba el cuerpo por sus heridas. "Si hay algún momento en que me alegro que no seas humana es ahora, sin tus atributos de ángel y demonio estoy seguro que no hubieras podido sobrevivir." El moreno camino hasta llegar a donde estaba Raven y la miro a los ojos. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si una manada de elefantes me hubiera aplastado" Intento sonreír pero de momento el mero hecho de hacerlo parecía que le provocaba dolor. Examino a su compañero y noto que aun le faltaba un brazo. "¿Cómo sigues tu?" Pregunto preocupada.

"No te preocupes, mis heridas en su mayoría fueron en partes robóticas, ya casi termino la reparación de mi brazo" Sonrió despreocupado intentando levantarle el animo a su compañera caída, sabia que todo lo que había pasado era un devastador golpe para ella.

"¿No deseas algo Raven?" Pregunto Starfire preocupada. "Quizás algún te o algún alimento, puedo traerte lo que te este haciendo falta"

"Un poco de agua no estaría mal" Dijo con dificultad. El dolor no le dejaba hacer muchas cosas bien y la resequedad en su garganta solo empeoraba las cosas. La ojiverde salio volando de la enfermería rumbo a la cocina en busca de agua para su compañera, parecía que al menos la tamaraneana no estaba en tan mal estado como ella.

Cyborg observo que Raven miraba a Starfire salir por la puerta. "Fue la que mas suerte tubo y menos herida salio" Respondió el moreno leyendo los pensamientos de la grisácea. "Tu fuiste la que se llevo la peor parte."

"¿Y los demás?"

"Robin termino con 4 costillas fracturadas, heridas superficiales y una pequeña contusión en la cabeza, Chico bestia termino fatigado, con algunos golpes fuertes pero nada de que preocuparse, varias costillas astilladas y algunos músculos desgarrados y Terra tenia unas cortadas muy feas, perdió algo de sangre, pero nada que unas buenas comidas y reposo no puedan solucionar" Hizo una pausa y coloco su única mano en el hombro menos herido de Raven. "Todos se van a recuperar no te preocupes"

La hibrida dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y cerro su ojo para intentar descansar mejor. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?"

"Dos días" El hombre mitad maquina checo los resultados de los escaners de Raven que estaban en la computadora. "¿Ocurrió algo mientras estabas inconciente? Mis lectores marcan mucha actividad cerebral tuya pero de manera desordenada"

"Tuve unas pesadillas" Justo en ese momento, las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron, revelando a Terra con un vaso de agua.

"Starfire me contó que ya habías despertado" La rubia camino hasta quedar a un lado de donde su tutora descansaba. "¿Aun te duele?" Había una gran preocupación y dulzura en la voz de Terra. Le ayudo a Raven a mover la camilla de forma en que pudiera estar sentada sin hacer mucho esfuerzo y la ojiceleste le ayudo a beber el agua que le había traído.

"Gracias" Sonrió débilmente, su alumna le regreso el gesto mientras colocaba el recipiente vació en algún lugar alejado. "Creo que voy a tener que meditar bastante si quiero sanar pronto"

Terra se sentó cuidadosamente en la camilla en un lugar en que no pudiera lastimar ni estorbarle a la hechicera. "Nos diste un buen susto" Miro hacia el suelo mientras una sonrisa débil se dibujo en su rostro. "No se si ya te dijo Cyborg, tenias una especie de veneno en tu cuerpo, entraste en paro respiratorio"

"Eso explica porque tanto amor cuando desperté" Intento bromear, la rubia dejo escapar una pequeña carcajada y miro a los ojos, o en este caso, ojo de Raven, dándole un pequeño e inofensivo golpe en su hombro bueno, fingiendo mal humor por el chiste. Fue entonces cuando la hibrida noto un enrojecimiento en los ojos de su alumna. ¿Había estado llorando?.

"Bien yo regresare al taller para terminar mi brazo" Dijo Cyborg acercándose a ambas chicas. "Si necesitas algo Raven no dudes en avisarnos, puedes apretar ese botón" Le señalo un control que estaba junto a la camilla en un lugar accesible para la hechicera. "Esta conectado a la computadora central y a mi, y vendrá alguien enseguida"

La grisácea asintió mientras el androide salía del cuarto. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambas chicas, en el ambiente solo se escuchaban los sonidos de las maquinas del cuarto y de los aparatos que estaban conectados a Raven.

"Robin esta un poco molesto" La rubia decidió romper con el silencio. "Dijo que en cuanto despertaras vendría a pedir explicaciones y que nos contaras absolutamente todo"

"Era de esperarse" Hizo una pausa e intento acomodarse mejor en su lugar. "Sarul abrió la boca, era normal que ahora quieran saber lo que ocurre"

"¿Quién era ese tal Sarul?"

"Uno de los comandantes de los ejércitos de Trigon, cabe destacar que era uno de sus mas leales sirvientes"

"¿Por qué lo conocías? Pensé que no habías convivido con demonios"

"Nunca estuve conviviendo con ellos, pero tuve que enfrentarlos alguna vez. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando tenía aproximadamente 5 años humanos, Trigon y su legión de demonios ataco Azarath, fue una guerra que duro varios días. El propósito de esa guerra fue captar la atención de todos en Trigon y su ejercito, mientras me secuestraban y me llevaban con ellos, Sarul estaba encargado de los demonios que tenían que buscarme y robarme"

"Ya veo" Hizo una pausa y miro a Raven cuestionarte. "¿5 años humanos?"

La titán asintió "Si, recuerda que yo no soy humana, no envejezco a su misma velocidad o a su mismo modo, y la escala de tiempo es diferente a los de los demonios, la taza de envejecimiento de los demonios es distinta, 5 años aproximadamente de aquí de la tierra es 1 ciclo, que es en lo que se mide nuestra edad, algo así como 1 año demonio por llamarlo de alguna manera"

"Si humanamente hablando tienes 17 años… ¿Eso quiere decir que tendrías unos 3 ciclos y medio en demonio?" Raven asintió mientras Terra terminaba sus sumas con los dedos. "Increíble" Sin embargo su rostro después se torno a uno pensativo, frunció levemente el ceño cuestionante y miro a su maestra. "Si Sarul era uno de los sirvientes de Trigon, ¿No significa que era mas débil que el?" La hija del mencionado asintió levemente la cabeza de nuevo. "Los chicos me mencionaron que cuando derrotaste a Trigon, no hubo tantos daños como ahora, y no fue tan difícil como con Sarul ¿Porque? ¿No se supone que si Trigon es mas fuerte que Sarul, debiste de haber batallado mas con el que con Sarul?"

Raven sonrió orgullosa ante su aprendiz, al parecer las pocas lecciones que había tenido con ella hasta la fecha, la habían hecho mas observadora "Si, y si te preguntas porque fue al revés, fue porque Trigon llego hasta aquí por su propia cuenta, el se teletransporto hasta acá conmigo como guía, uso una tremenda cantidad de poder que cuando llego estaba totalmente agotado, para recuperarse después de ese gran uso de poderes necesitaba por lo menos 1 semana, Sarul en cambio, fue traído hasta aquí al parecer por alguna clase de ritual que Slade hizo, el llego hasta aquí con todas sus energías intactas"

La rubia estaba sorprendida, sus ojos lo denotaban "¿Tan fuerte es tu padre?"

"Tuve suerte una vez" Agudizo su ojo y miro al suelo. "No creo tenerla una segunda vez"

"¿Lo dices porque planea regresar?" Raven volteo a mirarla entre triste y desconcertada, asintió levemente la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

Terra tomo su mano sana y la apretó levemente intentando alentar a su maestra. "Lo harás, veras que vas a encontrar algo para derrotarlo" Se miraron fijamente que al poco tiempo parecían como si estuvieran hipnotizadas una por la otra.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente entre las dos titanes que se miraban fijamente. Era un momento extraño pero no incomodo, no había una forma específica de explicarlo. Sus ojos jamás se abandonaron. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacían, ambas chicas comenzaron a acercarse, tan lentamente que parecía como si no se moviesen del todo, atraídas una por la otra. La vista de Terra viajo inconcientemente a labios de su tutora que por alguna extraña razón pedían a gritos toda su atención.

"Raven" Se escucho la voz de Robin al abrirse las puertas de la enfermería. Terra instantáneamente salto de la camilla para pararse, lo que le provoco un leve dolor en su costado pero se repuso rápidamente, colocándose de tal manera en que quedara a lado de Raven pero viendo hacia la entrada, su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, una sensación entre adrenalina y nervios viajaba a través de su cuerpo, cuestionándose una y otra vez que era lo que había pasado.

"Es bueno tenerte despierta de nuevo" Detrás de Robin venia el resto del equipo, Cyborg, Starfire y Chico Bestia, este ultimo aun portando vendajes en la cabeza, en su hombro izquierdo, torso y en una de sus piernas.

"Aun no me recupero del todo, en cuanto lo haga podré sanarlos" Menciono Raven intentando aludir el tema lo mas que se pudiera, sabia exactamente porque estaban todos en el mismo lugar, ya no había mucho mas que pudiera hacer.

"No te preocupes por eso, primero encárgate de recupérate tu, eres quien mas lo necesitas" Con un semblante serio, el líder de los titanes se acerco hasta quedar del otro lado de Raven. "El hecho de que nos hayas salvado a todos de ese demonio no quiere decir que no nos hayamos molestado contigo Raven"

Un sentimiento de culpa invadió a Raven, en algún momento tenia que confrontarlos y parecía que el momento había llegado ya, agacho su cabeza y dejo salir un suspiro de derrota. "Lo se, y lo siento"

"¿Desde hace cuanto sucede esto?"

Hubo un momento de silencio, la hibrida pensando bien en como decirle al chico acróbata lo que había solicitado, estaba conciente que no le iba a agradar de todas maneras la respuesta. Titubeando un poco, la hechicera por fin alzo la cabeza de nuevo. "Desde unos días antes que Terra recuperara la memoria"

"¿Desde hace tanto?" El tono del joven maravilla comenzaba a llenarse de molestia. "Es un tiempo muy considerable Raven, ¿Y lo mantuviste en secreto desde entonces? ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?"

Raven estaba muda, el tono en el que Robin le hablaba la hacia sentirse peor a cada segundo. Terra se percato de eso, la batalla contra Sarul había dejado a Raven muy débil y no solo físicamente, sino psicológica y emocionalmente, de haberse tratado de la Raven de antes sabia que no estaría actuando tan indefensa y débil como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

"En realidad si se lo dijo a alguien" Menciono Terra, la mirada de todos dirigiéndose a ella instintivamente, no supo de donde había venido pero sintió la necesidad de proteger a la grisácea. "Supe de lo que le ocurría a Raven hace poco, me entere por accidente un día en que la estaba buscando" Hizo una pausa, ser el centro de atención al parecer le provocaba algo de nervios. "Cuando por fin la encontré, las marcas de Trigon se estaban manifestando"

"¿Sabias de esto?" Pregunto mas molesto el líder de los titanes mientras apuntaba acusadoramente a la rubia. "¿Cómo es posible que al enterarte de eso no fuiste para avisarnos?"

"Porque yo le dije que lo mantuviera en secreto" Fue el turno de la grisácea de defender a quien hacia un momento respondió por ella, conocía mejor que nadie el temperamento de Robin y que este podría desquitarse de la peor manera con la persona equivocada. "Ella no tiene la culpa de nada" Hizo una pausa para mirar a la ojiceleste y luego volvió a ver a su líder. "Yo fui quien le dio la orden, ella solo respeto mi deseo"

Ya un poco más tranquilo Robin dejo pasar unos segundos de silencio, los demás titanes atentos a todo lo que se decía, sin sentir la necesidad de participar. "Bien" Menciono el acróbata. "¿Y porque deseaste mantenerlo en secreto?"

"Por qué ¿Cual es el caso de decirles algo que ni siquiera yo entiendo?" Hizo una pausa, esperando algún reclamo por parte de su líder, pero al parecer este o entendió el punto de Raven o deseaba escuchar todo lo que la hibrida tenia que decir antes de regresar algún comentario. "Lo poco que entiendo ahora, fue gracias a las pistas que me dijo Sarul antes de morir"

"En estas visiones que tienes, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Necesitamos saber todo lo posible para entender que es lo que va a suceder y que tenemos que esperar" Dijo con mucha seriedad el acróbata mientras con su mano golpeaba levemente la camilla en donde estaba recostada su compañera.

"El sueño cambia con el tiempo, cada vez que lo tengo, me muestra algo distinto, pero no varia del todo" Agudizo su mirada y vio seriamente a Robin. "Slade planea traer a Trigon de nuevo" Los presentes solo tragaron saliva ante la gravedad del asunto. "No se como exactamente, pero por lo que e podido entender, me necesita de alguna manera para llevarlo a cabo"

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto Cyborg hablando por primera vez, intrigado por el tema.

"Porque conforme mis poderes van evolucionando, mi sueño también, además, todo cobra sentido con las palabras de Sarul" Hizo una pausa para recuperarse un poco del cansancio, se sentía tan patética que incluso para hablar estuviera demasiado agotada. "El dijo que uno de sus objetivos era observarme, todo para que al final cuando detuvo mi transformación me dijera que ya no valía la pena, estoy siendo probada"

"Pero si te necesitan tanto ¿Por qué Sarul dijo que te iba a matar?" Pregunto Terra recordando partes de las conversaciones entre Sarul y Raven que había logrado escuchar.

"Slade lo mando porque sabia que yo lo podía matar, Slade ya sabia el resultado de la batalla, se acostumbro rápidamente a los poderes de Trigon, el también tiene visiones, dijo que me convertiría en un demonio, pudo haber visto esta pelea, todo estaba planeado, Sarul bien lo dijo" Hizo otra pausa y miro seriamente a Robin. "Sarul era la primera advertencia, era mi primera prueba, dijo que tenia otras dos oportunidades" Inconcientemente cerro su puño mientras apretaba la sabana de la camilla en la que estaba. "Otras dos oportunidades para que me convierta en el demonio que tanto necesita. Si lo que e entendido es correcto, los siguientes dos serán mas fuertes que Sarul, me obligaran por las malas a transformarme"

"¿Y como estas tan segura de eso?" Pregunto un poco confundido el androide entrando por fin en la interesante plática.

"Por lo que veo en mis sueños, cuando me transformo, dejo que la ira me invada, mis emociones se desequilibran, en mi sueño hay una representación muy literal de eso. Lo que sea que Slade esta planeando, necesita hacerlo cuando yo este transformada"

"Entonces solo evitaremos que te transformes cuando lo veas y así se solucionaran las cosas ¿No es así?" Starfire decidió tampoco quedarse detrás en la conversación

"Me temo que las cosas van mas haya de solo eso, por eso me esta dando estas pruebas, quizás en la tercera ya no haya manera de regresar" Hizo una pausa, los presentes la miraron un tanto confundidos. La hibrida dejo escapar otro suspiro muy desalentador. "Cada vez que me transformo, me voy perdiendo mas, siento como mi propio demonio toma mas el control de mi" Dirigió su mirada hacia la rubia. "No se la verdad como pude regresar a la normalidad esta ultima vez, cada vez me resulta mas difícil, y como pudieron darse cuenta, no lo puedo detener por siempre"

"¿En alguno de tus libros no hay algún conjuro que pueda ayudarte?" Cuestiono Robin mientras pensaba en alguna otra manera de poder ayudar a su compañera pero muy pocas ideas pasaban por su cabeza y de ellas solo unas pocas sonaban prometedoras.

"No, al menos no en todos los que tengo yo, ya lo estuve buscando pero no hay ninguno que evita que me transforme, solo hay algunas cuantas barreras y bloqueos para que no me mueva pero no servirán por una gran cantidad de tiempo" Con su mirada triste, agacho su cabeza en señal de derrota, como si de pronto algo interesante estuviera en el suelo.

El silencio comenzó a reinar nuevamente en la enfermería, parecía que ahora la suerte no estaba del lado de los titanes, pues las cosas no parecían ir por buen camino.

"¿Y que hay de tu descendencia demonio?" Las miradas de todos se fueron hacia el joven verde quien había roto el silencio. "Sambul o como sea que se llamara esa cosa, menciono algo sobre preguntarte de tu descendencia de demonio"

"Eso no es relevante, no ayudara en nada a mi situación" Dijo de manera monótona la grisácea, parecía que aun había algo de tensión entre Chico Bestia y ella.

"Lo se, pero el dijo que te preguntáramos, ¿Hay algo mas que tengas que ocultarnos Raven?" Menciono el nombre de su compañera de manera más golpeada, dando a entender que por su parte las cosas tampoco estaban bien entre ellos.

La hibrida estaba muy agotada como para discutir, mucho menos pelear, no ganaría nada en su estado actual iniciando otra discusión contra el joven verde la cual sabia terminaría de manera poco agradable. "Trigon es uno de los pocos Lords que quedan, y yo como su descendiente directo también soy un Lord" Starfire alzo su mano como si se tratara de un estudiante participando en clase, iba a comenzar a hablar sin embargo Raven la interrumpió. "Un Lord es la línea de sangre demoníaca mas fuerte e imperial que pueda existir entre las razas y clanes de demonios" Respondió la hechicera a la pregunta muda de Starfire. "Es algo así como la realeza de los demonios, Trigon era el rey del imperio de demonios de donde el venia, Sarul intentaba convencerme de retomar lo que es mío, se refería a que con la muerte de Trigon yo me hubiera podido quedar con todo lo que el tenia"

"¿Entonces eres parte de la realeza de los demonios?" Pregunto Starfire aun sorprendida por lo recién revelado.

La joven herida asintió lentamente con su cabeza "Algo así" Menciono con menos entusiasmo y energía que antes. Terra se dio cuenta de eso y la miro por un momento. Parecía que el cansancio retomaba su cuerpo nuevamente, quizás ya había sido mucho el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por entablar la larga conversación que tenia con el equipo, en especial cuando apenas se había despertado y aun no se recuperaba aunque fuese la mitad.

"Chicos creo que ya fue suficiente por hoy, Raven necesita descansar" Menciono la rubia mirando a todo sus compañeros, su maestra le regreso una débil sonrisa por su acción.

"Si tienes razón, la chica necesita un merecido descanso" Cyborg coloco su mano en el hombro bueno de Raven y lo apretó en señal de aliento. "Ya no molestaremos mas" Y con eso dicho fue el primero en retirarse de la enfermería, después de todo aun tenia que terminar su nuevo brazo-cañon.

"Será mejor que nosotros también hagamos lo mismo" Menciono el líder de los titanes al observar la salida del moreno.

"No me iré de aquí sin antes hacer que Raven me regrese mis habilidades" Menciono un poco molesto el cambiante.

"No te quite tus habilidades, por lo tanto no puedo regresártelas" Respondió la mencionada en una voz un tanto cortante y fría. "Te hice un hechizo de bloqueo temporal, en cuanto pasen 70 horas podrás volver a transformarte en lo que quieras"

"Bien" Un tanto molesto, el titán verde salio de la habitación de la enfermería, dejando solamente al líder de los titanes con las 3 chicas del equipo.

"Terra me contó lo que sucedió entre ustedes dos" Preocupación se asomo por el rostro del chico acróbata. "¿Crees que puedan solucionar eso pronto?"

"No lo se, y la verdad ese es el menor de mis problemas Robin, tengo cosas mas importantes de que preocuparme" Con seriedad la hibrida miro a los ojos de su líder.

El joven maravilla asintió levemente con su cabeza. "Lo entiendo" Hizo una pausa. "Lo mejor será que mientras tanto se mantengan calmados los dos mientras encuentran el momento para arreglar sus problemas de manera civilizada." Hizo una pausa y miro seriamente a su compañera. "Mientras tanto no quiero otro incidente entre ustedes dos o me veré obligado a meterme y tomar medidas drásticas" La hechicera asintió a las palabras de su líder. Robin sonrío débilmente y tomo una mano sana de Raven. "Recupérate pronto" Y dio la media vuelta.

"Quiero estar en mi cuarto" Con sus palabras el líder se detuvo antes de poder salir de la enfermería, haciendo que diera media vuelta para mirarla nuevamente. "Ya desperté y creo que ya paso el peligro, solo debo descansar, lo haría mejor si estuviese en mi cuarto" Robin abrió la boca para pronunciar algo pero Raven no le dejo continuar. "Starfire y Terra tendrán libertad total de entrar a mi cuarto" Con la respuesta el líder de los titanes pareció estar mas tranquilo y satisfecho, así que respetaría la decisión de su compañera.

"Esta bien" Respondió el chico del antifaz, dio la media vuelta y ahora si salio de la enfermería.

"¿Requieres nuestra ayuda para trasladarte a tu habitación?" Pregunto la pelirroja sentándose en la camilla donde estaba Raven, cuidando siempre de no lastimarla. La ojiceleste agudizo sus ojos, quería haber sido ella quien le preguntada de eso a Raven, además de que no le agradaba mucho la cercanía que tenia la tamaraneana con su maestra.

"No te preocupes Star, puedo tele transportarme ahí yo sola" Le sonrío débilmente.

"¿Estas segura?" Coloco su mano encima de la de la hibrida y la apretó gentilmente. "Podría ayudarte para que no utilices tus energías"

"No te preocupes mi energía esta mejor que mi cuerpo"

Sin saber porque exactamente, la rubia ante la escena sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo del lugar, no sabia que le pasaba pero a pesar de que ambas chicas fueran sus amigas no toleraba la idea de ver que tan cercanas parecían y la libertad que la alienígena tenia para acercarse tanto y tocar de esa manera a la hibrida. ¿Acaso eran celos porque la tamaraneana se llevaba mejor con Raven? "Bien entonces si ya no me necesitas iré a ver tele" Menciono la ojiceleste, debía salir de ahí antes de que actuara en base a lo que estaba sintiendo.

La mitad demonio la miro extrañada, había algo raro en el tono de voz que estaba usando la rubia, quien salio de la enfermería rápidamente antes de que Raven o Starfire pudieran decirle algo para detenerla. Una vez la puerta de dicho cuarto se cerro, Terra se recargo en ella. "¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo?" Se pregunto a si misma en voz alta, se llevo una de sus manos a su pecho mientras miraba el suelo.

Se sentía algo triste por el hecho de que a Raven parecía no importarle su salida y que esta no hizo nada por evitar que saliera de la enfermería, aunque por otra parte estaba bien pues no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas hubiera resistido la escena de ahí adentro. Ahora era su turno de estar confundida, ¿Cómo era posible que su tutora tuviera ese tipo de efecto tan fuerte en ella? Recordó entonces el momento que había sucedido hace no mucho tiempo dentro de la enfermería, juraría que ella y la hechicera se estaban acercando mucho ¿Se iban a besar? "¿Qué es esto que pasa conmigo Raven?" Arrojo la pregunta al aire, por un instante, penso en esa posible escena ¿En realidad eso era lo que iba a suceder? Para sorpresa de Terra, la idea no le desagradaba, si no todo lo contrario, incluso se sorprendió a si misma, deseando que pudiera ocurrir.

Un sonrojo se apodero rápidamente de sus mejillas, ¿En que estaba pensando? Sacudió levemente su cabeza mientras se paraba de la puerta. "Eso no va a suceder Terra" Se dijo tristemente. Inicio su caminata hacia su habitación hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida en su mente.

"_Terra __¿Podrías ir a mi habitación__? Hay algo que debemos hablar"_ Menciono Raven dentro de la mente de la rubia. Acto seguido, Terra se detuvo totalmente y trago saliva, las palabras de su maestra le habían causado que su corazón comenzara a latir tan rápido que parecía como si amenazara con explotar en cualquier momento. "E…esta bien" Tartamudeo ante los nervios que le había causado la presencia de la hibrida en su mente. _"Gracias"_

La respiración de la ojiceleste se había alterado al igual que ella, no solo era por haber escuchado de la nada la voz de quien últimamente rondaba sus pensamientos, si no que apareció en un momento no muy oportuno, al menos no para ella. ¿Y si Raven había estado leyendo su mente todo este tiempo? ¿Y si vio lo que estuvo pensando hace unos momentos acerca de las dos? ¿Por qué dijo que quería hablar con ella justo en ese preciso momento?

La rubia apretó sus ojos y sacudió agresivamente su cabeza. "No" Se menciono a si misma. Recordó las palabras de la grisácea, ella le había dicho que no le gustaba leer la mente de las personas y que aunque tuviera la habilidad no lo hacia, y menos cuando era gente muy cercana a ella como los titanes. Intento calmarse un poco, su respiración comenzó a alentarse al igual que el palpitar en su pecho. Estaba curiosa por lo que Raven tendría que decirle, así que una vez ya calmada, avanzo hacia la habitación de la hechicera.

Toco antes de entrar y abrió la puerta. "¿Raven?" Pregunto una vez dentro de la habitación al ver que no estaba la mencionada a la vista. Escucho de pronto unos ruidos que provenían del baño y se asomo a ver que era lo que los causaban, para su desagrado se topo con la mitad demonio que vomitaba en el escusado. "Diablos Raven ¿Estas bien?" Corrió hasta ella y se hinco a su lado, le recogió su corto cabello para despejarle la cara y con su otra mano acariciaba lentamente la espalda de su compañera.

"Creo que no Devi de haberme tele transportado tan pronto" Menciono Raven tan pronto dejo de vomitar. Al cabo de unos segundos parecía que ya por fin se había detenido completamente y con ayuda de Terra se paro.

"Vomitaste sangre" La rubia inspecciono el hilo de sangre que corría por uno de los lados de la boca de su compañera y frunció el ceño.

"Ya estoy mejor" Respondió la hibrida intentando apaciguar la preocupación de quien la semi sostenía.

Habilidosamente Terra logro abrir la llave del lavabo y dejo el agua correr en una pequeña toalla que había agarrado de las cercanías. Una vez que dicha prenda estaba lo suficientemente húmeda cerró el grifo y comenzó a limpiarle cuidadosamente la boca a la hechicera. "No, no estas mejor, si lo estuvieras no habrías vomitado sangre" Menciono mientras seguía en su labor de limpieza.

Raven se quedo muda, sabia que su aprendiz tenia toda la razón y no habría palabra alguna que la convenciera de lo contrario. La rubia noto esto, le parecía difícil ver a Raven, la siempre fría, seria y fuerte titán, en este estado tan débil y frágil, sentía impotencia al verla de esa manera. "Vamos, necesitas descansar" Intento alzarle el animo. Termino con lo que hacia y de forma delicada le ayudo a la hibrida a caminar hasta su cama donde también le ayudo a acomodarse.

No importa que tan sutil y delicado fuese el movimiento que hiciese, la mitad ángel parecía sufrir de un eterno dolor que era reflejado en su rostro. "¿Te lastime?" Pregunto la ojiceleste alarmada mientras terminaba de recostar a Raven en la cama.

"No fuiste tu" Hizo una pausa "Es general" Se recostó en su almohada.

"Lo siento" Menciono la ojiceleste parándose de la cama.

"No fue tu culpa" Le reafirmo, si había algo de lo que estuviera segura en ese momento es que Terra la estaba tratando de una manera tan gentil que era imposible que alguno de sus roces le lastimara. "Aun no estoy bien" Le sonrío automáticamente, su cuerpo no registraba lo que hacia pero fue algo que parecía natural. Por alguna razón no le gustaba ver a Terra deprimida. "La que debería pedir perdón soy yo, si hubiera llegado antes quizás Sarul no te hubiera lastimado" No sabia de donde venían todas esas palabras que necesitaban llegar hasta Terra pero parecían hallar su camino hasta la rubia. Estaba conciente que no era normal para ella decir tales cosas pero había algo en la titán que no la dejaba comportarse como normalmente lo hacia, últimamente parecía otra persona cuando estaba alado de su pupila.

" ¿Qué dices?" La psíquica terrestre frunció el ceño ante las absurdas palabras de su maestra. "Claro que no, hiciste lo correcto, no fue tu culpa, tu misma lo dijiste ese demonio era muy fuerte" Hizo una pausa. "Solo mírate, tu terminaste peor" Una voz entrecortada y triste comenzó a escucharse en la rubia, lo que provoco que la hechicera la mirara con toda su atención y a mas detalle. "Por milagro saliste en una sola pieza" Un brillo inundo sus celestes orbitas mientras dejaba salir un sollozo, sin saber que se estaba apoderando de ella misma, Terra comenzó a decir las cosas sin razonarlas primero. "Pensé…" Sus celestes ojos chocaron con la intensa mirada de la hija de Trigon. "Pensé lo peor Raven" Unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas acompañando otro sollozo que escapaba de la ojiceleste. "Por un momento pensé que ibas a morir y…"

"Terra" Raven estaba en shock ante la revelación de su aprendiz. Jamás se espero una reacción como esta por parte de la rubia. ¿Desde cuando tenia ese efecto en ella? ¿Acaso le era importante? Verla llorando causo un extraño sentimiento en la hibrida, pareciese como si en su garganta se hiciera un nudo y como si algo en su pecho le pesara.

"Lo siento" Volvió a decir intentando calmarse. "No se porque diablos te dije esas cosas"

La mitad demonio tomo con su mano buena la de Terra y la hizo sentarse a un lado de ella. "Esta bien, hemos tenido unos días difíciles, en algún momento tenias que quebrarte" Inconcientemente y de manera totalmente involuntaria la mano de la grisácea llego hasta el rostro de la rubia, quitando las molestas lagrimas que opacaban el rostro de la mas reciente titán. "Pero ya desperté así que ya no estoy en peligro" Intento alegrar a su compañeria quien asintió mas tranquila.

Hubo un momento de silencio, escuchándose solamente los sollozos de Terra que con el pasar del tiempo se hacían cada vez menos, pero a pesar de eso, ese silencio no resulto ser tan incomodo para ambas chicas, a ninguna pareció importarle mucho, era como si el mero hecho de estar juntas fuera algo que relajara la situación.

Ya un poco mas tranquila la rubia, quien había estado mirando al suelo durante el lapso insonoro, se aclaro la garganta, atrayendo la atención de Raven de nuevo. "Hmm dijiste que querías hablar conmigo" Menciono recordando la principal razón por la que se había atrevido a venir hasta el cuarto de la hechicera.

"Si" Respondió seriamente, dejo escapar un suspiro y se puso cabizbaja. "Hay algo que me falto contar, no le dije todo a Robin y los demás" Terra sintió fuera un gran peso de encima, aparecer el ataque de paranoia de hacia unos momentos había sido en vano. Aun así, la duda seguía al aire, miro extrañada a su tutora quien nuevamente la estaba viendo. "también apareces tu en estas visiones que estoy teniendo"

La terráquea no sabia como reaccionar ante la respuesta que la atrapo totalmente desprevenida, no se había imaginado algo así. "¿Estas segura de que soy yo?" frunció el ceño cuestionante, la grisácea solo afirmo levemente con su cabeza. "¿Y que tengo que ver yo con todo esto? No tengo sus poderes de demonio o algo para relacionarme"

"Yo tampoco lo se, y tampoco lo entiendo, fue por eso que no lo mencione antes, como dije, no tiene sentido intentar explicar algo que ni siquiera yo misma entiendo" Hizo una pausa. "quizás mas adelante pueda descubrir porque"

"O quizás ahora yo te salvare el pellejo de Slade" Bromeo para intentar quitarle algo de tensión a la mitad demonio, quien solo negó despacio.

"No puedes derrotarme ni a mi ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu serás quien me salve a mi?" La hibrida decidió seguirle el juego.

"Eh mejorado" Se defendió mientras volvía a fruncir el ceño.

A Raven le pareció algo lindo ver el rostro molesto de su aprendiz, parecía incluso algo cómico que le agradara ver cada vez que pudiera, quizás ese era el motivo por lo que últimamente discutían mucho. ¿Acaso Terra le estaba comenzando a agradar de esa manera?

"¿Hey me escuchaste? ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Terra mientras veía como Raven parecía no prestarle atención.

La hibrida sacudió levemente su cabeza "Lo siento creo que estaba pensando en otra cosa"

Ahora fue el turno de la ojiceleste para asentir. "No hay problema" Se levanto de la cama. "Será mejor que me valla probablemente debas de estar cansada y quieras descansar" Camino hasta quedar frente de la puerta y antes de abrirla giro para ver a Raven una vez mas. "Antes de irme ¿No se te ofrece algo mas?"

El demonio mitad ángel sonrío internamente, probablemente podría sacarle algo de provecho a la situación y… ¿De donde diablos había venido eso? Sacudió su cabeza y miro nuevamente a Terra, quien la miraba un tanto confundida. "¿quizás puedas traerme algo de te?" ¿Y desde cuando era así de amable con la rubia? Se cuestiono internamente.

"Esta bien" Asintió. "En cuanto este listo te lo traigo" Le sonrío y de forma automática Raven le regreso la sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.

Una vez sola en la habitación dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba más en su lugar. No sabia si era por la situación en la que estaba o si sus emociones se estaban saliendo fuera de control que se sentía tan diferente cuando estaba Terra cerca de ella. Miro al techo de su cuarto y negó con la cabeza, tenia cosas mas importantes de que preocuparse pero antes de poder hacer algo debía recuperarse al 100, y no solo eso, debía mejorar, debía aprender a controlar mejor sus poderes y a pelear mejor, la batalla contra Sarul fue una dura prueba que apenas y pudo pasar, si su idea era correcta, sabia que necesitaría mejorar pronto porque el siguiente demonio, sin lugar a dudas, seria mas fuerte que Sarul.

Observo que aun conservaba la daga con ella. Usando sus poderes, dicha arma comenzó a levitar hasta llegar a su librero, en una peculiar caja negra con arreglos plateados. Varios libros del lugar aun estaban desordenados, prueba de la prisa que tenía la grisácea cuando vino a buscar el dichoso objeto. Cuando estuviera mejor reordenaría su librero, en estos momentos era lo último que le importaba. Miro entre el desorden de dicho mueble y agudizo su ojo en busca de algo en especifico. Una vez que encontró el libro que buscaba, este comenzó a brillar de color negro a producto de los poderes de Raven e instantáneamente apareció a su lado. Si bien no podía hacer mucho en su estado lo mínimo que podía hacer seria leer un poco más para ver si tenia suerte encontrando algo.

Comenzó a leer y alcabo de unas paginas, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió nuevamente, revelando a Terra con un vaso de te caliente en sus manos. "Espero te agrade" Avanzo hasta quedar cerca de la cama y al observar el libro abierto arqueo una de sus cejas. "Pensé que tenias que descansar"

"Eso hago, no estoy haciendo algo que me cueste mucho trabajo hacer"

"Bien si tu lo dices" Dejo el vaso en una mesa cercana a la cama de Raven y acto seguido, la base de este brillo con la magia color obscuro de la hechicera y levito hasta llegar a su boca para darle un sorbo.

"Me alegra que haya alguien en esta torre que por fin sepa prepara un buen te" La titán herida dio otro sorbo y lo regreso a la mesa mientras se disponía a retomar su lectura.

Una sonrisa automática se dibujo en el rostro de la rubia "Gracias" Dio la media vuelta y camino a la salida del cuarto de su compañera y justo cuando las puertas se abrieron Raven se escucho hablar.

"No, gracias a ti Terra, por todo" Menciono en una voz dulce y seria que jamás se le había escuchado antes. La ojiceleste volteo a verla intensamente, sus ojos se clavaron mutuamente en la otra ante la intensidad del momento. Con una sonrisa aun en su cara, la mas reciente titán asintió levemente y abandono el cuarto, cerrándose la puerta a sus espaldas.

"No tienes porque" Menciono la pupila de la chica de Azarath, recargándose en la puerta que acababa de cruzar mientras se llevaba su mano a su pecho en donde su corazón latía velozmente. "haría lo que fuese por ti Raven" Dijo inconsciente y de forma casi automática. Cuando se percato de sus palabras su corazón se acelero aun mas mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Se alzo de donde estaba recargada y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, habían sido unos días muy difíciles para los titanes, quizás la mitad demonio y mitad ángel tenia razón y eso los estaba afectando a todos. Sacudió su cabeza mientras caminaba, lo mejor seria tomar un descanso para dejar de pensar en cosas extrañas.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	16. Capitulo 15 El viaje

**Notas del Autor:** Lo sientoooo ;_; me quemare en las llamas del infierno yo lo se... los deje abandonados tanto tiempo, pero no estaba muerta, ni en coma, ni andaba de parranda... tuve un bloqueo de inspiracion y aparte la escuela se llevo mi alma (que por cierto me la regresara dentro de unas 3 semanas y seré libre para siempre de la escuela :D) Pero yo siempre digo que lo que empiezo lo termino, asi que ahorita como ya estoy terminando la facultad ya estoy teniendo algo mas de tiempo... eso de trabajar, estudiar, hacer deporte y hacer tu servicio social es nocivo para tus fanfics... pero bueno basta de palabrerías me han de odiar asi que mejor me cayo y dejo que lean el capitulo. Por cierto... tantos cambios en fanfiction D: me tarde como 10 minutos en re ubicarme y saber donde subir esto... asi que espero se suba todo bien. Saludos y hasta la proxima :3

* * *

**Capítulo 15.- El viaje**

Dos días que parecieron toda una eternidad por fin habían transcurrido desde que Raven había recuperado la conciencia. Cyborg ya estaba completo y funcionando al 100%, al igual que Chico Bestia y Robin, quienes con la ayuda curativa de la titán hechicera ya se habían recuperado casi por completo, pues aún se dolían con ciertos movimientos muy bruscos, pero nada que no pudieran tolerar. Terra por otra parte se había negado a recibir ayuda de la grisácea, diciendo que era mejor que esas energías las utilizara en ella misma, aun así, la mejoría de la ojiceleste era notoria pues sus heridas ya no dolían, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que cicatrizaran por completo.

La rubia y la pelirroja se habían estado turnando como prometieron para cuidar a la titán que más había salido lastimada de la pelea con Sarul, siendo Starfire quien velo por Raven la primera noche y Terra la segunda. El avance curativo de la hija de Trigon también daba mucho que hablar. Las heridas pequeñas y las menos graves ya habían sanado por completo, y quien alguna vez vio a la hibrida tan débil un par de días atrás no creería la mejoría de ahora, pues ya podía caminar por sí sola, parecía como si nunca hubiera estado tan mal herida.

Solo para aserciorarse de que todo estuviese bien, la mitad demonio yacía de nuevo en la enfermería, siendo revisada por Cyborg y su equipo médico que parecía escanear sus huesos para mostrarlos en una de las pantallas de su gran computadora. Starfire y Terra yacían también en la misma habitación, cumpliendo al pie de la letra su promesa de cuidar de su compañera.

"Valla" Menciono Cyborg al ver las radiografías que había tomado. "Tus costillas están como si nada les hubiera pasado nunca" Siguió viendo el esqueleto de su compañera de equipo. "Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu brazo"

"Es normal, el brazo esta mas dañado, tomara más tiempo" La hibrida se reincorporo de la camilla en donde estaba y salto de ella para pararse en el suelo. "Al menos ya puedo sentir mis dedos" Menciono mientras movía lentamente los dedos que salían del molde de yeso que tenía en su brazo derecho.

"Si tu recuperación sigue a este ritmo estoy seguro que para otro par de días mas tu brazo también estará como nuevo" Le sonrió el moreno mientras terminaba de ver toda la información que había recabado su equipo de Raven. "Pero…" Su voz se tornó a una más seria y al parecer triste. Miro detenidamente el rostro de su paciente, no sabía si mencionárselo o no, pero sabía que algún día debían tocar el tema. "¿Sabes? Estoy trabajando en un prototipo de ojo robótico, tal vez no será lo mismo pero al menos así no perderás tu vista de tu lado derecho"

La hechicera había perdido su ojo derecho desde el momento en que la flama negra había tocado su rostro, después de todo ese fue el propósito de Sarul con su ataque. No se lo había querido decir desde que recién había recuperado la conciencia, mintiéndole al decirle que aún era recuperable, pero eventualmente tubo que decirle para que no hubiera falsas esperanzas. Su órgano había sido calcinado totalmente que fue perdida instantánea y total, lo único que pudo hacer el androide fue detener la hemorragia que dicha herida le había provocado.

Una sensación de tristeza parecía haber inundado la habitación mientras se escuchaban los sonidos artificiales de los aparatos que estaban en la enfermería. La rubia y la pelirroja miraban preocupadas a Raven que aun parecía no asimilar la idea. "No te preocupes" Menciono la mitad ángel mientras observaba el suelo con el único ojo que le quedaba, el vendaje de su rostro aun seguía en su lugar, después de todo las quemaduras aun no sanaban. "Guárdalo para después" Apretó el hombro del mitad hombre, agradeciéndole silenciosamente por el gesto mientras le dedicaba una triste sonrisa.

El moreno solo asintió levemente. "Lo siento Raven" Intento hacerla sentir mejor.

"Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tus manos, era medicamente imposible si ya no había nada que volver a conectar a los nervios" Un semblante triste y nostálgico se dibujó en el rostro de la titán, que caminaba cabizbaja hacia la salida de la enfermería, pasando de largo a la ojiceleste y a la tamaraneana. "Algo se tenía que perder en semejante batalla, al menos todos los demás están bien" La puerta se abrió para dejar salir a la titán y abandonar el lugar.

Cabizbaja y un tanto triste comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto. Estaba afectada el hecho de haber recibido una herida permanente, sabía que pudo haber sido peor, pero el hecho de perder uno de sus ojos era algo que le frustraba de sobre manera y no solo porque fuese una herida de uno de los demonios de su padre, sino porque era un cambio que le traería varias consecuencias en su oficio de heroína. Con su campo visual notoriamente reducido le afectaría severamente en todos sus movimientos y en su manera de combatir el mal. Sintió mas frustración al darse cuenta que esa incapacidad le haría un blanco fácil para criaturas fuera de esta dimensión y que probablemente sería como un muñeco de trapo contra el siguiente enemigo.

"¿Estás bien?" La hibrida había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que Terra la había alcanzado.

Raven detuvo su caminata y se giró para ver a la rubia que estaba detrás de ella. "No" Respondió fríamente.

Hacia bastante tiempo que no hablaba en ese tono que Terra se sintió lastimada por esa única palabra, sin embargo sabía que al menos su tutora estaba siendo honesta. La hija de Trigon retomo su rumbo y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, esta vez siendo seguida por su pupila. "Pudo haber sido peor ¿Sabes?" Intento animarla.

"Lo sé" Respondió nuevamente fría y cortante.

La rubia frunció el ceño, tantos progresos que había estado haciendo con Raven para que una situación tan mala como por la que estaban pasando hiciera parecer que nada había cambiado en realidad. "Tú misma dijiste que era medicamente imposible recuperar tu ojo, además sigues viva ¿Qué eso no cuenta?"

La hibrida se paró de golpe, haciendo que la ojiceleste chocara contra ella. Raven dio media vuelta y quedo cara a cara con Terra, quien por cierto estaba muy cerca. "Medicamente imposible" Repitió en el mismo tono en que lo dijo la psíquica de la tierra, quien ahora la miraba extrañada. "Eso es, quizás sea medicamente imposible pero pueda solucionarse por otro método" Alzo su brazo izquierdo para con su mano alborotar la rubia cabellera de su compañera titán. "Eres una genio" Dio la media vuelta y camino con más velocidad.

Terra quien aún estaba anonadada con la actitud de Raven, solo la vio alejarse mientras se sonrojaba segundos después razono lo que había pasado y sacudió su cabeza para acomodarse el cabello y quitar color que había invadido sus mejillas, al menos su maestra no lo había visto. Corrió hasta llegar con la causante de su actitud justo a tiempo para que ambas entraran a la habitación de la hechicera.

"¿Que se supone que dije?" Pregunto intrigada la extranjera del cuarto. Pareció que su pregunta había sido lanzada al aire pues Raven estaba muy ocupada acomodando unas especies de cristales en el suelo en un cierto patrón. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Tomo el hombro de su tutora para detenerla y hacer que tuvieran contacto visual.

"Iré a Azarath, si hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos con información nueva sobre Trigon, ese es el lugar" Hiso un movimiento brusco para quitarse la mano de Terra y seguir acomodando los cristales. "Además, Arella es muy buena con las técnicas mágicas de sanación, quizás ella pueda ayudarme en algo"

"Oh no, no vas a ir a ninguna parte" Menciono una rubia muy enojada, no solo por cómo se estaba comportando Raven con ella, si no por descuidada.

"¿Ah no? ¿Por qué no?" Pretendió que no le importara la actitud de su pupila mientras seguía organizando todo para abrir un portal para trasladarse.

"No puedes ir en ese estado" Apunto a su brazo y después a su cabeza. "Aun no te recuperas" Frunció el ceño. "¿Qué tal si algo te ataca? No estás en condiciones para pelear"

La hibrida termino de acomodar el ultimo cristal y volteo a ver a su alumna, mirándola de forma desafiante y alzando una ceja cuestionante. "¿Quieres probar? Atácame"

Terra asintió con la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces obedeció. No sabía si era por el enfado que le había provocado quien tenía enfrente de ella o si era para no dejarla ir pero cerró una de sus manos y lanzo un puño directo al rostro de quien la estaba entrenando.

Habilidosamente y gracias a su gran velocidad de demonio, Raven dio un paso hacia la derecha mientras daba un pequeño giro. Quedo dándole la frente a la rubia mientras esta estaba de perfil, indefensa ante un ataque frontal de la mitad demonio. Sin embargo para no exagerar las cosas, le metió el pie mientras agarraba con su brazo bueno el brazo de la ojiceleste. Basto un leve movimiento acompañado de la inercia de la caída para que la grisácea le aplicara una llave a su joven aprendiz, quien yacía boca abajo con uno de sus brazos siendo torcido mientras Raven estaba sentada encima de ella para que no se pudiera parar.

La hija de Trigon se inclinó para poder acercarse a la cabeza de quien yacía bajo ella "Aun te falta mucho por aprender" Le murmuro en el oído.

Terra intentaba forcejear para liberarse pero era inútil, su brazo libre había quedado en una posición demasiado incomoda como para poder hacer algo útil con él y con sus piernas no podía hacer mucho para levantarse y quitarse el peso de Raven de encima de ella. Su rostro estaba rojo, no sabía si por furia o por la posición un poco extraña en la que estaba con Raven, quizás era por ambas cosas. "Creo que es porque mi maestra no es una muy buena" Intento sacarle algo de platica a la hechicera mientras pensaba en algo, su cabeza estaba volteado hacia un lado y comenzó a mirar lo que podía. Según su maestra debía ser uno con el ambiente y poder utilizarlo en contra del enemigo.

Raven estiro un poco más el brazo atrapado de Terra y la hizo soltar un pequeño grito de dolor. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, de seguro una de sus emociones estaba suelta otra vez y estaba estropeando la situación pues de haber sido ella normalmente ya hubiera terminado con esto desde hace tiempo, quería estar cerca de la rubia y así era justamente como estaba, literalmente cerca de ella. "El hecho de que tengas mi edad no quiere decir que tengas que faltarle el respeto a tu maestra". _"Se siente bien tenerla en esta posición __¿No Raven?__"_ Se escuchó la voz de lujuria en su cabeza.

Estiro nuevamente el brazo de Terra, provocando la misma reacción de la chica, solo que esta vez arqueo un poco su espalda y aprovecho el movimiento para girar su cabeza al otro lado, fue entonces cuando vio algunos materiales e ingredientes de los hechizos de Raven, entre ellos, un pequeño saco transparente que tenía arena, o al menos eso parecía. La ojiceleste sonrió internamente ante el hallazgo.

"Déjame en paz" Menciono Raven debatiendo nuevamente consigo misma. "Sal de ahí, y deja de controlar mi cuerpo"

La psíquica de la tierra se percató que su tutora había aflojado un poco la llave que le estaba haciendo y que al parecer tenía su atención dividida y que estaba presentando problemas internos como la vez anterior. Sin pensarlo siquiera la rubia aprovecho enormemente la oportunidad y sin que la hibrida se diera cuenta comenzó a utilizar sus habilidades en el contenido de dicho saco. Silenciosamente la arena salió desapercibida del lugar donde se encontraba y se acomodó en forma de soga detrás de la hibrida, aun sin tocarla siquiera.

Una vez que toda la arena estaba por fin fuera de su contenedor, Terra sonrió para sí misma, su tutora aun debatía internamente. "Si no me sueltas por las buenas entonces hazlo por las malas" Menciono un poco enfadada la rubia. Acto seguido, la arena, como si de una soga física se tratara, se enredó en el torso de la grisácea y la levanto, arrojándola contra uno de los muros de la habitación aun sin soltarla.

"Diablos" Fue lo que menciono la hija de Trigon ante el impacto, recién había recuperado control total sobre su cuerpo pero no le había bastado el tiempo para la reacción ante Terra. "Azarath, metrion…" Comenzó con su conocido hechizo, el cual no pudo terminar pues la arena se contrajo repentinamente apretándola, no solo cortándole la inspiración si no el aire.

"¿Ahora me harás caso?" La ojiceleste se había parado y ya estaba frente a su inmóvil compañera, quien solo sonrió tras dichas palabras, lo que causo que Terra frunciera el ceño. "¿Qué?"

La hibrida que yacía contra la pared y con ambos brazos inmóviles, uno por el yeso y el otro por el agarre de la arena siguió sonriendo ante la mueca de la rubia. De pronto su ojo brillo de color negro y acto seguido la arena que la mantenía detenida comenzó a brillar del mismo color. Terra inconscientemente trago saliva y dio un paso hacia atrás, Raven había tomado el control de su ataque. Justo cuando la rubia movió su brazo derecho hacia atrás para agarrar impulso para propiciarle un golpe antes de que su compañera atacara sintió como una mano tomaba su brazo para detenerlo en lugar.

"¿Qué diablos?" Al voltear en dirección de donde había venido esa mano se topó con una silueta obscura de Raven, solo que está a diferencia de la real podía mover sus dos brazos y tenía un brillo blanco saliendo se sus ojos que asimilaba como si esta tuviera sus dos ojos intactos.

Al haber sido sorprendida y perder tiempo en observar lo que pasaba, la ojiceleste no pudo hacer nada ante la chica de Azarath quien le regreso el ataque para mantenerla presa de la misma manera y con la misma arena que segundos antes la tenía atrapada. Al tenerla sujetada la sombra de Raven desapareció por lo que Terra giro su cabeza para observar a su rival quien aún sonreía. La joven bruja dio un paso hacia adelante y apunto su mano buena hacia los pies de su compañera titán, acto seguido un aro de energía negra aprisiono y junto sus dos piernas dejándola ahora si totalmente inmóvil. Alzo su mano hasta por el pecho de su aprendiz y con su dedo índice aplico algo de presión para que la rubia, al no poder hacer nada, cayera de espaldas al suelo.

"¿Aun sigues dudando de mi debilidad?" Pregunto la mitad demonio mientras colocaba uno de sus pies encima de la ojiceleste.

Terra solo dejo escapar un suspiro mientras fruncía el ceño. Estaba totalmente inmóvil y sin poder hacer nada, su torso y brazos prisioneros de la arena poseída por Raven y sus piernas por aquel circulo provenientes de la misma magia que controlaba la arena. Duro unos segundos chocando su mirada contra la de su maestra. "Bien" Dijo resignada. "Tú ganas" Continuo mientras seguía observando a Raven quien esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro y quito su pie de su compañera al mismo tiempo que la arena se caía al suelo y el aro de energía desaparecía.

La hija de Trigon estiro su brazo hacia Terra en señal de que no había rencores, la rubia tomo su mano y se ayudó a levantarse. "Iras pero yo te acompaño" Dijo sin soltarle la mano a su maestra.

La hibrida bajo su mirada a sus manos estrechadas y luego subió su ojo hacia las orbitas celestes de su terca aprendiz. Nunca había dejado que nadie le acompañara hasta Azarath, sabía que no habría problemas pues tenía suficiente poder para poderse llevar al equipo completo hacia Azarath pero… ¿Llevarse a Terra como su primera invitada? Sin saber que sentimiento extraño le invadió la idea le parecía maravillosa, además de que sabía que la terquedad de la rubia podía ser muy fuerte en ocasiones.

Apretó la mano de la titán frente a ella. De pronto aquellas premuniciones que tubo cuando trato de tranquilizar a la rubia en el entrenamiento regresaron a su mente. _Terra luchando contra ella de atuendo blanco. Terra caminaba a su lado por Azarath y Arella se le acercaba a la rubia para después tocar su estómago. Terra, furiosa y llorando, le decía algo a Raven._ "Está bien" Menciono la joven maga en señal de acuerdo mientras trataba de quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza. _Terra yacía en posición de crucifixión y frente a ella estaba Raven con capa negra, el fondo parecía rocoso. Terra llorando en el estómago de Raven quien yacía con una mancha roja en su pecho, llevaba el traje blanco puesto. Terra abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Raven acercándose hacia esta última quien yacía de espaldas, menciono algo, lo que hizo que Raven volteara a verla y acto seguido Terra la tomo del cuello para plantarle un beso en los labios. _

Del centro de la cama de la hibrida se escuchó una explosión que provoco que el mueble se partiera en dos mientras la dueña del torturado objeto quito su mano lo más rápido posible de la mano de quien había tenido aquellas imágenes y trato de sacudir su cabeza para olvidar lo que había visto. Su respiración estaba agitada al igual que su corazón, una tonalidad roja se apodero de sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que gotas de sudor caían por ambos lados de su frente. Uno de los focos de su habitación estallo mientras varios artículos de su librero y suelo salieron disparados en dirección contraria a la que estaban, algunos encajándose en la pared.

"¡Woah Raven!" Exclamo Terra mientras esquivaba un libro que se veía muy pesado. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto volviéndose a acercar a la hibrida notando su expresión de pánico. Coloco una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de su tutora para tratar de calmarla.

La mitad demonio giro de golpe su cabeza para toparse con la mirada preocupada de Terra. Sin poder controlarse, su rostro se tornó rojo nuevamente al recordar aquella escena tan fuerte entre las dos, su corazón que apenas se estaba calmando volvió a agitarse nuevamente pareciendo como si en cualquier momento martillaría su salida fuera del cuerpo de la hibrida. El resto de los focos buenos de su habitación terminaron de existir al explotar mientras los restos de lo que alguna vez fue una cama salieron disparados hacia arriba incrustándose en el techo. Raven giro su rostro en sentido contrario a donde estaba Terra y cerro su ojo para tratar calmarse y evitar el descontrol de sus poderes.

"Mis poderes incrementaron, se salieron de control" Menciono con su ojo aun cerrado. "No puedo controlarlos con la misma facilidad de antes" Su respiración se estaba volviendo calmada al igual que ese golpeteo en su pecho. Dio un paso para alejarse de Terra y que así esta pudiera quitar su mano de su hombro, cualquier contacto con ella la podría descontrolar nuevamente. Seguía dándole la espalda mientras agachaba su cabeza. ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso que vio? Respiraba por la boca para terminar de calmarse más pronto.

"¿Raven segura te encuentras bien?" Volvió a preguntar mientras observaba el desastre de su cuarto. Obviamente tendría que volver a hacer su círculo para transportarse a Azarath.

"Si Terra, estoy bien" Respondió golpeadamente aun dándole la espalda a la rubia.

La ojiceleste fue herida por el tono en que su maestra le había respondido y agacho su cabeza para mirar al suelo. Pasaron varios segundos que parecieron eternos en silencio en la misma posición. Nadie decía nada y lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto era como la respiración de la mitad ángel se calmaba poco a poco. De pronto un azote se dejó escuchar y ambas chicas miraron a su izquierda para ver como uno de los trozos de cama no soporto el techo y cayó al suelo.

"Hay que irnos a Azarath lo más pronto posible" Menciono Raven en voz preocupada lo suficientemente audible para que Terra la escuchara "Prepara las cosas que necesites para estar una semana fuera de aquí" Dijo aun dándole la espalda. No se atrevía a voltear, aun no procesaba todo lo que había visto por culpa de esa última escena y sabía que mirar a la rubia nuevamente sería un descontrol aun peor. Su ojo se volvió a cerrar para tratar de concentrarse.

La ojiceleste salió de su trance y dejo de ver la parte del mueble que había caído al suelo para dirigir su mirada hacia la dueña de la habitación en la que estaban. La rubia agudizo sus ojos "¿No me estas alejando para que así tú te puedas ir sin mí?" Pregunto un tanto desconfiada.

Raven dejó escapar una leve sonrisa juguetona. "Aunque es una muy buena idea no lo hare, igual tengo que preparar lo mío y terminar de acomodar los materiales para abrir el portal" Su ojo se volvió a abrir y se posó en el lugar donde había tratado de poner el circulo mágico. "Además hay que avisarle a los chicos"

Terra asintió de manera más confiada. El comportamiento de su maestra se había vuelto muy extraño pero trato de ignorarlo, seguramente fue por el evento de sus poderes. Dio un paso para quedar más cerca de Raven pero titubeo en si debía llamar su atención o no, alzo su mano nuevamente para tocar el hombro de su compañera titán pero se arrepintió en el último momento y no hiso nada. "Te ayudare luego a reparar tu cuarto" Se pasó de largo hasta llegar a la salida "No tardo" Menciono mientras la puerta se abría y se cerraba rápidamente.

La chica de azarath dejo salir un suspiro que inconscientemente había estado guardando. Abrió su ojo y recorrió toda su habitación, estaba hecha un desastre, y eso que solo había sido un pequeño descontrol de poderes, tal como lo había dicho, algo ocurrió gracias a su pelea contra Sarul que sus poderes se habían incrementado. Giro para mirar el lugar donde Terra había estado hace unos segundos y clavo su mirada ahí. Había tenido premoniciones de Terra otra vez, así como las tubo en aquella ocasión solo que ahora abarcaron más escenas y la mayoría involucraban a Raven también. ¿Acaso estaba viendo el futuro? Su rostro comenzó a calentarse y se dio cuenta que se estaba sonrojando nuevamente. ¿Terra la va a besar? Un frasco de material mágico salió volando hacia la pared y al ser de vidrio no opuso resistencia y se quebró con facilidad, un líquido rojo y viscoso comenzó a chorrear por la pared con pequeños pedazos de vidrios incrustados. El ojo de Raven se abrió lo mucho que su anatomía le dejaba en ese momento mientras aquella mancha le recordaba aquella imagen que había olvidado por completo al concentrarse en el beso. Terra llorando en el estómago de Raven quien yacía en el suelo con una mancha roja en el pecho. ¿Era sangre? La escena parecía haberse llevado en unas ruinas, había algo de luz, como si el día hubiese estado nublado.

"Por azarath" Dijo sorprendida casi sin habla mientras una gota de sudor frio recorrió su frente y el peor escalofríos de toda su vida pasaba por su espalda. "Voy a morir"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luego de un par de horas desperdiciadas en preparar las cosas para el viaje interdimensional Terra y Raven se encontraban listas para marcharse. Raven les había explicado a los chicos que quería ir a Azarath pues seguramente Arella le podría ayudar a descifrar lo que estaba pasando con Trigon además de ayudarle con su recuperación. También podría aprovechar su visita para conseguir más libros en donde buscar. Les explico también que debido a sus condiciones no iría sola y se llevaría a Terra con ella además de que en su hogar tendría más material para entrenarla, pues los chicos ya sabían que la hibrida estaba entrenando a la rubia para que esta pudiese controlar sus poderes. Los titanes no vieron objeción alguna, excepto chico bestia. Desde aquel día la hechicera y el cambiante no habían intercambiado casi palabras y las pocas que se dirigían eran para discutir. Luego de varias intervenciones de Robin, el joven verde no le quedo de otra más que aceptar lo que su líder dijera. Como sabían que otros 2 demonios podrían atacar la ciudad en cualquier momento la grisácea le dejo un brazalete blanco con una piedra azul a Starfire, explicando que esto serviría para comunicarse entre dimensiones y pedir su regreso si algún problema grave se presentaba.

Al terminar la explicación Raven y Terra se dirigieron al cuarto de la afectada y mientras la hija de Trigon realizaba la formación para abrir el portal dimensional la rubia trato de limpiar algo del desastre del cuarto de la hechicera. Una vez todo listo las chicas tomaron sus cosas, ambas llevaban un pequeño morral, y se colocaron dentro del círculo formado por las piedras raras de Raven.

"Te advierto que al final del viaje puedes sentirte un tanto mareada, probablemente sentirás una presión mientras viajamos por el túnel, no te preocupes es normal, solo no te asustes y confía en mi" Menciono Raven mientras miraba a Terra, había decidido bloquear aquellas imágenes de su mente y no tomarle tanta importancia por el momento. Gracias a su concentración ya podía interactuar su compañera sin que esto le afectase.

La ojiceleste trago saliva y asintió lentamente sin quitarle la mirada a Raven. Con su mano hiso la seña de pulgar arriba para demostrar que ya estaba lista para el viaje. La hibrida asintió con la cabeza y poso su mano buena en uno de los hombros de la rubia. Comenzó a recitar un hechizo el cual Terra no había escuchado antes. Su ojo comenzó a brillar con aquella luz blanca que tanto la caracterizaba y acto seguido los cristales colocados en el suelo comenzaron a brillar. Basto unos segundos para que dicho brillo comenzara a esparcirse por todo el suelo estaba dentro del círculo definido. Paralelamente un circulo con la misma intensidad de brillo y tamaño se formó por encima de sus cabezas, Terra alzo su vista para ver maravillada el hechizo de su compañera, pues aunque fuese un brillo asombroso no era nocivo para los ojos. De pronto, sin saber cómo o porque, se vieron absorbidas por uno de esos portales y emprendieron su viaje.

Tal como lo había dicho Raven, extrañas sensaciones de presión comenzaron a atacar el cuerpo de la rubia. Parecía como si estuviera en algún vehículo acuático meciéndose lentamente, al mismo tiempo como si flotara en aire puro. Por momentos sentía como su cuerpo se estiraba y regresaba a la misma posición. Todo al mismo tiempo que extrañas luces pasaban a su alrededor.

De pronto todo tipo de movimiento ceso y pisaron suelo firme. Terra automáticamente cayó de rodillas, rápidamente usando sus manos contra el suelo para no caer totalmente y estabilizar mejor su cuerpo. Estaba mareada y su frente estaba llena de sudor. Su respiración estaba ligeramente agitada. Cerro los ojos un rato para tratar de quitarse esa sensación de mareo.

Raven sonrió juguetona al ver la reacción de Terra después del viaje. "Te lo dije" La hibrida extendió su mano.

Una vez recuperada Terra alzo la mirada para ver a Raven y tomar la mano que le fue extendida para levantarse. "No es como si lo hubiera podido controlar" menciono la rubia haciendo un puchero. Soltó la mano de su tutora y comenzó a observar a su alrededor quedando sorprendía. No había ningún ser vivo en los kilómetros cercanos a la redonda, solo ruinas. Había estructuras que parecían ser casas y calles abandonadas. Aunque no solo se veían algunas destruidas si no algunas se veían con antigüedad. "Umm" Titubeo un poco y después miro a su compañera. "¿Estamos en el lugar correcto?"

"Si" Respondió. La mitad demonio comenzó a escanear su entorno con la mirada. "Aquí me veo siempre con Arella cuando vengo"

La ojiceleste arqueo una ceja al ver lo que hacia la hechicera. Tenía un par de preguntas por hacer pero al ver a Raven un tanto concentrada en encontrar algo decidió dejarlas para después. Lo que más le intrigaba era saber quién era esta Arella de quien tanto hablaba, sentía algo de celos por esta persona ya que cada vez que la hibrida pronunciaba su nombre, algo parecía cambiar en su semblante, como si fuera una persona muy cercana a ella.

Pasaron unos segundos y de pronto Raven vio una sombra blanca pasar unos cuantos metros a su derecha. Dicha sombra paso a esconderse en una de las estructuras en forma de casa. "Ahí está" Dijo la hechicera dirigiendo su mirada al lugar en el que había visto la figura. "Sígueme" Le ordeno a la rubia quien acto seguido comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

Llegaron al edificio en cuestión y entraron. Eran los restos de una habitación muy espaciosa y en la pared que estaba hasta el fondo se podía apreciar una persona en una túnica con capucha blanca dándoles la espalda. Una extraña sensación fue la que percibió Terra en el mismo momento en que entro al área de donde las había guiado aquella persona que buscaba Raven. Una extraña sensación de calidez casi angelical se apodero de su cuerpo mientras este se relajaba automáticamente. Raven estaba unos pasos delante de la rubia viendo a aquella persona. Se preguntaba si la hibrida había sentido lo mismo que ella al entrar al área.

"Arella" Menciono la hechicera dando un paso hacia delante para acercarse más a la blanca figura.

"Me da gusto que vinieras Raven" Arella dio media vuelta mientras se quitaba la capucha para dejar ver totalmente su rostro.

La controladora de tierra no pudo evitar contener su respiración al ver el rostro de aquella persona. Unos familiares ojos azules y cabello de ese extraño color morado que solo una persona poseía, solo que la identificada como Arella tenía una tonalidad un tanto más obscura. Incluso una gema incrustada en ese lugar intermedio de la frente.

"Necesito tu ayuda" Raven llevo su mano buena a su capucha para imitar los movimientos de la persona frente a ella y descubrir su rostro, mostrando la última de sus criticas heridas a quien era una de las personas más cercanas que tenía en su vida.

Arella no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la joven hechicera "Por Azarath" Dijo llevándose ambas manos a la boca. "Hija mía ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?" Termino con la distancia que se interponía entre ella y Raven y le dio un fraternal abrazo.

La rubia observo sorprendida la escena, el parecido entre ambas mujeres era demasiado, prácticamente la única diferencia eran sus tonalidades de piel y que quien portaba el ropaje blanco parecía más madura y un tanto mayor de edad. No solo eso, era extraño que una persona pudiera mostrarle tal acción de afecto a la hibrida, definitivamente tenían que ser personas muy cercanas. Tras las últimas palabras de Arella un solo pensamiento rondo por su cabeza. _"¿Acaso es su… "_ Pero no pudo terminar su pensamiento al escuchar la respuesta oficial por boca de su propia tutora.

"Sarul ataco la tierra, madre" Respondió el abrazo para después terminarlo y mirar de manera nostálgica y seria a su madre. Se separó un poco de ella y después giro su cabeza para voltear a ver a Terra y asintió con la cabeza dándole la señal que no corría peligro, había notado lo tensa que se encontraba la ojiceleste desde hacía unos momentos.

"¿Sarul?" Frunció el ceño al escuchar ese nombre "¿Cómo llego hasta haya?"

"Lo invocaron en la tierra" Respondió seriamente la hibrida. "Específicamente lo invocaron para buscarme" Frunció el ceño de igual manera. La rubia no pudo más que observar nuevamente el gran parecido de ambas mujeres, definitivamente eran familia.

Arella agudizo sus ojos de forma melancólica, estragos de dolor se podían observar en su mirada. Bajo su vista al suelo unos segundos para después volver a ver a su hija. "La invocación de demonios no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, un humano no tendría poder suficiente para una invocación"

"No fue un humano ordinario, fue el último humano que tuvo contacto con Trigon" Respondió Raven observando el rostro de sorpresa de su madre. "De alguna manera descubrió como hacer la invocación de demonios y con el poder que le dejo Trigon le resulto fácil" Apretó su puño ante la impotencia de no haberlo evitado.

Terra se sentía un poco incomoda ante la escena, parecía un momento familiar y no veía el momento en que pudiera entrar en la plática. Observaba atenta la interacción entre ambas. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio y justo cuando la rubia retomo su mirada hacia su compañera, esta última también le dirigió su mirada haciendo que sus vistas chocaran. Raven sonrió levemente mientras Terra le sostenía la mirada un tanto nerviosa, pronto pudo sentir un par de ojos azules mirarla también.

"Madre quisiera presentarte a una compañera" Dijo Raven esquivando la mirada de Terra para dirigirla hacia su madre, que vio ya miraba a la psíquica terrestre.

"Terra" Menciono Arella extendiendo su mano hacia la ojiceleste. "No pensé que te conocería tan pronto"

La rubia quedo boquiabierta al percatarse que la madre de su amiga ya sabía su nombre sin siquiera haberlo dicho ¿Habría leído su mente? Se puso nerviosa, si fue así entonces ¿Qué tanto fue lo que leyó? Se tardó en reaccionar ante la sorpresa y sacudió levemente su cabeza. "Hola" Respondió mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer frente a ella "¿Cómo supo mi nombre?" Pregunto arqueando su ceja mientras miraba fijamente a Arella.

"Mi madre tiene visiones sobre el futuro" Respondió Raven en lugar de su madre. "Generalmente siempre tiene premoniciones de cuando vengo de visita a Azarath, por eso siempre sabe dónde encontrarme"

Terra asintió y le dirigió una leve sonrisa a Arella, quien le devolvió la sonrisa. "Entonces no creo que deba presentarme" Se rasco la cabeza de forma nerviosa. Había algo en Arella que no podía describir que la hacía sentirse un poco nerviosa.

"Síganme" La hechicera de magia blanca camino hasta la salida del intento de casa a la que habían entrado. "Las llevare al verdadero Azarath" Comenzó a caminar.

Terra miro cuestionante a Raven quien solo asintió y comenzó a caminar, prontamente seguida por la ojiceleste. "Lo que estás viendo son los restos del antiguo Azarath" Ambas ahora estaban caminando detrás de Arella, siguiéndola por las calles. "Son los restos de lo que quedo cuando Trigon invadió el planeta. Luego de la guerra decidieron dejar esta imagen desolada como protección y usarla de pantalla para esconder el nuevo Azarath"

"Eso explica porque no he visto personas" Respondió Terra tratando de aligerar la atmosfera. Raven sonrió ante ello "Gracias por traerme"

"No tienes que agradecer" Respondió la mitad demonio.

Arella miraba de reojo la interacción entra su hija y su compañera mientras las guiaba. Sonrió internamente al ver en lo que Raven se había convertido, luego de su difícil vida en Azarath era bueno saber que por fin tenia personas con quien involucrarse. "Aquí es" Dijo mientras se detenía frente a una estructura que parecía quemada. Se acercó donde yacía una manta tapando lo que simulaba ser la puerta de la casa.

Las titanes se detuvieron detrás de Arella y aguardaron paciente mientras esta alzaba su mano para tocar la manda. Acto seguido sus ojos brillaron en color blanco, de la misma manera en que a Raven le habían brillado muchas veces, y de pronto se sintió una alteración en el ambiente. La madre de Raven sonrió nuevamente y miro a las dos chicas para hacerles una señal de que podían continuar. La primera en pasar por la manta fue Arella, para después ser seguida por Raven y al final por Terra.

De pronto se pudo escuchar el murmuro de varias personas, una música suave se podía escuchar a la lejanía al igual que el ruido de pasos, caminatas y un sinfín de cosas más. Un enorme espacio con criaturas extrañas era ahora lo que tenían enfrente de sí. Terra miro asombrada, parecían estar en una especie de mercado.

Diferentes tipos de criaturas extrañas caminaban de un lado a otro sin saturar abrumadoramente el enorme terreno en el que estaban. Altos, bajos, medianos, una gran diversidad de entes yacía caminando de un lado a otro, algunas tenían formas humanas y otras no tanto, incluso algunas criaturas parecían sacadas de una película de terror, o eso pensaba la joven rubia.

"Bienvenidas a Azarath" Menciono con gentileza Arella dejando que las chicas observaran el panorama.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	17. Capitulo 16 El gran consejo

**Notas de Autor:** Siento mucho la tardanza ;w; pero la computadora cobro vida propia y me hizo la vida de cuadritos borrándome el capitulo al menos en unas 2 ocasiones y eso de volver a escribir algo que ya habías escrito es un tanto difícil pues crees que no quedo tan bien como la primera vez. Pero bueno, basta de escusas y palabrerías, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, espero no tardarme tanto para subir el siguiente capitulo, pero como de costumbre les pediré paciencia. Sin mas por el momento nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 16.- El gran consejo**

Terra en su vida se había imaginado la cantidad de criaturas diferentes que podían existir por todo el cosmos, y no es que pensara que solo los humanos fueran los únicos seres vivos del universo pues tanto Raven como Starfire habían mostrado cuan falso resultaba aquello, siendo ambas chicas muestra de dos clases más de razas que existían por el universo.

Era increíble la cantidad de entes vivientes que la rubia pudo apreciar en su entrada a Azarath. Grandes, altos, medianos, esbeltos, robustos, algunos incluso no tenían una forma muy bien definida pero había de todos colores y tamaños. La terrestre simplemente estaba maravillada por conocer un nuevo segmento de la galaxia, y estaba sorprendida al ver la diversidad de criaturas y cosas nuevas que podía ver del lugar que recién estaba conociendo.

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que el trio de chicas había dejado la zona más concurrida de Azarath y ahora caminaban en lo que eran calles un poco más espaciosas y con menos seres caminantes en ellas. A pesar que ahora eran pocas las criaturas que caminaban por los alrededores la joven ojiceleste no dejaba de verlos con asombro. Ninguna película de terror sobre monstruos o sobre seres de otros planetas la habían preparado para esto.

Justo en ese momento dos seres, de aproximadamente 2 metros de altura con una piel tan áspera y rocosa que se asemejaba a los corales terrestres tanto en apariencia como en los colores, pasaban caminando en sentido contrario al que caminaban las titanes y Arella. La titán terrestre trago saliva inconscientemente ante la apariencia espeluznante de las criaturas. Justo en ese momento sintió una mano en uno de sus hombros.

"Tranquila, son pacíficos" Menciono Raven al notar como su compañera de equipo se tensaba un poco.

"¿Segura?" Pregunto Terra. Se acercó más a la hibrida al ver como las criaturas pasaban a lado de ellas, casi tratando de usar a Raven para esconderse.

"Si, te prometo que no comen humanos" Trato de bromear al ver el nerviosismo de la terrestre, esta última solo frunció el ceño y golpeo levemente el hombro del brazo bueno de Raven para después reír un poco.

"Azarath es usado como planeta de intercambio cultural, tenemos visitas de seres de muchas partes del universo" Menciono Arella a manera educativa. "Sin embargo todos deben de acatarse a las reglas de Azarath, somos pacifistas por naturaleza así que será muy raro que veas algún percance por aquí"

"Pero si vienen muchas criaturas, ¿No hay posibilidad que alguien malo venga?" Pregunto curiosa la rubia mientras seguían todas caminando.

"La única criatura malvada por naturaleza son los demonios" Respondió serenamente Arella mientras miraba de reojo a su hija. "Las demás criaturas quizás son hostiles pero saben comportarse por aquí" Hiso una pausa para después mostrar una sonrisa orgullosa "Y si no, estamos los grandes sabios para encargarnos del asunto"

"¿Grandes sabios?" Arqueo una rubia ceja y después volteo a ver a su compañera de equipó quien le asintió con la cabeza en señal que podía preguntar todo lo que quisiera. "¿Son algo así como superhéroes?"

"¿Mi hija te habrá contado sobre su herencia entre los demonios y los ángeles?" Pregunto Arella volteando a ver a la ojiceleste quien asintió levemente. "Somos los ángeles que protegemos Azarath, así mismo somos la máxima autoridad" Hiso otra pausa y su semblante cambio a uno más serio "Nos encargamos de proteger la integridad y tratar de balancear las fuerzas del universo para que mantenga su equilibrio"

"Oh valla" Dijo la rubia sorprendida mientras miraba a la hibrida quien solo escuchaba. "Nunca me dijiste que tu madre era alguien importante"

Raven se sorprendió ante el comentario sincero de su compañera y volteo con ella tratando de no mostrarse muy afectada por ello "En realidad nunca te conté realmente sobre mi madre"

"Buen punto" Se llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla. "Pero pudiste habérmelo dicho cuando me la presentaste" Respondió la rubia.

La joven hechicera solo asintió con su cabeza y se limitó a guardar silencio, un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus grisáceas mejillas y maldijo internamente. ¿Desde cuándo Terra la afectaba de esta manera? Sacudió levemente su cabeza para quitarse ese sentimiento tan extraño de ella ¿Cómo era posible que su compañera de equipo pudiera provocarle este tipo de reacciones que le eran tan ajenas? _"¿Solo compañera de equipo?"_ Se escuchó una voz ajena a la hibrida dentro de su cabeza.

"_¡Madre!"_ Respondió la mitad demonio de igual manera, mentalmente mientras trataba de suprimir aquel sonrojo de sus mejillas que se apodero de ella de manera más notoria. No se había percatado en que momento su propia madre había decidido iniciar una charla telepática con ella.

"Sera mejor que te acostumbres" Respondió Arella, esta vez en voz alta lo que atrajo tanto la atención de su hija como la de Terra. "Esta chica está destinada a convertirse en algo más que tu simple compañera de equipo" Sonrió de forma orgullosa al conseguir una reacción por parte de su hija. "Sera tu amiga"

Ambas chicas se sorprendieron ante tal comentario y fue ahora turno de la rubia de sonrojarse para hacerle par a Raven. No sabía porque de pronto aquel repentino comentario del ángel de Azarath. Trago saliva de forma nerviosa y dirigió sus celestes ojos a mirar a su compañera titán quien también coincidió en verla en ese preciso momento. Ojos azules chocaron con celestes por unos cuantos segundos para después cada quien volver a mirar su propio camino, sin saber que el corazón de ambas latía a mayor velocidad.

De pronto hubo un silencio incómodo. Terra comenzó a rascarse su brazo derecho de forma nerviosa mientras que Raven parecía interesarle bastante el suelo. Sin darse cuenta siguieron de esta manera por un tiempo hasta que de pronto el caminar de la gran sabía que las guiaba se detuvo. Ambas chicas hicieron lo mismo y dirigieron su mirada hacia el frente descubriendo el motivo de su acción, descubriendo unas blancas escalinatas que llevaban a lo que parecía un castillo unos cuantos metros más arriba.

"Hemos llegado" Menciono el ángel sonriendo. Volteo a ver a ambas chicas para después dirigir una mirada respetuosa hacia el frente. "Al castillo de Azarath" Comenzó a caminar para subir las escaleras, Raven la siguió rápidamente mientras Terra aguardo inmóvil unos segundos apreciando el majestuoso edificio que tenía frente a ella.

Era un castillo de tonalidades blancas el cual tenía 5 torres, una de ellas, la más grande, yacía en el centro de la estructura, lugar al que aparentemente se dirigían ya que era por donde estaba la entrada conectada a las escaleras que tenían frente. El material de construcción era uno brillante, pues además de que la estructura tuviera un color que reflejase mucha luz, parecía emanar su propio brillo, parecía como si se tratara de un lustrado mármol blanco.

La terrestre comenzó a subir las escaleras, apresurando sus primeros pasos para alcanzar a las Azaratianas, después comenzó a caminar al mismo paso que ellas.

"Vas a conocer a Azarath, deberás mostrarle respeto, es la mayor entidad de por aquí" Menciono Raven un tanto monótona, eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía a su compañera desde aquella incomoda revelación de su madre.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño un poco, molesta ante la actitud de seriedad que había adoptado Raven, sin embargo la molestia era por no saber porque el repentino cambio de actitud. No sabía si era por mostrar seriedad y respeto por el lugar en el que estaban o si había sido por el comentario dicho por su madre. Terra volvió a pensar en aquellas palabras ¿Seria cierto? Era imposible tratar de imaginar aquel panorama pues aunque las cosas ya estuvieran más amigables entre las titanes seguían sin llevarse del todo bien, al menos por parte de Raven, Terra por su parte trataba de llevarse bien con la hibrida, por alguna razón que aún no comprendía le agradaba mucho estar en su compañía.

Sumida en sus pensamientos la ojiceleste no se había percatado, hasta casi tropezar, de que por fin habían terminado las escaleras. Arella empujo la gran puerta que estaba vigilada por lo que parecían ser guardias, dos entidades en túnicas blancas yacían a los lados de la puerta de brazos cruzados, sus rostros escondidos en las sombras de sus respectivas capuchas.

Entraron al edificio, adentrándose en un pasillo demasiado grande para las 4 únicas puertas que tenía, 1 de ellas siendo por donde las titanes y Arella habían entrado. Caminaron hasta la puerta que se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, siendo esta la más grande y con un marco en color oro, diferenciándose notablemente de las demás puertas blancas con marcos negros, todas las puertas resguardadas por un guardián, vistiendo uniformes similares a los guardias de la entrada.

Llegaron hasta la puerta más omnipotente del pasillo, el guardia que estaba frente a la puerta movió un poco su cabeza para apreciar a las presentes que se acercaban. Se quitó la capucha en señal de respeto, revelando su rostro, mostrando un ser con una piel tan blanca como la leche y unos ojos rasgados pero con el suficiente tamaño para poder dejar ver unas pupilas color marrón, su hocico en forma de pico de ave que se asemejaba al de un águila calva terrestre y una gema azul en el centro de su frente. "Lady Arella" hizo una pequeña reverencia mostrando respeto. "La están esperando".

El ángel asintió y después volteo a ver a las titanes, haciendo un gesto con sus ojos en señal que la siguieran. Raven se mostraba serena mientras que en el rostro de Terra había algo de nerviosismo, no se había imaginado que el acompañar a su amiga significaría conocer a alguien sumamente importante. El guardia les dio la espalda, revelando unas medianas alas de plumas blancas. El ser alado posó una de sus manos en la puerta y recitó unas palabras extrañas, las cuáles pensó la rubia debían ser de algún hechizo azarathiano. La puerta brillo por algunos segundos y después se abrió por la mitad de forma vertical. Una vez abierta, el guardia se hizo de lado y se volvió a inclinar de forma respetuosa, señalando que podían adentrarse en la habitación recién abierta. Arella agradeció al guardia de forma generosa y fue la primera pasar por la puerta seguida después de Raven y al último por Terra.

Era una habitación mediana con piso liso de color gris, en el centro había lo que parecía ser un tapete circular de color marrón, frente al círculo yacía una mesa en forma de media luna la cual tenía 5 sillas, dos de las cuales estaban vacías mientras que las otras tres estaban ocupadas por tres figuras en vestimentas blancas, similares a las que Arella portaba. En las paredes de la habitación había distintos escritos y dibujos de diferentes tipos de criaturas, seguramente de todas partes del universo.

"Arella" Mencionó con voz grave el ser que yacía sentado en la silla del centro de la mesa. "Qué bueno que llegas, veo que esta ves vienes acompañada" sonrió alzándose de su silla. "Raven, ¿Cuánto tiempo?" Su felicidad rápidamente se cambió por tristeza al ver el estado de la híbrida. "Veo que por fin nos visita una terrestre" Volvió a sonreír. "Bienvenida pequeña, siéntete en casa"

"Gran Azarath" mencionó la híbrida inclinándose hacia el frente haciendo una reverencia. La rubia al ver esto la imitó haciendo el gesto de respeto. "Es un honor volverlo a ver" Mientras hablaba Arella aprovechó para tomar asiento en una de las sillas vacías. "Gran consejo de sabios me eh visto en la necesidad de recudir a ustedes en estos momentos de confusión" Hizo una pausa. "¿Dónde está Kaoz?"

"Kaoz se encuentra en una misión en una galaxia al este de Azarath, no debe de demorar en llegar, nos comunicó que llegaría el día de hoy" Mencionó Azarath en su grave acento. Azarath era lo que se asimilaba a un humano adulto, fornido pero con algunos rasgos de anciano como cabellera lisa blanca y larga, llegando más abajo de donde tiene los hombros, una barba delgada y blanca en forma de 'v' que llegaba hasta su pecho. Su color de piel se asemejaba al color de la piel de Arella. Una gema de color blanca adornaba el centro de su frente. Su mirada adornada por unas pupilas color amarillas que parecían casi doradas.

La terraquinetica permaneció en silencio observando el ambiente y escuchando atenta la plática de forma respetuosa. Noto como Raven había nombrado a esta gente consejo de sabios por lo supuso que se trataba de gente muy importante, siendo Azarath, como bien lo había dicho la híbrida, la cabeza de dicho consejo.

Al ver las otras dos personas se sorprendió cuando vio que uno de los individuos, con cabellera color café, lisa y tan larga que tapaba su espalda, mostraba unas alargadas orejas y sus ojos verdes hacían juego con la gema verde de su frente, era un color contrastante para su blanca piel. La rubia no pudo esconder su asombro al percatarse que se trataba de un fornido, y al mismo tiempo, esbelto elfo, un ser que jamás pensó pudieran existir. Mientras tanto el segundo individuo parecía ser una criatura hecha para la guerra, un musculoso y marcado cuerpo se podía percibir tras su ropaje ajustado a diferencia de los demás, una piel rocosa y áspera en color gris en conjunto con un corto cabello color negro, del mismo color que sus ojos y una gema de color amarillo adornaba su frente.

"Debe ser un problema serio para que hayas venido hasta aquí." Menciono el elfo. "Y muy grande para que pudieran lastimar a una hibrida como tú." Observo el yeso y el vendaje que cubrían las heridas aun presentes de la grisácea. "Asumo que tus heridas fueron causadas por ese problema ¿O me equivoco Raven?"

"Estas en lo cierto Ruval" Respondió Raven, sonriendo levemente al ver que aun la recordaban.

"Sarul ataco a Raven y a la tierra" Menciono Arella agudizando su mirada. Los presentes se sorprendieron y se voltearon a ver unos a los otros para después terminar posando todos sus miradas en la titán grisácea.

"¿Cómo se atreve?" Menciono el ser rocoso golpeando con ambas manos la mesa, acto que costó la vida del objeto pues este se partió sin resistencia alguna, lo que causo que los sabios se pararan.

"Tranquilo Tellus, enrabiándote de esa manera no conseguiremos nada por ahora" Menciono Ruval con un tono más serio del que estaba hablando hacia unos momentos.

Tellus apretó fuertemente sus manos, dejando escuchar un extraño crujido. Después volteo a ver nostálgicamente al suelo. "Si tan solo no hubiera huido aquella vez, no estaría causando problemas ahora, debemos exterminarlo antes de…"

"Sarul está muerto" Respondió la hibrida lo más seria que pudo, robándole el aliento a todos los presentes. Terra solo paso saliva nerviosamente, aparentemente algo tenía muy preocupados a los sabios de Azarath. "Yo lo mate" Termino con frialdad, agudizando su ojo al recordar todos los daños que les había causado a los titanes.

"Raven…" Dijo Arella en casi un susurro llevándose una de sus manos a su boca la cual estaba un poco abierta tras la revelación.

"¿Lo pudiste derrotar tu sola Raven?" Pregunto Azarath preocupado.

"Recibí ayuda de mi equipo" Hiso una pausa para voltear a ver a Terra quien asintió frente al gran consejo dando fe y legalidad a lo mencionado por la grisácea, después Raven volteo rápidamente hacia su madre haciendo gesto de tristeza y después regreso su azulado ojo bueno al gran sabio. "Pero no fue suficiente al final tuve que utilizar la daga de azarath" Hubo un silencio mientras los cuatro sabios presentes la miraban incrédula. La rubia solo miraba de un lado a otro nerviosamente sin comprender exactamente porque se comportaban de esa manera.

"¿Sarul viajo hasta la tierra o fue invocado?" Pregunto nuevamente el sabio de cabellera blanca.

"Fue invocado, estaba con su fuerza máxima cuando lo derrote" Respondió la hibrida al saber de antemano por donde se estaba lleno Azarath, todos sabían lo poderoso que eran los demonios y que ella por si sola jamás podría tener oportunidad alguna contra un demonio de la clase de Sarul. "Hiso que los titanes corrieran peligro, no mostro misericordia" Su voz se quebró ante el recuerdo de aquella difícil batalla "Si lo pude derrotar fue porque estoy cambiando y tengo nuevas habilidades".

El silencio se hiso presente nuevamente, pero ahora hubo una tensión en el aire que la misma Terra se sintió incomoda de estar ahí. Miro de reojo a su compañera y observo un leve temblor en sus hombros, como si quisiera llorar o tuviese algo que la estaba intimidando, se sorprendió ante esto… ¿Raven con miedo? Sin pensarlo y dejándose llevar por sus instintos coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de la hechicera para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor. Raven giro su cabeza para observar a la rubia, quien asintió con la cabeza, indicándole que dijera lo que dijera y aunque fuera malo, la ojiceleste la apoyaría en todo y no la dejaría sola.

"¿Te transformaste?" Pregunto Arella con preocupación. Sabía que con la herencia hibrida de su hija, esta estaba propensa a sufrir transformaciones que la llevarían a sacar su lado demoniaco, el cual por desgracia sabía perfectamente que aún no lo podía controlar.

"Si" Respondió Raven mirando el suelo. Dejo escapar otro suspiro al escuchar el silencio de los presentes y volteo su mirada hacia Azarath para después hacer una reverencia nuevamente "No entiendo lo que me ocurre, pero esa cosa dentro de mí está cambiando, se está haciendo más fuerte y no lo puedo controlar. Necesito su ayuda honorable consejo, si lo que Sarul menciono es correcto, necesito controlar mi lado demonio"

"Viniendo de Sarul no creo que haya sido algo alentador" Menciono Ruval mientras se cruzaba de brazos, escuchando atento a cada palabra de la hibrida.

"Es sobre Trigon" Soltó la oración que cayó como balde de agua fría en los sabios de la habitación, dejando a los presentes boquiabiertos y anonadados. "Aparentemente Trigon está vivo, de alguna manera y si lo que dijo Sarul se va a cumplir…" Hiso una pausa y dirigió su mirada hacia su madre. "Trigon me quiere a mi"

"Trigon es uno de los demonios más importantes y fuertes del universo, es difícil de derrotar" Menciono Azarath. "¿Has tenido visiones Raven?" Pregunto preocupado, la joven grisácea solamente asintió con la cabeza, Azarath alzo su mano y los restos de la mesa trozada que estaba frente a él se movieron para abrirle paso. "Permíteme verlas" Comenzó a caminar hasta quedar frente a Raven, quien se erigió para quedar en una posición firme, viendo atentamente al sabio e indicándole con la mirada que podía realizar dicha petición.

Coloco una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la hija de Arella y acto seguido los ojos de ambos comenzaron a brillar de blanco. Al cabo de unos segundos el brillo ceso y Azarath quito su mano de la hibrida para dar media vuelta y caminar hasta donde originalmente estaba. "Discutiremos arduamente sobre este tema en los días venideros Raven, hay muchas cosas que debemos comprender para poder darte una respuesta" Hiso una pausa. "Vuelve en algunos días para entender como seguir con esto" Pauso nuevamente y sonrió "Mientras tanto disfruta tu estancia aquí, Arella te ayudara con tus heridas."

"Gracias" Sonrió levemente y volvió a hacer reverencia, esta vez Terra la imito haciendo la misma reverencia pues aparentemente su estancia aquí había terminado.

"¿Aun recuerdas cómo llegar?" Pregunto Arella acercándose a su hija.

"Si" Sonrió orgullosa, a pesar de llevar años sin estar largos periodos de tiempo en Azarath aun recordaba todos sus detalles como la palma de su mano.

"Bien, vayan ustedes, yo las alcanzare más tarde, hay asuntos que resolver aquí" Coloco una mano en el hombro de su hija y le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

Raven asintió y después dirigió su vista hacia Terra, quien se acercó a la grisácea también indicando que estaba lista para salir cuando ella quisiera, se despidieron de Arella y salieron de la habitación, comenzando así su recorrido hasta la casa donde alguna ves vivió la mitad demonio.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Luego de por fin acoplarse e instalarse en la vivienda de Arella, las chicas yacían sentadas en lo que parecía ser una especie de comedor en sillas hechas de una fina y brillante madera. Definitivamente el viaje había sido un tanto agotador y por fin tenían un lugar donde descansar.

El camino había sido uno corto, estando la casa a solo algunos minutos de distancia del Castillo de Azarath, sin embargo había sido silencioso pues ninguna de las chicas había decidido hablar, incluso al llegar a la casa, Raven se limitó a un par de palabras para instruirle a Terra en donde se quedarían, que resultó ser el antiguo cuarto que la mitad ángel usaba cuando vivía aquí.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que ambas chicas estaban en la misma posición, el silencio reinaba con los ligeros ruidos de la respiración de ambas titanes y con lejanos ruidos sobre lo que acontecía afuera. La rubia frunció el ceño ante la frustración que estaba sintiendo, por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de hablar con Raven pero esta simplemente no ponía de su parte.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y dirigió su atención hacia Raven. "Así que…" Hiso una pausa al notar que su compañera alzo su vista para ponerle atención, esto causo algo de nervios en la rubia quien se aclaró la garganta para continuar. "¿Eres hija de padres muy importantes?" Dejo escapar el enunciado de su boca esperando romper el hielo.

"Mi padre es prácticamente el rey de los demonios y mi madre es un ángel del consejo de sabios de Azarath, si… puede ser muy irónico" Respondió la hibrida.

"¿Por qué tu madre se fijó en el?" Pregunto curiosa la ojiceleste. "¿Siendo un demonio importante no debió de haberse dado cuenta que tan malo era?"

"No fue porque se fijara en el" Hiso una pausa. "Simplemente paso" Agudizo su ojo en una mueca de dolor y melancoliza, apretó su puño ante la rabia que le provocaba aquel acontecimiento. "Yo no te lo puedo contar, no quiero hablar de eso" Respondió fríamente.

"Oh, lo siento" Se disculpó Terra mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente. Miro por unos segundos sus manos, después a una de las paredes grisáceas de la habitación donde estaban y después a la mesa en donde estaban, tratando rápidamente de pensar en algún otro tema de conversación. "Tú también eres importante ¿Cierto?" Hiso una leve pausa al ver el arqueo de cejas de su compañera. "Todo el consejo parecía conocerte"

"El nacimiento de híbridos no es algo muy común, si suceden pero no son mayoría. El nacimiento de un hibrido demonio y ángel es algo memorable pues un demonio jamás estaría con un ángel y viceversa. Soy la primer hibrida de mi clase, y por ello me observaron desde el día en que nací" Hiso una leve pausa y volteo a ver a la rubia. "Pase por entrenamientos de cada uno de ellos para poder entender lo que soy y lo que hago" Un esencia nostálgica se apreciaba en los comentarios de la grisácea, una leve sonrisa se apodero de su rostro al recordar los buenos momentos que paso con sus maestros.

"¿Y quién era quien faltaba?"

Una sonrisa completa se terminó esbozando sobre los labios de la hechicera. "Kaoz, fue con quien más tiempo pase entrenando y quien más me enseño" Hiso una pausa. "Ella es una hibrida al igual que yo, solo que su linaje es la mezcla entre ángel y dragón"

Terra estaba por hacer una pregunta pero fue interrumpida con ruidos que provenían de la entrada. Ambas chicas dirigieron rápidamente sus miradas hacia la puerta de madera negra por donde habían entrado. Era Arella, quien fue la primera en entrar al lugar, seguida por una segunda persona que entro detrás de ella.

"Kaoz" Menciono Raven alzándose de su silla y mirándola fijamente.

"Me dijeron que mi aprendiz favorita estaba por aquí, vine a ver si era cierto" Sonrió orgullosamente la mitad dragón.

"_¿Así que ella es Kaoz?"_ Pensó Terra al verla entrar. Parecía tener la misma edad que Arella. Su cuerpo era esbelto y sus músculos estaban notoriamente marcados. Era algunos centímetros más alta que la madre de Raven pero tenía un cabello tan obscuro como la noche acomodado de una manera similar a la de Arella. Unas orejas puntiagudas y escamosas, del mismo tono de su cabello, sobresalían en la parte superior de su cabeza. La sonrisa que mostraba permitía apreciar una dentadura casi humana, salvo por 4 pares muy visibles de colmillos que sobresalían contra sus demás dientes. Sus ojos con las iris rasgadas, como los de una serpiente terrestre, poseían un rojo tan intenso que parecían estar hechos de fuego. Tenía una piel grisácea como la de Raven, y de igual manera una joya obscura yacía en su frente. A su espalda se podía ver como movía lentamente una alargada y delgada cola negra.

Ahora entendía porque Raven dijo que era una hibrida como ella y probablemente esa haya sido la razón por la que paso más tiempo entrenando con ella, eran tan similares que probablemente se entendían completamente, era de suponerse después de ver aquella sonrisa honesta y plena que se había apoderado del rostro de la hija de Arella. La rubia no pudo evitar sentir celos al ver por fin una sonrisa sincera en Raven que era provocada por Kaoz.

"Ah pasado tanto tiempo" Menciono Raven acercándose a su antigua tutora, Terra se levantó de la silla igual y la siguió hasta la habitación principal que era lo primero que se conectaba con la entrada. Se colocó frente a Kaoz extendiendo su brazo bueno. Kaoz extendió también uno de sus brazos, quedando su mano a la altura del antebrazo de Raven y le dio un cordial apretón mientras la mitad demonio también apretaba el antebrazo de su maestra en lo que parecía ser un saludo.

Sin tener tiempo para soltarse correctamente del saludo, Kaoz abrazo de manera sorpresiva a la joven grisácea, quien llevo su mano buena a la espalda de su maestra, regresándole el abrazo. "Arella me ha contado todo" Se separó del abrazo y coloco ambas manos en los hombros de su anterior pupila. "Me alegra que te hayas encargado de Sarul, merecía eso y más" Sonrió orgullosa.

"Gracias" Respondió Raven regresándole la sonrisa. Dio un paso para atrás y se aclaró la garganta mientras miraba de reojo a Terra. "Kaoz, quisiera presentarte a Terra, me acompaña desde la tierra, también es un teen titán"

"Oh ya veo" La hibrida mayor camino hasta quedar frente a la rubia y le extendió la mano. "Kaoz" Menciono simplemente mientras posaba una sonrisa un tanto orgullosa.

Después de unos segundos de titubeo la ojiceleste asintió la cabeza y respondió el gesto regresando el apretón de manos. "Terra" Menciono al sonreír amigablemente. El apretón de manos duro un poco más de lo usual y fue Terra quien finalmente lo termino. Sintió la mirada analítica de la mitad dragona enfrente de ella y se puso un tanto nerviosa, especialmente por esos ojos que daban un poco de miedo.

"Interesante, una elemental de tierra" Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia. "Una habilidad increíble, me sorprende que un terrestre pueda poseerla" Hiso una pausa, la rubia frunció el ceño y abrió su boca para hacer una pregunta que murió en el aire al ser interrumpida por la hibrida. "Puedo leer auras, por eso lo supe" La rubia asintió más tranquila. "Veo que también tienes problemas para controlar tu don" Afirmo al seguir viendo a la ojiceleste.

"Bueno yo…" Un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas al sentirse un poco apenada tras aquel comentario. "Estoy trabajando en eso"

"Me recuerdas a alguien" Menciono Kaoz sarcásticamente observando a Raven, quien le regreso una mirada amenazadora pero la ignoro. Arella solo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía al ver la escena, algunas cosas jamás cambiarían entre Kaoz y Raven. "Puedo ofrecerme a ayudarte" Sonrió orgullosa.

Ahora tanto Raven como Terra la miraban incrédula, cosa que solo alimento más su ego para agrandar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Las titanes se miraron entre sí, debatiendo si era un juego o no y si debían responder. Kaoz dejó escapar un suspiro y miro seriamente a Raven. "Vamos, tus heridas demoraran al menos un par de días en curarse, incluso con la ayuda de Arella, puedo ayudar a Terra gastar el tiempo en algo productivo" Arella asintió ante el comentario, tenía razón en aquello. La rubia observo a Raven quien después de unos segundos asintió levemente, indicando que la rubia podría tomar la oferta si así quisiera. "¿Qué dices?"

"No tengo nada que perder" Menciono la ojiceleste mirando seriamente a Kaoz.

"Te advierto que Kaoz no es tan amable y flexible como yo cuando se trata de entrenar a alguien" Advirtió la joven hechicera colocando su mano en uno de los hombros de su compañera. "Te hará llegar al límite de lo que puedas soportar"

"No importa" Trago saliva y puso una de sus manos arriba de la mano de Raven. "Si funciono contigo, funcionara conmigo" Sonrió agradecida por la preocupación de su compañera. "Gracias por el aviso" Apretó la mano de la mitad demonio para asegurarle que estaría bien. "¿Tu estarás bien?" Pregunto preocupada mientras miraba detenidamente a Raven, quien había terminado con el contacto que estaban haciendo.

"Estaré bien, estoy en buenas manos"

Kaoz observo atenta la interacción entre ambas chicas y el efecto que eso tenía en sus auras. Arqueo una ceja cuestionante tratando de entender para después mostrar su ya conocida sonrisa orgullosa. Volteo a ver a Arella quien también venia lo que hacían y en cuanto miro a su compañera del consejo negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no debía entrometerse y revelar más de lo que debían, ya que si algo estaba destinado a pasar debería de pasar. Kaoz solo se encogió de hombros y espero paciente.

"¿Podríamos comenzar desde ya?" Pregunto la ojiceleste volteando a ver a la hibrida mayor.

Kaoz no pudo evitar sonreír y después voltear a ver a su aprendiz favorita. "Me gusta esta chica Raven, tiene iniciativa"

"Terra" Menciono la hija de trigon, la preocupación se dejó escuchar en el tono. "Acabas de cruzar por dimensiones por primera vez, tu cuerpo aún no se recupera de eso, puedo sentir tu cansancio aun."

La rubia frunció el ceño ante su compañera y la miro primero de forma retadora, después su mirada se tornó un tanto nostálgica. "No pude hacer mucho contra Sarul" Agudizo sus ojos reflejando dolor y angustia. "Mírate como quedaste, los chicos también siguen recuperándose, yo me encuentro bien, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Si confías tanto en Kaoz y me puede ayudar a mejorar cuanto antes mejor, no dispondré de años para entrenar como te entreno a ti, así que aprovechare el tiempo que tengamos aquí lo mejor posible" Dejo escapar un suspiro y sin saber porque, inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de la otra titán. "Sufriste por la gran responsabilidad de tener que enfrentarte contra Sarul, no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo, y si otra de esas cosas llega a aparecer en la tierra quiero asegurarme de ser mejor para poderte ayudar"

Hubo unos segundos de silencio incómodo. Terra pronto se percató de lo que había hecho y retiro su mano consiguiendo a cambio un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y una intensa mirada por parte de Raven. No sabía que era lo que le había llevado a sincerarse tanto con la joven hechicera pero ahora su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido ante la preocupación de haber hecho algo incorrecto.

"Si se lastima, cúrala inmediatamente" Respondió Raven con algo de titubeo mientras miraba a su maestra hibrida. "Es una humana y no tiene la misma resistencia y fuerza que yo" Giro su ojo hacia su compañera titán con la que sostuvo una intensa mirada por algunos segundos. "No te sobre esfuerces, recuerda que no importa cuánto mejores, nunca podrás matar a un demonio a menos que sea por cumplir una profecía, o seas también un demonio" Hiso una pausa y trato de sonreír levemente. "Gracias por tu preocupación"

La ojiceleste le devolvió la sonrisa y camino hasta quedar cerca de quien sería su nueva tutora. "Estoy lista"

"Bien" Sonrió orgullosa y coloco una de sus manos en un hombro de Terra y asintió con la cabeza. Volteo a ver a Arella haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "Si nos disculpas Arella, tengo que ponerme a trabajar con esta humana en cuanto antes, no todos los días puedo tener una elemental de pupila" Volteo a ver a la hibrida. "Raven, en cuanto estés mejor me gustaría ver este demonio en el que dices convertirte"

"No creo que sea una buena idea, aun no estoy segura de como poder hacerlo, y además, una vez transformada en… eso… no tengo control de lo que hago" Miro al suelo con algo de culpabilidad y vergüenza.

"Podemos tratar de trabajar en eso más tarde" Menciono Arella colocando una mano en el hombro del brazo bueno de su hija. "Primero preocupémonos por sanar esas feas heridas" Su hija volteo a verla y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Después volteo a ver a Kaoz y Terra que estaban cerca de la salida de la casa. "Supongo que nos veremos hasta después"

La mitad dragona asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta para salir del hogar de Arella, la rubia la siguió de cerca no sin antes volver a mirar a Raven antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Una vez solas, Arella se perdió entre uno de los cuartos y unos minutos después salió con unos extraños frascos. Destapo un frasco transparente de vidrio con un líquido que brillaba de color azul.

"Bebe esto" Lo coloco frente a su primogénita "Ayudara a tranquilizar tu cuerpo de cualquier estrés inconsciente por el que estés pasando y ayudara a que tu energía fluya mejor y de manera uniforme por todo tu cuerpo. Aprovechare tu propia energía para unirla a la mía y poder sanarte de manera más rápida y eficiente" Sonrió tiernamente acariciando el cabello de la hibrida.

Sin ninguna palabra más intercambiada, la grisácea hiso lo que le dijo su madre y bebió todo el contenido del frasco, comenzando a sentir una calidez envolver su cuerpo para después observar como las manos de Arella comenzaban a brillar en una tonalidad blanca mientras se posaron en el yeso de su brazo lastimado, comenzando así con lo que parecía sería una larga sección sanadora.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	18. Capítulo 17 La Profecía

**Notas de Autora:** Lo seee lo seee! ;w; me iré al infierno (pero no antes de terminar esto xD) Otra vez mil disculpas por la enorme demora... en realidad quiero evitar que eso pase pero... los videojuegos me secuestran o siempre sale otra cosa. Pero bueno ya no los aburro con vagas palabras, aquí esta otro capitulo mas de la historia, saludos y gracias a los que aun siguen leyendo esto. Espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo capitulo ;w;. Cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 17.- La profecía**

"Podemos tomar un pequeño descanso" Menciono Kaoz al tocar el suelo luego de un gran salto que había dado tras una acrobacia para esquivar uno de los ataques de Terra.

La rubia agradeció en silencio tan amable oferta y se desplomo en su lugar, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, una sonrisa orgullosa se esbozaba en su rostro mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración, la cual tenía un tanto agitada. En su ropa se notaba un gran desgaste y suciedad, incluso teniendo pequeños huecos aleatorios en sus prendas. Su tutora sonrió orgullosa ante aquello. "Has mejorado bastante, para ser una humana" Menciono la hibrida sentándose en el suelo a unos cuantos metros de la terrestre.

Habían transcurrido al menos unos 5 días desde que Terra se había separado de su compañera titán para entrenar con uno de los integrantes del gran consejo, como los había llamado Raven. Estaba un tanto preocupada y ansiosa por saber algo de la joven hechicera pero si esta no había hecho esfuerzo alguno por contactarse era porque aún no era requerida de regreso. Trataba de poner esta preocupación en segundo plano para aprovechar al máximo su nuevo entrenamiento y aunque los primeros días lo había logrado sin dificultad alguna, este último par de días había sido un poco más difícil.

Con su respiración un poco más calmada, la ojiceleste dejo escapar un suspiro y concentro su mirada hacia el amarillento cielo que proporcionaba Azarath y observo las nubes de forma pensativa. También estaba nerviosa por saber si los sabios de Azarath podrían ayudar a Raven en la solicitud que les había hecho y si Arella podría ser capaz de curar totalmente a su hija. Un dolor en el pecho se le formaba a la rubia cada vez que recordaba que la grisácea había perdido uno de sus ojos en batalla, tristeza e impotencia se apoderaron de ella al recordar que no había sido capaz de hacer algo para impedirlo.

"Dime Terra, ¿Desde cuándo te enamoraste de Raven?" Pregunto Kaoz desvergonzadamente mientras miraba fijamente a la elemental de tierra.

La pregunta desconcertante saco a Terra de sus pensamientos haciendo que esta se sentara de golpe para mirar a su maestra. "¿Qué diablos dices?" Pregunto un tanto molesta. El rojo no demoro en apoderarse de su cara y por alguna razón su corazón acelero sus latidos de manera abrupta.

"Te recuerdo que puedo leer auras" Hiso una pausa y sonrió burlonamente. "Vi como tu aura reaccionaba cuando hablabas con Raven. Las auras tienen la propiedad no solo de cambiar por colores, si no por vibraciones y ondulaciones. Tu aura a estado vibrando de la misma manera que cuando interactuaste con Raven, eso quiere decir que estás pensando en ella." Hiso otra pausa al ver el rostro sorprendido de su discípula. "Y no solo ahorita, has estado pensando en ella durante estos días" No pudo evitar ocultar esa sonrisa pícara como si recién hubiera hecho una travesura.

"Y-Yo… yo no…" La rubia había quedado boca abierta ante las palabras de Kaoz y darse cuenta que tan ciertas. El rojo de su rostro intensifico aún más el tono. Bien, si era cierto que había estado pensando en la hibrida, pero eso no quería decir nada, era su compañera y estaba preocupada por ella, eso era normal ¿Cierto? "Si… estoy preocupada por ella" Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a martillar en su pecho, pareciendo como si en cualquier momento este vital órgano pudiera salir de su cuerpo. "Pero yo no estoy enamorada de nadie" Menciono con dificultad. "Mucho menos de ella" ¿Qué diablos era esto que estaba sintiendo de pronto?

"Claro" Se escuchó el sarcasmo de la mitad dragona. Hiso una pausa y observo a la rubia nuevamente. "Oh espera" Agudizo sus ojos, analizando nuevamente el aura brillante de la humana. "Ya entendí… aun no te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes" Continuo observando a Terra de manera continua, haciendo que esta última se pusiera aún más nerviosa al saber que estaba siendo analizada. "Fascinante, has desarrollado emociones de las cuales aún no te puedes percatar"

"N-No sé de… de que di-diablos hablas" Tartamudeo la ojiceleste tratando de defenderse. Los nervios se habían apoderado totalmente de ella y no sabía qué diablos le pasaba que no podía controlar su cuerpo como quería. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esa manera? ¿Acaso había algo de cierto en las palabras de Kaoz? Desvió su mirada de la mitad ángel hacia el suelo, de pronto recordó las palabras que Arella misma había dicho… Raven debía de acostumbrarse a ella puesto que estaba destinada a convertirse en algo más que su compañera de equipo… Justo cuando pensó que su corazón no podía acelerarse más, se sorprendió al notar cuán rápido estaba latiendo ahora. Trato de calmarse, recordó como había terminado esa frase diciendo que era porque se convertiría en una muy buena amiga suya, era obvio pues en estos momentos la hechicera aun no la consideraba como algo más que una compañera de equipo.

"S-son tonterías" Frunció el ceño y volteo a ver nuevamente a su maestra. "No sabes l-lo que dices" Menciono molesta pero un poco más calmada, por fin estaba controlando esos impulsos locos que habían aparecido de la nada."A-ademas, es Raven, aunque sintiera algo por ella, ella jamás sentiría algo por mi… o por alguien" La rubia se sorprendió a sí misma y después llevo sus manos a su boca para evitar que de esta salieran más tonterías. ¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso?

Kaoz sonrió orgullosa al notar que había acertado incluso en eso último, años y años de experiencia en la lectura de auras no le iban a fallar cuando se tratara de comprender a una humana. "Oh te equivocas, Raven tiene sentimientos, sin embargo es parte demonio y por esa razón debe ser capaz de controlarlos todos para tratar de controlar sus impulsos demoniacos"

"¿Controlar i-impulsos demoniacos?" Pregunto aun nerviosa.

"Los demonios son criaturas extremadamente hostiles, es el único ser que es malvado por naturaleza propia y son seres llenos de odio" Pauso mientras se acomodaba en su posición de sentado indio. "Cuando Raven era pequeña actuaba como si se tratara de un demonio pequeño, por suerte a esa edad aun no era muy fuerte. Sin embargo sabíamos que había algo de bondad en ella, no era un demonio al 100%, por lo tanto podríamos tratar de controlarla y evitar que actuara como uno. Para poder contrarrestar este efecto tuvimos que enseñar a Raven a controlar todas sus emociones, para que su nivel de odio fuera lo más bajo posible y así su naturaleza destructora no saliera a flote"

La rubia agudizo sus ojos al notar como aquellas palabras hicieron brotar un recuerdo a su mente. Aquella vez que lucho contra Raven cuando estaba siguiendo las órdenes de Slade, recordó aquellos rojizos ojos llenos de maldad que mostro la hibrida después de confesar cuando le había afectado su traición. Llevo una de sus manos a su tenso cuello y lo masajeo un poco.

"Además de eso, sus demás emociones están ligadas fuertemente a sus habilidades, no puede descuidar ninguna de ellas porque podrían causarle problemas al momento de usarlas" Kaoz dejo escapar un suspiro. "A diferencia de mí, mis emociones me ayudan a hacer más fuerte mis ataques, a Raven le ayudan a activarlos y desactivarlos, por eso le es más difícil y es vital que deba controlarlos."

Un sentimiento de tristeza envolvió a la ojiceleste al descubrir un poco más de su compañera. Seguramente habrá tenido una infancia muy dura y difícil. "Si sabían que un demonio es muy malo ¿Por qué entonces Arella se fijó en uno?" Era una pregunta muy intrigante la cual estaba ansiosa de saber, si había algo tan obvio como no deber estar cerca de un demonio ¿Porque entonces lo pasaron por alto y se lo permitieron a Arella? ¿Había algo más? ¿Por qué Raven no le había querido decir? Miro expectante a la mitad dragona, aguardando paciente si ella podía responder por fin su pregunta.

La hibrida hiso una pausa y miro al suelo. Su mirada reflejaba dolor y tristeza. Dejo escapar un suspiro para después dibujar una sonrisa triste en su rostro. "No le digas a Raven que esto lo supiste de mi" Espero a que la rubia asintiera con la cabeza y después continuo. "Arella fue una hechicera prodigio desde su nacimiento, tiene el privilegio de contener un importante nivel de magia dentro de sí. Esa misma naturaleza le hiso curiosa, y al no tener límites en sus hechizos se vio interesada en conocer la magia negra. Era muy joven y era solo una aprendiz, aun no ganaba su título de sabio." Hiso una pausa para alzar la vista hacia el cielo y agudizar sus ojos nuevamente como si varias imágenes pasaran por su mente.

"Un día…" Continúo Kaoz sin ver a Terra. "Ruval, Tellus, Arella y yo decidimos hacer una invocación con magia negra, estábamos muy confiados en que fuese lo que fuese que sacáramos de ahí seriamos lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo, éramos 4 hechiceros después de todos" Dejo escapar una carcajada sarcástica. "Fuimos tan ilusos"

"Invocaron a Trigon" Menciono la ojiceleste, era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Se sorprendió ante aquella historia.

"Ruval y Tellus fueron los primeros en caer, Trigon dijo que eran muy débiles y no merecían germinar su semilla. A mí me llamo indigna de esa misma tarea puesto que mi sangre no era pura y tenía mezcla de razas, no demoro también en derrotarme para finalmente quedar en batalla contra Arella, quien fue quien más le llamo la atención por lo fuerte que era. Decidió que ella seria perfecta para implantarla con su semilla ya que necesitaba un sucesor y necesitaba procrearse. Tomo a Arella a la fuerza y la violo para poderla embarazar con su sucesor"

Terra dejo escapar un suspiro de sorpresa, sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos de asombro al escuchar semejante confesión. Se llevó una de sus manos a su boca en su mueca de sorpresa, por fin comprendió porque Raven había omitido responderle esa pregunta, seguramente le era muy doloroso recordar que un demonio se había aprovechado de su madre, y que ella era el fruto de aquella sínica acción.

"Cuando Azarath llego ya era demasiado tarde, Arella había sido implantada con el sucesor e hijo de Trigon. Tomando su arma, una daga blanca, acabo con la vida de Trigon, como sabrás, solo un demonio puede matar a un demonio, esa arma es especial y esta bendecida justamente para servir con el propósito de asesinar demonios y no dudo en usarla para deshacerse de él"

"Su daga…" La titán hizo una pausa, recordó que había visto una daga de color blanco y era el arma que había usado Raven para deshacerse de Sarul. "La daga de Azarath, la que utilizo Raven para derrotar al demonio que nos atacó ¿Es esa misma arma?"

Kaoz asintió lentamente. "Irónico ¿No? Que el arma con el que mataron a Trigon haya terminado en manos de su hija." Dejo escapar otra carcajada sarcástica.

"Aguarda" Terra frunció el ceño tratando entender y asimilar toda la información. "Si dices que Azarath mato a Trigon ¿Por qué diablos Raven lo tuvo que matar después? ¿Es capaz de revivir?"

La hibrida sonrió ante esto y miro a su discípula. "Si, Trigon murió, sin embargo cuando Raven nació trajo a Trigon de regreso, generalmente los hijos o descendientes de demonio pueden servir para este propósito, a Trigon no solo le interesaba tener un sucesor fuerte para tener una familia, entre más fuerte el hijo, mas usos le puede sacar el padre. Estoy segura que Raven te habrá contado como su padre la utilizo para viajar a la tierra" Espero levemente y vio como la ojiceleste asintió con la cabeza. "Esa profecía debió de haberla matado, pero al ser mitad ángel lo evito. Cuando nació no debía de haber traído a Trigon a este mundo, sin embargo el ser mitad demonio no le ayudo en eso. Durante su embarazo fue que Arella se convirtió en ángel y en sabio, y por suerte le paso esa herencia a Raven, lo cual le ha traído ventajas y desventajas, pero hacen a Raven una criatura única e inigualable."

La elemental de tierra guardo silencio y fijo su mirada en el ser frente a ella, tratando de asimilar la cantidad de información que había recibido. Ahora todo estaba un poco más claro y podía entender por qué Raven era como era, tantas cosas por las que había pasado ella y su madre, por fin comenzaba a entender y a conocer a su compañera hibrida.

"Bien, me alegra que a pesar de saber todo esto aún te sigue gustando Raven, puedo ver en tu aura como justamente piensas en ella en estos momentos" Menciono Kaoz al sonreír juguetonamente.

Un sonrojo nuevamente se apodero de las mejillas de Terra, quien sin pensarlo dos veces invoco una roca con sus poderes y se la lanzo a la cara a su maestra. La roca no era muy grande por lo que Kaoz ni si quiera se molestó en esquivarla y recibió el golpe de lleno. Gracias a su linaje hibrido, la dureza de su piel le permitió absorber el pequeño impacto, quebrando la roca pero sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro. "C-Cállate y deja de decir esas cosas que no son ciertas" La ojiceleste se levantó del suelo, desempolvando sus shorts y piernas y después se colocó en posición de pelea. "¿Vas a seguir entrenándome o seguirás descansando?"

La mitad dragona utilizo su cola para quitarse de la cara unos pequeños fragmentos de roca que habían quedado luego de la travesura de la humana. Sonrió pícaramente al notar el cambio de semblante de la terrakinetica y en cuestión de segundos dejo el suelo para levantarse también. Se colocó en una posición firme, cruzando sus brazos. Sus rojizos ojos se concentraron en su alumna mientras su cola comenzaba a mecerse de un lado a otro impaciente, en espera de un ataque.

La rubia sonrió, sabía que entonces debía de ser ella quien diera el primer paso. Tomando en cuenta todo lo que había aprendido en estos días, la titán invoco una cantidad moderada de piedras pequeñas la cuales a gran velocidad se reunieron en su brazo derecho como si se tratara de una cubierta rocosa para su extremidad, consumiendo la mitad del tiempo que normalmente demoraba en realizar dicha acción, esta vez haciéndolo todo a la perfección. Se perfilo hacia su blanco y comenzó a correr velozmente hasta llegar frente a ella y propiciarle un fuerte golpe con su brazo de roca, sin embargo la maestra fue mucho más rápida que ella y dio una maroma hacia atrás, esquivando el golpe. Terra volvió a sonreír al ya haber anticipado esto y levanto un fragmento de piso en el que apenas caía Kaoz haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de espaldas.

En el preciso momento en que la hibrida toco el suelo, Terra se aseguró de su tutora se quedara justo ahí, sacando fragmentos de roca en forma de aros para mantenerla en el suelo sin que se pudiera mover. Una vez sujetada, Terra dio un salto hacia ella, alzando su brazo para agarrar mejor impulso para esta vez propiciarle un golpe, sin embargo una voz se escuchó en el ambiente y la rubia término golpeando el suelo justo al lado de la cabeza de Kaoz.

"Necesito que vengan conmigo, ahora" Menciono Arella preocupada. Se había teletransportado hasta donde estaban ellas por alguna extraña razón. Terra se levantó rápidamente y corrió hasta quedar cerca de la ángel mientras que Kaoz se teletransporto para quedar a lado de Arella.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto Kaoz alarmada colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañera.

"Es Raven, no tengo tiempo de explicar" Respondió mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Terra, quien no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar. "Vienes conmigo" Acto seguido, Terra y Arella fueron envueltas en una luz blanca para desaparecer del lugar, siendo seguidas por Kaoz quien se cubrió a si misma de un brillo obscuro como el de Raven y se teletransporto para seguirlas.

Aparecieron después en la casa de Arella, en un cuarto en el que Terra no recordaba haber estado cuando recién llegaron. La rubia estaba tratando de procesar lo que ocurría, hacia unos segundos estaba entrenando en un lugar a las afueras de la civilización y de pronto estaba de regreso en el hogar donde Raven había pasado su infancia, sin embargo unos conocidos quejidos la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

La mitad demonio yacía en una especie de cama, retorciéndose de dolor, las marcas rojas de Trigon marcaban su cuerpo completo.

"No otra vez" La ojiceleste se acercó hasta donde estaba su compañera. Noto como el brazo de la joven hibrida ya no estaba cubierto por yeso y que podía moverlo normalmente. Su rostro, sin vendajes, no tenía señales de que alguna vez fue herido de gravedad. Por un momento una sonrisa de esperanza se apodero de Terra pero el gesto rápidamente fue borrado tras escuchar otro grito de dolor.

"Lleva varios minutos así" Menciono Arella preocupada. Kaoz ya había llegado al lugar y se acercó hasta su discípula favorita. "Me dijo que generalmente las marcas desaparecían por si solas pero ya han demorado bastante en desaparecer." La mitad dragona había colocado su pulgar en la gema de Raven y había comenzado a musitar un hechizo. "Ya lo intente todo"

"No recuerdo que las marcas causaran dolor físico" La hibrida mayor toco el pecho de Raven y frunció el ceño al sentir calor emanando del cuerpo de su aprendiz. Retrajo su mano y la sacudió un poco, de no haber sido por su mitad dragón muy probablemente hubiera sufrido de alguna quemadura.

"Vamos Raven, tranquilízate" Menciono la elemental de tierra un poco desesperada al no saber qué hacer. Se acercó un poco más a su compañera y tomo una de sus manos y la apretó para demostrar algo de apoyo. Un gesto de dolor se asomó por su rosto al sentir como el calor de las marcas traspasaba sus guantes cafés y comenzaba a quemarlos. "Solo cálmate"

Pronto las marcas comenzaron a desvanecerse hasta que ya no había rastro de ellas, el cuerpo de la joven grisácea por fin se relajó mientras su respiración seguía agitada. Terra soltó la mano de su compañera y con dificultad comenzó a retirar los trozos de sus guantes, sus manos estaban cubiertas ligeramente de sangre.

"Permíteme" Menciono Arella tomando ambas manos de Terra, iniciando un brillo blanco que cubrió ambas extremidades. Sonrió levemente al ver como la rubia se relajaba mientras el dolor desaparecía.

"Las marcas reaccionaron a tu tacto" Menciono Kaoz, intercalando su vista entre Terra y Raven. Frunció el ceño tratando de comprender que ocurría, al estar observando las auras de ambas chicas pudo notar como en cuanto la terrakinetica había tocado a la mitad demonio hubo una reacción en el aura de la última y después las marcas desaparecieron, algo muy extraño pues estaba consiente que la terrestre no poseía magia. "¿Por qué?" Hiso una pausa y fijo su mirada en la rubia. "¿Estuviste presente la primera vez que se manifestaron?"

"No lo sé" Terra volteo a ver a su ahora maestra mientras Arella terminaba con la sanación. "Pero he estado con Raven en algunas ocasiones cuando esas marcas aparecen" Dejo de sentir dolor y dirigió su vista hacia sus manos. El ángel dejo las extremidades de Terra y esta última pudo apreciar como ya no tenía sus heridas e incluso Arella había reconstruido sus guantes. "Wow, eso fue rápido"

"Si" Se escuchó la voz de Raven. El corazón de Terra comenzó a palpitar a una velocidad increíble después de escucharla por primera vez en días y lentamente volteo en dirección a la hibrida viendo como esta se incorporaba para sentarse, sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, había algo en el semblante de la mitad demonio que había cambiado, incluso algo se sentía diferente en la atmosfera y estaba segura que provenía de Raven, trago saliva y sin darse cuenta contuvo su respiración. "Terra estaba conmigo la primera vez que aparecieron las marcas. Bueno esta nueva vez, la primera vez que aparecieron fue cuando Trigon iba a invadir la Tierra, Terra aún estaba convertida en roca en ese entonces." Menciono con su monótona voz mientras abría sus ojos.

La rubia no pudo evitar sorprenderse y hacer un suspiro. No era tanto la expresión seria y fría que su compañera tenía en el rostro, si no su mirada. Aunque estaba feliz por ver que Raven había recuperado su ojo no supo describir la sensación que le produjo el ver a la titán con su natural orbita azul en uno de sus ojos mientras que en el dañado, ya estaba en su lugar una pupila en color amarillo. Definitivamente su rostro estaba totalmente sano excepto por ese detalle de cambio de color de su ojo.

"¿Raven?" La ojiceleste dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a la hija de Trigon, quien se estaba parando y al quedar en una posición de firmes mostro ahora poseer una altura mayor a rubia, quien recordaba ser algunos centímetros más alta la última vez que la había visto y ahora era un caso contrario. "¿Que te ocurrió?"

"Perdí mi ojo normal, sin embargo eh evolucionado como demonio" Poso su fría mirada en la elemental. "El resultado fue un reemplazo de un ojo común y corriente a un ojo de demonio. Así serian mis ojos si fuera un demonio disfrazado de humano, o de un Azarathiano en este caso"

Terra no pudo evitar sentir nerviosismo ante esta nueva presencia imponente de Raven, le resultaba extraño también el tener que levantar levemente la mirada ahora para poder ver a la hibrida a los ojos. Abrió su boca para hacer un comentario, sin embargo antes de que alguna palabra emanara de su boca, Arella tomo la palabra.

"Tus marcas reaccionan a Terra" Menciono el ángel, esta vez no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. "Tal como cuando eras pequeña y tus marcas reaccionaban a mí. ¿Terra ha estado contigo cuando aparecen tus marcas?"

Su hija solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación. "Pero ahora que lo mencionas si ha estado cerca de mi cada vez que desaparecen" La joven grisácea frunció el ceño.

"¡Ja! Lo sabía" Exclamo Kaoz tocando el hombro de Terra. "Las marcas si reaccionan a tu tacto" Ahora lo dijo con mayor seguridad. "¿La has tocado de alguna manera cada vez que desaparecen?" Pregunto de manera sugestiva.

Terra hiso una mueca en señal de tono usado por su maestra pero a pesar de eso no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, definitivamente el día de hoy era un día muy extraño. "No lo sé" Respondió nerviosa. Su compañera titán había permanecido en silencio y con la vista hacia el suelo, tratando de recordar todas las ocasiones en que las marcas habían aparecido y desaparecido, no era coincidencia, las marcas desaparecían justo después de algún tipo de contacto con la rubia.

Sus ojos hicieron gesto de sorpresa. "Es cierto, ¡Argh! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?" Frunció el ceño nuevamente y volteo a ver a su madre. "Entonces si vuelven a aparecer ¿Solo necesito que Terra me toque?" Arella asintió con la cabeza. Después de eso hubo un silencio en el cuarto, ambas titanes mirándose entre sí mientras los dos miembros del gran consejo se turnaban mirando a ambas chicas quienes estaban tratando de digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto el sonido de alguien tocar a la puerta causo que las presentes dirigieran su mirada hacia Arella, quien solo dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta principal para saber de quien se trataba.

Tras escuchar algunos murmullos las 3 chicas decidieron acudir hacia donde estaba Arella y se sorprendieron a ver a Ruval con ella. Al escuchar pasos en la cercanía Ruval volteo a verlas y les hiso una pequeña alabanza en señal de saludo.

"Kaoz que bien que estés aquí, Azarath nos manda convocar a una reunión junto con Raven y su amiga, aparentemente ya sabe que es lo que está ocurriendo" Menciono el joven elfo con una cara de seriedad. "Justo le estaba explicando a Arella"

"Bien, entonces no hay que hacer esperar al maestro" Menciono Kaoz caminando hasta donde estaba Ruval para después voltear a ver a su pupila favorita. "¿Nos vamos?" Raven fue la primera en asentir seguida por el resto de los presentes.

Salieron de la casa y emprendieron el camino hasta el castillo de Azarath. Fue una caminata algo rápida y silenciosa, pues aparentemente había ansiedad en el ambiente. Durante el trayecto Terra no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su compañera de equipo, no sabía si su exceso de atención era por la extraña conversación que había tenido con Kaoz o si era por ese extraño sentimiento que emanaba la hibrida desde que la había vuelto a ver. Sin percatarse del avance para cuando la rubia se dio cuenta ya estaban subiendo las escaleras hacia el castillo.

Llegaron al salón del consejo sin embargo, los 3 sabios les mencionaron a las titanes aguardar un momento fuera del salón mientras Azarath ponía al tanto a todos los miembros. Raven y Terra estaban en el pasillo principal esperando alguna señal para entrar.

Terra estaba recargada en uno de los muros mientras que la grisácea yacía en medio del pasillo parada y de brazos cruzados alternando su vista entre el suelo y el guardia frente a la puerta del consejo. "Raven" Menciono la ojiceleste captando rápidamente la atención de la mencionada quien solo arqueo una ceja cuestionante. A Terra se le fue el aliento por unos segundos aun no acostumbrándose a esa mirada bicolor, sin embargo después continuo. "¿Estas bien? Te noto algo diferente"

"Ya me recupere si es a lo que te refieres" Respondió en su monótona voz la hibrida sin quitar su vista de Terra.

"Si, pero…" Hiso una pausa agudizando sus ojos, ahí estaba nuevamente esa fuerte presencia emanando de Raven. "Te sientes diferente"

La joven grisácea sonrió levemente de manera orgullosa "Kaoz te ha estado enseñando a sentir presencias" Hiso una pausa y dio unos pasos hasta quedar frente a su compañera de equipo. "¿Cómo lo haces?"

"Por medio de la tierra" Respondió la rubia un tanto nerviosa, definitivamente no se podía acostumbrar a esa mirada tan intensa. "La tierra puede sentir muchas cosas, y me sirve para sentirlas yo también"

La hija de Trigon comenzó a remangarse su manga derecha hasta la altura del codo, revelando a la mitad de su antebrazo unos símbolos negros, en forma de tatuaje que rodeaban la extremidad como si se tratara de una pulsera. "Te mencione que eh madurado como demonio, obviamente hubo muchos cambios en mí, no solo físicos" Se toca los símbolos y levanta un poco su brazo para que la atención de la ojiceleste se centrara en el "Este hechizo me ayuda a controlar mis emociones, así puedo controlar mi lado demonio"

La sorpresa de la rubia fue más que evidente al voltear de golpe hacia aquellos extraños y atrayentes ojos de su compañera "¿Ya puedes controlarte cuando te transformas?" La joven hechicera asintió con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba la manga de su leotardo de la manera en la que originalmente iba. La ojiceleste sonrió de forma orgullosa y se apuntó a si misma con uno de sus pulgares. "Yo también aprendí trucos nuevos"

"Me agradaría verlos" La hibrida hizo una leve sonrisa aunque la monotonía seguía en su voz. Justo cuando Terra estaba por responder algo se escuchó la voz del guardia pronunciando su hechizo para abrir la puerta. Ambas chicas rápidamente concentrándose en el guardia y en la puerta recién abierta.

"El consejo las espera" Menciono el guardia haciéndose a un lado con una pequeña reverencia.

Raven y Terra voltearon a verse mutuamente y asintieron, decididas a conocer que era lo que el gran consejo tenía que ofrecer. Al pasar cerca del guardia ambas hicieron una reverencia en señal de gratitud y respeto y se adentraron a la importante habitación, segundos después la puerta se cerró nuevamente. Caminaron hasta quedar al centro de la habitación, Terra trago saliva de forma nerviosa y se quedó ligeramente detrás de Raven pero siempre a su lado. La mirada de los presentes estaba puesta seriamente sobre la hija de Trigon.

Los miembros del consejo después se miraron unos a otros hasta que asintieron y posaron su mirada nuevamente en la joven hibrida frente a ellos. Azarath se levantó de su asiento. "Tal parece que no tendrás un destino tranquilo aun joven Raven" Dejo escapar un suspiro y camino hasta la hibrida. Una vez quedo frente a ella la miro por un par de segundos y después coloco su dedo pulgar en la gema frontal de Raven, acto seguido los ojos de ambos comenzaron a brillar en color blanco "Al pensar que el mal termino, estar preparados quienes conocieron el mal del portal. Aquel dueño de la tierra será quien con mano blanca eliminara a la fuente del mal y con ello salvara completamente." Y dicho eso el brillo desapareció de ambos.

Terra inclino ligeramente su cabeza y frunció el ceño más confundida que nunca. Raven por su parte miro fijamente al mayor de los ángeles y frunció levemente el ceño en una mueca entre confusión y extrañeza ¿Qué diablos había significado eso? "¿Otra profecía?" Pregunto la joven hechicera con un semblante serio.

"Otra profecía" Reafirmo Azarath. La hibrida miro al suelo un tanto pensante y alzo nuevamente la mirada. "¿Qué significa?"

"Sabes que no podemos decirte algo mas Raven, la profecía se revelo de esa manera, y de esa manera te la describo a ti, tu destino como lord demonio aun te ata a tu padre" Hizo una pausa y miro a la hibrida de manera triste. "Deberás enfrentarte a ello una vez más, sola"

La joven hechicera cerro sus puños hasta apretarlos fuertemente y dejo escapar un suspiro, si había una profecía de por medio el consejo no se involucraría a menos que la misma profecía lo hiciese posible. La rubia dio un par de pasos cortos hasta quedar a la misma altura que Raven y se acercó a ella, no se atrevía a tocarla, sin embargo hiso notar su presencia para indicarle que no estaría sola fuese lo que fuese lo que tuviera que hacer. Mientras tanto el gran sabio retomo su lugar en la mesa.

"Es Trigon" Menciono la joven grisácea en lo que parecía una súplica. "Ustedes saben cuan poderoso es. ¿No es razón suficiente para involucrarse?" Hiso una pausa y miro a los presentes quienes solo aguardaban silencio. "Me mato… me mato cuando me uso de portal y de no haber sido por mi parte ángel no estuviera aquí ahora ¿Y aun así quieren que me vuelva a enfrentar al?" Más silencio. "No solo es por mí, por mi culpa la tierra corre peligro, los humanos están en peligro ¿Y no piensan ayudar?"

Terra miraba con algo de nervios a su compañera, no solo por haber descubierto que había muerto a manos de su padre, sino porque no recordaba haber visto a la hibrida comportarse de esa manera pidiendo ayuda, tal parecía que Trigon si era digno de temer, pues Raven no era una persona que tuviera miedos pequeños.

Busco algo de compasión con la mirada en los presentes pero ninguno se doblegaba ante sus palabras, a pesar que los demás sabios se les podía ver con algo de tristeza y rabia en sus rostros ninguno respondía algo.

"Arella" Menciono Raven volteando a ver directamente a quien le había dado la vida. "Madre, por favor" Suplico mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia en señal de total respeto. "Trigon es un monstruo, es un milagro que haya podido exterminarlo la ocasión anterior, tú también sabes que no correré con la misma suerte otra vez"

"Raven, por favor" Arella frunció el ceño, se le partía el corazón no poder hacer algo más para ayudar a su hija pero las reglas del consejo eran muy claras y absolutas. "No lo hagas más difícil" Menciono con una voz quebradiza.

La mitad demonio agudizo sus ojos en señal de molestia mientras volvía apretar sus puños, en verdad se estaba enfureciendo ante la reacción del consejo, pero muy internamente sabía que esto iba a suceder y que no había poder en el universo que pudiera doblegarlos a incumplir la regla de no involucrarse en las profecías fuesen buenas o malas. Eran un consejo para equilibrar la balanza, eso significaba que no podían ayudar ni al bien ni al mal, aunque se tratase del peor demonio que el universo conociera.

"Sabes que no es su culpa Raven" Menciono Kaoz al leer el aura enfadada de su discípula. "Las reglas son absolutas y no pueden romperse sea cual sea la situación o la persona involucrada" Hiso una pausa y observo la mirada fría de su alumna. "¿Cuál fue la primera lección que te enseñe sobre el balance?"

La joven hechicera dejo escapar un suspiro y miro un poco más tranquila a su maestra mientras recordaba la época de los inicios de su entrenamiento con ella "La magia es la alteración de las leyes naturales" Menciono con un semblante serio y una voz fría. "Por ello el consejo no quiere causar más alteraciones de las que ya se pueden haber por culpa de la magia. Por esta misma razón el concejo sirve de balance entre el bien y el mal ayudándoles solo en lo que debe cuando se debe."

La mitad dragona sonrió orgullosa de su alumna favorita mientras recitaba aquella lección, sin embargo aquella sonrisa desapareció rápidamente. "Si una profecía es todo lo que podemos ofrecerte, una profecía será."

Hubo una pausa que pareció eterna. Raven observaba el suelo con una mirada un tanto pensativa mientras que el consejo se miraba unos a los otros, intrigados por las próximas palabras de la hija de Trigon. Terra solo miraba de un lado a otro observando por segundos a Raven y después al consejo.

Por fin hubo un suspiro por parte de la hibrida más joven de la habitación, atrayendo rápidamente la atención de todos en ella. "Bien" Respondió regresando a su monótona voz. "Mis heridas han sanado y me han dado una profecía para meditar, si el asunto entre Terra y Kaoz ha terminado entonces es momento de marcharnos." Raven giro su cabeza para observar a su compañera de equipo.

"Me ha enseñado lo necesario, podemos irnos si así quieres" Respondió la ojiceleste mirando con preocupación a su compañera.

"Perfecto" Miro hacia el consejo nuevamente e hiso una pequeña reverencia inclinándose frontalmente. Terra imito su acción y se inclinó a su lado haciendo la misma reverencia. "Gracias por todo Sabio Consejo, debemos retirarnos" Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguida por la rubia. Estando frente a la puerta levanto su mano para tocarla y así que la abrieran por el otro lado, sin embargo a escasos centímetros que su mano pudiera tocar la puerta, escucho su nombre una vez más.

"Raven" Menciono preocupada Arella, conocía bien a su hija y sabía que no le agradaba la respuesta del Consejo, sin embargo cuando estaba por seguir hablando, Raven alzo su otra mano en dirección a ella y una pequeña pantalla obscura apareció frente a la boca del Angel y está ya no pudo hablar.

Terra se sorprendió ante tal acto y miro sorprendida a Raven, quien no había siquiera volteado a ver a su madre o a los demás presentes, sin embargo no fue la única sorprendida pues Ruval y Tellus se pararon de sus respectivos asientos tomando posiciones de alerta, incluso Ruval tenía una mano apuntando hacia la mitad demonio de manera ofensiva, preparado para atacar si así debía de hacerlo. Azarath reacciono ante ello colocando una de sus manos en la mano de Ruval para bajarla mientras negaba con la cabeza que no debía de preocuparse por Raven, pues no era una amenaza.

La grisácea termino por tocar la puerta y esta rápidamente se abrió y de la misma manera ella y la ojiceleste salieron de la habitación, cerrándose la puerta a sus espaldas. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunto Terra un poco confundida. "Es tu madre después de todo"

"Vámonos de aquí, ya no hace falta hablar con ellos" La hibrida toco a Terra por el brazo y se teletransportaron a su casa en Azarath, apareciendo en la misma habitación donde hacía unos momentos Raven había sufrido de las marcas de Trigon nuevamente. "Si dejaste algo aquí es momento de recogerlo, prepara tus cosas para irnos" Menciono de forma seria.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto la rubia preocupada mientras se acercaba a su compañera y le tocaba el hombro.

"Soy mala entendiendo y descifrando profecías y premoniciones" Agudizo sus ojos. "Ellos también lo saben y aun así decidieron no ayudar ni hacer nada a pesar que se trata de Trigon, el ser más malvado del universo, no les importo que un planeta entero estuviera en peligro" La molestia era evidente en su rostro, incluso Terra podía sentir el enojo de Raven, lo cual fue nuevo y sorprendente pues a pesar de lo molesta que estaba no había sufrido transformación alguna.

"No sé cuánto te haya hecho sufrir ese tal Trigon" Menciono Terra "Pero si el consejo no te ayudara contra el ahora, yo lo haré" La rubia paseo su mano por todo el brazo de la hibrida, llevándolo hasta su mano, la cual tomo y apretó mientras decía eso. "Somos los Teen Titans, ya nos las arreglaremos para salvar a las personas una vez más" Sonrió mientras observaba a la hechicera.

La mitad ángel miro atenta a su compañera de equipo, en verdad quería creer en esas palabras. La hibrida miro sus manos reunidas y devolvió el apretón. Hacía mucho que no sentía esa calidez de un verdadero amigo que la apoyara, inclusive no sabía cómo reaccionar adecuadamente ante la situación. Llevo su mano libre hasta una de las mejillas de Terra y la rubia rápidamente le miro con cariño y respeto, incluso trato de sonreírle a pesar de un leve sonrojo que había llegado a sus mejillas tan pronto la hechicera se había atrevido a tocarla.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos un tiempo indefinido, pues entre ellas parecían no pasar los segundos del todo. Por una parte el corazón de la terrakinetica latía tan frenéticamente que le rezaba a todas las deidades conocidas de que Raven no se diera cuenta y preguntara el porqué. Mientras tanto, la joven grisácea estaba hipnotizada por esos celestes ojos que no sintió como su cuerpo se acercaba lentamente a la rubia.

Sin darse cuenta, el rostro de ambas llego a tal cercanía que podían sentir el cálido aliento de la otra. Por mero instinto ambas ladearon sus cabezas, Terra entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía viendo los labios de la hibrida quien había bajado su mano hasta el cuello de la rubia y de pronto, un gesto de enfado se apodero del rostro de Raven, mostrando unos infernales colmillos, al mismo tiempo que su cabeza giro a su lado izquierdo.

A una velocidad sobre humana, la joven bruja se separó de Terra e hizo una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha mientras se movía hacia la pared que estaba en la misma dirección donde había volteado momentos atrás tan repentinamente. Justo como si lo hubiera practicado o anticipado, Raven alzo su mano izquierda al aire en el justo momento en que Kaoz se materializaba y sin dificultades mayores, para cuando Kaoz termino de aparecer en la casa de Raven, esta última ya la tenía contra la pared, sujetándola del cuello y amenazándola con una esfera de fuego.

"Creí haber sido lo suficientemente clara en que ya no tenía más asuntos que discutir con ustedes" Menciono la joven grisácea en un tono monótono que apenas y llegaba al enojo.

"Y por eso mismo, vengo como amiga, no como miembro del consejo Rav" Menciono la tutora de forma amigable mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición. Espero que el antiguo apodo de su alumna la tranquilizara y convenciera que no estaba para causar problemas.

La hija de Trigon agudizo sus ojos e hiso desaparecer la esfera de fuego. Soltó lentamente su agarre del cuello de su antigua maestra y después se separó unos cuantos pasos de ella.

Mientras tanto, en las cercanías de Terra, quien aún no terminaba de asimilar y comprender todo lo que había pasado en cuestión de un par de segundos, si no es que menos, una sombra blanca apareció, materializándose Arella un par de segundos después.

"Te dije que había desarrollado más habilidades y no era buena idea seguirla si aún estaba molesta" Menciono la Azarathiana mientras veía a su compañera terminar de componerse de la impresión causada por su alumna.

La humana de la habitación trago saliva mientras sentía una gota de sudor frio recorrer su rostro al ver la expresión que su compañera de equipo le dirigía a su propia madre. No solo estaba exaltada al ver el repentino cambio de humor de Raven, estaba sorprendida al ver como la hibrida había anticipado exitosamente la llegada de Kaoz, presencia que en ningún momento le cruzo por la mente pudiera llegar repentinamente, ni siquiera había podido sentirla para cuando la grisácea ya la tenía arrinconada.

Había un fuerte color carmesí aun en el rostro de la ojiceleste al tener presente como segundos antes parecía que se iban a besar… no, no parecía, estaba segura que se iban a besar, pensó que su corazón no podía palpitar más rápido o seguramente este órgano se desintegraría. Y no solo eso, Raven lo había empezado todo, ahora estaba ansiosa y decepcionada a la vez ¿Acaso Kaoz tenía razón? ¿Se estaba enamorando de Raven? Comenzó a controlar su respiración para tranquilizarse, notaba como la joven hibrida estaba aún tensa, pero cada vez que trataba de decir algo, la imagen de Raven tan cerca de ella la interrumpía y ninguna palabra salía de su boca.

Después de un intenso momento en silencio Raven dirigió una gélida mirada hacia su madre. "¿Por qué están aquí?" Menciono de manera tajante.

"Eres mi hija, vine a despedirme" Respondió Arella en el tono más neutro posible. El tono en que le hablaba su propia hija le dolía pero no obstante entendía su situación y sabía que no podría arreglarlo con algo más.

"Ahora si soy tu hija" Sonrió sarcástica mientras miraba fijamente a su madre. La mirada bicolor choco fríamente contra aquella mirada azulada sin mostrar sentimiento alguno.

"¡Te prohíbo le hables así a Arella!" Menciono Kaoz llamando la atención de la hibrida menor. "Es tu madre, y sabes que no tiene nada de culpa en esto"

"Y aun siendo mi madre no me va a ayudar, ya le escuchaste, viene a despedirse solamente" Gruño Raven mirando fríamente a Kaoz, casi retándola con la mirada, después su semblante se tornó a uno de sorpresa y dirigió su mirada nuevamente a su progenitora "Viniste a despedirme" Repitió en un tono cuestionante, de pronto una de las visiones que tuvo con Terra se le vino a la mente, donde se veía ella misma en el suelo. "Viniste a despedirte personalmente, tu nunca haces eso, me voy a morir ¿Cierto?" Agudizo sus ojos y espero respuesta de Arella quien solo le devolvió el silencio "Me voy a morir, ya me viste morir, lo sabes y aun así no vas a hacer nada" Confirmo en casi un grito.

"Raven" Un semblante triste y melancólico se apodero del ángel. Sus instintos de madre salieron a flote y a pesar del enojo que sabía sentía su hija se le acerco a abrazarla. "El futuro siempre es cambiante, tu puedes cambiarlo si te esfuerzas, sé que podrás hacerlo, te has hecho muy fuerte" Apretó mas el abrazo hacia su hija y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

Raven, sorprendida ante tal muestra de afecto repentina, no pudo más que quedarse paralizada, no solo por el abrazo y llanto de su madre, sino porque había confirmado esa sospecha de su muerte desde las confusas visiones que tuvo con Terra. Conmovida movió sus brazos hasta su madre para regresarle un fraternal abrazo. Kaoz y Terra se observaron en silencio ante la conmovedora escena sin saber que hacer o que decir.

"Vemos el futuro no para saber de él, si no aprender" Respondió Arella separándose de Raven, llevando sus manos a los hombros de su hija mientras se tranquilizaba y le devolvía una mirada llena de amor. "Recuerda que no todo es lo que parece, aunque la presión de la respuesta te haga ver lo contrario"

"Genial, otro acertijo" La hibrida hiso una pausa "Gracias por intentar ayudar" Sonrió levemente.

"Ammm, estoy lista" Hablo tímidamente Terra temiendo estropear el momento. "Nos podemos ir tan pronto quieras" Menciono enseñándole la pequeña mochila que traía en su espalda, la cual había traído consigo desde la torre de los titanes.

La hija de Trigon dirigió su mirada por primera vez hacia la rubia después de cuan cerca había estado de ella, aquella imagen se proyectó en su mente y no pudo evitar sentir aquel nerviosismo e intimidación que sintió inicialmente cuando recién volvía a interactuar con Tara, el alter ego de Terra quien no recordaba nada. Por suerte, el sello de su brazo le ayudaba a tener sus emociones a raya y evitar algún desliz de energía. Tragando saliva nerviosamente y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta asintió levemente con su cabeza sin quitarle la mirada a Terra, quien le regreso una débil y nerviosa sonrisa y asintió de regreso.

"Disculpa mi mal comportamiento" Menciono la híbrida dirigiendo su mirada a su madre con la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo, una mirada triste se reflejaba en sus ojos. "Aun no puedo controlar mis emociones del todo"

Arella movió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de su hija para levantar su rostro y hacer que se vieran cara a cara nuevamente. "No tienes de que sentirte mal, es algo que nos llevó años de entrenamiento a todos" Sonrió levemente. "Y aun así has mejorado, los terrícolas te han hecho bien"

Raven le regreso una pequeña sonrisa para después cerrar sus ojos e inclinar su cabeza al toque de su madre. Llevo su mano izquierda a la mano de su madre en su mejilla para acercarla más a ella y relajarse al tacto. Inhalo la inconfundible esencia de su progenitora y después abrió sus ojos. "¿Existe algún otro acertijo que puedas decirme para ayudarme?"

"Solo puedo revelarte lo que te corresponde a ti Rav" Le dio un pequeño tirón en el cachete en una muestra de cariño. "Tus compañeros te ayudaran en esta batalla, de eso no tengas duda. Pero no te dejes presionar, no todo es lo que parece." Termino el contacto con su hija no sin antes colocar uno de sus obscuros mechones de cabello detrás de su oreja. "No tengas miedo, si realmente lo quieres, podrás cambiar el futuro, otra vez" Sonrió de forma sincera.

La joven grisácea asintió levemente con su cabeza, tratando de analizar y digerir cada palabra de su madre. "Debemos irnos" Respondió mientras daba media vuelta, en dirección a la salida.

"Puedes adelantarte con Kaoz, el resto de la advertencia va para tu compañera" Dijo Arella con un semblante serio. Raven la miro sorprendida para después mirar a Terra. Acepto en silencio la sugerencia de su madre y camino hasta Kaoz para segundos después salir de la casa.

"¿Así que eres amiga de Raven?" Pregunto el ángel una vez estando a solas con la rubia.

"Algo así, su hija como podrá entender no es muy amigable después de todo" Respondió con algo de nervio. "Pero estamos en el mismo equipo"

La sabia de Azarath sonrió ante el comentario, aunque negaran ser cercanas definitivamente la terrakinetica conocía bien a su compañera de equipo. "Entonces ¿Sabrás que tan terca puede ser mi hija?" La ojiceleste asintió ante la pregunta. "No dejes que su terquedad la cegué de su verdadero propósito" Hizo una pausa. "Te enfrentaras a un terrible dilema, deberás confiar en tus instintos, es posible que te hagan orillarte hacia lo incorrecto, pero aun así, confía en tus instintos"

Frunció el ceño ante la información, de pronto recordó que también era mala resolviendo acertijos "¿Tiene que ver con Raven?" Pregunto mientras repetía las palabras de Arella en su mente, si le hablo de Raven antes del tema, debía entonces estar relacionada en todo eso. Arella asintió y Terra sonrió. "Quizás no entienda ahora lo que me dices, y quizás no lo sabré hasta más adelante, pero" Hizo una pausa y su mirada cambio a una más tranquila y afectuosa "Prometo cuidar de tu hija, con todo lo que este a mi alcance, no dejare que muera"

"Gracias" Respondió la sabia mientras abrazaba a la rubia. "Raven ha tenido una vida muy difícil, me alegra que por fin haya hecho amigos" Se separó de la ojiceleste y giro en dirección a la salida. "Vamos, no hay que hacerlas esperar tanto" La joven titán asintió con la cabeza y emprendió su caminata detrás de Arella.

Salieron rápidamente de la casa y después comenzaron su viaje hasta la salida de Azarath, la cual fue por el mismo lugar por el que habían llegado. Después de cruzar la barrera de protección regresaron nuevamente a las ruinas donde inicialmente había llegado la rubia junto con Raven. Siguieron caminando lentamente un par de calles más hasta llegar al lugar donde Kaoz y Raven estaban esperando. La hibrida menor giro rápidamente su cabeza para mirar a las recién llegadas mientras que Kaoz permanecía de brazos cruzados mirando a su pupila. Terra trato de entender en donde estaban y se dio cuenta que fue el preciso lugar donde ella y Raven habían llegado desde la tierra.

"Es hora de regresar a casa" Menciono Raven caminando hacia su madre y su compañera de equipo. "Gracias por todo" Hiso una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto y agradecimiento, después de todo aunque fuese su madre, también era un miembro del Gran Consejo.

"Lleva esto" Menciono Arella extendiendo su mano y materializo un frasco transparente de líquido gris en su interior. "Es una poción de sanación, recuperara tus heridas y tu energía, úsala en tu momento más crítico"

La hija de Trigon tomó el frasco y le agradeció a su madre. Volteó con su maestra y le hiso una señal de despedida la cual fue respondida con la misma mueca. Camino un par de pasos para alejarse de ambos miembros del consejo, Terra siempre detrás de ella. Un casi invisible círculo difuminado se podía ver en el suelo. Raven coloco su mano en el hombro de la rubia y, dando una última sonrisa en dirección a sus tutoras, recito su ya conocido hechizo y de pronto yacían viajando de regreso a la tierra, abriendo un portal de la misma manera en que se manifestó el portal de origen.

Cuando el show de luces termino, una corriente de gélido aire recorrió las ruinas de Azarath, jugando con las túnicas de las sabias que yacían en el lugar. Un gesto de tristeza se asomó en el rostro del ángel mientras que la hibrida colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de su compañera. "La humana es fuerte, no dudo que sus demás compañeros también lo sean. Volveremos a ver a tu hija"

"Sé que la volveremos a ver" Respondió seriamente "Pero lo que aún no se es si será con vida"

"Ya veraz que si" Menciono Kaoz con una sonrisa orgullosa "No por nada es mi mejor discípula" Tras el comentario Arella por fin pudo sonreír. Le agradeció a Kaoz y ambas dieron media vuelta para regresar al verdadero Azarath.

"Así que…" Comenzó a hablar Kaoz mientras caminaban. "Raven y Terra ¿Eh?" Sonrió traviesamente "Interesante par" Menciono antes de entrar a la cortina y desaparecer.

"Al menos me alegro de saber que no terminara sola" Sonrió el ángel mientras desaparecía detrás de Kaoz.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	19. Capitulo 18 La Segunda Advertencia

**Notas de Autora:** Lo siento por la tardanza, como es costumbre, pero juro que esta vez tengo buenas razones D: se me atravesaron el juego de FFXIII-2 (que se robo mi alma y 90 horas de mi vida) y el primer libro de Percy Jakson :C pero lo importante es que ya me los acabe y acabe también este nuevo capitulo de la historia :D asi que podemos ser todos felices otra vez (creo xD). Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, espero no tardarme mucho D: pero bueno, basta de palabras, ya no los interrumpo para que prosigan con su lectura. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y como de costumbres, sus comentarios son bienvenidos.

* * *

**Capítulo 18.- Segunda Advertencia**

Habían pasado tan solo 2 días del regreso de las chicas titanes desde Azarath. A pesar de haber llegado tarde en aquella ocasión Raven había convocado una junta con el resto de su equipo para explicarles lo que había ocurrido durante su visita y toda la información que pudo obtener de su provechoso viaje.

Primero les conto acerca de sus sueños y de algunas visiones que había tenido, haciendo alusión a que Trigon regresaría y Slade estaba involucrado en todo esto, al menos hasta esa conclusión había podido llegar la hibrida luego de todo por lo que había pasado. Era muy probable que no pudieran detener a Slade a tiempo, Raven se aseguró de dejarlo en claro pues la profecía mencionaba que el mal del portal regresaría, haciendo referencia a que Trigon era ese mal pues cuando ataco la tierra vino a través de uno y solo los titanes lo habían enfrentado y lo tendrían que enfrentar nuevamente, era cuestión de atar cabos. Robin prometió no dejar que eso pasara y capturar al famoso villano costara lo que costara aunque Raven sabía que no pasaría pronto, pues las profecías siempre se cumplían al pie de la letra y ahorrándose una discusión decidió no cortarle la inspiración a su líder.

La profecía les había sido revelada a los titanes. _Al pensar que el mal termino, estar preparados quienes conocieron el mal del portal. Aquel dueño de la tierra será quien con mano blanca eliminara a la fuente del mal y con ello salvara completamente. _Y aunque solamente habían podido descifrar la primera oración, estaban confiados en que podrían descifrar completamente el significado del párrafo y evitar una tragedia mayor. La profecía hablaba del regreso de Trigon y de eso ya nadie tenía duda, sin embargo al mismo tiempo hablaba de cómo eliminarlo de una vez por todas, la parte difícil que nadie podía entender aun.

La joven grisácea además de compartir lo que sabía hasta el momento, les menciono también acerca de su evolución como demonio, la cual ya había llegado a su etapa final. Mientras los símbolos de su brazo siguieran marcados en su piel podría controlar su lado demonio mientras estuviera transformada, sin embargo les menciono el peligro de usar su nueva forma en batalla y por tiempos prolongados pues con cada uso, la marca se debilitaba y con eso llegaría el momento de romperse y entonces Raven regresaría al inicio, teniendo muy poco control sobre su transformación y evitarla usar por miedo a causar intensos daños e incluso muertes de civiles o miembros de su equipo. A pesar de tener un gran recurso de su lado, como tal debía respetarle y usarla solo en casos realmente necesarios, por eso mismo, tras la advertencia de Sarul, decidió dejar su próxima transformación para cuando llegara otro demonio.

Por parte de los titanes, estos ya estaban todos recuperados. A pesar de que Terra y Raven habían estado solo unos cuantos días en Azarath, por estar en una dimensión diferente el tiempo transcurría de forma alterna, lo que en Azarath era un día, en la tierra eran dos, entendiéndose así que mientras la ojiceleste y la hibrida habían estado en Azarath 1 semana, 2 largas semanas habían pasado en la tierra, tiempo suficiente para que los titanes sanaran completamente los estragos dejados por la batalla de Sarul.

Aunque Chico Bestia ya había recuperado también su habilidad de transformarse, tal como Raven le había prometido que pasaría, el agua seguía turbia entre los dos. Se podía percibir la tensión cuando ambos estaban en una misma habitación. A pesar que Raven trato de hablar un par de veces con el joven verde, no para disculparse ya que todo lo hiso por razones obvias, pero si para al menos hacer las paces, siempre todo terminaba en una discusión de la batalla por Sarul y como había sido injusto por parte de la grisácea el deshabilitar sus poderes. Al saber que no se arreglaría el problema pronto la hibrida decidió poner el tema en segundo plano, pues ya había intentado seguir las ordenes de su líder al tratar de estar bien con el joven cambiante y no daba resultado. Se hablaban de manera muy cortante y solamente cuando era necesario, de ahí en fuera, ya no había más interacción.

Durante el transcurso de esos dos días desde su llegada, el líder del grupo decidió hacer un entrenamiento especializado en Terra, pues la rubia había comentado como el viaje le había servido a ella también y que ahora era más fuerte, más rápida y era mejor controlando sus poderes. Aquello no quedo solo en palabrerías pues después de haber visto el desarrollo de la terrakinetica durante una de las rutinas del joven acróbata, se había visto una Terra totalmente diferente en batalla, una más segura y también más hábil que nunca, el entrenamiento de Kaoz había dado bastantes frutos.

Por otra parte, con Raven no hacía falta probar lo que decía pues estaban totalmente seguros de sus palabras, además no malgastarían el uso de los sellos de su brazo en una demostración que consumiría tiempo de vida de dicho sello, pues como había dicho, sería su último recurso y lo usaría solo en situaciones realmente críticas.

A pesar de haber transcurrido ya varias semanas desde la reaparición de Sarul, la ciudad había estado relativamente tranquila. Slade ya no había vuelto aparecer ni se habían escuchado noticias de él. Lo más relevante ocurrido durante ese tiempo fueron la aparición de Mad Mod, intentando robar una corona británica que trasladaban de un museo y Dr. Luz, que quería apoderarse de los útiles de un laboratorio de alta tecnología recién inaugurado en la ciudad.

Demasiada calma estaba jugando con los nervios de Raven, sabía que un segundo demonio vendría pero aun no sabía dónde ni cuándo exactamente. Aunque por una parte eso les daba más tiempo de entender la profecía, le hacía estar inquieta, pues al mismo tiempo quería terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas. Era por esta misma razón que en el atardecer del día en curso, la hibrida había decidido salir a la azotea de la torre, a ver la ciudad mientras despejaba su mente.

Había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo ya había estado observando la naturaleza interactuar con la ciudad. Aunque no estaba meditando sobre el control de sus poderes si estaba meditando sobre los acontecimientos transcurridos en los últimos días, los cuales habían sido agobiantes y estresantes. La idea de su propia muerte no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza, aunque Arella tenía razón y sabía que el futuro podría ser cambiante, no estaba muy segura si podría cambiar ese hecho. La verdad de las cosas es que eso mismo le aterraba, sabía que muy probablemente moriría, ella misma lo vio en una visión al tocar a Terra, pero no sabía exactamente cuándo ni cómo, podría ser en medio de una pelea, o quizás hasta la reaparición de su padre, solo sabía que Terra estaba involucrada y moriría en presencia de ella. Dejo escapar un suspiro para recargarse de codos en el barandal de media altura que protegía el perímetro de caídas accidentales de la terraza.

Sintió una presencia acercarse, no tuvo necesidad de voltear a verla pues ya sabía de quien se trataba. Unos segundos más tarde se escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse para después hacer paso al ruido de una suela plástica avanzar por el piso de concreto. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Menciono la recién llegada.

"Gracias por la preocupación Terra, pero estoy bien, o eso creo" Respondió la hechicera aun sin voltearla a ver.

"Estas muy pensativa" Menciono la rubia imitando la posición de su compañera y recargándose de igual manera en el barandal, a pocos centímetros de distancia.

"Han pasado muchas cosas" Respondió en su ya conocida y monótona voz.

La ojiceleste asintió ante el comentario y después quedaron unos minutos en silencio, el cual no era incomodo pero si un tanto extraño. Una ligera brisa comenzó a soplar. Raven, que tenía la capucha puesta escogió ese momento para retirarla y descubrir su rostro para sentir mejor el viento. Al cabo de unos segundos más agudizo sus ojos. "Sé dónde está Slade" Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Terra sorprendida "Wow, eso es excelente ¿Cómo?" Pregunto volteando a ver a su compañera.

La hibrida por otra parte bajo su mirada hacia el mar. "Slade ha dejado de ser humano, no es un hibrido completamente como yo, pero su presencia, su esencia se alza por encima de las demás, es muy notorio" Hiso una pausa y por fin dirigió su bicolor mirada hacia su compañera de equipo. "Es como si estuvieras viendo un punto rojo entre una multitud de blanco, es fácil localizarlo"

"Entonces esas son buenas noticias, podríamos decirles a los chicos e ir a capturarlo" Menciono feliz del hallazgo, si detenían a Slade entonces no tendría por qué ocurrir lo del resto de la profecía y ya no vendrían demonios a invadir la tierra.

"No tendría caso" Regreso su mirada hacia el horizonte. "Si lo capturamos, de igual manera puede hacer sus invocaciones desde la celda a donde lo metan, no solucionara nada si no nos deshacemos de él" Lo último lo dijo con un tono más frio. "Sin embargo sigue siendo humano en su mayoría, no podemos hacer eso, incluso Robin no lo permitiría, lo único que nos separa a los héroes de los villanos es que tratamos de tomar buenas decisiones" Respondió, dejo escapar un suspiro "Sé que con el nivel de poder actual, podría matarlo sin problema alguno, mientras tenga controlada mi lado demonio, pero Robin no me dejara hacerlo, aunque yo lo desee" Hizo una pausa. "Sé que no soy del tipo heroína, pero no quiero terminar convirtiéndome en un villano tampoco, eso me haría más como mi padre"

"Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?" Pregunto la rubia con una de sus cejas arqueadas, captando la atención de la hechicera quien la volvió a ver fijamente. "Puedes ser un demonio al 100 si así quieres, pero no importa que seas, lo importante es cómo eres" La ojiceleste agarro valor para tomarle la mano. "Tú has hecho buenas decisiones Raven, a pesar de que lleves la sangre de un demonio, y eso lo hace más increíble todavía, y más valioso, luchas contra tu propia naturaleza y te preocupas por los demás, eso, eso te hace un héroe" Le dio una cálida sonrisa y un leve apretón de manos. "Además, debo de admitir que eres mi heroína, sin ti no hubiera podido aprender a controlar mis poderes totalmente" Su sonrisa se hiso aún más grande.

La joven bruja asintió con la cabeza ante las palabras de su compañera, pero no hiso ningún otro ademan. Se soltó de la mano de Terra y dio media vuelta para regresar al interior del edificio. Acción que hiso que la rubia frunciera el ceño, aquí estaba ella portándose amigable y tratando de ayudar y Raven no ponía mucho de su parte. Vio a la hibrida caminar lentamente hacia la puerta por donde hacía unos momentos había pasado ella misma. Hiso ejercicios de respiración tratando de reunir valor para detener a la mitad demonio y justo cuando esta quedo a un par de pasos de la puerta por fin se atrevió a hablar. "Raven, ¿Qué piensas de mí?" Pregunto dando un paso hacia adelante, evidenciando lo decidida que estaba por tratar de arreglar lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ambas chicas.

La mitad ángel se detuvo y segundos después volteo todo su cuerpo para quedar viendo de frente a su compañera. Arqueo una de sus cejas, su rostro denotaba curiosidad y confusión al mismo tiempo "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Si" volvió a decir la ojiceleste, un tono de seguridad y decisión se dejaron escuchar en su hablar. "Yo…" Hizo una pausa, de pronto se sintió otra vez nerviosa e intimidada ante aquella mirada de su compañera de equipo, un leve sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, una vez más a causa de quien había sido por un par de días su tutora. "Sé que los demás chicos ya confían en mi nuevamente, sé que ya me consideran una amiga suya, no solo otra compañera en el equipo" Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, tratando de representar lo bueno y cálido que era aquello, miro el suelo por unos segundos y después más decidida que nunca llevo sus celestes orbitas a mirar a aquellas pupilas azul y amarillo con determinación "¿Pero tú? En ocasiones me tratas bien, en algunas otras me tratas indiferente, incluso hasta molesta. ¿Confías en mí? ¿Soy para ti solo una compañera de equipo?" Agudizo su mirada retando a la hibrida con sus ojos

"¿Por qué tanto interés en el tipo de interacción que tengamos Terra?" Pregunto de la forma más neutra que pudo, algo en esta conversación la estaba empezando a poner nerviosa sin saber porque. Su mirada jamás se apartó de la rubia enfrente de ella.

"En Azarath, sé que no pasamos mucho tiempo juntas pero, hubo una de esas ocasiones en la que en verdad me sentí conectada contigo" Un sonrojo se volvió a apoderar de sus mejillas al recordar el momento cuando de no haber sido interrumpidas por Kaoz, no sabría qué hubiera pasado. "Y-y eso, me hiso sentir bien, me agrado" Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido "Tu madre dijo que seriamos buenas amigas, en verdad me gustaría ser tu amiga. He aprendido tanto de ti, y sé que nos parecemos en muchas cosas, te admiro por la difícil vida que has llevado y aun así no has cometido los errores catastróficos que yo he cometido. Me gustaría ser tu amiga Raven, enserio" Su mirada se volvió más sumisa pero aun no la quitaba de la titán frente a ella.

"Eres un buen elemento para el equipo" Comenzó a hablar con un tono muy neutro. "Me alegra que por fin hayas aprendido a controlar tu poder, pero creo que eso se lo debes más a Kaoz que a mí. Siempre he sido una chica solitaria, mi madre prefiere que me haga de más amigos, seguramente le caíste bien y por eso te dijo lo que te dijo" Agudizo su mirada, volviéndola una más fría, la cual hizo que la rubia tragara saliva ante los nervios. "Tu traicionaste al equipo, confiábamos en ti, te ganaste nuestra confianza y la quebraste, pudiste haber pasado la prueba de confianza Terra, pero eso no quiere decir que yo confié en ti o te considere una amiga, eres una compañera del mismo equipo, solo eso, no esperes más de mi parte" Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la terrakinetica. "Mis emociones han estado a flor de piel ya que tengo este sello" Toco su brazo en donde estaban dichas marcas. "Gracias a eso sé que si me permito sentir algo mi energía no explotara algún objeto o causen daño a alguien, es solo en ocasiones como estas en donde dejo que mis emociones tomen control de mi cuerpo sin temor a que algo ocurra" Giro su rostro, quedando de perfil hacia la ojiceleste, viéndola con su pupila amarilla "Si eso te ha provocado malos entendidos o pensar cosas que no son, tienes mis disculpas, ese no es el caso" Volvió a posar su mirada hacia la puerta "Me voy"

De pronto la rubia sintió algo dentro de ella quebrarse, había una presión en el pecho que subió hasta su garganta, de pronto entendió que tenía ganas de llorar sin saber muy bien el porqué, pues ya sabía por adelantado que algo así sucedería. Tuvo que admitir que la indiferencia de la hibrida le estaba causando más dolor del que se suponía y quería saber porque, porque Raven le podía causar tanto efecto a sus emociones. Sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse y no se dio cuenta de cómo una lágrima suya cayó al suelo. De pronto las palabras de Kaoz regresaron otra vez a su mente, y volvió a contemplar ¿Estaba enamorada de Raven? ¿Por qué de ella? ¿Por qué de la persona con quien menos posibilidades tenia? ¿Por qué con la persona más fría y que más barreras colocaba?

La hibrida no tubo necesidad de voltear para enterarse que la terrakinetica estaba llorando, gracias a sus habilidades incrementadas pudo oler las lágrimas hasta donde estaba. Algo extraño le pasaba a su estómago, ¿Acaso se sentía mal de haber provocado aquello? Trato de ignorar a Terra y dio un paso hacia enfrente sin embargo, antes que pudiera abrir la puerta, esta se abrió por sí sola, revelando a cierta chica pelirroja del otro lado de la puerta. Con esta acción, antes de que la alienígena se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, la ojiceleste uso una de sus mangas para limpiar sus ojos y pretender que no había pasado nada importante.

"Amiga Raven, amiga Terra" Menciono la pelirroja en su ya conocido tono alegre. "Los chicos y yo nos disponíamos a ver una película y nos preguntábamos si ustedes también se unirán" Esbozo una sonrisa aún más grande en su rostro.

"Claro" Respondió la terrakinetica fingiendo alegría, con una velocidad no necesaria paso de lado de Raven y Starfire sin verlas siquiera. "La última en llegar se queda sin asiento" Menciono desapareciendo por las escaleras de la salida y entrada a la azotea. Por su parte la grisácea solo asintió con la cabeza, lo que provoco que la tamaraneana la abrazara para después seguir el camino por donde Terra había desaparecido. Raven trato de no pensar en la rubia, pues de pronto le estaba incomodando el sentirse mal por el estado de ánimo de ella.

Se reunieron todos en la habitación central de la torre, frente al gran televisor para ver otra gran película de acción. Los chicos se sentaron y se dividieron en los diferentes sillones, Cyborg, Starfire y Robin compartían los 3 el sillón más grande, mientras que Terra y Chico bestia estaban en otro sillón, y al extremo opuesto de ese mueble estaba Raven, sola, como de costumbre, a pesar de lo espacioso de los muebles para estar frente a la pantalla. A pesar de estar presionados con lo de descifrar las profecías y visiones de Raven, todos habían acordado que era bueno despejar su mente de vez en cuando, y aprovecharon el día que parecía estar tranquilo para pasar un momento agradable.

Ya había transcurrido casi la mitad de la película, llegando casi al clímax importante de la historia, había muchas explosiones que se escuchaban de fondo. A pesar de que la mayoría ponía atención a la cinta de Hollywood en ocasiones se hacían comentarios respecto a la trama de esta. Chico Bestia siendo el que más tratara de hablar con Terra, tratando de captar su atención. A pesar que la rubia sonreía y respondía amablemente cada comentario del joven cambiante, Raven quien veía perfectamente la interacción entre los dos, sabia lo falsa que era esa sonrisa, no solo por conocer un poco mejor a Terra, sino porque podía sentir la esencia débil y triste de la rubia. Sin darse cuenta, ambas chicas se robaban miradas sin que la otra lo notara, a pesar que en ocasiones se veían de reojo nunca coincidieron en ello por lo que paso desapercibido en la mayor parte de la película.

De pronto, justo cuando la película ya está empezando el desenlace, ocurrió un pequeño tintineo en todas las luces, no solo de la torre, si no de la ciudad. Raven se levantó rápidamente de su lugar, agudizo sus ojos mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección a la ciudad, era hora.

Justo cuando la hibrida reacciono de aquella manera, la luz se terminó por ir y segundos después un ligero terremoto sacudió la torre. "El segundo demonio" Menciono Raven un tanto alarmada, pronto sintió la presencia de la inhumana bestia formarse de la nada en un punto muy cercano a donde había aparecido Sarul, si no es que era el mismo lugar exactamente. De pronto, las luces regresaron como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Estas segura?" Pregunto el alarmado líder.

"Si, ya apareció, puedo sentirlo" Raven giro para mirar al chico acróbata, el resto del equipo se levantaba de sus respectivos asientos. "Su presencia, es más fuerte que Sarul" Starfire tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para esconder su suspiro de sorpresa, mientras esta misma emoción era reflejada en los rostros de los demás titanes que comenzaban a mirarse unos a otros.

Incluso el chico acróbata tuvo un difícil momento pasando algo de saliva ante tal revelación. "Bien titanes es hora de…" Fue interrumpido por la hibrida quien de alguna manera había llegado hasta quedar frente de su líder y colocar una mano en su hombro.

"No" Fulmino con una fría mirada que le helaba los huesos a cualquiera. "Con Sarul fueron muchos daños colaterales a pesar de haberlos minimizados, los lastimo mucho a todos, no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar"

"Pero somos un equipo Raven, debes dejarnos ayudar" Menciono Robin

"Y por eso mismo, somos un equipo, un equipo del que yo formo parte, y si yo puedo evitar que corran ese riesgo innecesario lo voy a hacer" Reafirmo la mitad demonio "Fue un completo milagro que ninguno de ustedes haya muerto en la batalla anterior, si algo les llegase a pasar relacionado con las supuestas pruebas que me están haciendo, no me lo perdonaría" Se escuchó una explosión de fondo, pero esta ya no provenía de la película, un humo negro se hiso visible desde algún punto de la ciudad. La mitad ángel hiso una pausa y después comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dándole la espalda a los presentes "Además, no importa cuánto se esfuercen, solo un demonio puede matar a otro demonio o alguna profecía" De pronto una luz blanca apareció en su mano derecha, Terra rápidamente entendió que se trataba de la Daga de Azarath, la cual la hibrida rápidamente apretó entre su mano. "Manténganse a salvo, no me concentrare en la batalla si me tengo que preocupar por ustedes, esa es la mejor ayuda que me pueden dar" Se colocó la capucha para cubrir su rostro en las sombras. Dio media vuelta, revelando 2 pares de ojos, todos brillando en color rojo, justo como los de Trigon, los símbolos tatuados en su brazo comenzaban a brillar. "Es enserio" Respondió con una voz grave y en un parpadeo su cuerpo brillo todo de negro y desapareció frente a todos los titanes.

El silencio reino por un par de segundos, hasta que la tamaraneana se acercó al líder del grupo. "No la dejaremos pelear sola ¿Verdad?" Pregunto preocupada.

Robin se llevó las manos a la cabeza pensando desesperadamente "Raven tiene razón, podríamos ser un estorbo, y me alegra que se preocupe por nosotros" Hiso una pausa, se tranquilizó y se puso en posición de firmes, mirando a cada uno de los miembros del equipo de héroes. "Sin embargo tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, no sabemos si algo vaya a salir mal. Podría necesitarnos de refuerzo" Giro su cabeza hasta donde estaba el hombre mitad maquina "Cyborg, localiza a Raven, ahora"

"Claro que si jefe" Menciono el moreno mientras apretaba unos botones en el teclado de su brazo. "Oh diablos, no puede ser" Menciono frustrado mientras miraba hacia el sofá donde la hibrida había estado sentada momentos antes, su cinto de siempre yacía en el mueble parpadeando con una casi tenue luz roja, indicando que había dejado el comunicador que siempre rastraban ahí mismo en la torre.

"Maldita sea" Vocifero el joven verde "Siempre trata de hacerse la heroína, esto va a terminar mal" Hiso una pausa y miro a su líder. "Si no quiere que le ayudemos entonces no lo hagamos y punto"

"No quiere que le ayudemos porque nos quiere proteger, no porque quiera hacerse la heroína" Menciono la rubia titán frunciendo el ceño.

"Pero…" El joven cambiante trato de defenderse cuando fue interrumpido por el chico maravilla.

"Basta Chico Bestia, Terra tiene razón, además discutiendo aquí no ganaremos nada, debemos averiguar donde esta Raven y rápido"

"Podemos buscar yendo hacia dónde provino la explosión" Menciono la pelirroja apuntando por la ventana y señalando la ya casi inexistente nube de humo que se había alzado por el obscuro cielo de la ciudad, a pesar de ser de noche aún se podía detectar levemente aquella cortina de polvo.

"No creo" Robin se llevó una de sus manos a su mentón de forma pensante. "Raven tratara de alejar al demonio de causar más estragos y seguramente se lo llevara a algún área deshabitada, no creo que lo vuelva a mandar al desierto, no quería que la encontráramos."

"Bien" Menciono Terra en forma segura mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes. "Entonces déjenmelo a mí, si están peleando en tierra podre sentirlo" La ojiceleste se hinco para quedar más cerca del suelo, apoyándose en una rodilla mientras llevaba su desnuda mano hacia el suelo de la torre. Aprovechando el concreto que la conectaba hasta la tierra de la isla y está ya la conectaría con el resto. Dejo escapar el aire para concentrare mientras cerraba los ojos, comenzó a sentir la tierra y después de varios segundos, pudo sentir alguna anomalías ajenas a la misma tierra. "Siguen en la ciudad, están cerca de…" Se calló repentinamente al sentir aquellas anomalías desaparecer. "Maldita sea se trasladaron" Volvió a decir, seguía con sus ojos cerrados tratando de concentrarse. Volvió su respiración más lenta y un par de segundos después agarró una última bocanada de aire, aguantando su respiración y concentrándose aún más.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Pregunto Chico Bestia un tanto impaciente.

"No estas ayudando" Respondió la ojiceleste aún sin abrir sus ojos. Espero un poco más, incluso ella misma estaba dudando de si podría o no. "Vamos Raven ¿Dónde estás?" Frunció el ceño y espero un poco más... Y otro más y de pronto, ahí estaba un impacto repentino de gran magnitud. Abrió sus ojos y rápidamente se paró. "La encontré, está en los riscos de la ciudad en la zona oeste" Se colocó nuevamente su guante.

Robin asintió para Terra y después miro al resto de su equipo. "Vamos equipo a movernos" Grito mientras corría hacia la puerta.

El resto de los titanes lo siguió hacia la salida de la torre y cada quien bajo su propio método comenzó a seguir a la terrakinetica, quien ya se encontraba flotando sobre un trozo de roca. Starfire venía a su lado volando mientras que Chico Bestia venía a su otro lado, ligeramente atrás, convertido en un pterodáctilo. Detrás del trío iban Robin y Cyborg en sus respectivas motocicletas. El equipo de superhéroes llegó hasta la ciudad por el túnel debajo del agua que conectaba la torre "T" con la costa. Una vez llegaron siguieron a la ojiceleste por toda la costa en dirección oeste tal como lo había dicho anteriormente. El viaje duro cerca de varios minutos para cuando por fin el gran risco quedó a la vista de todos, el cual se veía tranquilo. Un par de minutos más tarde por fin los titanes llegaron a unos metros del acantilado y aún no se veía rastro de nada.

"Amm Terra ¿Estas segura que era aquí?" Pregunto el cambiante mientras regresaba a su forma natural y se colocaba a lado de la rubia quien había quedado al frente.

"Si, las vibraciones vinieron de aquí" Dijo la terrakinetica molesta. Apretó sus puños en señal de frustración "Maldición"

No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando de pronto un impacto hiso temblar el acantilado, un extraño ruido, como se si tratará de un trueno retumbo por el ambiente. Los titanes corrieron hasta la orilla de dicho acantilado, el cual estaba a un par de kilómetros arriba del nivel del mar, y volteando todos hacia el cuerpo líquido pudieron observar dos siluetas, una de ellas estaba al menos 3 veces más grande que la otra, la cual supusieron todos se trataba de Raven.

"Ahí están" mencionó Cyborg. Su ojo bionico aumentando el zoom visual para confirmar la presencia de su compañera.

Starfire despegó los pies de la tierra mientras Terra hacia levitar otro trozo de piedra y Chico Bestia se transformaba nuevamente en un pterodáctilo, sin embargo cuando los tres se movieron escasos centímetros, tres boomerangs con lazo les amarraron sus brazos al torso, impidiendo su avance.

"Viejo ¿Qué haces?" Preguntó el joven verde un tanto molesto mientras regresaba a su forma humanoide nuevamente.

"Dijo que no nos involucráramos" Respondió desafiante el líder de los héroes. "Estamos aquí como apoyo si algo llega a salir mal. Observaremos solamente" Un semblante serio se dibujó en su rostro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y observaba la escena. "Además están peleando sobre el agua, no podemos hacer mucho" Su mirada atenta yacía en la batalla debajo de ellos.

Mientras tanto a nivel de mar una entidad, de al menos 6 metros de altura de color negro lanzaba una enorme llamarada a la criatura que tenía enfrente quien rápidamente la esquivo cambiándose de posición en pleno aire. "Sarul no mencionó que habías alcanzado la madurez" Una voz grave y gruesa mencionó en un tono casi monstruoso, con un acento extraño, como arrastrando cada palabra como si fuera un gruñido.

"Eso fue porque la alcance después de Sarul" Mencionó la mitad demonio en una voz más grave y distorsionada de la normal. Estando en el aire apuntó su brazo izquierdo hacia el demonio, quien caminaba sobre el agua, y lanzó una esfera de fuego. El demonio obscuro se sumergió en el agua y salió por la espalda de la híbrida, usando su alargado cuello para propiciarle una gran mordida. Raven se oscureció hasta volverse sombra y la mordida del demonio paso hacia el aire.

El demonio término de salir del agua revelando nuevamente su cuerpo entero. Era como si se tratará de un dragón, sólo que más esbelto y musculoso, en su oscuro cuerpo en lugar de las típicas escamas de reptil yacía un extraño pelaje negro. Su cuello alargado terminaba en una cabeza de 3 ojos amarillos, 4 cuernos blancos dos arriba de sus orejas alargadas y los restantes dos por debajo de ellas. Voló por encima del agua, quedando a la altura de Raven y aleteando su ala restante para sacudirse del vital líquido, del otro lado yacía un muñón donde había estado su segunda ala, la cual la hija de Arella había cortado con la daga de Azarath para asegurarse que no se volviese a regenerar.

"Dime lord Raven" El obscuro ser se colocó firme, aleteando para mantenerse a flore. "Tu vida aquí con los terrestres, ¿Vale tu rebelión?" Hiso una pausa para bufar.

"Vale toda la pena del mundo Balthazar" La híbrida gruñó mostrando una dentadura hecha en su mayoría de colmillos, dejó escapar un rugido infernal y extendió ambas manos, revelando unas afiladas garras negras las cuáles se alargaron aún más al realizar dicho movimiento. Estaba demorando mucho en derrotar al segundo demonio, Balthazar, otro demonio al fiel servicio de su padre, 3 veces más fuerte que Sarul. Al terminal con el sonido gutural, se lanzó a una velocidad sónica contra su rival, lográndole rasgar el pecho y parte del cuello.

Balthazar, aprovechando la cercanía del movimiento de Raven, utilizó su pesada cola para abanicarla y lanzar a la mitad demonio hacia el agua, superficie que sirvió para absorber el impacto. El demonio completo se sumergió dentro del agua, donde la híbrida lo estaba esperando con una enorme ráfaga de fuego, el cual le paso de lado de Balthazar, saliendo hasta casi por 10 metros fuera del agua. Justo después de la maniobra evasiva del demonio alado, este compacto su cuerpo y se lanzó como vil torpedo contra la hija de Trigon, dándole un fuerte tacleo el cual resonó contra la superficie del mar creando una moderada ola. La joven titán decidió nadar hasta el límite del cuerpo de agua y después levito un par de metros encima de este, sabía que no debía estar mucho tiempo dentro ya que en una batalla acuática el otro demonio tendría la ventaja. Se colocó ligeramente inclinada hacia el mar, comenzaba a preparar otra esfera de fuego cuando de pronto cientos de espinas negras salieron disparadas del punto donde estaba el sirviente de trigon.

Sin mencionar sus palabras de siempre, un muro de energía negra apareció frente a Raven bloqueando las espinas que fueron lanzadas a su dirección. La pared mágica desapareció tan pronto las espinas cesaron de salir y acto seguido Balthazar emergió parte de su cuello y su cabeza, lanzando una llamarada de fuego desde su hocico. Raven reaccionó de igual manera y lanzó otra llamarada similar desde su boca. Ambas corrientes de fuego chocaron una contra la otra, topándose a mitad del camino de ambos contrincantes, causando un impresionante espectáculo de fuego. Por segundos ambos ataques permanecieron bailando en la sección media, cuando de pronto la ráfaga de la titán comenzó a avanzar lentamente hasta el demonio, sin embargo, cuando el fuego de Raven estaba a unos centímetros de impactar contra Balthazar, el fuego de este se tornó color negro y comenzó a tomar mayor impulso y avanzó rápidamente hasta las cercanías de Raven. Unos segundos antes de que este alcanzará a la híbrida, su propio fuego imitó al del demonio, y tornándose negro avanzó a gran velocidad hasta el ayudante de trigon, colisionando por fin en su rostro. Una explosión y un feroz rugido se dejaron escuchar mientras una cortina de humo se elevaba desde donde había estado el intento de dragón. Poco a poco el polvo del ambiente se disipaba, dejando ver a un jadeante demonio tratando de recuperar su aliento, uno de sus ojos se había cerrado permanentemente al notar como un hilo de sangre azul salía de este.

Balthazar dejó escapar un rugido de guerra y termino por salir del agua y lanzarse en brutal carrera aérea hacia Raven, lanzando sus patas delanteras hacia el frente, con sus garras preparadas para capturar a su enemigo. La hibrida al no querer perder más tiempo se lanzó de forma suicida hacia las garras, para en el último momento sujetarlas y comenzar a girar sobre su propio eje, aprovechando la fuerza centrífuga del movimiento y lanzarlo contra el acantilado cercano. El impacto fue tan grande que el resto de los titanes tubo que correr hacia atrás, pues parte del límite de la formación geográfica fue trozada en diversas piezas las cuales comenzaron a caer justo encima del sirviente de Trigon.

"Aunque me mates no resolverás nada" Pronuncio una voz debajo de la montaña de roca que se había formado a las orillas de la costa. "Soy solo tu segunda prueba Lord Raven, tienes 3 oportunidades en total, y te aseguro que la tercera será más fuerte que yo." Menciono Balthazar terminando de liberar su cuerpo de entre las rocas, montándose encima del bulto de piedras mientras se esbozaba firme y soberbio, mirando amenazadoramente a su contrincante.

"Tus palabras no me intimidan Balthazar" Menciono Raven regresándole una mirada igual de hostil. "Estaré preparada para lo que sea que venga."

El demonio en forma de dragón sonrió orgulloso "Podrás estar preparada para la tercer advertencia, pero jamás estarás preparada para el regreso de nuestro Lord Trigon. Cuando la tercera advertencia ocurra, el volverá a la tierra, y esta vez te matara a ti y a tus estúpidos humanos, llegara con todo su poder y entonces por fin se apoderara de este insignificante mundo y podrá resurgir su imperio de demonios como…" El demonio fue callado con un brutal impacto de una bola de fuego, esta vez de color normal, que le golpeo de lleno en su rostro, lanzándolo un par de metros hacia atrás.

"¡YA CALLATE!" Menciono una muy molesta hibrida, su brazo aun en dirección al demonio de cuando preparo su ataque. El hecho que pudiese controlar su forma demonio no quería decir que pudiera controlar su paciencia demoniaca igual. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a rugir como el ser maligno que llevaba dentro. Mostro nuevamente su afilada dentadura y espero a que su enemigo se volviera a levantar, retándolo con la mirada, dirigiéndole dos pares de ojos rojos con total frialdad y malevolencia.

Tal como lo había previsto, Balthazar se levantó y se colocó en posición ofensiva, mirando de muerte a la hija de su amo, no pudo evitar contener su agitada respiración, estaba cansado y eso se le notaba. Bufo mientras fruncía el ceño y ponía una de sus patas delanteras aún más por frente de si, dando un paso, el vapor de su nariz le mostraba totalmente furioso. Agudizo sus dos ojos restantes y sus pupilas chocaron contra las de Raven. Era el momento decisivo, ambos lo sabían. Se miraron de esta forma por un par de segundos, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos demonios se lanzaron en sónica carrera aérea uno contra el otro dejando escapar rugidos tan potentes como el trueno.

Fue justo este preciso momento en el que Raven decidió probar una de sus teorías en cuanto una de sus habilidades, aprovechando ya el cansancio de Balthazar, su cuerpo opondría menor resistencia, objetivo que había estado buscando desde el inicio de la batalla y que casi una hora después por fin había logrado conseguir. Se lanzó de lleno hacia su enemigo, llevando sus puños hacia el frente, mientras que Balthazar extendió su cuello y abrió su hocico, preparando una enorme bola de fuego negro. Un par de milímetros antes de que ambos chocaran, la joven titán, con sus reflejos aumentados, se transformó en sombra rápidamente y cruzo por el fuego infernal del demonio el cual bloqueaba la entrada de su boca y así llegar a su garganta, en un simulacro como si este hubiera sido capaz de tragarse a la heroína. Debido a la inercia del movimiento, Raven aun en sombra termino por cruzar el cuerpo del demonio, llegando al sentido contrario de este, mientras que el propio Balthazar se detuvo en sentido contrario un par de metros de distancia, ambos dándose la espalda. Un hueco casi insignificante, en comparación a su gran tamaño, se pudo divisar en la enorme espalda del ente maligno, mientras un sonido palpitante se escuchaba con el ahora tranquilo ambiente, las olas del mar golpeando el acantilado y la costa se escuchaban en el fondo.

La joven hechicera volteo en el preciso momento en el que el cuerpo sin vida de Balthazar se impactaba contra el mar, levantando un pequeño olaje. Aprovecho el flotamiento del cuerpo y que este aún estaba en la superficie para terminarlo totalmente, su mano libre la apunto hacia el cadáver y lanzo una enorme llamarada, la cual a mitad del camino se tornó negra y por fin comenzó a consumir el cuerpo del demonio a pesar de que estuviera mojado y que estuviera en el agua. Giro su cabeza en dirección donde sabia estaban sus compañeros y utilizo su magia para transportarse hasta allá.

El resto de los héroes, que aún estaban atónitos ante el despliegue de gran batalla, se asustaron al escuchar un extraño ruido en el ambiente. Frente a ellos apareció Raven convertida en sombra repentinamente. "Creo que fui clara cuando les dije que no quería que se involucraran" Menciono mientras se terminaba de materializar, captando la atención de todos en el preciso momento en que la hibrida decidió lanzar el aun palpitante corazón de Balthazar al suelo. Rápidamente comenzó a incinerarlo de la misma manera como lo hiso con el cuerpo. "Al menos no se atravesaron en batalla".

Una ráfaga de viento decidió soplar en ese preciso momento, tirando la ya rasgada y débil capucha que cubría la mitad del cuerpo de Raven, mostrando su imponente y majestuosa forma demoniaca. Su cuerpo evolucionado ahora media casi los 2mts de altura, su leotardo seguía en su lugar, rasgado y quemado en ciertas áreas, revelando una figura de dudoso género, pero aun así más esbelto y con femeninas curvas en donde debían estar, una piel roja obscura pero musculosa se hacía presente, era como si estuvieran viendo al mismo Trigon pero en una versión más joven, más pequeña y a pesar de todo en femenino. Poseía los 4 ojos rojos, heredados del propio Trigon, al igual que una cabellera larga y despeinada en color blanco, ahora un par de cuernos idénticos a los de su padre.

En su brazo yacía el sello de Azarath brillando en un intenso color blanco, haciendo alusión que estaba actuando en este preciso momento. "Nos trasladare a todos a la torre." Menciono la hechicera, después dejo su vista posarse solamente en el hombre mitad máquina. "Necesitare que me atiendas de emergencia, mi cuerpo normal no tolerara todas estas heridas"

"¿Pero de que hablas?" Menciono el moreno cuestionaste. Apenas había salido del asombro junto con su equipo y fue entonces cuando prestaron atención al lastimado cuerpo de su compañera. Tenía una cortada muy fea en el rostro, a la altura de la nariz que abarcaba casi de oreja a oreja. Su torso casi descubierto tenía alrededor de 3 extrañas espinas obscuras, las cuales atravesaban totalmente su cuerpo. En su brazo contrario al sello tenía una horrible mordida gigante, la cual podía asegurar le había rasgado, si no es que arrancado parte del musculo el cual le colgaba, si uno se concentraba bien podía notar que en la parte del inicio de la mordida se podía ver el hueso del hombro, zona que limitaba el área de la mordida. En su pierna derecha tenía unos cuantos afilados dientes encajados a la altura del chamorro y la espinilla, la mitad demonio estaba sangrando por la mayoría de sus heridas graves… realmente estaba en muy mal estado, si se hubiera tratado de un humano, o en un caso más excepcionante, si se hubiera tratado de algún otro miembro del equipo, ya estuviese muerto.

Chico bestia tuvo que llevar sus manos a su nariz, gracias a su sobrenatural olfato animal podía olfatear el fuerte hedor de sangre que emanaba Raven, quien además no traía sangre ordinaria, pues no era tan suave como la de un humano. Terra se sentía mareada al ver tantas heridas en un solo cuerpo mientras que Starfire uso a su rubia compañera como soporte y dio media vuelta, evitando a toda costa las ganas de vomitar.

"Entonces hazlo ya, no creo que sea conveniente que pierdas más tiempo así" Ordeno el líder preocupado ante la gravedad del estado de salud de Raven.

La hibrida asintió, y acto seguido un enorme cuervo negro se apodero del terreno donde estaban y los envolvió a todos en sus enormes alas. Para cuando este volvió a abrirlas, los chicos ya se encontraban de vuelta en la azotea de la torre, todos menos Cyborg y Raven.

"¿En dónde están?" Pregunto la pelirroja haciendo referencia a sus compañeros faltantes mientras giraba su cabeza en todas direcciones.

"Raven se ha de haber teletransportado junto con Cyborg a la enfermería" Menciono Robin apretando los botones de la puerta de entrada para que esta se abriera. Tan pronto se abrió regreso dentro de la torre, seguido por el resto del equipo, todos a paso rápido caminaron hasta donde yacía la enfermería unos cuantos pisos más hacia abajo. La luz de emergencia médica estaba encendida, lo cual para alivio de los demás revelo las sospechas del chico acróbata. Sin embargo los rostros de tranquilidad fueron esfumados tan pronto escucharon unos gritos de dolor provenientes de Raven.

Sin pensarlo, Terra instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia la entrada de la enfermería para comenzar a correr hacia ella, sin embargo tan pronto dio un paso, sintió una fuerte mano detenerla del antebrazo, lo cual evito su avance y provoco que dirigiera su mirada al causante de aquello. Sus celestes pupilas se toparon con el antifaz de su líder, quien negaba lentamente con la cabeza. "No lo hagas, la puerta esta sellada" Soltó a la rubia lentamente. "Además, no tienes de que preocuparte, Cyborg es un médico muy capaz junto a sus máquinas, si hay alguien en toda la ciudad que pueda con Raven, es el" sonrió levemente

Terra asintió con la cabeza, debía de calmarse pronto, desesperándose no ganaría nada pero el sentimiento de impotencia era demasiado, trató de alejarse aún más de la puerta. Ella como el resto del equipo se debatía si quedarse o irse, no cambiarían nada haciendo cualquiera de esas opciones, Raven estaba siendo atendida quirúrgicamente y era obvio que no podrían verla hasta que el androide terminará con ella.

Chico Bestia fue el primero en irse, estaba preocupado por su compañera pero aún seguía algo molesto, y al no causar diferencia entre irse o quedarse, optó por regresar a hacer sus cosas, si algo salía mal o la híbrida quedaba fuera de peligro de igual forma sabría que sería notificado. La terrakinetica aún se debatía mentalmente que era lo que debía hacer, los gritos de dolor de su compañera se dejaban escuchar de vez en cuando, sin embargo aquel último grito llego hasta los nervios de la rubia, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas ante ese sentimiento de empatía, no podía seguir escuchando lo mucho que su compañera estaba sufriendo y decidió marcharse a paso rápido hasta su cuarto. Starfire a pesar de estar en la misma situación de la ojiceleste decidió hacerle compañía a Robin, quien había decidido firmemente quedarse, después de lo que la mitad demonio había hecho por todos era lo menos que se merecía de su parte. La pelirroja yacía en el hombro de su líder llorando ante la impotencia del sufrimiento de su compañera de equipo mientras el chico maravilla la trataba de consolar sobando suavemente su cabeza.

Mientras tanto Terra yacía en su habitación, estaba sentada sobre su cama, sus rodillas apretadas en su pecho mientras su cabeza estaba escondida entre sus rodillas, estaba tratando de calmarse y dejar de llorar. Sereno su respiración y después alzó su rostro para tomar una bocanada de aire. "Terra ¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Se preguntó a sí misma un tanto confundida, utilizó sus brazos para abrazar aún más sus piernas. "Es Raven" Trató de sonreír, colocó su barbilla entre sus rodillas para apoyar su cabeza "Es Raven, es una chica fuerte, estará bien" hiso una pausa "Y además es una maldita terca" Frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en su cama y de pronto más lagrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, aun no sabía si eran a causa de las palabras de Raven o si era por su estado de salud, pero había llegado a la conclusión que la hibrida era la razón. Agarró la almohada y la colocó encima de su cabeza para después hacerse bolita y tratar de conciliar el sueño, el cual no demoro en llegar.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


End file.
